


DragonHeart

by Zimithrus1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (More pairings coming soon!), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Angeal is always cooking and blacksmithing I swear, Baby Dragon, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Clack, Destruction, Dragon AU, Dragon Riders, Dragon!Aerith, Dragon!Genesis, Dragon!Sephiroth, Dragon!Vincent, Dragon/Human Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff to Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Raising Dragons, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dragon!cloud, sudden plot, this story is finally taking a darker turn, zakkura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 157,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimithrus1/pseuds/Zimithrus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Fair is an apprentice blacksmith living in the renaissance age with his uncle, Angeal. However, their lives are anything but ordinary when their entire kingdom has dragons as companions and workers! Zack's world turns upside-down when he realizes he's about to raise a dragon of his very own.</p><p>Based off tinyjing's Dragon!Cloud</p><p>Updated whenever I have the time. More tags and warnings will be added as story progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Your Average Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much in store for you readers, so much more than what the summary entails ;) Also, you can find the inspiration for this fic here: http://tinyjing.tumblr.com/post/138182782002/a-beautiful-derg
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Genesis! You let the fire go out again!”_

That was the first thing Zack heard when he was woken up that morning. The young fourteen-year-old peeled away from the warm confines of his hay-stuffed feather-down bed and stretched. His body was slow and sluggish from the sudden wake-up call. His tired eyes pried themselves open with a small amount of force, the lids unable to open all the way. With stiff fingers, he rubbed the last remaining trace of slumber from his eyes and glanced around his room.

Everything sat still in the same places as yesterday; Bookcase shoved against the far wall and tucked snug into the corner. A desk cluttered with inked drawings and notes sat next to the tall shelving unit. Wooden floors, wooden ceiling; the whole nine yards. The window to the right of his bed was casting ray of morning sun through the thick glass panes and washing the bleached wood floor below.

His ears tuned in to hear the sound of annoyed roaring from downstairs, followed by a snort and a huff of the same intensity. A smile curved across his sun-kissed skin as he all but tossed the thick quilt off his body and rose from his bed, not even taking the time to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt or pants. Zack shuffled past the window, his peripheral vision catching a glimpse of his reflection: Chaotically spiked hair sat atop his head with a single strand hanging in his face deliberately and bright sapphire eyes greeted his image in the mirror. Rounded ears twitched when he heard noises and speech from downstairs.

_“You know all I ask of you is to keep the fire going. I don’t see why you can’t do that simple task!”_

Cue irritated snorting and snarling following the reprimand. Angeal was already lively this morning, as was Genesis from the sounds of it.  Zack quickly left his room via a cracked bedroom door and hurried down the hall. He bounded down the creaky steps of the staircase with pep in his step and a never-ending smile on his face. His bare feet quickly touched down on the first floor of the house, his ears leading him through the domicile. He pushed open a heavy door as the wood changed into cold cobblestone.

The blacksmith workshop. The large room was washed completely in gray and ashen. Multitudes of tools were hung against the walls or against the wooden support beams that held up the second floor of the establishment. Further out of the room was a small venue where their wares were displayed and sold to the general public. But to the left, however, that’s where the action was this morning.

Zack stepped away from the door and further into the workshop, his grin growing even wider when he happened upon one of his most favorite sights in the morning. Angeal, his uncle and the blacksmith of the house, was chiding his dragon as per norm. The man’s gloves and clothes were already covered in metal shavings, soot, and cinders of the like and his protective brown apron was sullied even further. His welding hammer was tucked tight in his right hand as he glared at the twelve-foot tall dragon lounging about by the furnace. It was almost a wonder that their shop was tall enough to house the mighty beast in any room.

Genesis was a Kazilik breed, a mighty red bodied and black spotted and ringed creature with a harsh temperament and the powers of fire-breathing. His black horns were his most predominant feature, sticking off the top of his head and angled back, his bright yellow eyes glaring into his human’s. Normally, this breed had mighty and large wings; but Genesis’s were short and squatty, which prevented him from flying like other dragons. This breed was also known for their fiery temper and hot-headed nature. While most people chained their dragons when they worked or helped their humans, Angeal did not. He didn’t believe in shackling them like so.

Dragons: They were as common as any other human being. In fact, most dragons had evolved into more humanoid forms, only reverting to their full dragon form to perform certain tasks, or if they felt comfortable around their tamers. One could never be too careful; there were still dragon poachers and hunters out there that would kill to get their hands on a full formed dragon. Not only that, but there were other dragons that liked to feast on the scaly flesh of their brethren. Living in the kingdom of Midgar proved to be beneficial to both human and beast in the long run.

This city was also the most advanced out of all the others on Gaia in the height of their Renaissance age. They had the best army, the best weapons, fertile lands and fruitful crops. Many people flocked to this city on a regular basis to make a comfortable living for themselves. Some were merchants, some soldiers, and the meekest were farmers. All the people had scaly helping-claws in their professions and everyday lives. Everyone had a dragon –well, there was an exception to that rule.

The common folk of Midgar usually had Drakes: small underling dragons that were more related to the common reptile. Those could fly and varied in shapes and color, but possessed no true attributes or powers. However, some drakes could spit cinders in place of fire. They did not possess a human form like the full-bloods either. However, only dragon handlers were given the utmost privilege of caring for and looking after a full-blooded dragon.

Not just anyone could be a dragon handler; one had to be chosen by  _fate_. Mainly, those that were chosen to become handlers are strong with the mightiest dreams. These individuals are destined to make even the smallest impact on the commoners or the world for that matter. They say that the chosen ones have the soul of a dragon and the heart of a leader. Those that are able to care for their own full-blooded dragon bear a mark on their right wrist that resembles a dragon’s claw.

Handlers were only bred when their chosen dragon egg has been laid. The two are paired for life immediately following the sights of the mark.

Zack wanted nothing more than to be a dragon handler, but he was running out of time. The eve of his fifteenth birthday would fall at the end of this week. He only had four more days for his mark to appear, if it would appear at all.

Genesis broke his heated stare with Angeal and glanced over to where Zack was standing and smiling. The Kazilik breed snorted softly as his eyes softened just enough to pass for warm. The black-haired blacksmith glanced over his shoulder to see what stole his dragon’s attention. A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips at the sight of his young nephew.

“Good morning, Zack. Sleep well?” He asked.

“Pretty good. Nice alarm clock today.” The teen mused with a toothy smile.

“Ah, so you  _did_  hear that…” Angeal muttered uncomfortably as his stained glove ran through his hair in a sheepish fashion.

“I always do!” Zack admitted with a chipper tone. He moved from his spot and further approached the fire-breathing dragon, holding out his right hand as he ran it over the red scales on the thick snout. “Morning, Genesis!” He greeted.

The dragon snorted softly through his nostrils as a purred growl rumbled around in his thick throat. He puffed a tiny trail of smoke from his nose as well.

“So, did he let the fire go out again?” Zack asked as he glanced behind him to make eye-contact with his thirty-one year old uncle, petting the dragon for a little bit longer.

“Of course he did.” Angeal responded as he remembered to put his hands back on his hips and adopt a stern look.

Genesis didn’t like the look and growled loudly, yanking his head away from Zack’s hand as his forked tongue slashed out of his long snout. He puffed charcoal gray smoke from his throat as a warning that he was about to blow cinders.

“Quit throwing a temper tantrum and just light the fire, will you? I still have three more custom orders to complete before noon!” The blacksmith huffed, using his right hand to motion to the unlit furnace.

The red and black-spotted dragon growled in a loud and whiny tone before it spit a large fireball into the furnace. He scorched the cement and the stone floor around it into a smoky black color, but the fire was blazing bright.

“ _Thank you!_  Now was that so hard?” Angeal remarked as he stepped forward and agave a few pats to Genesis’s smoking snout.

The dragon huffed once through his nostrils, but otherwise remained silent with bored yellow eyes.

“Zack, put your apron on, you’re going to help me with these orders.” The blacksmith directed as he motioned over to the sizzling and crackling furnace.

“Sure thing!” The raven-haired teen chirped.

He nodded his head before he scurried to the other side of the workshop. Sitting idly on a metal rack was his own apron. It was similar to his uncle’s save for the fact that his was black instead of brown. He pulled the thick material from the hook and donned the cover, tying it in the back to keep it from flapping about. He wasn’t sure about being a blacksmith to be honest. It was a good way to make a nice living and be able to work with weapons, but it’s not what Zack really wanted to do.

He wanted to join the Dragon Army, which was a branch in the military that specialized in synchronized combat with beast and man together; riding through the skies, being a skilled warrior, and protecting the kingdom from danger. He wanted to be as good a fighter as Cid Highwind; the Army’s top fighter with his Fleur-de-Nuit dragon, Vincent. Oh, imagine if he could gain his mark and hatch a beast such as that! Those magnificent deep-blue and black dragons may be nocturnal by nature, but they have night-vision and made one of the best fighting breeds in all of Gaia!

Zack shook his head to regain control over his thoughts again. He couldn’t fantasize about that, he wasn’t even sure if he’d gain his mark by the eve of his fifteenth birthday. He cut back across the cobblestone floor towards the furnace again, pausing in a different spot where an anvil and spare hammer sat. He rolled up his long sleeves and adjusted his protective apron, ready to go. Angeal came over with a broken broadsword, the metal snapped clean near the hilt of the blade.

“This is just a standard repair, putting the two halves back together. Look here-” Angeal explained before pointing to the clean break near the hilt of the blade, “This is a clean break, which means what?”

“Uhh…” Zack drawled, his eyes as blank as his mind. He remained like that for a few moments before the answer lit up in his head and shone in his eyes like a metaphorical light-bulb. “It means we can mend it without any spare steel, just some heat and welding!” He supplied as he slapped his right fist into his left hand.

“Right. Now how do we go about fixing a standard break?”

“Um, Oh! You heat up the two pieces with some fire and use a hammer to mend the two shards back together again!”

“Very good.” Angeal commented with a faint smirk.

He placed the two fragments against the large anvil, pushing them together until the split was nearly undetectable. He glanced over his shoulder and towards his lazy dragon. “Genesis, heat.” He directed.

The Kazilik dragon snorted, muttering some sort of complaint in reptilian tongue before he regretfully stretched his long neck out and hovered over the piece of broken steel, complying with the request with an unnecessary amount of attitude and spite. Zack backed off from the heat of the blast with a wicked grin and a softly exclaimed ‘woah’. Angeal gave his dragon a narrowed glare before he started to hammer the molten hot fragments back together. The fourteen-year old apprentice watched with rapt attention, for the most part. He was into it for the first two minutes before he got bored of watching the same repetition of ‘fire and hammer’ over and over.

His distracted sapphire eyes glanced out towards the open venue area of the shop. He could see their wares scintillating in the morning sunshine and the way the shadows underneath their off-red awning pulsed gently against the ground. He could see a few people walking about the marketplace outside the open area from his spot further inside the workshop. He could see the vendor across from their establishment, Steiner, selling armor. Often time his uncle and the former knight sent their customers to the other and recommended each other’s products and merchandise. Steiner had a small drake that helped him out with his own shop; a feisty little cinder-spitter called Pluto. He could see the black-colored beast parading around on the counter while his owner sold his wares to the passerby’s.

His distracted mind even started playing out scenarios of what he would do if he was lucky enough to become a dragon handler like his uncle. He thought about hatching a mighty Grand Chevalier; one of the largest and most powerful dragons there was, colored with gray and brown scales and a pale belly. A mighty fighter that was intimidated by none. He thought about hatching a majestic and gigantic Xenica; A dragon with marbled orange and black wings, kind of like a butterfly. Imagine that marvelous beast tailing him around in dragon form, he’d be talk of the whole kingdom! Not to mention there’d be no way in all of Ifrit’s seven Hells he  _wouldn’t_  get a spot in the Army!

He couldn’t picture himself hatching something small and simple like a Winchester or a Greyling. Those small silver-colored things were only good for riding around on your shoulders and being more annoying than anything else. But at least those made good hunters and could still net him a position in the Dragon Army. Maybe not in the direct branch he desired, but he’d still manage to get in with a hunter or a carnivore as his dragon. Omnivores could even get in.

Herbivores, no way. He did  _not_ want a herbivore if he were to get a dragon of his own. Those docile grass-eaters were practically incapable of battle and their special attributes weren’t suited for fighting at all. Besides, there was only  _one_ herbivore that ever got into the Army, and that was over one-hundred years ago and there hasn’t been another one ever since. Ifalna had been her name, and her dragon was a brown-bodied, marbled-winged Berghexe named Aerith.

The only reason why that duo had made it in was because Aerith had special healing abilities that were rare for her breed, or any breed in particular for that matter. So those two were more of a medical branch that healed the injured while in battle. But no other herbivore breed has possessed healing powers like that ever since.

Herbivores were just useless.

“…Zack!” Angeal’s voice suddenly boomed, causing the unfocused teen to jump in place and turn startled eyes to his uncle. “Were you listening to  _anything_  I was saying?”

“Huh, what?” Zack hummed, his right eyebrow arching as he tried to think.

The head blacksmith exhaled loudly and shook his head in an exasperated manner. Genesis, however, was chuckling gruffly. His glowing yellow eyes were alight in amusement as his whole red and black-spotted frame bounced from the chuckles that sounded more like soft gags.

“Genesis, don’t encourage him!” Angeal scolded as he lightly flicked the tip of his dragon’s snout right in between the nostrils.

The fiery beast whined and shook his head from the sting the small strike had brought. He narrowed his eyes and snorted roughly, blowing smoke at his handler’s face as the amused look all but left his eyes. He coughed a bit and waved the smoke from him with a near repulsed look on his face.

“Sixteen years later and you’re still as stubborn as the day you hatched.” Angeal chuckled.

Genesis straightened up, holding his head high with closed eyes. He was proud of his hard-headedness -ever the egotistical one.

“Too bad your wings are stubby. Making deliveries would be a snap.” The blacksmith sighed, tracing a gloved finger over the velvety skin of said appendage.

Genesis snorted loudly and started to heave heavily as charcoal gray smoke billowed out of his mouth and nose. He was very sensitive about his small, flightless wings and didn’t like it when they were pointed out. A few cinders fell from the tip of his tongue and decorated the cobblestone in a blaze of faint orange before it decayed to ash. Zack and Angeal were waving smoke from their faces and coughing it back up when they breathed too deep.

“Sorry, sorry! You know I’m not making fun of you!” The handler apologized, waving his hands in front of him submissively. “I’m just saying it’d be easier on Zack since he always makes the deliveries!”

“Sure, drag me into it so he can get mad at  _me_  and not  _you_.” Zack mused with an arched eyebrow and a flat voice.

That was enough to get Genesis to stop fuming smoke and cinders and cool off. He righted his stance on his hind legs, puffing his chest out and turning his head up mockingly to the humans beneath his towering frame. He flicked his spiked tail from side to side, much like a feline. In many ways, he acted just like an overgrown house cat; thinking he ruled the roost and everything was done for him.

Those two were polar opposites in personality. In fact, most handlers and their dragons were always different from the other. It kept the two from ever growing annoyed or bored with a being that was almost exactly like them. It added sugar to the spice, or in the case of his uncle and his Kazilik, fire to the ice.

“Speaking of deliveries. There’s one I need you to make this morning.” Angeal recalled, snapping his fingers together from the memory.

“But Angeal, it’s  _Sunday!_  We don’t usually make deliveries on the  _weekends_!” Zack whined, grabbing onto his uncle’s arm as if he was going to be pried away.

“It’s an order filled for the Dragon Army. I figured you’d like to deliver it and maybe take a look around the facility? But if you don’t want to then I guess I can-”

“The  _Dragon Army?_ Well jeeze, Angeal! Why didn’t you say so sooner? Where’s the order at?” Zack gasped, changing his tune to a completely different beat.

“I figured you’d want to go.” Angeal spoke with a smile.

He stepped away from the anvil and sauntered over to the far wall to the left where a large work-desk was cluttered with steel scraps and side projects. In the middle of the table lay a very large tan satchel that had to at least be three by five feet. With a small amount of effort, the blacksmith hoisted the bag from the table with the strap securely tucked away into his fist. When a good grip had been established, he spun on his heel and rounded back to his nephew.

“Now this bag is a little heavy. Can you lift it on your own?” Angeal inquired, holding the large satchel out for the teenager to take.

“Please! How weak to you think I-” Zack was abruptly cut off when he took the bag with one arm, then went crashing down to the workshop floor in a matter of seconds.

“I thought so. I’ll have Genesis go with you. He’s familiar with the castle’s layout anyways.” The blacksmith hummed.

The dragon still sitting near the anvil huffed through his nostrils gently, a silent way of agreeing without much fuss. It beat keeping the fire lit almost every waking moment of the day.

“No, it’s okay, I can totally…” Zack started, trying to work both arms under the bag in order to lift it.

He made a few stained struggling grunts and exclamations, but made no further progress in lifting the bag full of special order military blades.

“Zack, let Genesis help you. You can still look around the facility. Besides, I think my dragon is in need of a break and some fresh air.” Angeal pressed. When speaking of his beast, he gave a few pets to the Kazilik’s scaly snout.

Genesis gave his handler an affectionate growl with soft yellow eyes, nuzzling his snout further into the gentle touch. When the gloved hand pulled away, the dragon leaned back to sit on his hind legs, his other set dangling in front of him like a sloppy human imitation. A soft orange light then shimmered off those red and black scales, scintillating brightly even in the ashy atmosphere of the blacksmith shop. He was soon washed in the pale orange light, his large form disappearing with ease.

In a matter of seconds, there he stood in his humanoid form. He was garbed in red and black attire much like the coloration of his scales. His shirt was black with red long sleeves, and his pants and accompanying boots were of the same obsidian hue. Brunette hair with soft red highlights sat atop his human head. His eyes were still glowing a fierce yellow, save for the fact that there was now a milky green ring around his cat-slit pupils. He lacked ears but in its stead, his long horns were firmly in place and his thick red and black-ringed tail swayed behind him, those spikes still present and still very sharp looking.

The humanoid dragon stepped over and claimed the bag from Zack, lifting it with a single arm as if it was the lightest thing in the world. The teenager quickly scrambled to his feet and dusted his hands off, followed by his pants.

“I totally could have done that.” He uttered in the guise of a cough.

“Well, if you want to deliver that order soon, I suggest you change clothes and head out.” Angeal reminded, running a hand through his nephew’s hair briefly.

“Right! Be back in a flash!” Zack chirped.

With those parting words, he bolted towards the back door of the workshop in order to get back to his room. His footing was poor and sloppy as he clumsily dashed through the living room and even up the stairs. He almost tripped for a total of six times before he finally burst into his bedroom. He scurried over to his short dresser under his window and yanked open the top drawer.

If he was going to the Dragon Army, he needed to look his best. The Army was housed inside of Shin-Ra castle and the grounds were always full of merchants, generals, and nobles of the like. He couldn’t look like a street rat! So he pulled out his nicest outfit and proceeded to change into it immediately. The long-sleeved gray shirt fit him loose as if it was something of his uncle’s, but his charcoal gray tunic fit his ever growing frame snugly. Not to mention the red chain crossed over the front and the sleeves gave it some kind of nobility.

He fumbled with the belt around the waist of the long shirt before making the necessary adjustments near the hem. His pants matched the same color of his undershirt and were probably his most comfortable pair. To pull it all together, he slipped on his calf-high boots and did an experimental bounce in them to make sure they fit him right. When he was dressed and ready to go, he bolted right out of his room and flew down those creaky wooden steps as fast as his feet would let him. He scurried across the living room and right back into the workshop. He saw Angeal adjusting the bag over his humanoid dragon’s right shoulder. A gloved hand went through those bright russet-colored locks.

“Be alert, stay safe, and keep an eye on the rascal.” He informed before he pulled his hand back to his side.

“Of course.” Genesis spoke, nodding his head as his tail faintly swished behind him.

Zack was always at a loss for words when he saw a humanoid dragon both speak and understand human speech. They learn it just like humans do; through repetition and praise. Genesis’s vocabulary was astounding, especially noting that when he had first hatched, his uncle spent most of his time teaching his fledgling how to speak human and understand it. The beast even had a love for prose and poems of the like, reading it as well as he could speak it.

They could not speak in human while in full dragon form though, so the teenager could never understand the Kazilik like that, his uncle could though. Dragons and their handlers could communicate telepathically. It’s a skill that comes with earning your mark. If Zack had a dragon to call his own, he’d teach it how to speak human too.

“Ready?” Genesis huffed, glancing over his shoulder to direct his inquiry to the teen.

“You bet!” Zack exclaimed, bounding over to the human-dragon’s side. He still towered over him by another foot or so. The raven-haired boy glanced behind him and threw a, “See you later!” over his shoulder before he and the humanoid opened a door near the open venue of their shop.

“I should have lunch ready by the time you get back, so don’t take too long!” Angeal called.

When the door fully opened, early afternoon light washed into the establishment before the teen glanced behind him and flashed his uncle a thumbs-up. Then they stepped out and closed the door behind them. Zack held up his arm and pressed it against his forehead to shield the sunshine from his poorly adjusted eyes. Genesis was quick to adapt, his slits narrowing even thinner as he glanced about the marketplace. Once the teenager adjusted, he did the same.

People were bustling about this warm and sunny spring day. Women and children were standing about a few vendors and buying fresh produce. A few men were bartering with some carpenters about lowering their prices, they were failing miserably. Zack could hear Steiner’s loud voice over the hustle and bustle, suggestively selling his wares and offering deals and lowered prices. Smoke drifted lazily out of a few brick chimneys to intermingle with the mid-March air, tinting the clear blue with smoky gray. A farmer walked past with a squeaky wooden cart full of caged chickens and a hog or two, the animals clucking and squealing in their wooden confinements. The scent of fresh vegetables and spices drifted through the wind just like the smoke.

The marketplace was always busy and lively. It was the best one in the kingdom and situated on the first tier of the city, right below Castle Shin-Ra. Midgar was composed of three tiers aside from the castle. The Shin-Ra manor was in the center of the kingdom on its own massive platform. Underneath that was the first tier, where most of the businesses and higher wealth citizens lived and bartered. The second row was right below the first, each layer connected by stairs to the north, east, south, and west, of the large kingdom. The second level was comprised of the middle and working class while the last tier was half for the poor in the suburbs while the other half was for the humble farmers that needed large acres of land. It was a fairly ruled kingdom and was peaceful as ever, even with their dragon companions.

“Alright, let’s go!” Zack cheered as he bounded ahead to lead the way to the castle.

Genesis followed behind with a silent roll of his eyes, keeping an even pace with the exuberant teen. He readjusted the satchel thrown over his left shoulder to evenly distribute the weight, even if it wasn’t much for him. His tail swaying behind him helped maintain balance in his human form. He glanced ahead of him to see his master's kin walking ahead with a spring to his step. He observed that while Zack was normally a peppy individual that got distracted too much for his own good, today he had a different aura. He was pulsing with joy and excitement and had his mind set on his destination. If he honed in that wild side, he’d make a fantastic leader. The dragon could sense this much about his handler’s kin.

They maneuvered through the marketplace with relative ease, stepping around other people and making sure not to disturb the common folk or the farmers that were not used to the market. Genesis had almost all eyes on him, noting that he was a humanoid dragon with his predominant horns sticking out in lieu of human ears. While drakes were rather common, a dragon was a different story. After all, not everyone could tame and care for a full-blood, especially a Kazilik breed. Those particular beasts were the most temperamental and angry strains out of all the dragons in the world. Taming one of those was never easy and was rumored to be near impossible. How Angeal tamed Genesis was beyond Zack’s comprehension.

The dynamic duo emerged from the marketplace and further into the first tier of the kingdom where more of the residential area presided. They just had to make it to the large steps that connected each platform and ascend them in order to reach Castle Shin-Ra. When Zack paused to glance up, he could already see the mighty building looming over the land and scarping the sky above. The colossal gray and ashen bricked structure was both a beacon of hope for the commoners and a signal for a better life for other-world people. The vast building had so many chambers, dungeons, and rooms that it was very easy to get lost inside it.

In fact, the Dragon Army was a branch near the east wing of the castle, facing the Midgarian seas towards the northern continent. The Dragon Hatchery was also inside the castle near the south towards the perilous mountains behind their kingdom. That’s where all their dragon eggs and beasts of the liked descended from. In fact, it was one of the only mountains in all of Gaia that contained the monumental creatures. The only other sierras to contain drakes and dragons were Mount Nibel and Wutai. Many years ago, every mountainside used to be filled with drakes and dragons, but also two middle breeds known as Wyverns and Wyrms.

Wyverns were like a mix of bird, reptile, and dragon. They had no front arms and were bipedal creatures. They just had claws on their massive wings and talons on their feet. They possessed horns and long tails like their brethren, but were much smaller. Wyrms were the opposite of their younger class. They retained no hind legs and only had arms and claws. They wriggled on the ground like snakes and had enormously long horns atop their heads.

However, those middle breeds flourished in a period that was terrified of mighty beasts. The drakes and dragons were mostly left alone due to the fact they never came down form the mountain unless to feed, while the middle classes never stayed in the sierras and always plagued the human villages below. Therefore, the humans had wiped them all out to extinction. The drakes were untouched, but rumors about obtaining a dragons horns soon circulated through the air, claiming if you slew a beast and claimed its horns, your deepest wish would be granted. Now, only three mountains remained where dragons lived their natural lives.

So now in an age where drakes and dragons were cherished and kept like extravagant pets or helpers, they were protected in certain cities with certain laws. The kingdom of Midgar was one of those.

“Check it out! There it is!” Zack exclaimed, pointing in the direction they were going.

Genesis glanced up with a gentle huff, noting they were now in front of the massive beige-stoned staircase to lead them to Castle Shin-Ra. A few nobles and humble merchants were making their way up and down the steps and conversing with one another. The females giggled while the males turned their heads to watch them descend while they ascended.

“Wow! This is so exciting! Come on, Genesis!” Zack twittered, jogging in place for a moment before sprinting towards the stairs.

The Humanoid Kazilik huffed again and rolled his glowing yellow eyes. He followed after his handler’s kin at a close distance, but not nearly as enthusiastically as the young teen. He was used to this sort of behavior after all. He had been around two years longer than the human and had seen him grow along with his master.

He had been a giddy boy and excited about dragons since day one. From the first moment Genesis laid eyes on him as an infant, he had seen those sapphires light up like fireworks and felt those grabby hands grope his snout and run over his scales. Even as he grew into a child he was still close to both his handler and himself. He was always wanting to play with him or pet his scales or ride on his back. At first, Genesis couldn’t stand that hyper and grabby child. But he grew on him like his handler had done once before. It ended up becoming nice to have two people around him that could tolerate his outbursts, handle his fits, and still think highly of him as both a good companion and a mighty beast.

Even if Zack was relatively annoying, he cared for him like he did his master. He’d protect them both with his life it if boiled down to it. He only stopped walking when he suddenly ran into something. He snorted and glanced around in front of him, wondering what he had bumped into. But his surprised huff turned into an annoyed growl when he realized it was Zack.

The teen had stopped walking and was standing in front of the castle gates hesitantly. There were two imperial guards in front of him, blocking their path with respective drakes perched or draped around their shoulders with narrowed eyes.

“State your business here.” The armor-cloaked guard on the right demanded.

“Uh, well, you see, me and my dragon, well, he’s not mine per say, he’s my uncle’s, but we-”

Genesis rolled his eyes before he decided to spare the teen from further embarrassment. “We’ve come on behalf of a special order to the Dragon Army from Hewley’s Blacksmith shop.” He stated firmly.

“Oh! Pardon us then! Go right on through!” The one on the left apologized before they stepped away from the gates. Even their drakes purred softly and softened their eyes.

“Phew! Thanks Genesis!” Zack acknowledged with a sheepish smile and a beet red blush.

“Just don’t expect me to do it again.” The Humanoid Kazilik snorted.

“Right! Okay,  _now_  let’s go!” The teen called, regaining his former pep as he strolled into the castle.

The great hall was lavished with long and beautiful flags and banners: some had the Shin-Ra name and others were depicted with dragons and swords. Lavish red carpet sprawled and stretched under their feet, trailing across the marble-beige floor like a trail marker. Columns and archways decorated the hall colored in cream and ivory with intricate patterns carved into them. Massive stain-glass windows in rainbow colored painted the floor with all kinds of glossy hues against the marble. At the end of the hall there lay a massive fountain carved in limestone. A dragon-head was carved into the wall above and spouting clear water from its snout into the fountain below.

Zack bounded up to the large structure and peered over the smooth ledge, glancing at his reflection in the clear water. A few white and pink water lilies floated by and distorted the image, rippling it through the pool and making the water glisten like diamonds when the light hit it just right. The young teenager dipped his index finger into the cool water and traced invisible patterns into them, smiling softly as he did so.

Genesis appeared in his rippled reflection, gazing into the distorted image himself before huffing gently to remind the boy why they were here. Zack pulled away from the fountain with a bigger smile on his face before he glanced to his left and right where the hall split in two.

“Aright, so if the Army is towards the east, then it’d make sense if we went to the right.” Zack deduced before he bounded away from the fountain and lead the way again.

Genesis followed behind with his trademark huff and puff, keeping quiet. He had been to the castle before, but that had been many years ago when he was only a hatchling. He remembered all of the halls, rooms, and corridors of the palace. If the teen were to stray, he could guide him in the correct direction.

But he hated those memories, and for good reason too.

He shook his head with a rougher snort, a thin trail of light gray smoke billowing from his nostrils. He still had to be on his best behavior for now, so he sucked the smoke back up before the teenager could catch wind of both the sight and scent. They traversed down long halls, backtracked thrice when Zack wandered in the wrong direction, and flew through each similar looking corridor swiftly.

Eventually, they broke through the front of the castle and ended up in the east garden. Across from the diverse flora and lush greenery lay the massive branch of the Dragon Army. It was shaped and styled much like the rest of the castle, save for the fact that there was a life-sized statue of a Regal Copper atop the roof; which was the largest dragon breed to ever roam the earth. Maybe not the rarest, but certainly the biggest. There were some gardeners currently tending to the flowers and the large sycamore trees that lined their cobblestone path to the other branch.

Zack clapped his hands together before taking off towards the massive chamber. Genesis adjusted the satchel on his shoulder before following after obediently. While he was out, the teen was his responsibility, his handler made that clear. They cut across the opulent garden across their straight-lined path, passing by the humble servants of the castle with only brief glances or quick ‘how do you do’s’. When they stopped in front of the large wooden doors, a firm push was all it took to get them to cave in and open with a low and long groan.

This branch was almost one big dome shaped building. There were a few other rooms and halls branching off in either direction where most of the military’s top dragons were kept, save for a large wooden gate that Zack knew lead towards the Midgarian seas. That was one of the best things about the Dragon Army; the handlers and the beasts got to live in Shin-Ra Castle free of charge. The others were kept closer to the hatchery, where they had their own sections and sectors built for their specific breed requirements. The teenager spun around in a circle, taking in all of the sights and sounds the building had to offer.

“Who goes?” A smooth and serpentine voice called, the sound bouncing off the large dome and echoing all around.

Both Zack and Genesis turned to their right where a figure could be seen exiting one of the many halls in the main room. The apprentice’s jaw dropped when his eyes displayed to him who had called and who was now standing in plain sight.

Sephiroth: General of the Dragon Army. Not only was he the general, but he was a dragon himself. He was the only city-bound dragon within the entire kingdom that did not possess or need a handler, he handled himself. He could tell that from the ears that decorated the sides of his thin face and the white tail that trailed behind him that he was a dragon. Those white wing-like ears were from a celestial dragon no doubt; the rarest dragon breed of all.

He was cloaked in a black trench coat with slim fitting pants and calf-high boots, looking just like a mighty general should. His long silver hair framed his face and trailed down his back, the length reaching to the backs of his knees with unpracticed ease. This was the first time Zack had ever seen him in person and was struck silent from that alone. From his right, he could see Genesis quickly bow and growl softly. Sephiroth was also the alpha of all the handled dragons and drakes in the kingdom. When it boiled down to it, they answered to him over all else in times of pure peril.

“What is your business here, mortal and Kazilik?” Sephiroth inquired, taking long strides over to where they stood.

Celestial dragon’s had some amazing powers of knowledge, that was for sure. The general probably knew of every dragon and their handler within the whole kingdom. But then again, there weren’t a very large number of them anyways. By this time, Genesis rose from his bow and silently held out the satchel towards the taller humanoid dragon.

“Ah, we’ve come on behalf of an order from Hewley’s blacksmith shop. We’ve brought some special order blades for the Army.” Zack responded swiftly as he gestured to the satchel his uncle’s dragon held out.

Honestly, he was a little nervous. It’s not every day one gets to meet the General of the Dragon Army, and a humanoid Celestial at that! The way those glowing chartreuse green eyes bore through him made him swallow thick. He had to keep reminding himself to stand up straight and speak with confidence. He couldn’t look like a stumbling idiot like he had done in front of those imperial guards at the front gate!

Then Sephiroth’s tight and strict face softened as the faintest of grins slithered by. His eyes seemed less intense and much more open and readable.

“Ah yes.” He responded. “Hewley always has fine work. Punctual as always, even on a Sunday.” He added as he took the offered satchel and peered inside.

As the General peered inside, Genesis provided commentary on what was inside, “There are three custom ordered broadswords, two lances, and four short swords. My master was kind enough to throw in something extra for the Alpha.” He stated.

Sephiroth pulled out a four-foot sheath cloaked in midnight navy with gold embroidery near the top edge. There was a jingling charm tied to it, printed with a symbol that had to be dragonian text.

“It is a length-concealing sheath, I see. Very kind of your handler to add this to my order. What do I owe you and him for this generosity?” The general inquired, glancing up from the sheath and towards the other humanoid dragon.

 “He stated it was on the house. The actual order is four-thousand Gil, though. He took off on the price since two of those were just for repairs.” Genesis specified.

“Wait a sec here. General Sephiroth, do you often order from my Uncle’s shop?” Zack asked quickly, curiosity and wonder brimming in his sapphire eyes.

“I do. I have been since he first started his blacksmith profession. I suppose you could say we have a history together. Judging from your statement, I assume you are the fabled nephew to my personal smithy?” Sephiroth responded, a bit of a warmer grin trailing across his face.

Zack’s hands instantly went to cover his mouth as if he was a female that had done something shocking. He was at a loss for words right now. His uncle had ties to the mighty General Sephiroth and was his personal, hand-picked blacksmith! Just think! His uncle forged swords  _personally_  for both the General  _and_  the Dragon Army!

“Stop your idolizing and answer his question already.” Genesis huffed before he smacked the awestruck teen upside the back of his head.

“Uh, y-yes! I’m Angeal’s nephew, Zack!” The young man quickly introduced, feeling the need to give a quick bow for acting improper.

“It is nice to finally meet you in the flesh. I have heard good things about you from sir Hewley. I can also tell you possess a great untapped potential.” Sephiroth noted.

About this time, an average guard approached the general and received the swords from him, dropping to the floor with a cry of surprise instantly from the weight of the blades. His presence went further unnoticed however, save for a humorous chuckle from Genesis. The guard took the blades from the satchel and handed it back to the silver-haired man before dragging the heavy blades away, the Kazilik dragon watching with an amused smirk.

“I do?” Zack inquired, pointing to himself with his index finger.

“Indeed. I sense a strong will in your aura, as well as many leadership qualities and a good heart. Do you happen to be in possession of a Dragon Mark?” Sephiroth queried gently.

“N-Not really. I want to have one really bad though. I just hope it shows up within four days, otherwise I’ll never get one.” The teenager admitted bashfully as he glanced down at his scuffed black boots and ruffled his hair with his hand.

“Hmm. I would not worry too much. My intuition as both a dragon and a general informs me you will get what you desire.”

“Really? Thank you, General!” Zack chirped.

Sephiroth smirked at the young man before he handed the now empty tan satchel back to Genesis, whom took it with a nod of his head.

“With that, I must depart. Farewell, Genesis and Zack. May the odds forever be in your favors.” The General responded before he gave a small bow and turned away.

“You too!” Zack called as he waved goodbye while the humanoid dragon walked away and disappeared from sight.

Once he had vanished completely, the teenager exhaled loudly as a smile stretched across his face. He hoped the General was right about him possessing great potential and possibly a Dragon Mark. He’d be happy if he just got a dragon by this point. Although, the idea of getting a herbivore was still a little unsettling since those dragons didn’t get a spot in the Army unless they were an exception. But still, to have one would be amazing! He could call it whatever he wanted and care for it and train it to do the coolest things! It was his greatest wish to become a Dragon Handler.

“Are we done here? Or are you going to stand there and stare into space?” Genesis puffed.

“Oh, right! Yeah, let’s get back so we can eat!” Zack remembered, a large smile carved across his face at the prospect of getting some lunch.

He spun on his heel and hurried to the doors, going as fast as he could. He opened up those groaning doors and burst into the warm afternoon sunshine. A few birds twittered in their respective trees, a few of them even taking flight into the clear blue sky. Zack wanted to get back home as soon as possible! Angeal’s cooking was phenomenal! So much so that you didn’t want to be late and miss the fact that the food was nice and warm. It was almost dishonorable to be late to eat what he prepared.

“I may not be able to fly, but I still know a much faster way.” Genesis commented as he stepped in front of the exuberant teenager.

Zack was just about to ask what that way was, but it was answered for him when he saw that familiar orange light envelop his body as it had done before. He had to shield his eyes when the glow became too harsh to look at head on. By the time the light dissipated and he removed his arm from his face, Genesis stood on all fours in his full Kazilik breed form with his stubby wings stretched out and his stance rigid and proud.

A few gardeners gasped from their respective spots among the flora and a few looked to them in awe or adoration, but Zack was all grins by that point. He almost never got to ride around on the dragon’s back, so it was a treat whenever he did get to. Even if the dragon couldn’t fly, just being on a dragon while they ran around was fun enough! Genesis lowered his head against the ground in order for his handler’s kin to climb aboard. The black-haired man was quick to accept the silent invitation and slid against the base of the beast’s neck, sitting on his shoulder blades right above his ten-foot wingspan.

Once he was secure, Genesis sprang up, sailing through the air for a moment before his claws grappled onto the main tower of Shin-Ra castle. Dragons couldn’t damage the castle unless they either used their fire, wind, or other attributes. The outer walls of the castle were heavily reinforced so the dragons around the castle and even in the Army could get some exercise and fresh air by using some of the towers as a giant jungle gym.

He climbed up the sturdy tower while Zack kept his arms secured around Genesis’s neck. His stubby wings were used to support the teen as he climbed a little higher. He couldn’t have the young one slip off and fall to his death now could he? He maneuvered around the tower skillfully with his front and hind talons, making sure his short wings were cradling Zack’s frame at all times. It’d be funny to psyche him out with a little pretend trust fall for a few hundred feet, but he didn’t need a lecture from his master. After all, dragons and their masters had strong bonds and could communicate telepathically.

He leaped from the main tower and onto a skinnier one, claws grabbing hold easily while the teen was laughing and whooping with excitement. He could barely even remember the last time he went tower-hopping with Genesis. However, his elation soon slipped into something else when a sharp pain erupted throughout his whole right arm. He let out a cry of pain and instinctively let go of the dragon’s neck. He started to fall back against the force of gravity, but Genesis’s wing-shield kept him from falling to his death.

Zack cradled his arm against his chest while the other one rested over it, his face distorted from pain. Genesis stopped scaling the tower and glanced behind him with an alarmed screech, angry at first for the teen knowing he wasn’t supposed to let go. But that turned into a concerned growl and his neck craned further behind him to allow a closer look.

When another wave of excruciating pain rang through his arm like a recoil from a shotgun blast, Zack bit back a cry and curled the afflicted arm tighter to his chest. His body started to curl in on itself as he tried to keep from crying out. As soon as Genesis realized the young one was in pain, he let out a determined hiss and wrapped him tighter in his wings, making them into a cocoon so he could focus on speed. He swiftly scaled down the tower, hopping to shorter ones with great dexterity and skill. Once he made it to the front of the castle, he jumped down from the main tower and landed on all fours in front of the palace gates. The guards in front of them let out surprised cries and fell down from the shock-waves the twelve-foot tall dragon brought. He quickly scurried down the steps, his movement similar to that of a snake zigzagging through the tall grass.

He jumped from the stairs when the first tier of the city was close enough. He scaled down the walls quickly as his wings always remained secure. From over his own hasty descent and a few alarmed gasps from the common folk, he could hear Zack grunting and moaning in pain. He didn’t understand, why would whole arm be hurting like it was? Genesis shook his head and let out a warning screech when he touched down to the first tier in the marketplace.

That got the stragglers and the occasional passersby to move out of his way hastily and with frightened gasps or cries.

“ _Rampaging dragon! Rampaging dragon in the marketplace!!_ ” One of the vendors screamed as Genesis scurried through the narrow streets. Narrow for him, wide for mortals.

The general public was alight with cries and anxious pants by that point. Mothers were carrying their children to safety while the little ones cried. The merchants ducked into their venues with a startled exclamation as well, trying to keep away from the rampaging beast. When Genesis could see his handler’s shop, he started letting out loud and alarmed screeches to lure him outside.

In his enhanced field of sight, he saw Steiner look up with shock and confusion, but not fright like the others. He could also hear the former knight yell across the street from over the panicked cries of the commoners taking shelter.

“ _Angeal! Something’s wrong with your dragon! He’s rampaging in the marketplace!_ ”

Rampage was right, mortals! Genesis had to make sure Zack would be okay! He was still his responsibility for the moment. He could still hear the young one moaning from his winged cocoon and it was only making him more upset. He was mad because he didn’t know what was causing this or why. He hoped his handler would be able to figure it out.

By the time he screeched to a halt in front of the blacksmith shop, Angeal had all but left in a hurry. His face was firm and stern as he quickly approached his dragon.

“ _Genesis, what on Gaia are you doing?! You know you can’t cause a rampage in the streets!_ ” He bellowed over the people and the shrieking as he stood in front of the screeching beast. But the dragon continued to screech and shriek, glancing back to his cocoon-shaped wings and back to his handler. Then Angeal's face contorted to brief horror before it donned on him. “ _Where is Zack?! What happened?”_ He cried again, realizing his nephew was not around the maddened beast or anywhere near him.

Genesis was quick to sink to the ground and unfurl one of his wings from the protective embrace he had them in. When Angeal glanced up, another wave of terror washed over his face like a tidal wave. Zack was gently writhing against the dragon's back and grunting in pain, his voice strained and harsh.

“Get him inside,  _now_!” The raven-haired man exclaimed before he hurried into his shop.

The dragon pulled his wing back over Zack’s curled up frame and scurried around to the east side of the shop. Near the back of the building was a large barn door painted the same color as the rest of the establishment. If he hunched down and crawled in at six feet instead of twelve, he could slither in while still in dragon form.

A good portion of the homes in the marketplace were accommodated for dragons, seeing as most of the handler’s lived in the first tier of the kingdom. The shop was no exception.

The door was quick to unlatch and slide open to the right with some creaking involved. Genesis bent down and tucked his tail in before slithering his way into the living room of the house. This allowed the dragon the comfort of being inside the house instead of the workshop all the time. He was one of the few dragons that liked being in his full-blood form. Once he was fully inside, the sliding door was quick to close and latch back up.

“Let’s get him over to the couch.” Angeal directed as he hurried towards it.

Genesis huffed harshly in agreement, speedily following after his handler to the directed spot. Once in front of the large couch, he unfurled his wings and gently deposited Zack onto it. The black-haired boy had his eyes scrunched closed and he was coated in a thin glaze of sweat as he continued to clutch his arm. He had stopped moaning and groaning by this point, but was huffing and panting.

“Zack? Zack, can you hear me?” Angeal tried, placing his hand on the teenager’s shoulder. Genesis growled something akin to that of a concerned voice.

Zack’s eyes slowly pried themselves open as he continued his harsh pattern of breathing. He cracked a weak smile. “Am I late for lunch?” He asked in same fashion as his smirk.

That got a gentle chuckle from Angeal before he responded with, “No. In fact, you’re a little early.” HE gently stroked the young man's shoulder affectionately, just to send him some comfort and show him that he was here.

“Ha, that’s good.” Zack agreed. His voice died away when another surge of pain shot through his arm and made him grunt and further curl into the couch cushions.

“Alright, let me have a look.” Angeal stated before he stopped petting the boy's shoulder and reached for his hurt arm with tentative hands.

He gently took his nephew’s afflicted arm in his hands and gently guided it away from him. The teenager kept the pained grimace on his face but kept himself from making any hurt sound. The older man gently pushed up the light gray sleeve in front of him to get a closer look. Zack’s veins were inflamed and the light blue trails were visible from under the flesh.

“Hold on.” Angeal muttered thoughtfully, a careful hand towing down and across those pale blue veins. “I know what this is.” He responded a little louder.

Genesis grunted in a confused fashion, glancing to his handler with dumbfounded surprise glowing in his yellow eyes. The older man tenderly took a hold of his nephew’s wrist and turned it up-right to confirm his suspicions. The teen had his eyes open again as a look of confusion washed across his face when he saw that his uncle was smiling at him.

“You’re going to be a Dragon Handler.”

Zack’s eyes were wide after he heard that. Even Genesis made a noise of surprise, glancing between both his master and his kin. That’s when Angeal gently turned his nephew’s wrist towards his enlarged eyes. There, on the underside of his right wrist, was a navy blue mark in the shape of a dragon claw. His mouth gaped open, pure astonishment written all over his face despite the pain in his arm. His free hand reached up and covered his mouth, much like how he did before while in Castle Shin-Ra.

“I-” He tried to speak, his voice muffled from his hand in front of it.

Angeal just smiled brighter, truly happy his young nephew’s greatest dream had finally come true after years and years of wishing and hoping. Every eleven-eleven wish, every birthday wish, and on every shooting star he had hoped for this. Now, it was finally his.

“ _I’m a dragon handler!!_ ” He exclaimed when he took his hand from his mouth and pumped it into the air.

His eyes were billowing with joyous moisture and he started to laugh light-heartedly. He stopped when a less painful jolt of discomfort shot through his arm. The sensation made him wince, but his smile refused to fade.

“Your arm is going to be like that for a few days. But the pain will get less and less intense as some time goes by.” Angeal explained as he petted the limb before he placed the teenager’s arm next to against the couch.

“Hear that, Gen? I’m going to be a handler! That means you’ll have a dragon buddy to talk to!” Zack chirped, including the Kazilik dragon in his elation.

Genesis growled softly as a grin pulled at his snout. He puffed a white cloud of smoke from his nostrils to display his own version of joy.

“Oh man, four more days. I hope I can last that long!” Zack sighed with a huge smile gleaming brightly.

There was so much he needed to do before the eve of his fifteenth birthday! He needed to make a soft and warm spot to put his egg, he needed to think of some names for his dragon, and he had to make sure he had something to clothe the newborn when it hatched! But there was always more to do than that, tons more. But he was ready.

He had to prepare, that was for sure.

 


	2. The Blacksmith's Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack learns about his uncle's past and all about Genesis's upbringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's chapter two of DragonHeart! I meant to upload this like, three hours, but I ended up having an unexpected trip to my great-grandparents, so here it is now. Enjoy! :)

Robins and sparrows twittered and chirped from outside, their lilting tunes sung into the mid-morning air. Zack stirred slowly, turning over to his right as his eyes forced themselves apart. His vision was clouded and hazed from deep sleep, leaving his world in a milky texture. His right arm untangled from the quilt covering his body to rub at his eyes. When he pulled the heavy limb back, his cleared sapphire eyes caught the sight of something peculiar on his wrist.

But his dazed look soon slipped into something joyous and blissful. That navy blue dragon claw mark remained freshly carved into his flesh. A tired grin pulled at the corners of his eyes at the sight, completely overjoyed at the prospect of finally becoming a Dragon Handler.

Then he broke through the stronghold of weariness when he remembered today was the morn of his fifteenth birthday. His eyes widened tremendously as he all but threw the quilt off his body, the blanket slumping to the wooden floor below silently. He rolled out of bed and bounded to his feet, energy levels already astronomically high. He felt almost _too_ giddy. To work out some pent up excitement, he started to do some squats with a mile-wide smile stretched across his sun-kissed skin.

He still had to wait until late afternoon to get his egg, so to have all this energy right now wouldn’t do his patience any good. If he worked most of the thrill out of his body and blood, he’d be able to get through the day much better. Zack kept internal count of how many of the exercises he performed, having a goal of at least fifty squats in three minutes. So he kept crunching away until his internal clock matched with his designated number, his goal being bested by thirteen more squats.

He stood back up to full height and stretched his arms over his head with an audible grunt. Now that some of the excess energy had been taken care of, he could focus a little better on the tasks that a Thursday entailed. He relaxed from his stretch and decided now was a good time as any to head downstairs. Zack briskly exited his room, making sure to crack the door behind him. He padded across the creaky wood floor, each step making the planks whine under his weight.

He hit the stairs with a bit of a bounce, nearly bounding down those sturdy steps rather than walking down them. He was about to walk through the living room, but slowed to a stop when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. So he deterred from the path to the workshop and righted himself to enter the small kitchen.

Angeal was cooking something in a kettle with a fire that could only be from Genesis boiling whatever was inside. Speaking of, the Kazilik was purring and gazing over his handler’s shoulder and into the cauldron. The blacksmith nudged the horned beast back with his right arm.

“You’ll get your breakfast in a minute, chill out.” He scolded gently, taking the wooden spoon from the kettle and pointing it at the beast in his full-blooded form.

Genesis growled something akin to that of a complaint as his forked tongue jut out from behind his snout and ran over the warm wooden utensil.

“Come on! I still have to cook with this!” Angeal griped as he used his free hand to flick the dragon in between his nostrils.

Genesis puffed gray smoke as a growl rumbled in his throat. He turned his head away with another haughty huff and puff. Angeal shook his head and wiped the spoon off on his clean pants before going back to stirring whatever happened to be boiling inside the cauldron.

“It’s never a dull morning with you guys.” Zack chimed as he stepped away from the doorframe and further into the kitchen.

Angeal glanced over his shoulder while Genesis softly growled in acknowledgement. A smile pulled at the older man’s face before he spoke.

“There he is, the man of the hour!” He greeted.

Zack sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while continuing to approach his uncle and the dragon. He pulled his hand away when he stopped beside the older man and peered inside the cauldron like Genesis had done just a few moments ago.

“Watcha cookin’?” Zack asked as he glanced away from the boiling liquid.

“Your favorite breakfast.” Angeal responded with a half-smirk.

The teen’s eyes lit up before he spoke all in one breath, “You’re making apple crumb-cake with raisin bread covered in coconut sprinkles?”

“Okay, I’m making your _second_ favorite breakfast; honey-glazed chicken with sweet dumplings and eggs.” Angeal corrected with a laugh.

“Well, that’s just as good I guess.” Zack responded as he glanced back inside the bubbling broth.

Genesis could be heard with hearty dragon-laughter from his spot beside his master, his tail flicking playfully. Angeal glanced once more into the broth before nodding his head, signaling that the food inside had finished cooking and was now ripe and in its prime to eat.

“Alright Genesis, put your fire out.” He directed, pointing to the flame below the kettle.

The Kazilik dragon growled out something like a half-confused and a half-angry cry.

“Hey, you know I can’t put out your fire! _I_ nearly caught fire trying to put it out last time!” Angeal reminded as he placed his hands over his chest to gesture to himself.

Genesis bobbed his head from side-to-side and mocked his master’s voice with his own set of dragon-like cries and grunts, his glowing yellow eyes rolling as he did so. The gesture caused Zack to snort and attempt to keep from laughing out loud.

“Just do it, you sass.” He spoke with a grin, pointing to the crackling fire again.

The dragon smirked slightly before extinguishing the fire with his tail, patting the flames a few times before it died out in smoke and ash. He purred something that probably could have passed for ‘Happy now?’, as he gave his handler playfully annoyed eyes.

“Yes, I am. Alright, let’s get your breakfast ready.” Angeal spoke before he turned away from the cauldron and to a cabinet towards the left of it.

He opened up the small door and pulled out a few air-tight jars of sealed meat one by one. The jars were relatively large and took two of the blacksmith’s hands to pull down just from their circumference alone. Genesis was growling delightfully, his head peering over his master’s shoulder.

Meats were usually of high price within the market, but for Dragon Handlers with carnivores or even omnivores, they were sold at a discounted price so the average working man could afford to feed their reptilian workers or companions. When they could not however, the kingdom would let the dragons hunt around the grounds surrounding the empire of Midgar, letting them catch and hunt their own food.

The jars were unsealed and the lids placed to the side before Angeal found a large wooden plate to place the preserved meats on. He dumped the assortment of raw fish and pork onto the readied plate before adding the last jar of fresh beef to bring the full meat-meal all together. Genesis was trying to further lean over his handler’s shoulder and grab a small piece of meat with his forked tongue. Without needing to look behind or beside him, Angeal reached up and flicked the beast’s thin tongue.

The Kazilik let out a soft screech and retreated a few feet away, hissing angrily at his master after he was at a safe distance.

“Oh hush! You’ll get your food when everyone else does.” The older man chided as he slid the now empty jars over to the side.

Angeal turned away from the plate of meat and opened up another cabinet, pulling out a few bowls and spoons with the same wooden material as the other utensils were made of. Silverware was a thing only for nobility after all. Bowls and spoons were distributed across a small table along with the fresh plate of meat. A ladle was grabbed and dunked into the now cooling black cauldron.

“Okay, that should just about do it.” Angeal commented, dusting his hands off as the preparations were finally complete.

“Alright!” Zack cheered as he bounded over to the table and took a hold of his bowl, scurrying back to the cauldron where the delicious food sat, ready to be eaten.

Genesis sat back on his hind legs as his familiar orange aura swirled around him again, the two humans paying no mind to the dragon, knowing their morning rituals to a capital ‘T’.

By the time Zack and Angeal had served themselves and sat at the table, the Kazilik dragon was sitting at the table in his humanoid form with the same clothes on as yesterday and a wooden fork and knife in hand.

“While I may be a beast of high dignity, I refuse to eat like one.” Genesis commented as he cut into his raw meat with the utensils.

“Hmm, I wonder if my dragon will eat like that too.” Zack thought aloud and absent-mindedly, stirring his breakfast around with his spoon in his bowl.

“All dragons differ, but I highly doubt he’ll eat like Genesis. That dragon is a class all his own.” Angeal remarked, blowing a thin trail of steam from his food before taking a bite.

Genesis smirked as he took a rather petite bite of his assorted meats, eating much like a refined nobleman or young woman.

“So, Angeal. How am I going to know which egg is mine when I go to the Hatchery?” Zack inquired, glancing up from his food to look at his uncle.

“Easy, you’ll feel it. It’ll just be something you know like the back of your hand.” The older man retorted around a bite of food.

“Okay. How long does it usually take for eggs to hatch?” The teen asked, suddenly overcome with tons of questions.

He was starting to feel excited again, but not only that. He was starting to feel _nervous_ too. Was he _really_ ready for this? Was he truly prepared to take on the responsibilities of caring for and training a dragon of his very own? He was starting to feel rather anxious and jittery and his leg was starting to bounce in place rapidly as he sat. He wanted to curse at himself, nervous? Zack Fair was _never_ known to be nervous! But he couldn’t help or quell the tight feeling in his chest and the churning in his stomach.

“Anywhere from one to two weeks, depending on how well you care for them in that stage.” Angeal responded, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“How long did it take for you to hatch Genesis, and what do you mean by how well you take care of them?” Zack asked once more.

“Honestly? Two and a half weeks. I couldn’t coddle him much in that stage because his egg was always too hot for me to touch, so I just kinda let his egg sit around, giving it attention whenever I could back then. For that last part, it mainly depends on how much affection you show it, how you keep it warm or how you keep it company. It’s a rather crucial stage to determine your dragon’s personality.”

“Ah! That explains why he’s so angry! Genesis has Daddy issues!”

“Shut up, Zack!” Genesis growled, pointing his empty fork at the teenager as a thin trail of smoke puffed from his nose.

“One last question? What if my dragon doesn’t like me? Or worse! What if I don’t like my dragon?” Zack quickly asked, the bouncing in his leg getting so intense he was making the table vibrate.

This did not go unnoticed by the humanoid dragon and he was given a harsh glare.

“Alright, Zack. Let me tell you something.” Angeal stated, putting his spoon down as he turned in his chair to better face his nephew. “Your dragon will _not_ dislike you as a hatchling. It has no bad memories and no _reason_ to hate you. As for you disliking your dragon, I don’t think there’s ever been a Handler alive that _hasn’t_ disliked them when they first hatched.” He continued gently.

“Wait, does that mean _you_ hated Genesis when he hatched?” Zack gasped.

How could anyone hate a mighty fire-breathing creature like that? How was it even possible for handlers to hate mighty dragons like that? It was one of his biggest wishes to have a fearsome carnivore like his uncle had, or even a large omnivore like the Pecheur-Couronne! He’d kill for an acid-spitting Longwing, or even a _tiny_ acid-spitting Ka-Riu! Was it true that handlers _hated_ those breeds and wanted something else or more?

“I did.” Angeal responded.

Genesis huffed something sharp but soft, already knowing where this conversation was about to lead. He had to keep from snarling out loud at the memories that were sure to follow.

“Why?” Zack asked incredulously.

“Because I never wanted to be a Dragon Handler.”

The teenager was stunned after hearing that. His eyes were wide and his mouth open, jaw parted and hanging low. He wanted to ask why again, but the words would not come. How could his uncle _not_ want to be a dragon handler? It was just ludicrous!

“I’ll explain.” Angeal continued, a bit softer than when he had first begun.

“No.” Genesis quickly spoke.

Both the blacksmith and the apprentice glanced to the humanoid dragon with equal looks of shock on their faces. The russet-haired beast stood up from the table, his meal only half finished. He walked around the small piece of furniture and stood in beside Zack. With quick and sturdy grip, he hoisted the teenager out of his chair swiftly, standing him upright and in front of his towering form.

“I’ll _show_ him.” Genesis elaborated.

With that, he leaned close to the stunned raven-haired boy, pressing his forehead against his and closing his bright yellow and green-ringed eyes. Zack found his eyes doing the same, even though he fought to keep them open. A bright white light swirled from their bodies and enveloped them briefly before fading away just as fast. The teen was out immediately after.

* * *

 

Zack opened his eyes and blinked, a dazed look on his face. When he glanced around, he realized the entire world was painted in black and white. He spun on his heel, glancing in every direction he could. What on earth was going on?

“Genesis? Hey! Where are you? What the heck is going on?” He cried to the black and white scene aimlessly.

His questions went unanswered, leaving him with the echo of his own cry before it dwindled into uncomfortable silence. He hummed a sharp key and looked around him again, trying to find some sense of familiarity, but he could not. He wasn’t in his home anymore, this was a stranger’s house in an even stranger monochrome world. The layout of the house was completely different than what he grew up in. There were stairs in the wrong spot, doors where there shouldn’t be doors, and the floor was much less sturdy than what he was used to.

Then it dawned on him: Genesis would show him what Angeal was trying to explain. Did that mean he was living in the dragon’s memories in some kind of third-person perspective? He had no idea the beast could do something like this! Could all dragons to that? Or was that just a breed specific power? His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a pained scream come from what might have been the living room.

Zack slowly stepped towards the sound hesitantly, feeling a sense of awareness in the wounded voice. When it echoed again, curiosity got the better of him and sent him charging for the door that lead to the room where those cries were the loudest. When he opened the door, he was then met with both a familiar and a foreign face.

He could make out Angeal being the one in pain, but he looked so much younger and had a less husky build. He must be viewing the older man’s memories. But how was that even possible? It had been Genesis that sent him here! How did he have his uncle’s memories? Unless, it was a possibility, perhaps. Yes! If a Handler and their dragon could communicate telepathically, then they must share the same kind of mind, therefore, be able to see the others memories deep in their subconscious.

When his thoughts disrupted again, Zack glanced ahead and saw his young uncle hold up his right arm and stare at his wrist. A Dragon Mark was beginning to form on the tender flesh, his veins in his arm inflamed just like his had been four days ago. He must be seeing the memories of his uncle gaining his mark. If mental math served him correctly, he was fifteen. He must have gotten his mark on the day he turned that age.

Just then, two other people ran right through Zack and towards Angeal. The teen gasped quietly and shuddered from the cold feeling it brought. He was seeing it, but he wasn’t really here. It was definitely an odd experience! One of them looked like his uncle’s mother; Gillian was her name, if he remembered right. He didn’t remember her very much for she had died when he was still young. The other figure knelt by his uncle was a younger girl. Wait a minute. The girl, she looked _way_ too familiar. In fact, she looked a lot like _him_. Gaia, was that his _mother?_

Her hair was pulled into a loose braid and tossed over her right shoulder, and even in this black and white scene, he could see the bright cornflower blues of her eyes.

He only had one fuzzy memory of her, the briefest memory he contained. He remembered looking up at her face, which was smiling down at him lovingly, then in an instant, everything was covered in flames and her smiling face was gone. It was a memory he didn’t like and tried to suppress. It upset him greatly but he never could figure out why it did. Once again, his strayed mind was brought back to the current –or was it past?, moment.

“Look big brother! You’ve got a Dragon Mark like me!” The girl exclaimed happily, showing off her deep purple mark on her right wrist as well.

Good Gaia, his _mother_ was a Dragon Handler too?

“N-No! I don’t want it!” Angeal cried, his eyes gazing at the newly carved mark in his flesh in horror.

“But brother-”

“You don’t understand! I don’t want to handle dragons! It’s not what I want!” The young-version of his uncle cried.

“You can still do what you want though! If you get a gentle dragon, I’m sure they’ll still let you be the royal pianist and play the piano for the king and queen!” His young sister reassured, patting his shoulder in a comforting fashion.

Angeal looked up at her with hope flashing behind his eyes. “Really?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah! You know King and Queen Shin-Ra support dragons! If you have a gentle one at your side, I _know_ you can still play for them! Plus, you get to have a dragon too! Won’t that be awesome?” She encouraged.

“…Yeah, I guess it will be.” Angeal responded with a gentle smile.

The black and white scene distorted, just like the ripple of a water-drop on a large body of water. The characters faded away into the wave, stillness and complete black swarming around Zack once more, leaving him confused and wondering if that was all he was going to see. If so, it certainly didn’t answer much.

But he was wrong when another image pixilated in front of him. This time, the scene was toned in sepia, everything brown and tan with shades of the like. He was still standing in the same house and in the same living room, but this time the only memory-people there were his uncle and his mother. They were sitting on the floor and watching as a large egg was starting to move about and crack its shell open. He could see a dragon sitting next to his mother, sitting formally on both sets of legs with a puffed out chest. It was a head taller than her mother and glancing down at the cracking egg too. Surprisingly, that beast was in color. He could tell that she handled a Flamme-de-Gloire.

Those beasts were known for being one of the most dangerous breeds of all the dragons, especially noting that it was a fire-breather as well. It was rumored that this breed could even rampage at random and turn on their masters. But this one looked well reserved, refined, and even gentle. This breed was colored in Midnight black with yellow markings all around their body, sometimes the yellow overpowering the black. His mother’s variation had more yellow than black and had a pair of glowing lavender eyes. Their most unusual feature was the shape of their horns. They looked just like a ram’s: they were curved and came from the forehead to the jawline.

It seemed his mother’s side of the family was just full of powerful dragons that could even breathe fire. With that kind of knowledge, he’d be sure to net a powerful dragon! However, recalling that handlers were mostly disappointed with their dragons, he tried to remember not to be picky about what he was going to get. After all, the whole reason why he was seeing this was because he was nervous about getting a dragon he’d hate, and wondering why Angeal never wanted to be a handler in the first place.

Zack zoned back in when he heard more cracking and popping coming from the large egg on the living room floor. Eventually he deduced that must be Genesis trying to crack out of the egg. When the top of the shell came soaring off with a blast of heat as it cracked and split when it hit the ceiling, he knew for a fact it was the fiery dragon.

Then he popped his head out of the egg, hatched in his humanoid form with his big horns appearing too large for his little head. His eyes were glowing a fierce yellow with his bright green ring around his slit pupils, the only colors he could see besides constant sepia and the coloration of his mother’s Flamme-de-Gloire. The two looked at the dragon and the little hatchling looked back at both of them. He growled something soft and cute before glancing back down to the egg half of him was still curled inside.

Zack stepped closer to get a better look. He had never seen Genesis ever look so tiny, and well, _cute_ too. He paused and sat behind the memory-forms of his uncle and mother as they too watched the baby dragon hatch.

With a scowl and a spit of fire from his mouth, he blew off a large chunk of eggshell, then used talon-like fingernails to hack and slash the rest of the shell away from his body. When one last large bit remained, he poised his rather large, spiked-tail into the air and slammed it down on the shell, splitting it and making the pieces fly in multiple directions. Zack was smirking at the hatchling, enjoying the process of seeing him mutilate the egg he was once part of. His mother was giggling and Angeal was both perplexed and amused, but grinning nonetheless.

The naked dragon babe looked down and saw some more eggshell bits under him that had yet to be mutilated like its brittle brethren. So he blew a tiny fireball at it, disintegrating the remaining bits of shell to ash and scattered remnants, even toasting the floor an ashy gray color. When the egg had been destroyed, the baby dragon huffed and held his head up, going to step away from the shattered remains. However, his haughtiness didn’t last long, for his was unsteady on his feet and toppled over right after taking a single step. Zack was smiling and laughing to himself, noting that Genesis had always been like that since he first hatched.

His glowing yellow and green-ringed eyes glanced up to Angeal, immediately recognizing him as his handler. With a purred growl, he clumsily bobbled his way over to his master sitting against the floor in a crisscross position, attempting to climb onto his leg and sit in his lap, but failing to do so. With gentle and uncertain hands, he curled them around the humanoid dragon and lifted him into his lap tenderly. The babe purred out another high-pitched growl.

“Hey, take a look at the guide book and see what kind of dragon he is!” His sister reminded, pointing to a small booklet on her brother’s left.

Instantly, the booklet washed with color, the red of the cover burning bright against the contrasting sepia of the memory. Ah, the dragon booklet. Zack had that whole thing memorized by the time he was six. He was familiar with every dragon breed and knew of their colorations and if they had any special abilities, ranging from the tiny foot-long Ka-Riu to the massive twenty foot-long Regal Copper.

Angeal claimed the booklet in his hands, flipping open to the first page and checking the table of contents. For those that knew the dragon breed names, you could search it by name. For those that didn’t, you could search it by color. So, his uncle flipped through the book until he came across the ‘Red Breeds’ section. His finger trailed down the lists of dragons with their respective pictures, shaking his head when it wasn’t the breed he had and turning the page. He did this a few more times until he found the correct breed, his eyes widening as he read through the contents.

Zack decided to peer over the memory-version of his uncle and read over his shoulder, even though he had the whole thing memorized by heart.

“So, what breed is he?” His sister inquired, leaning to the side to get a good look herself.

Angeal just silently handed the book over to her without a word. His face looked dark and sullen, which made her take the book with a concerned frown. She took it into her own hands and glanced at the breed name, her own dragon doing the same.

“Kazilik: A red and black colored dragon with long, thick horns and spikes down its back and tail. While small as hatchlings, these dragons can grow up to fifteen feet tall and be six and a half feet wide. Their wings are small as babies, but can grow to be twice as long as the length of their bodies. They are carnivorous and can eat up to five pounds of raw or cooked meat as adults.

These dragons are known for their fire-breathing attributes and-” She paused. “-their highly aggressive nature.” One last pause before reading on with a softer voice.

“These dragons have a high temperament and are prone to irrational and angered behavior at the smallest of disruptions. Kazilik dragons are one of the most belligerent breeds known to man. While highly intelligent, these beasts are prone to fighting with other dragons and even people if not properly trained. They are not suited around large groups unless they have been tamed.

If taming is successful, this breed will only have mild outbursts capable of controlling, is loyal and protective and will be fine around large crowds and unfamiliar territory. Skill to handle this breed: Four and a half stars.” She summarized before she glanced up from the book with a  sad look on her face.

“Angeal?” She asked, glancing over to her brother to see how he was taking the news.

He was looking down at his dragon with a sullen look on his face. The babe was purring softly and flicking his tail from side to side as he enjoyed the company and presence of his handler.

“Do you think I can still be a royal pianist even with a violent dragon?” He asked quietly, glancing to his younger sister with the same sad look as before.

Zack even felt a little heartbroken as he watched the exchange. All he wanted to do was play the piano for the king and queen, but with a dragon like Genesis, it’d be close to impossible. Knowing where his uncle stood in life now, it’d be safe to guess that his dream didn’t come true. He was a blacksmith now, something on the opposite side of the spectrum compared to a pianist.

But his sister just smiled brightly towards her brother. “Of course! It says in the book that if you train them right, then they can be around large groups and only have a sort of mean side!” She encouraged, patting his shoulder enthusiastically.

So that’s where Zack got his pep and enthusiasm from.

“Thank you, Sophia.” Angeal acknowledged, the sad look leaving his face as gentle determination replaced it. He then glanced down to the dragon babe in his lap. “Hear that?” he asked.

The Kazilik glanced up at its handler with a deeper purr, as if asking ‘what?’ in reptilian tongue.

“I’m going to train the heck out of you!” He proclaimed, running a hand through those russet colored locks.

The dragon purred in a cocky fashion and flicked his tail, as if to say ‘Try me’.

“But first, what to name you?” He thought aloud, tapping his chin in thought.

“You mean you _still_ haven’t thought of a name yet?” Sophia gawked. “I was able to think of Noira’s name before she even hatched!” She added as she scratched under her dragon’s chin.

“You call that a name? That’s just the color black in Banoran with an ‘a’ slapped at the end!” Angeal called out with a laugh.

“Better than something _you_ could come up with!” She teased with a big cheesy grin on her face.

“Oh yeah? We’ll just see about that!” He countered.

The humanoid dragon babe growled in a cute voice as if to agree with his handler, shooting the same kind of growl at Noira, whom just softly rumbled in response.

“Let’s see, for a mighty dragon they have to have a mighty name. It’s got to be poetic and something as old and true as time! Something like the beginning of all beginnings, maybe.”

From the distance, Zack could hear a faint voice calling out to the people outside the small house. It sounded like one of those religious priests talking about things like bibles and Gods and all sinners going to hell. He only caught one word from the person shouting out loud through the outside of their house and to his audience. ‘Genesis’. The dragon babe instantly perked at the word, glancing all around as if he was already aware that was going to be his name without anyone else knowing.

Angeal clapped his hands together before saying, “And that’s how it’s done!”

“You didn’t even _do_ anything!” Sophia argued, her arms crossed over her chest.

He just shot her a smug smirk and repeated the name while still looking at his sister. The dragon mewled from down below in response to it and he arched an eyebrow in a playful fashion. Talk about a fast learner! However, the sepia scene with only bits of colors rippled away like the black and white one had done before. Now that there was a clear lack of a floor, Zack was quick to scurry to his feet with a gentle ‘woah!’.

This time, a new image rippled in in place of the one before, except this one was in full blown color. He was in the royal chambers of Castle Shin-Ra where throngs of nobles conversed with one another while the King and Queen sat in their respective thrones, smiling and having a grand time. It looked to be some kind of royal ball or party. Elegant decorations lined the arches and the walls, a buffet complete with fresh lobster and crab decorated long glass tables against a wall with a massive stain-glass window.

The window was made of rainbow shards of glass and portrayed the image of an ancient white dragon with red lines on its back, wings, and tail, with markings of the same color on its forehead and under its eyes, containing a pair of rounded tan horns in between a set of floppy ears. It also had golden fur on its chin, ears, wings and the tip of its’ tail. Its massive wings were stretched out, blue and red markings on the coating in between the thick looking spines. It was perched on the highest peak of the castle and guarding over the whole kingdom of Midgar. The window looked rather old, as if it had been built at the same time as the castle. That meant the stained glass artwork had been perched up there for over four hundred years.

There was a banner underneath the castle, etched into the stain glass like the rest of the picture, the words ‘Dio Benedica Il Re Di Nuvole’ were scrolled out in ancient Midgarian, which roughly translated to  ‘God bless the King of Clouds’ in current language.

What could that stain glass window really be portraying?

Just beneath the king and queen’s elevated thrones sat a magnificent ivory black piano and a golden colored stool lay in front of it. It was probably the most magnificent piano Zack had ever seen in his life, and it was captivating even though he wasn’t a big musician. The whole set up, the whole chamber, it was all just breathtaking and magnificent. Even though he wasn’t really there in person, he felt like he was due to the lively atmosphere.

Then he saw his uncle come into view. He was dressed so elegantly, just like a noble garbed in deep blue and black. He even saw a small Genesis in full-dragon form perched over his handler’s shoulders, nowhere near his full grown size. He had to have only been a few months old, maybe six, tops.

Dragons didn’t reach adulthood until they were a year old. They started slow, but usually had massive growth spurts near the end of their final months as adolescents. They spent the first six as mere babes and the last six as adolescents. Genesis must have been in the middle of transitioning, since he sat fat on his handler’s shoulders, almost too big already to continue doing so for much longer.

When Angeal stepped in, the nobles and the partygoers grew silent, their chatter down to condensed whispers. They were pointing at the dragon perched on his broadening shoulders and muttering quietly as they did so. Some had looks of restrained fright on their faces while the others looked to him in a condescending fashion. But the king and queen gave him welcoming smiles, which in turn, made Angeal give one of his own.

He stopped beside the elegant piano and bowed to them, clearing his throat in a hinting fashion when his dragon did not. Genesis caught on and gave a hasty and rather half-arsed bow as Angeal rose from his own. For a Kazilik, that alone was a feat within itself and did not go unnoticed by the rulers of the land. Queen Shin-Ra gestured for him to take a seat at the piano, the King looking ahead with smug interest to see what kind of skill a Second tier commoner had with the instrument.

Angeal curtseyed briefly before claiming his seat on the stool in front of the piano. The nobles were completely quiet now, wanting to hear what the commoner had to offer. Genesis growled softly from his spot on his handler’s shoulders, shooting those snobby higher-ups fiery looks.

“Genesis, best behavior.” He reminded as he opened up the piano’s case to expose the keys beneath.

The young dragon huffed and payed them no further mind. The young teen positioned his hands over the keys, knowing exactly what song to play. His fingers started to move over the keys, back and forth and up and down, slowing a bit to do a beautiful and gentle slide. His fingers worked together, building a lighthearted chorus. His feet operated the right pedals to make the notes either staccato or legato. Then the light chorus went an octave deeper, adding serene depth to the piece, his right hand trilling across the keys skillfully while the left provided the right tempo and the darker harmony.

There were surprised murmurs within the crowd, Genesis catching wind of them from his spot against his handler’s shoulders. He felt smug at first, proud of his own master that he was impressing these hob-snobs. However, that emotion died away when his sensitive ears caught wind of something tinted with malice.

“Can you believe the King and Queen hired this Second tier _commoner_ to play for them?”

“I know. Why wouldn’t they let a pianist of higher status play for their banquet?”

“I’m surprised the King agreed to this.”

“And that dragon on his shoulder! Isn’t that an adolescent Kazilik?”

“I believe so! Those things are so violent! How could the good King and Queen let a commoner with a violent _beast_ for a companion play for them?”

“I’m surprised that Second tier can control it. Wait, he could be using some kind of magic to do it. I doubt someone as _plain_ as him could tame _that_!”

“Simply revolting! He must have cheated his way up!”

Genesis couldn’t _stand_ hearing those wretched powder-wigs insult not only himself, but his _master_ too! They didn’t know anything about him and needed to butt out and just let him play! He started to growl a little louder, the noise audible over the deep sounding piano chorus. He may be aggressive by nature and think his handler as strict and a little harsh, but he was a good young man that was just trying to embrace his dreams and make the best out of the hand he was dealt!

“ _Genesis, stop_.” Angeal hissed under his breath, accidentally speeding up one hand and slowing the other one down.

The adolescent refused to yield. No one could insult both him and his master and simply get away with it! His temperament wouldn’t allow it!

Zack watched from the sidelines with anxiety trilling in his head and his butterflies churning his stomach. He knew what was going to happen, but couldn’t stand the building tension in the air for what was to come. He didn’t want to see how it all ended. He had a bad hunch about why Genesis’s wings were so short all of a sudden. He could only hope he was wrong.

“What’s wrong with that dragon?” The king whispered to the queen.

“It seems to be getting upset about something, but I’m not sure what.” The queen responded.

Being closer to the rulers of the land, Angeal could hear them whispering to one another. He swallowed thick and continued to play his best, despite his distracted mind.

“It’s glaring at us!”

“Do you think it heard us insult him and his handler?”

“Obviously! Just look at those blazing eyes!”

“He shouldn’t get so huffy. We only state what we see and what we see is the truth. Those two are nothing but filthy commoners and a violent beast!”

Then Genesis lunged. He leapt from his handler’s shoulder and ran towards the nobles, growling and snarling with smoke and cinders billowing and falling from his snout. The crowd was alight in screams and terrified gasps, the noises filling the room deafeningly like the blast of a thousand shotguns. Angeal abruptly stopped playing his song and sprang from the chair, the small stool tipping back and falling to the floor with a loud clatter to mix with the frightened screams. Even though he was no longer playing the piano, the memory sequence kept the piece going to provide background noise while chaos ensued.

“ _Genesis! Stop!_ ” He cried, running towards the small dragon.

The queen had her hands over her mouth and the king was yelling something, but Angeal couldn’t hear over the pounding of his heart and the ringing in his ears. Zack watched with a pitiful expression on his face, groaning quietly when he knew it was going to end badly.

Genesis blasted a fireball towards a group of nobles, the fiery sphere hurtling towards them quickly. They screamed and jumped out of the way just in time for the ball to paint the wall behind them in black and light gray smoke. No matter where they moved or jumped, the Kazilik always found a way to spit another lob of fire where they stood. One of the flames actually caught some man’s shoe on fire, and the other man beside him had to stomp it out.

By the time Angeal finally got a hold of his dragon and held him back, a good portion of the chamber was coated in black and gentle wisps of smoke were trailing into the air around them, much like the atmosphere of a pub late at night. He had to fight with Genesis, eventually having to wrestle around with the beast on the floor while he yelled at him to fully and finally restrain him.

By the time the Kazilik calmed down and the hysteria died away, the king was glaring at him and the queen had her head turned away in sadness. The piano continued to play on with no pianist, playing the light chorus gently in the ephemeral moment. The song was playing its finale just as the king shouted,

 _“You will_ never _play the piano in the castle,_ ever _! Take your violent dragon and get out!”_

The piano fell deafly still.

The scene rippled wildly, quickly changing to where they now stood outside on the first tier of the city, in the more rundown section. The sky was a dark overcast of rainclouds, thunder purring much like a calm dragon. Rain was pouring down and both his uncle and his dragon were saturated in it, puddles under their forms. Zack watched on from a nearby distance, fear gnawing in his belly in place of his butterflies. The way they stared at one another; the master seething and the beast confused. He knew. He knew what was going to happen.

“Angeal, don’t do it, please...” Zack found himself begging to the apparitions.

“You…You ruined _everything_.” The young man growled, his voice close to both breaking and yelling all at the same time.

The Kazilik growled softly at him, wondering why his master was so angry at him after protecting their honor.

“He doesn’t know you defended him.” Zack narrated softly, his voice just a careless whisper in the memory. “Just, don’t do it…” He pleaded.

That’s when Angeal rushed towards his dragon while the invisible voice and form of Zack screamed over and over, ‘don’t do it!’. However, he could do nothing as the bigger man took Genesis’s wings in his hands and crushed them with ease, snapping the growing and brittle bones. The dragon was screeching and writhing, trying to get away while his broken wings continued to be mutilated and snapped in unnatural angles. The thunder crashed overhead, drowning out the shrieks and cries, drowning out Zack begging for his uncle to stop.

Lighting flashed and turned their forms to silhouettes, the image of Angeal snapping Genesis’s wings forever painted in the teen’s memory.

Cue blackness, enter nothing.

* * *

 

Zack’s eyes snapped open with a gasp and labored breaths. His wide eyes glanced all around him as he tried to take note of where he was.

His eyes found the familiar kitchen he was in just moments ago before Genesis had connected their subconscious. The humanoid dragon was standing in front of him with narrowed eyes and a gauging expression on his face, completely back to the shape and form that he was familiar with seeing. The teen glanced over his shoulder and behind him, where Angeal sat, looking just like he should and giving him a look of both sympathy and pity.

“I hated Genesis so much that day. I took away his ability to fly because I didn’t realize he had acted out to defend me. When I realized what he had done, it was too late to reverse the damage _I_ had dealt.” Angeal summarized with a deep and thoughtful voice, knowing exactly what his nephew just got done seeing.

Zack had to sit down at that moment, noting how bad his legs were shaking from the freaky trip down his uncle’s own memory lane.

“So, to wrap that all up. No matter what kind of dragon you get today, don’t be a fool like me and wound it because of your own selfish reasons.” The blacksmith concluded.

“I just…Can’t believe you did that.” Zack admonished breathlessly.

“I live to regret it to this very day.” Angeal responded, his bowl of food completely gone while the teenager’s own sat nearly untouched. “You should eat, or your breakfast will get cold.” He added.

Zack glanced down to his bowl of food with a surprised look on his face. How was it still warm? It felt like he had been out of it for hours! Just how much time had actually passed while he was in that trance?

“You were only like that for three minutes. So hurry up and eat before I steal your share.” Genesis answered, sitting back down on his side of the table to finish eating his own meal.

The young man picked up his spoon and took a bite, still surprised when the food was still almost hot. It was going to take some time before he could eat normally though, he was still a bit shaken up about seeing the past like he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda filler I suppose, but we get some development on Angeal and Genesis out of it? But I hope you guys liked it regardless! Let me know what you thought in a comment or leave some kudos! Until next time!


	3. 'Eggs'-hiliration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is finally able to obtain his dragon egg, but only after a quick visit to a fortune teller's shop and a dragon specialty store!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you everyone! All my readers, all the people that leave kudos or commented, even people that just click on this and change their minds halfway through, Thank you all for your support! Especially tinyjing for letting me make a story about their derg!Cloud :) Enough sentiment though, how about a story? It's going to be pretty 'egg'-citing! Eh? Eh?? Okay, I'll go now... :P Enjoy!

It wasn’t until high noon that Zack realized he _still_ hadn’t purchased any kind of bedding or place to sleep for his dragon egg. So much for being prepared four days ago! He hadn’t even acquired any clothing for when it would hatch either. He only had an hour to gather what he needed before it would finally be time for him to claim his egg, so he had to be quick about it. Oh yeah, he was _totally_ ready for a dragon of his very own, if sarcasm is an acceptable form of readiness. He was quickly throwing an old set of clothes on in place of what he had woken up in, settling on the outfit he wore when delivering that special order to the Dragon Army the previous Sunday.

However, he decided to wear a different tunic this go round, changing the gray fabric and red chain to blue with a yellow chain in its stead. The process mostly involved him falling over and crying out in surprise whenever he lost his balance –and even flat out falling to the floor twice, but after some struggling, he managed successful in clothing himself.

Due to word of mouth around the kingdom and the weather wizard, it was speculated to be a bit of a chilly day. So he added a plain black cloak to throw over his shoulders and cover his back and arms, even adding a clean set of brown gloves to keep his hands warm. The left glove was longer than the right, mainly because he wanted to still show off the Dragon Mark on the fuller part of his right wrist.

With an advance on his pay in pocket and a destination in his head, he was ready to set out and round up the things he needed. He jogged down the stairs from his bedroom, cutting across the living room and into the blacksmith shop. Seeing how it was only the middle of the day, Angeal was in the middle of forging a new blade from scratch, hammering down on the hot steel with a few well-placed strikes. Genesis stood in his full dragon form on the other side of the anvil, cocking his head to the left and right for each strike against the steel, watching the hot red sparks fly from the steel.

When the orange glow left the forming blade, he puffed a small breath of fire against the metal, reviving the orange sheen and heating it back up once more. He went right back to cocking his head to the left and right with each strike from the hammer.

“Hey, I’m heading out now.” Zack called over a pause in the rhythmic banging.

Angeal looked up from his work and glanced over his right shoulder, tossing a smile to his nephew. “Alright, just be back soon. When one o’ clock comes I’m going to tag along when you go to claim your egg.” He informed, pointing at him for emphasis.

“Alright, later! Bye, Gen!” Zack called as he waved to his uncle and the dragon.

Angeal spoke a quick, ‘see you soon’ as he went back to his work while Genesis grunted out some dragon form of ‘toodle-oo’, the sing-song tone in his light growl spot on. Zack popped open the front door right next to the open venue displaying their weapons before stepping outside. The air was much cooler than it had been when he was last out and about, the world much less warm. The sun may be shining high and bright in the sky above, but the ephemeral blue was shrouded with puffy white clouds in all shapes and sizes.

There were less people roaming about the marketplace today. Seeing as it was a weekday and high noon, most were working or in school. He was glad his education ended when he turned thirteen, already learning everything he needed to know like simple mathematics and how to read and write. The other stuff like carpentry, sowing, and blacksmithing he learned from his uncle or any of his respective friends.

A breeze played with Zack’s cloak, making the black fabric ruffle in the wind as he clapped his glove clad hands together. If memory served him correctly, he needed to head over to the other marketplace on the other side of the first tier. While this side had a few venues and booths for first-time dragon owners, he was informed that the other bazaar had better products. Angeal had even referred it over the one they worked and lived in.

With his destination set like stone, Zack took to the road, strolling through the market he knew like the back of his hand. A few familiar faces waved at him or called out his name and a brief hello as he passed by them. He was kind to return the gesture and keep advancing, he couldn’t dawdle too much after all! A few acquaintances of his asked if he was alright after that scare on Sunday, in which he showed them his mark briefly with a big grin before he continued his quest.

He was in  a much better mood now that the freaky experience of looking through his uncle’s and his dragon’s memories felt just like a fuzzy dream. After watching those events take place, he swore he would _never_ lay his hands on his own dragon with malice. Even if he disliked the breed, he’d refrain from hurting it due to his own selfishness. Granted, he hoped with all his might that he wouldn’t get an herbivore. He wanted to be in the Dragon Army so bad it nearly hurt. If he were to get a docile leaf-eater, that would be ruined in only a moment. But the trilling excitement of just _getting_ a dragon was enough to keep that doubt from becoming consuming.

He bypassed the large stairs that lead to Castle Shin-Ra and continued around his curving path, wandering to the other side of the first tier. It was a more dragon-friendly side, but not a good location for a blacksmith to reside. While these houses and shops may be large enough to hold dragons and their handlers, it wasn’t enough for any more and lacked space to set up large operations or businesses. Mainly, your average merchant and his beast set up shop here, selling things like kitchen utensils, home-furnishings, rugs, or knick-knacks of the like. It was a good place to find good luck charms and the best places to buy all types of clothing and dragon supplies.

The noises of the second marketplace drew his blank blue eyes back into focus and recall exactly where he was going. There were a few merchants banging on some small cooking pots with wooden spoons, hustling the average man to come take a look inside or give his venue a second glance. There were a few more livestock trades on this side of the level, so the noises of small animals like hogs, chickens, and sheep added to the banging and calling.

Zack’s ears picked up on the sounds of a few tinkling wind-chimes, the lilting sounds resembling bird calls or music boxes. It was certainly livelier on this side of the kingdom. He saw a few children run by, chasing their pet drakes and laughing loudly. He watched them zoom by with a smirk on his face as he sauntered on, idling on this side of town for a little bit. It wasn’t often he got to leave the shop of his own accord, so he relished every little moment he possibly could.

However, something new had caught his eye and made him slow to an eventual stop. There was a light purple and gold tent to his right, where he was currently glancing at this very moment. He could see a few charms and tinkling wares on the lip of the tent, but further inside was what had his curiosity. So, he took a few slow and steady steps closer to the small establishment. His sapphire eyes connected with the sight of an elderly woman sitting behind a small dark-purple clothed table with a crystal ball perched in the middle.

She looked as if she was a gypsy, for he had never seen this tent before in all his years, and her appearance certainly played the part: Her silver hair was tucked behind her ears as a light purple shawl decorated with golden-colored circles covered the rest. Her Amethyst-colored eyes were bright against the contrasting darkness of the inner tent. Her ball had a foggy white interior and she was staring into it while two purple colored candles sat burning on either side of her.

An empty stool sat in front of the table, looking almost inviting. Zack hummed softly to himself before he shook his head. He didn’t have time to spend around an obvious fortune teller, no matter how curious he may be. However, when she spoke, that got him to stop in his tracks immediately.

“Ah, fledgling Dragon Handler, what conveys you to my bivouac? Perhaps you are interested in a fortune or perhaps a prediction of your future? Maybe even an extrapolation about what dragon you are about to obtain today?”

“How do you know I’m a Dragon Handler, and how do you know I haven’t gotten my dragon yet?” Zack asked as he slowly turned on his heel and maintained eye-contact with the gypsy.

“Madam Avis knows what many do not.” The elder explained with a soft and careful voice, containing the frailty of it with some restraint. “Do you care to glimpse into the future?” She inquired, gesturing to her crystal ball.

Zack stood there for a minute, head glanced over his shoulder as half of him faced the fortune teller and the other half faced the exit of the tent. His cloak fluttered briefly when a gust of wind blew inside, the purple candle flames flickering before burning brighter. He exhaled gently before giving in with a, “Eh, why not?” in a slightly curious tone.

So he approached the gypsy and took a seat on the stool in front of the table, his arms carelessly folded across the clothed tabletop. Madam Avis poised her hands over her foggy ball, twitching her fingers before she toyed with the air surrounding the ball. The fog inside began to swirl a little faster, turning from white to lilac, then to a deep mauve. Zack’s blue eyes watched with curiosity, his head tilting to the right as he squinted to see if he could make out any image inside.

She glared hard into the ball at that point, her hands floating stationary over her crystal ball while the fog continued to swirl and billow inside. Her mouth twitched before she started to chant gently.

“Unum. Duo. Tribus. Quattour. Oculis caeruleis, Capillum nigrim…Ostende mihi quid videritis!”

Zack had no idea what the gypsy was chanting, but she looked to be really into it. He glanced up at her bright Amethyst eyes, down to her foggy ball, then back to her eyes again, his face tucked securely in his folded arms.

An image was slowly starting to form in Madam Avis’s crystal ball. She glanced harder into the picture displayed, the young teen on the other side unable to see what she was seeing, but glancing into the ball curiously now. She could see fire, ice, elements clashing with the other. Buildings were crumbling, people were laughing. Dragons were screeching and shrieking, people were slaying them with strange beasts.

People that were envious of dragon riders were merging these beasts together from other animals to create their own powerful creature, to curse unknown powers for not being able to obtain dragons of their own. If they can’t have dragons, no one can. Poachers crawling out of the woodwork, taking dragons that the mutated beasts left behind. Handlers were slain and the dragons next after those hunters got what they came for.

Castle Shin-Ra under attack, chambers blazing with fire and burning down to cinders. Dragons slaughtered in front of their riders, said individuals becoming servant and slaves to the others. Few dragons were kept alive just for the sake of entertainment, to torture, to prod at and curse. Respective riders done the same. Alpha rumble in the castle square, one goes down. The victor clouded and unseen, but chaos continues to ensue blurrily. This is a prophecy too dark to show every bit and detail.

Save for a light in the darkness, a tall beacon of snow, blood, and tears with an individual standing next to said beacon: Blue blazing brightly in the form of two small orbs, an angry red cross engraved on the silhouette, harboring vengeance for the sake of justice in the name of a painful loss.

Madam Avis pulled away from the vision with a gasp and a labored breath. Zack’s head shot up from his arms due to the surprise of her action. She had only been glaring at the ball for a few moments and then animatedly came back from her stare with fright.

“What in the heck did you see?” Zack asked with an arched eyebrow, looking into those jewel-colored eyes for an answer himself.

“W-Well the future is tricky and sometimes difficult to predict!” Avis stammered quickly, visibly sweating from her forehead and neck. “However I sense the beast inside your dragon egg, you would like to know of it, yes?” She quickly deterred, hands hovering over the ball again.

“You bet!” Zack agreed with a chirp, forgetting all about the fright that once possessed the fortune teller.

He watched with a small grin as her hands moved over the foggy ball, the color changing from that unsettling mauve to something gentler. In place of the purple, light blue that was nearly white colored the crystal, the fog swirling in a softer fashion and seemed to be much more calming. The candles in the tent blew out quickly, relighting by themselves with the same ice-blue color as the ball. The teen had to glance up and let out a gentle ‘woah’ at that.

“Yes, I see it now.” Madam Avis drawled, drawing the boy’s attention back to her.

“I sense something peaceful and tender, but with a hidden flame of determination deep inside. Yes, it looks odd, strange even. It’s title as strange and different as its looks. Common to another, but unique on its own.” She spoke. But she glanced up from her ball and into Zack’s eyes with a serious look in her own.

“But remember this, young one. Labels and titles are not what they seem. While they may deceive your mind, it is what lies dormant inside that is the true reflection of what you see.” She added, her tone deep and raspy, as if making sure this moment would be burned into his memory for the rest of his days.

Zack blinked once, twice, with an absent look on his face. His jaw parted and he held up his index finger to ask what exactly she meant, but she stopped him easily with,

“You still have things to purchase do you not? Hurry young one, for it is almost the appointed time.”

Appointed time? What did she mean by- Oh.

“Woah! Thanks for the vague and hard to understand fortune, Granny, Gotta go!” Zack quipped as he all but jumped up from the stool and hurried out of the tent.

“Hmm. Of course. Just keep what I have told you in your memory. And may I pray the future is different than what I have seen.” She responded.

As soon as Zack rounded the corner to reach his next destination, the purple tent vanished into thin air, an empty lot sitting in its place as if it had never existed.

* * *

 

Zack scurried along the dirt-trodden roads of the first tier, the substance tracked in from the farmers and the outside lands for so long that the people living here had almost forgotten they were on a tier. His sapphire eyes glanced to the left and right as he brushed past assorted shops and venues, humming a flat key when he realized he was now pressed for time. He never could think straight when he knew he had a strict time-limit to follow.

He quickly spun out of the way when an on the loose chicken and its haggled farmer ran past him, trying to catch up to the ‘fowl’ creature as it sought sweet, sweet freedom. A glance up to the sky to gauge the son’s position in the sky ended up being a fruitless effort, for the sky was now coated in a thin overcast of light gray clouds. They looked as if they could bring about a sprinkle, but appeared much too light to do so. Unable to tell the time and knowing he was pressed for it only made Zack zoom through the marketplace even faster than before. His memory was starting to fail him and he couldn’t remember where that dragon specialty shop was anymore. It was a single story establishment, wasn’t it? No! It was two stories! Right? The young teen groaned as he scurried through the street, cursing his unreliable memory.

However, when he rounded another curve in the tier, he found the shop Angeal told him about at last. Memory finally caught up with him and told him delayed directions how to get where he currently was standing now. Zack popped himself upside the head, almost like he was scolding his brain. The building was indeed two stories, just like the blacksmith shop. The actual house was on the second story and the first floor and extending awning served as the shop. There was a wooden sign in front of the red and orange striped awning with a dragon painted on the front.

The sign read ‘Highwind’s Dragon Specialty Shoppe’ painted in sloppy cursive underneath the dragon image upon closer inspection. Wait a minute. Highwind? Like ‘The Dragon Army’s top fighter Highwind’? Zack quickly entered the establishment hastily while his eyes took a linger look around. It was lit with light red paper lanterns hanging from the awning and even the ceiling from further inside the building. There were rows upon rows of dragon necessities ranging from bedding to dietary vitamins. The young teen further entered, eyes glancing all around him as he even spun a quick circle while walking.

“Good afternoon.” A voice spoke up.

Zak stopped circling and glanced ahead of him. Standing behind a counter was a young woman with chocolate brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She had big round glasses sitting atop the bridge of her nose, eyes of the same hue as her hair shining from behind the bifocals. She was cloaked in a warm looking yellow dress with a white shawl thrown over her shoulders. She smiled comfortingly at him, making the whole venue feel that much more welcoming.

“What can I help you with today?” She asked sweetly when he had further approached the counter.

“How do you do, ma’am? Um, I’m a new Dragon Handler and I was informed of this place by my uncle. He told me I could get some of the best dragon necessities here.” Zack stated, ruffling his wild black locks with his hand sheepishly.

“Oh! Well let me get the expert on that, I think he can help you out more than me. While you wait, you’re free to take a look around or even meet our shop’s mascot.” The brunette spoke with a gentle and petite bow. “I’ll be right back. If you want to meet the dragon, he’s right around the counter.” She added before she left the small area and went to the staircase right behind it, climbing up them carefully.

“Thank you, miss!” Zack acknowledged to her ascending frame.

He then decided to peak around the corner, wondering what kind of dragon could be the mascot for the shop. The painting outside didn’t really look like much. However, his eyes widened and he almost went to place his hands over his mouth, stopping himself short at the sight. There, lying on the floor and taking a small nap was Chief Highwind’s famed Fleur-de-Nuit dragon; Vincent.

The black and midnight-bodied beast looked majestic even in sleep, stretching out to be at least eight feet long without trying. Who knew how tall he really was when standing at full height with a craned out neck and powerful stance? He could see light colored marks and nicks across the scales when he gazed a little harder at the minor characteristics, probably from old battle wounds. So Cid _must_ be the owner of this extravagantly decorated and well-stocked shop!

Fleur-de-Nuit’s were such a marvelous and beautiful breed of dragon. They had black bodies splashed evenly with midnight blue, the skin in between their wings often the same color as the blue on their bodies. Their horns curved just like the shape of a tilde and the tips of their tails had crest like ridges on the tip, like the top fins of a fish. They were docile when unprovoked and made great companions and even fiercer fighters.

Vincent’s eyes slowly opened, instantly locking to Zack’s own and recognizing him as a customer. Instantly, the teen felt a little intimidated and nervous by the way the beast looked at him. The dragon’s eyes were blood red, but one of them looked hazy even through the eerie coloration. It was nearly unheard of for these breeds to have any other eye color than solid white. Then the mighty dragon rose to his feet, snorting softly through his nose to register the stranger’s scent. The young man found himself not breathing when those nostrils were directly sniffing his black cloak, soaking up his scent of iron, cinders, and firewood.

His blood-red eyes softened some, just enough to pass for kind instead of hesitant. He gently butt his head against Zack’s chest and he growled, much like how Genesis would growl when he wanted attention –which wasn’t very often, mind you. Cautiously, he reached out his right hand and laid it against the beast’s scaly head. When the touch went appreciated, he smirked and started to run his gloved hand over those excessively soft scales.

“Well I’ll be damned!” A boisterous voice boomed.

Zack felt like he jumped out of his skin at the exclamation, quickly backing away from Vincent while his heart beat in double time. When he hastily glanced to the left of him, there was Cid Highwind leaning against the banister of the staircase. He was dressed in a plain blue V-necked tunic and light brown pants, a set of deep brown gloves covering his hands and boots of the same saturation clothing his feet. There was a pair of riding goggles strapped to his forehead and angled in a cockeyed fashion with a thin twig in his mouth and clenched in between his teeth.

“Can’t even remember the last time Vincent took to a stranger so damn quickly!” He praised, pulling away from the banister and approaching the young teen.

“Name’s Cid, owner of this shop and that fine dragon before ya.” He greeted gruffly, holding out his hand to shake. Vincent pulled away and settled back down to sleep again. Not uncommon, seeing as Fleur-de-Nuit’s were nocturnal by nature.

“I’m Zack, I’m a new Dragon Handler and an apprentice blacksmith.” Zack greeted, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. “You know when I was younger I lived off your stories in the Dragon Army!” He added when their hands dropped.

“I don’t think there’s a kid yer age that _hasn’t_ heard of my stories! N’ there all true too!” He responded in a good-hearted nature, chomping down on that twig a little harder as he grinned into it.

“Woah! Even the story of you battling that fierce Cauchdor Real over the deserts of Gold Saucer ten years ago?” Zack quickly asked, excitement brimming in his eyes.

Cid arched an eyebrow at him and gave him a quirky grin. “Damn son! I’m surprised you know of that one, not one I go around tellin’ all the damn time, that’s fer sure.” He spoke, his tone intrigued.

Zack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a pink blush bursting across his cheeks. Then he remembered why he was even here in the first place. “That’s right! I’m here because I was told I could get the best dragon supplies here! I’m actually supposed to pick up my egg today.” He spoke with a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Well shit! I feel kinda honored someone said that ‘bout my shop! Anyways, you know the basics of takin’ care of an egg, kid?” Cid inquired, taking the twig out of his mouth and stuffing it into one of the slots in his belt wrapped around his tunic.

“Not really. I might have memorized the dragon booklet, but I’ve got no field experience.” Zack admitted as that blush deepened a shade or two.

“Alright, then lemmie give ya some pointers an’ tips on takin’ real good care of em so you don’t go bringin’ up some kinda spit-fire hell-raiser!” Cid proclaimed, slapping his hand across the teen’s back firmly.

Genesis instantly flashed across his mind for a moment –and around that precise moment, the dragon sneezed.

“Most of the time, eggs’ll always feel hot or cold, even heavy or light depending on your attitude or even what the dragon wants from you. Got an egg that’s too hot? Stay away from it for a while. Egg too cold? Hug that sucker and don’t let it go til’ it feels warm to you! Heavy? Let that sucker float in a bath! Light? Eh, no worries there, eggs are supposed to feel a bit on the light side.” Cid explained while he led Zack through the rows of merchandise in the shop.

“Now, you and _only_ you can tell how your egg really feels, and only _you_ can tell what it wants. Trust me, you’ll know exactly what that baby dragon needs before it even hatches.” The blond man added, pausing in front of a small rack of product.

He picked up a sealed jar and held it up for Zack to look at. “For the first month, you aren’t gonna know for sure if your dragon is a leaf-eater or a meat-eater. Sure, the books can tell you what they are, but they ain’t gonna eat that shit til they’re at least a month old. Little stomachs can’t process solids while they’re that young.” He used his other hand to hold up the teen’s own as he deposited the jar into them.

“They’ll usually drink about two of those a day, it’s formula, since the little ones don’t got mothers to provide the good stuff.” He spoke. “This stuff I make myself, so it’s got a good taste and has a hell of a long shelf life.” Cid explained, pointing to it for emphasis.

He then walked over to another section of the shop, Zack making sure to follow behind him and listen to all of the advice he was being given. Sure, Angeal answered some of his questions, but it was good to hear all of the odds and ends before he ran into trouble later on.

“Got some bedding here too, some quilts and whatnot, courtesy of Shera. When ya make bedding for yer egg, put it in a small, cozy place that’s near ya. When dragons are in their egg stage, they usually like to be close to their handlers at all times.” Cid further explained.

“How do you know all this stuff?” Zack asked curiously, wondering how someone who only raised one dragon would be so educated about the subject.

“Please, I’ve handled more than one dragon before. I’ve had at least two others before Vincent over there. It’s rare, but not unheard of to have multiple dragons. That’s why my Mark looks like this-” Cid elucidated, pulling down his right glove to display his mark.

Zack peered over and saw exactly what the older man was talking about. He had one large Dragon Claw shaped mark, and two others down below it in a faded gray color.

“Gray means they died. When one died, I found myself with another small mark. That one lasted for two years before it died too. Then I got my mark that tied me to Vincent over there. He’s been with me for about twenty years now.” Cid explained.

“Woah, I didn’t think that was possible.” Zack admitted. Panic then ran through his blood. “Wait, what if my dragon dies before me?” He quickly asked.

“Oh it is, just rare.” He responded. “Lemmie see your wrist then.”

The teen was quick to hold out his wrist and let the man see his mark. Cid just smirked and laughed in a gruff fashion before stating, “Your dragon ain’t goin’ nowhere kid. If it was, it’d be much smaller than that! Anyways, come over here.” The blond man spoke before he gestured for the teen to follow him to another section of the store.

Zack felt instantly relieved as he pulled his glove back over his hand comfortably before following Cid again, pausing beside him in another section.

“Got a few clothes for when they hatch here, in case ya can’t sow any of yer own stuff. This here-” He paused to grab something bright and colorful, rubbery object.

“-This is a _must_. This thing here is for when hatchlings teethe. Yeah, _all_ dragons teethe, meat eaters or not. This keeps em from destroying furniture or whatever they can sink those growin’ fangs into! Nearly lost my whole damn house when Vincent started gnawin’, ain’t that right, Vince?” Cid called.

There was a low and drowsy growl from the dragon before he went back to sleep.

“Hold on, if you’re in the Dragon Army, then shouldn’t you be living there?” Zack realized, noting that soldiers usually stayed within the castle grounds.

“I _was_ with the Dragon Army. I left about six months ago when a fight blinded my dragon in one eye an’ tore up his left wing. He hasn’t flown since then and he’s rather content jus’ layin’ there sleepin’ the day away.” Cid explained, a smirk on his face and not bothered by that in the slightest.

“Oh, I see.” Zack responded, a bit softer than usual.

“Ah, who gives a damn? Anyways, got the food, bedding, and teething covered. What else? Hmm…I think that’s about it.” The blond hummed in thought, deducing that was all he could tell.

“And, since you knew one of my hard to hear about stories, I’m gonna give you a discount on whatever you get, kid! I can sense you’ve got some damn good potential and it’d be almost a shame to charge you an arm an’ a leg!” Cid added, patting Zack’s back firmly once again, almost making him drop everything he was currently holding.

“Wait, are you sure? You barely even know me!” Zack gasped.

“Yeah! It’s no big deal! ‘Sides, Vincent seems to like you, and he don’t like most of the customers that come in here!” The former chief laughed as he reclaimed his twig form his belt loop and chomped down on it again. “Just bring all yer items to Shera an’ she’ll give ya a total. I gotta scoot, later kid!” Cid spoke, bidding farewell with a wave.

With that, he took towards the stairs near the back of the first floor before disappearing up them swiftly. Zack just stood there for a moment, completely stunned that the former chief of the Dragon Army gave him advice and even gave him a discount too! He stated that he had potential, just like Sephiroth had stated a few days ago. It seemed like a ton of people had been saying that lately. A smirk wiggled its way onto his face as he did one last comb through the store, picking up extra things as he needed them.

Today was good and could only get better! Zack zigzagged through the aisles, filling his arms with all of the things he needed for both an egg and a hatchling. By the time he felt satisfied, he’d probably be able to take care of his dragon with ease for the first two months! So, he took his items over to the counter that Shera was now standing at again, smiling at him brightly.

“Did Cid help you out well enough?” She asked as she prepared a bag for all of his items.

“He did, he’s really nice.” Zack responded with a grin of his own.

“Oh good! Sometimes people just get so star-struck around him they can’t even talk! Or he’ll scare people off with that mouth of his. It’s usually a whole lot worse if he doesn’t like you.” Shera responded, making conversation as she bagged all the necessary items and products into the spare satchel.

“Kind of an enigma then?” Zack theorized, keeping the conversation going for a moment.

“Yeah, for sure.” She responded as she finished putting the items away. “Alright, since he specified to give you a discount, you’ll only have to pay eight-hundred Gil instead of twelve hundred.” She finalized.

“Wow, that’s cheaper than I would have expected!” The teen peeped, pulling out the currency he had on him and counting it out on the counter.

“Well, it’s not like you’re buying brand name items or something. Everything here is practically homemade.” Shera clarified with a smirk.

“Right! That should be eight-hundred!” Zack smirked, handing the correct amount to the brunette.

“Alright, thank you very much for shopping with us! I wish you luck as a Dragon Handler!” She smiled, waving him off when he claimed the bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

“And thank you as well.” The teen beamed before he returned the wave. “Nice meeting you too, Vincent!” He called over the counter.

The dragon growled something akin to that of a sleepy farewell before falling silent again. With that, Zack spun on his heel and walked through the rows of merchandise one last time before stepping outside. A glance up to the sky informed him it was still cloudy as ever, a few darker colored clouds brushing over the lighter underbellies of the others. There might be some rain forecast later today, hopefully it would wait to rain until after he got his egg. He wouldn’t want to be soaked or for his egg to get cold. Recalling he had already squandered enough time as is, he hurried back to his home as fast as he could go, not wanting to be late to go pick up his dragon egg!

He weaved in and out of venues, causing a few people inside to gasp or let out a startled cry. He maneuvered around people in the streets when they took too long to speed up or move out of his way, sprinting the entire time. His energy was starting to rise even though he was dashing around at top speed. The excitement trilled through his blood and fueled his adrenaline to the max, pumping his muscles to work harder, better, faster, and stronger.

He jumped passed the stairs and towards the familiar side of the first tier, running even faster now that he was on home turf again. He hoped he wasn’t going to be late to picking up his dragon egg because of setting up a cozy spot for it.

 _‘That’s what happens when you run late!’_ He scolded himself as he spun around a person and carried on like before.

If only he hadn’t stopped in that fortune telling tent, then he wouldn’t be late! Besides, what did she even mean about titles and inner reflections? It was all confusing to him and he couldn’t make heads or tails out of it. If only those gypsy’s could be a little more specific. He never even got an accurate reading of his future either, what a bummer!

His inner musings screeched to a stop when he found the blacksmith shop in the nearby distance. So Zack spurred himself and kicked it into high gear, wanting plenty of time to set up and then go claim his egg! As soon as he skidded to a stop, he threw open the front door and scurried inside, shutting it quickly and rather loudly behind him. His breaths finally started to grow heavy now that he wasn’t moving anymore and his legs were beginning to burn from the sprint.

“Zack? Is that you?” Angeal called from the depths of the workshop.

“Yeah, I’m back! I’m not late, am I?” Zack inquired as he stepped inside the ashy colored shop.

“Actually, you’re a little early. What’d you do, run the entire way there and back?” Angeal prodded with a grin, turning away from his anvil to glance at his nephew. Genesis glanced up too, a purr-like growl in the same fashion as his handler’s inquiry.

“ _Early_? Yeah, I ran all the way back, but I actually got a bit sidetracked.” The teen responded as he stepped up beside his uncle. “So what time is it anyways? You know?” He urged.

Angeal rolled his eyes and glanced over to their clock situated on the wall right above their open venue. The hour displayed was still noon and had not changed yet. These mechanized clocks could surely be handy on cloudy days such as these.

“I’d say you still have enough time to get the bedding for your egg set up. Once you finish that and find a place for your other things you bought, we’ll head out.” The blacksmith deduced with a grin.

“Sweet!” Zack exclaimed.

With that single word, he parted from his uncle’s side and dashed to the living room. He heard Genesis growl angrily, upset he didn’t get any kind of greeting or hello. Zack quickly peeked his head from the living room.

“Yes, hello to you too, Genesis.” He greeted before disappearing back into the other room again.

The Kazilik huffed a bright gray ring of smoke in bland annoyance, the action earning a few chuckles from his handler before they got back to work finishing up their last order of the day. The young teen, however, was already up the stairs and in his room by the time they went back to work with hammering and lighting fires. He glanced around his small bedroom, wondering where a good place to put the bedding would be. He figured he should put it close to him, that way he’d be nearby in case he sensed the dragon inside needed something from him.

He looked over his cluttered desk, eyeing it analytically before shaking his head and looking elsewhere. His desk was way too cluttered to even put a quill on it without disrupting something, even if he knew where everything was that way. His next thought was one of the bottom shelves of his bookcase, but he dismissed that idea too. The shelf was much too small to put a dragon egg. Those things could range anywhere from one to three feet in height. A shelf could barely hold a larger than normal book. He thought maybe the top of his dresser would be good; it’d have plenty of sunshine and warmth. But he shook his head to that too. All of those places were too far away from his bed anyways, and he wanted to keep his dragon egg close by.

So his eyes roamed over to the last piece of furniture he had in his room besides his own bed: A small end table right next to it. However, he usually had his small candle sitting there that kept his room alight at night. But there was a drawer underneath the surface. He shuffled over to the small end table, setting the bag of supplies down on his bed before pulling open the drawer. It had a large and deep space inside, plenty of room for a dragon egg if he left it open! Plus, it was right next to his bed, so he could also keep an eye on it at night.

As for the other items he purchased, he could put those near the bottom shelves of his bookcase, the thing was rather empty and could use some filling up anyways. With a spot in mind, Zack opened up the bag from its spot on his bed and rummaged through it, looking for the bedding he bought. After finding it wedged at the bottom of the burlap sack, he yanked out the bundle of loose hay and straw as well as a small quilt.

He untied the rope around the bedding and placed it into the open drawer, arranging it as necessary and puffing it up in other spots. He then unfolded the small blanket and placed it around the hay in the shape of a sloppy circle, patting at it a few times to make sure it wasn’t too firm or too soft. When it felt just right, he nodded with a big grin on his face. He spun on his heel and took the bag off his bed and over to the empty shelves in his bookcase.

He arranged the assortment of food and other supplies on an individual shelf, while the other things like an outfit or two went folded up on the one above that. At least his bookshelf looked well stocked by this point. He heard a chime from downstairs echo past the barricade of the closed living room door, even over the noise of his uncle working away at his anvil. The clock was chiming the first hour of the afternoon, signaling high noon had come and passed.

Zack’s heart felt like it was going to explode from anticipation. He could finally go and claim his dragon egg! He spun around as fast as he could and booked it downstairs in that same speedy fashion. He was going so fast he forgot to twist the doorknob before pushing the door, so he ended up crashing right into it with a loud _bang!_ Followed by a muted ‘ _oww!’_. The sound caused the dragon and the blacksmith on the other side to glance up with curious eyes.

He actually too enough time to turn the knob and pushed the door open, his left hand covering his nose as his eyes were winced shut. Genesis started to laugh in his reptilian tongue, his growls bouncing around in his throat while Angeal suppressed the urge to outright laugh, passing it off as if he had an itch in the back of his throat.

“Shut up, Genesis!” Zack groaned as he shot the Kazilik a look, taking his hand from his nose.

The dragon huffed at him after one last laugh, flicking his tail up and down against the concrete floor.

Once he recovered from the shockwave of pain in his face, his sapphire eyes glanced over to his uncle. “Well I’m ready!” He spoke before flashing the older man a quick thumbs up.

“Alright, let me remove this apron of mine and we’ll get moving.” Angeal commented, setting his welding hammer to the side. “Remember Genesis, while I’m gone you’re in charge of the shop.” He added, pointing at his dragon for emphasis.

Genesis purred and snorted once, his way of saying he understood the command. The blacksmith nodded as he untied the bow in the back his work apron and removed it, walking over and hanging it on a hook next to his nephew’s. His other set of clothes were a bit scuffed, but would suffice. He just had a plain beige shirt and tan pants on with brown boots to bring the ensemble all together. He removed his gloves from his hands and tossed them over his apron.

“Alright, let’s go.” He stated, clapping his hands together.

“Thought you’d never be ready!” Zack said with a smirk.

* * *

 

Zack had been inside the castle before, he’d seen the Dragon Army before, but he had _never_ been in the hatchery before. The hatchery was located near the back of the castle and closer to the Midgar mountainside located behind the kingdom. The room itself was like a large rectangle and there were windows covering every conceivable inch of every wall. Even the ceiling was made from glass. At the end of the long hall-like room, it split off in two different directions where the rooms containing the dragon eggs were.

This room was just where the babies they found or the dragons in the army came to frolic and generally catch a break from the elements or training. They had all kinds of equipment set up here, ranging from rope-like bridges for dragons to perch upon or single ropes for them to climb. There were wooden obstacle sets placed near the window-covered walls where the smaller ones could run around, or hide out in a few secret cubbies or tunnels.

Zack could see a few Graylings were skittering about the course while some small Winchesters were talking in reptilian inside one of the cubbies. There was an orange Anglewing hanging upside-down on one of the rope bridges, growling loudly when another dragon got too close to its spot. A fluorescent orange and yellow Bright Copper was climbing one of the single ropes to reach the upside-down dragon. It swatted at the Anglewing and knocked it off the bridge before claiming it as its own with a contented purr.

“Welcome to the Dragon Hatchery, you must be Zack, the newest Dragon Handler.” A voice echoed from near the back and over the clamor of the beasts playing.

Zack quickly glanced ahead of him to see who had spoken up. He saw three figures approaching both him and his uncle. The one who had spoken was a female and she was leading the other two towards them. She had wavy copper-red hair that ended at the base of her shoulder blades and a pair of russet colored eyes blazed brightly in the windowed room.

The other figure on her left had blazing red hair that would probably make any red colored dragon envious. It was wild and choppy and a long strand swayed behind him as he walked with a bit of a slump in his posture. He had riding goggles slopped over his forehead just like Cid, except his looked a little more worn-out. His bright blue eyes were blazing against the afternoon light and the red markings underneath them only enhanced the color.

The last figure on the right was mocha skinned and lacked any kind of hair on his head. He was wearing dark-lensed bifocals that looked a bit odd and hard to see out of, but wearing them regardless. His posture was rigid and firm, like his spine was a metal rod rather than vertebrae. The thee figures were all dressed nearly identical: black long-sleeved tunics, black pants, and ankle high black boots swarmed over their bodies. The only difference is that the woman’s tunic was an oval cut near the breast line and she had white long sleeves under her tunic, while the rest had dark gray.

They paused when they only stood a few feet apart, the female with a kind smile on her face. The mocha skinned man still looked stiff and unapproachable while the red-head looked very smug and grinned a grin that showed that arrogance.

“I’m Cissnei, and these are my partners, Reno and Rude.” She introduced, gesturing to herself and her associates.

“Yeah, I’m Zack, and this is my uncle, Angeal.” The teen acknowledged, doing the same as they had done.

“Is Gast out at the moment?” Angeal asked suddenly, glancing around the Hatchery.

“Actually, he’s looking at the newest egg as we speak. He wanted us to do our introductions and get them out of the way.” Cissnei responded politely.

“Um, who is that?” Zack asked sheepishly, feeling like he should know this individual.

“Gast is the head honcho of the Hatchery slash Playground duo. I guess you could say we’re the guy’s students.” Reno spoke up with a big, sly grin.

“We will escort you to the proper room. He would like to meet you, Dragon Handler.” Rude monotonously spoke, using his hands to gesture for the two to follow their lead.

So that what they did, the uncle and nephew following the students through the rectangular room and towards the back. A few smaller dragons screeched at them as they walked by, going to perch on their rope bridges and stare at their retreating forms. When the hall split, they were lead to the smaller room on the left. There was a wooden sign hanging above the large door reading ‘Imported Eggs’, whatever that meant.

The wooden door was opened gently by Cissnei, as she threw in a “They’ve arrived” into it.

The group shuffled into the smaller room while Zack was glancing all around in observation. This room was completely made out of windows as well, even if it was smaller. The ceiling was different though. It was a stain glass window colored mainly in blue with a white crescent moon overlapping an orange sun while all sorts of rainbow dragons created a ring around the symbol.

“Ah, so you must be Zack, the newest Dragon Handler!” A voice recognized.

The distracted teen stopped gazing at the stain glass ceiling and looked straight in front of him. There was an older man standing there with what could have been a smile on his face, it was hard to tell past the thick black mustache that covered it. It appeared as if it was beginning to grow into a handlebar shape, for the ends of the hair were longer than the rest by a half inch or so. He had short black hair slicked back with a predominant widow’s peak. He had dark tinted bifocals on as well and shielding the colors of his eyes, so the color could not be made out. He was clothed in simple white colored robes and black boots. His appearance seemed a little distant, but the way he spoke seemed very gentle and at east.

“Yeah, that’s me –er, I’m Zack.” He responded. Now that he was here, his excitement was trilling through his blood all over again, making him stumble over his words.

“Come over here, would you? I think you’d like to take a look at this.” Gast motioned, waving him over with his hand. “Ah, you three may go.” He added to his pupils quickly.

The three took their leave with quick bows, leaving through the door and shutting it behind them when the last one left.

Zack tried to glance over the man’s large frame as he approached, trying to see what he was standing in front of, but to no avail. It wasn’t until he was standing right in front of him that the taller man backed off and stood next to him, a gentle hum passed through his nose. There, now sitting right in front of the teen’s face, was his dragon egg.

But it was unlike an egg he had ever seen before. He had studied all of the common and rare dragon eggs within the entire Midgar mountainside and the surrounding lands, but none of them looked like this one did. His egg was on the small size, roughly about two feet long, give or take a few inches. But it was the coloration of the patterns on the shell that really caught his eye. In the middle of his egg was a red oval, under that, it had a solid gold stripe underneath. Then, beneath and to either side of the stripe lay two more red ovals lying flat instead of long. One last golden stripe lay underneath those markings, but otherwise, the shell’s color itself was a plain old white.

“Out of all the eggs brought to the Hatchery and out of all the years I’ve studied in this field, I have _never_ seen an egg with these kinds of markings before. There have been near identical ones, but never like this.” Gast explained, gazing at the small egg himself.

When Zack took one step forward, an unexplainable feeling of anxiety washed over him. He stopped mid step, frozen with wide eyes. He felt scared, exposed, and nervous. Why was he feeling like this?

“Zack? Are you alright?” Angeal quickly asked.

“I feel weird.” Zack responded simply, still not moving an inch closer to or further from his egg.

“How so?” Gast inquired.

“Exposed mostly, kinda nervous.” The teen responded, his eyes never breaking contact with his egg.

“That must be emotions from the egg. Go ahead and put your hand over it, see if you can’t calm it down.” The mustached man gestured.

“Are you guys not feeling it?” Zack questioned as he took another step, wondering how on earth they _didn’t_ feel this overwhelming wave of anxiety like he was. It felt like it was just pulsing throughout the entire room.

“Not a thing. But surely you remember, only Handlers can feel what their dragon feels while in the egg stage.” Angeal responded.

Zack nodded, but did not speak. Instead, he took another step closer to his egg. That feeling increased tenfold, but he couldn’t pinpoint _why_ his egg would be radiating these frightened waves. Unless it was scared of all these people, or this place. Maybe it was even frightened without his presence? Reassuring himself, Zack reached out and ran his right hand over the shell of the egg, eyes widening at how brittle the husk felt under his gloved fingers. When his hand touched the egg, the waves stopped instantly, and something akin to that of joy and safety filled his heart. A smile pulled at his lips from the sensation it brought.

“I did it.” Zack spoke with a gentle but happy voice, his hand stroked the shell of the egg tenderly, as if to send it comfort from his end.

It was almost as if he could feel the little baby dragon move around in the egg to get closer to the presence of his hand over its temporary home.

“Zack?” Gast spoke up quietly, as to not disturb the moment of dragon and handler bonding.

The raven-haired teen glanced over his shoulder, never taking his hand from the egg. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Because I haven’t seen an egg like that and only something similar, I’m going to give you this…” The older man drawled, walking around the desk the egg was sitting atop and opening a drawer beneath it.

He pulled out a thick red book and wiped a layer of old dust off the cover with his hand, cocking his head and humming before deciding to blow the rest of the dust off the top. The particles fluttered through the air, barely visible in the cloudy atmosphere from outside. The book was held out for the younger man to take, whom accepted it with his free hand.

“It’s a world edition of dragons and their eggs. Usually, we give the new Handlers a smaller version adapted for Midgar breeds, but I think this might be more beneficial to you. If you’re lucky, your dragon’s egg and breed might be in there.” He responded.

Zack’s eyes read over the cover, taking in the fact that it looked just like the dragon booklet he had memorized, but much bigger and thicker. His other hand continued to remain on his egg, not wanting to stop letting it know he was there without having to say it.

“Thank you, Mr. Gast.” He responded with a grin, tucking the book under his arm.

However, he glanced to his egg with a perplexed look on his face. “That’s weird…” He muttered, feeling other spots of the shell. “My egg is really cold now.” He commented.

“Well, I assume you know the basics or egg raising? Keep it close, give it affection, and if it feels a certain way, make sure you provide the opposite of what it feels.” Gast questioned before explaining anyways.

“Yeah, I know.” Zack responded, also taking Cid’s words from earlier into consideration.

So, if his egg felt cold, he’d warm it up. With careful hands, he guided them underneath the egg and lifted it up, surprised at just how light it really was. It was almost as light as the book he was just handed, something he did not expect at all.

“Is it heavy?” Angeal asked, stepping next to his nephew’s side, ready to help him out.

“No, it’s light. _Really_ light.” Zack remarked with a light frown as he held his egg close. He didn’t want to forget he was holding it and accidentally end up dropping it.

It had happened before; handlers had gotten their eggs and went to pick them up for the first time, only to discover they were way too heavy or light. Those eggs usually ended up busted to bits with a forming baby dragon dying on the ground below their feet, still wet with embryonic fluid and dying quick, but agonizingly.

Zack’s frown deepened when his egg s _till_ felt cold, even though he was holding it close to his chest and gut. Humming in a flat key for a moment, he pondered about how to make it feel warmer. A metaphorical light bulb went off in his head when he realized he was still wearing his black cloak. He unsnapped the clasp around his neck with one hand, the other keeping the small egg secure against his chest. He balled up the fabric in his hand in order to get a good grip on it, then wrapped it cautiously around the cold egg. He then hugged it a little closer, smiling when his egg didn’t feel cold anymore.

At that moment in time, he didn’t care what kind of dragon would hatch from his egg. He was just overjoyed to actually have one to call his own.

“I’m going to take really good care of you, I promise.” Zack swore to the egg, his right hand gently running over the fabric that covered the shell.

He felt joy radiate from the egg and through him like a catalyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the egg finally makes an appreance! Huzzah! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to leave some kudos or comments, let me know what you thought okay? I read every single comment or opinion and blush like an idiot~! Until the next chapter! :)


	4. Of Kings And Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack does some good old fashion bonding with his new egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter updated on time and as scheduled! :) I hope you guys enjoy! Also, over 1,000 hits?? You guys are just so awesome! <3

Zack and Angeal arrived back home to their blacksmith shop just as the rain began to come down. The older man had gotten the door for his nephew, who still had his arms full of bundled-up dragon egg and was grinning down at it sincerely every five seconds. Before closing the door, he made sure to flip the ‘open’ sign over and display the ‘closed’ side to the public. He was going to take the rest of the day off and give the younger teen that same luxury.

“We’re back, Genesis. Did you catch anything on fire this time?” Angeal called as he made a small joke at the end, knowing very well it was a ‘joke’ that had happened before on _multiple_ occasions.

Genesis growled in a nonchalant fashion from further inside the workshop, as if implying he didn’t touch a thing. The blacksmith was instantly wary and pushed on ahead of the younger raven-haired male. Zack smirked when he promptly heard Angeal scold the Kazilik for catching one of his tools on fire and burning it to a crisp. The dragon then resorted to sassy backtalk to his handler in a mocking fashion.

When the teen stepped in, he saw his uncle flick the beast’s snout and point a finger at him. “This is why you don’t get left in charge all the time! You always catch something on fire!” He reprimanded.

Genesis started to whine and growl, huffing thick black smoke from his nostrils as almost a threat. Zack felt an uncomfortable sensation settle in the pit of his stomach from the sight. But why on earth would he feel nervous around Genesis? He always behaved like this! Then he recalled he still had his small dragon egg bundled up in his arms and held close to his chest. He held onto his egg a little tighter, knowing it was the small baby inside that was feeling frightened of the much older and bigger dragon.

A sense of comfort washed over him, taking the fear right out of the pit of his stomach. He smiled brightly, ivory white poking out from behind his lips. Being a handler was probably the best thing in the world; the prospect of raising a scaly companion of your own, sensing how it feels even in this embryonic state, and already having a lasting and genuine connection within the first ten minutes. He couldn’t be happier right now.

Genesis stopped snorting and fuming, growling in curiosity when he looked over to his master’s kin, seeing him coddling a large black lump in his arms. Angeal just shook his head and sighed, knowing his scolding wouldn’t get through to his beast anymore. Zack glanced up, the smirk never leaving his face as he approached the Kazilik.

“Check it out, Gen! I got my egg!” Zack displayed, holding up the black bundle carefully, not wanting to lift it too fast due to how lightweight it was.

Genesis leaned in slowly, cautiously sniffing the buddle, catching a whiff of the egg’s scent from under the teen’s own. It smelled of snow and mountains, a hint of pine lingering on. It was certainly an odd scent for an egg. He growled softly to the small bundle, gently nudging it with his snout.

“So I guess you like him, huh, Gen?” Zack mused happily as he took the egg back closer to his chest again, liking the comforting aura it brought when it was near him.

Genesis growled in a tittering fashion, his usually sharp eyes much easier and gentler looking. Angeal reached up and ran a hand over his dragon’s head, his fingers tracing the long black horns and back again.

“Well that’s good to know, it’d be bad if they weren’t compatible.” He commented, scratching under the Kazilik’s chin.

“Not compatible?” Zack queried, one of his eyebrows furrowing down while the other one arched.

“It’s possible that if two Dragon Handlers live in the same house, their dragons can hate one another. Some beasts just aren’t compatible with others. So it’s good to know that Genesis of all dragons is.” Angeal responded, smirking as his dragon starting purring softly when he reached a hard to scratch spot near the start of his long neck.

“Well, I don’t sense anymore fright or nervousness from my egg, so I guess he likes Genesis too.” Zack commented, glancing down at the cloak-wrapped bundle. He couldn’t bite back another grin from tugging at the corners of his lips.

He had been smiling an awful lot ever since he picked up his dragon egg for the first time. Even if the baby ended up being an herbivore, the teen really didn’t care by this point. He was too happy and excited to be disappointed over something trivial like that. Even if he couldn’t get into the Dragon Army, it’d be alright, because he’d still have a scaly companion. Well, maybe. Joining the Army was still something he wanted.

“You know, you’ve always been one for jokes and smiles, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you grin that much.” Angeal remarked with a smirk of his own.

“I can’t help it, it just makes me so happy, you know? And plus, every time I look at this egg, I get a huge wave of joy that crashes over me!” Zack explained brightly, snuggling the bundle a little tighter.

Cue another wave of delight from the egg and through him, signal for another smile to slide across his face effortlessly. “I’m gonna go show him my room.” He responded absently, turning away from his uncle and his dragon without really looking at them. He just kept his eyes and his attention on his egg.

“Hold on, Zack!” Angeal called out.

The young teen stopped advancing and glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Don’t forget this.” The blacksmith stated, holding out the thick dragon book given to them earlier from Mr. Gast.

“Right!” Zack chirped, reaching out and taking the book with his left hand, while the right both cradled and secured his egg. When he had a good hold on it, he spun on his heel and shuffled out of the workshop, eyes looking back down at his egg again.

“The thing hasn’t even hatched yet and its already got Zack wrapped around its little claw.” Angeal observed to himself as he watched his nephew disappear into the living room. Genesis growled softly in agreement.

Zack traversed up the stairs carefully, making sure he didn’t get in too much of a hurry. He walked past Angeal’s bedroom and into his own via the cracked bedroom door. He wedged his way inside and stood by his bed, glancing around with a small grin on his face.

“I know you probably can’t see any of this, but this is where you’ll be staying from here on out.” He displayed before he quickly tossed the dragon book over on his bed.

He felt a calm and gentle wave rush over him, followed by a smaller wave of excitement. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from splitting into another wide grin. If he kept doing that, his face would be hurting after just ten minutes!

“So, are you feeling any warmer yet?” He asked as he started to unwrap the egg from his bundled cloak.

As soon was one piece of the white shell was exposed, a wave of bitter cold washed over him and he was quick to wrap it back up in the warmed material again.

“Okay, that’s a big fat no.” Zack commented, cradling the small egg close to further warm it with his body heat. But he had to shift uncomfortably when he still felt cold. “Come on, you can’t _possibly_ be cold all snug like that!” He admonished gently.

But that wave crashing over him assured him that yes, his egg _was_ still cold. He should have never removed that cloak! But what else could he do? He didn’t have any other clothes that were warm besides the ones on his body. He blinked once, and then almost groaned when he realized what he’d have to do to warm up the small egg. But he couldn’t bite back the smile that swept over him anyways. It _would_ help keep it closer to him.

He removed the belt wrapped around his blue tunic and tossed it to his bed, where it landed against the quilt with a gentle _plop_ noise. He sat against the foot of his bed, cradling the bundled egg in his lap momentarily while he worked out how to do this. He balled up the hem of his shirt and stuffed the egg under it, making sure it swaddled the small object snugly as the bottom half of the egg was tucked into the waist of his pants, to keep it from going anywhere.

“Now I know what pregnant women feel like.” Zack laughed as his arms swarmed around the lump under his clothes and pressed against his body.

However, the egg was no longer cold and was radiating a pleasant heat and delight throughout his handler’s body, which made him grin like a goofball again. He stared down at the lump under his clothes with a fond and endearing look on his face, completely at ease and feeling rather relaxed.

“But what should I call you?” Zack pondered to himself, cocking his head to the right as he thought.

He still had plenty of time to come up with a name, but he didn’t really want to keep referring to the egg as, well, an egg, or ‘it’. Then he recalled he still had no idea what type of egg he carried or what kind of dragon breed would yield from it. He might be able to think of something better if he had a more firm grasp on what his breed might look like upon hatching.

He reached over with his right hand and curled his fingers around the thick red book, getting a good grip on it before pulling it towards him. He opened the cover and scanned his sapphire eyes over the introductory page followed by the index. This book definitely had more content then the flimsy dragon booklet he had memorized. There were two completely new sections he had never seen before under the table of contents.

‘ _Dragon breeds, beasts, and eggs native to Nibelheim’_ and _‘Dragon breeds, beasts, and eggs native to Wutai’_. Then it occurred to him that the room they had entered in the Hatchery had the ‘imported eggs’ sign hanging above it. Perhaps his dragon was found in one of these countries and not Midgar? So he started with Nibelheim, right in the beginning. It be fun learning about different dragon types for a change! With one hand holding the book up, the other remained resting over the dragon’s egg hiding under his shirt.

He glanced through each entry, seeing both the egg and the dragon that hatched from it. He really wanted to see if he could find an egg similar to his own, but curiosity about new species of dragon’s kept his occupied with reading each entry at a time.

The First entry showed a golden colored egg with platinum stripe at the top of the egg and a dark gold stripe near the bottom. The dragon picture displayed next to it was that of an Akhal-Teke in three different colors that they could come in: Platinum, gold, and dark gold so dim it could pass for black. The eggs were roughly the size of a man’s chest, says the data.

Origins state of the name meaning ‘Celestial horse’ or ‘Pure Teke’ depending on translation from the natives. The breed is known for their speed, endurance adaptation to a desert climate and with a metallic sheen to its coat. The entry stated these eggs flourished near the barren desert beside Mount Corel, but when their homes were tore down for renovation of the town North Corel, the eggs were transported to the mountains of Nibel, where they learned to adapt to the wintery climate as well. They were a medium-weight dragon with average sized wings.

Zack turned the page to see an entire new entry. There was a red and gold splotched egg that looked much larger than any other he had ever seen or read about before. Next to the egg was the dragon known as the Shao-Lung, or more commonly known as the Scarlet Flower. These dragons were colored crimson with gold tinted talons and a yellow crest running down their spines from a many horned head. Apparently they were ill-tempered and enjoyed fighting so much they were military exclusive and were solely for women handlers. That sounded like a really cool dragon to have, but it didn’t match the egg that Zack possessed.

He felt a brief wave of distrust and hurt shoot through the egg and to his core.

“What? Are you _jealous?_ ” Zack mused as he glanced away from the book and to the lump under his clothes.

Another surge confirmed his suspicions. So he moved the book to the side and just ran his hands over the shape of the egg, smiling at it while assuring the baby dragon inside that he was the only dragon for him. At first, the egg was reluctant to accept the affection, but eventually caved and sent small waves of comfort and happiness through him. Once the envious creature inside was satisfied, the teen picked the book back up and flipped to a new page instead.

The next breed was of a Shen-Lung, the egg that contained the beast came in varying shades of blue-gray and with a few different patterns. The dragon itself was of the same varying colors as the egg itself, some possessing spiked spines and some lacking the feature. They were a very common breed of dragon and could either be clever or lazy like most humans. There was even a ‘Long-winged’ Shen-Lung breed, but it had died out thousands of years ago.

Another page to another breed. This one was of a Sui-Riu, the eggs ranging from dark greenish-black to silver-gray. The dragon itself came in those colors as portrayed on their respective eggs. Their main characteristics were heavy-finned heads, stubby wings –kinda like Genesis, and large white or gray eyes. They were very long beasts and had tendrils draping either side of their face, their horns were short as well, pointed back on their heads.

This breed was rumored to be able to summon thunderstorms, but they could swallow and store large amounts of water, being able to disperse it in violent gusts and torrents. These dragons live in water and can even breathe under it, being able to live in any size of water bodies, but flourishing in the ocean.

The next breed was definitely different than the rest. The eggs were only a deep purple color, nothing else. The dragon next to it was an Uturuncu; these beasts were only a deep purple color with feathery scales, blood red eyes, a serpentine shaped body and very long wings. It almost looked like its head was in the shape of a dinosaur with ruffled spikes on the back of its neck adding some kind of fringe. There wasn’t much known about this breed other than that.

Another turn of the page. This page was double sided, with two similar looking eggs on either side but with different names and data. Zack’s eyes widened when he saw that either of those two eggs looked almost identical to his own. The entry on the left page was that of a Petite-des-Cieux, in which the egg looked almost like the one he possessed, except this picture showed the eggs not containing golden stripes, while his did.

The dragon next to it had long visible ears against the sides of their heads and rounded beige horns in between them. These dragons even had varying tufts of golden or black fur under their chin and at the tips of their ears. They had a red marking on their forehead and three smaller ones under their eyes. They also had a red stripe across the tip of their large ears and down their back, as well as a few on the thin spines of their wings. The tips of their tails had tufts of fur on them as well.

These dragons were rather small, only growing up to four feet tall and six feet long and their primary diet consisted of vegetables and greens. An herbivore.

But the picture on the right caught more of his interest. The egg in the book looked almost identical to the one currently snuggled next to him and under his clothes, save for the fact that the picture-egg could contain blue specks on the bottom of the egg with the white, gold, and red combination. Zack had never seen blue on the bottom of his egg, but for this breed it, the variations differed.

This dragon was known as a Re-Nuvole, and looked identical to the dragon picture on the left. But there were some major differences: This one had two red stripes on its ears and an extra set of stripes near the base and the end of their wing spines. As for the long red stripe down their back, it had a strange hexagonal gap in it, stretched to be more long than square, kind of like a six-sided long gem. Those gaps were in the middle of its neck, back, and tail. There was even an extra tuft of fur on its front legs, right where the limbs bent. This breed also had red and blue metallic markings in the velvety coating of their wings, similar to that of a Celestial dragon.

But barely anything was known about this breed because it hadn’t been seen in over four hundred years, rumored to be extinct or on the verge of it. The only thing known about them was how large they could grow in their full-blooded form. They could grow to be twenty-two feet tall and forty-feet long, with wingspans even more massive then their length, rumored to be fifty feet long completely stretched out. That was even larger than a Regal Copper! That dragon was rumored to be the biggest beast within all of Gaia.

So Zack had two possible dragon outcomes. He could either hatch a Petite-des-Cieux or a Re Nuvole. But the Cieux seemed more logical, seeing as the Nuvole was practically extinct and hadn’t been seen in over four hundred years. But there was still a possibility. So he had a fifty-fifty chance of hatching either one, depending on how his dragon looked when he hatched. So, taking those names into account, Petite-des-Cieux roughly was translated as ‘Smallest of Skies’, while Re Nuvole translated to ‘King of Clouds’. The two names had similar elements, very alike.

The image of the large white dragon on the stain-glass window in Castle Shin-Ra flashed through his mind, recalling he had seen that while viewing his uncle’s and dragon’s memories. He remembered the banner with ‘Re Nuvole’ underneath. Were the dragon breed and the stain-glass window connected somehow? He could only shrug and dismiss the thought for now.

Zack smirked as he closed the large dragon book and set it to the side, satisfied for now. His arms swarmed around his bundled up egg from under his clothes, his sapphire eyes glancing down at the oval-shaped bulge.

“How about I call you…Cloud?” He suggested with a gentle grin.

He was instantly hit with an overjoyed and greatly pleasant sensation, being so strong he nearly had to lean back to make it less intense. Aftershocks of excitement trilled and bounced off his body, the little dragon completely in agreement with his name already.

“Well then, Cloud it is.” Zack confirmed with a proud smile, hands caressing the egg tenderly.

When he glanced up, he realized that it was no longer early afternoon, or afternoon at all for that matter. The cloudy sky was ablaze with orange and yellow overcast clouds, the rain stopping hours ago without the teen even realizing it. There was deep indigo and dark plum hanging above the sunset, night about to encroach the world in comforting darkness.

“Wow, it’s already starting to get dark.” He commented vaguely to himself, realizing that the natural light in his room was beginning to darken with each passing second.

He was careful and tentative about standing up from his bed, arms cradling the egg stuffed into his clothes for added protection and warmth. He didn’t want it to fall out and crack, he couldn’t take that risk. He shuffled over to the other side of the bed where his end table was situated. He quickly glanced at his candle, making sure there was still enough wax and wick to light it properly. When he deduced there was, he was quick to light it up. Soft light then bathed the darkened room, adding a much needed glow.

“Hey, Zack. Make sure you-” The voice of Angeal chimed, only to stop mid-sentence.

Zack turned around to see his uncle standing by his cracked bedroom door with a curious look on his face.

“What is that?” He asked, pointing to the bulge under his clothes.

“Oh! My egg still felt cold, he feels fine like this though.” Zack responded, feeling a little embarrassed about the older man finding him looking like so.

“ _Still_ cold? Well, I can’t talk, Genesis’s egg always felt way too hot to the touch even when I put him in a cold bath.” Angeal recalled with a small smirk. “Anyways, I was going to say make sure you go to bed at a decent time tonight, there’s a ton of orders we have to work on tomorrow.” He reminded.

“Okay! Wait, what am I gonna do about Cloud? He might get cold or something if I leave him alone.” Zack inquired, hands continuing to cradle the egg under his clothes.

“So you’ve already named him I see?” Angeal mused.

“Uh-huh, I thought it suited him.” Zack admitted.

“Well, you can bring him downstairs tomorrow, just make sure you put him in a safe place.”

“Alright, that sounds good.”

“Right. See you tomorrow then, goodnight.”

With that, Angeal stepped away from the door, cracking it how it was before he had leaned in.

“Goodnight.” Zack called. He felt a small surge from the egg, as if he was saying goodnight too.

“We probably should be going to sleep ourselves.” The young teen noted as he glanced back to the window once more.

The sunset had faded fast, bright moonlight washing in through the glass in its place. The night sky was bright, still barely tinted with late dusk, but even that was starting to sink away faster than the evening sun. The days here in Midgar tended to start late, but last long. The sun wouldn’t wake up til seven and wouldn’t set until near nine. Blacksmiths always woke up before the sun too, so if he wanted a decent amount of sleep, he needed to head to bed.

“Well then, let’s go ahead and put you to bed.” Zack directed as he removed the egg from his shirt and pants, keeping the cloak wrapped around it though.

Instantly, waves of iciness trilled through his core, slowly spreading through his whole body. He could feel the baby dragon inside squirming, as if upset or scared about being put down. It made his heart lurch and his stomach turn.

“Hey, I don’t like this anymore than you do.” Zack remarked as he placed the egg in the hay and quilt stuffed drawer next to his bed.

He was quick to remove his tunic and undershirt, wrapping those articles of clothes around the black bundle nice and snug. He fluffed the straw, packing it around the lumpy egg carefully and tenderly. But he was still feeling cold waves rush through his body via his dragon’s needs and emotions. The teen sighed with a smile on his face as he stepped out of his pants too. He wrapped those around the egg as well, making sure to swaddle it tightly and cover every conceivable inch. Thankfully, that was enough for the egg to feel warm again. While Zack no longer felt cold, there was a small sense of emptiness from the lack of his egg in his arms.

He was quick to shake his head, however. He wasn’t going very far from him at all. His bed was right next to the end table and the covered egg was always in close proximity and in sight as well. He shuffled over towards his dresser to grab a change of clothes that were more comfortable to sleep in. He changed into the loose beige shirt and nicely fitting pine green pants with ends that dragged around on the floor. He could feel an upsurge of anxiety pulse through his body and he knew it was his dragon egg crying out for him.

“Cloud, stop freaking out, I’m right here.” Zack assured as he shuffled back over to his bed.

As soon as he was in close proximity again, the sensation subsided as a neutral calm feeling settled between them. The raven-haired teen pulled back the quilt lying against his bed and hunkered into the coolness of the cotton-coated feather-down material, sinking his head into the pillow made and covered with the same material. His sapphire eyes glanced towards his eggs completely buried under his clothes and surrounded with hay and quilts. A smile pulled at his lips for probably the eightieth time that day as he couldn’t resist reaching over and running his hand over it one last time.

“Goodnight, Cloud.” He softly spoke before he leaned over and blew out the candle. A soft surge in his core told him that his dragon returned the temporary parting for sleep.

The room was coated in an indulgent darkness, and the individuals inside drifted off quickly. Of course, that didn’t mean that got to sleep for very long. There was surging for both attention and company within the span of an hour. Then in an instant, the drawer was pulled from the end table and placed against the bed.

“Only had you for eight hours and you’re already spoiled.” Zack commented before he fell under a deeper trance of sleep.

The egg was completely content after that.

* * *

 

“Here’s your order! Everything look good?”

Zack was currently manning the front venue of the blacksmith shop the following morning. Angeal hadn’t been kidding when he said there were tons of orders to do! They had just finished their fourth order of the day and there were still many more to go, not to mention they’d been at it since seven, and it was nine now. Of course, it didn’t help whenever more customers would pop up out of nowhere and order something off the fly or want to test out some of their weapons.

It _really_ didn’t make things easier with a new dragon egg either. Zack had to leave the small thing near the fire to keep it warm, but that didn’t stop the anxiety and the distressing feelings from churning his stomach and making him all kinds of flustered. He had to work through it right now while his egg was crying out for attention and to feel the presence of his handler. As much as he wanted to smother that forming baby dragon with copious amounts of affection and warmth, he couldn’t just walk away from his post and leave his uncle to do all the work.

He even had a small homemade chocobo toy sitting by the egg to keep it company. He had put it together the other day when he realized he had all of these dragon supplies, but no toys or companions for when the egg hatched. His sowing skills were decent enough to put a quick little bird toy together out of an old shirt or two that he no longer wore and some bartered stuffing as well, even being able to find some small black beads to use as eyes. For added enjoyment, he put a small tinkly bell inside it before patching it up all the way. It lessened some of the loneliness, but it wasn’t like having the real handler’s warmth and presence.

Zack still had tiny red marks and pokes on his fingers from accidentally pricking himself with the needle. He thought he even got blood on the inside of the toy at one point, hopefully that was just the bad lighting. So trying to use his fingers to grab and touch –even behind his work gloves, stung and burned. He had to be a little careful with them, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

Genesis was helping whenever he could, surprisingly enough. Whenever he didn’t have to keep a constant fire lit, he would gently trace his tail over the eggshell still swaddled in his master’s clothes from the night before. The teen dressed in the clothes he slept in with some boots and his smithy apron thrown over it.

It would definitely lessen the stress on Zack’s part whenever someone was at least able to pay attention to the egg during this busy morning. He was trying not to show the fact that his mind seemed elsewhere and he was rather shaky, but sometimes it would come through when those uneasy feelings managed to become so overwhelming it would cause the handler to grow lightheaded and nearly fall over. If he didn’t grow faint, then he would shake even worse, dropping things or having his voice quiver like his hands.

“Yeah, everything looks good! Thanks again!” The customer acknowledged before stepping away from the venue.

Zack leaned over the counter, glancing to the left and right. He made sure no more people were coming before he tore away from the stand and disappeared into the workshop. He spun around Angeal –whom was hammering away on a new blade, to reach his egg. He instantly picked it up and held it close to his chest, the fretfulness and the need for attention quenched instantaneously.

“Cloud, you know I can’t carry you around in the workshop. I could drop you, or hurt you.” Zack explained to the egg. “If there was a way I could, trust me, I would. But I can’t carry you and work at the same time.” He added on, his tone a little crestfallen.

He didn’t like having to stay away from his dragon egg for very long either, but there wasn’t much he could really do about that. So, whenever he could catch a break, he’d love on his egg for as long as he possibly could. He felt a surge of disappointment straight to his core, which only served to rile him up further.

“I know you’re lonely, but when you freak out, _I_ freak out. When that happens I can’t focus properly and have to spend even _longer_ away from you. Understand?” Zack pressed, wondering if he could even reason with a baby dragon.

But the little dragon agreed, sending a small and slightly reluctant wave of acceptance to his handler. The young teen smiled as he ran a hand over the top of the shell tenderly.

“Hello?” A voice called from outside the venue.

“Ah, Coming!” Zack called from over his shoulder. He glanced back down to his egg for a moment. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m not going very far either, so don’t freak out so much.” He said before placing the egg back in the end table drawer and bundling him up nice and tight.

He quickly hurried back to the front of the shop, already feeling the unhappiness from his dragon start in the pit of his stomach. But he braced a smile as he entered the small area that displayed their wares.

“Hello! What can I do for you this fine morning?” Zack inquired politely.

“I’m here to pick up an order? It should be under the name Gosbeck.” The older man responded courteously. He had a full head of graying hair and a beard of the same hue. He was a bit on the husky side, but looked rather kind.

“Ah, yes! Let me fetch it from the back!” The teen replied in a chipper tone.

He spun on his heel and scurried out of the awning, hastily making his way where they kept the finished orders on the other side of the workshop. Cloud started to surge desperately from the confines of his eggshell, knowing his master was very close by again. The desperation was so strong that it caused Zack to grow faint fast enough that he lost his balance and fell against the order table, leaning into it for support.

The clatter caused Angeal to look up from his work with heavy concern. Even Genesis glanced up with a worried growl of his own. The teen struggled to get back on his feet, using the table as both a crutch and support.

“Zack, are you alright? Is he surging too much?” Angeal quickly asked as he set his hammer down.

“No, I’m fine.” Zack reassured, grabbing the correct sword for the customer.

“I know it’s taking a toll on you. If I had known he would have been this attached to you, I never would have made you work today.” The older man quickly responded, seeing through that façade with ease.

“Seriously, I’m fine. I can handle it.” The teen responded, regaining his balance and gripping the sword tight in his hands.

“…Alright, but if I see you go down like that again, you’re taking the rest of the day off.” Angeal finalized, pointing a finger at his nephew to make sure he got the message.

“Okay.” Zack responded, quickly taking the sword back to the owner waiting at the front.

He was trying his best just to quickly walk in a straight line. With his egg pulsing that want and need like he was doing, it was really hard to stay on task. Not only was it taxing on himself and the dragon, but it genuinely upset him that he couldn’t hold his egg close and do his job at the same time. He was fond of blacksmith work, but he hated knowing his dragon was lonely, even if they were practically in the same room.

“Sorry about that wait, here’s your-” He stopped mid-sentence when his dragon felt him walking away again, making him surge for his master intensely.

He lost his balance and fell against the wall, leaning into it for support, with his whole back slouched and his feet barely under him. His hands were still managing to hang onto the blade by some stroke of luck.

“Are you alright, young one?” The older man asked, his aged brown eyes displaying concern.

“Totally peachy, I’m just a little weak on my feet is all.” Zack responded, shaking it off as he used the wall as a crutch to make it to his spot in the awning again.

“Is it alright if I ask why?” The old man inquired as his sword was placed against the wooden counter.

“Oh, I just became a Dragon Handler and got my egg yesterday. The little thing won’t stop surging for me is all.” Zack smiled, his whole demeanor brightening when he mentioned his baby dragon.

“My dear boy! You only got your egg yesterday and you’re already back to work? That’s not good!” The man exclaimed.

“Huh? How is that not good?”

“For the first few days it’s imperative a dragon and their handler be close at all times! If they are separated, it causes a great deal of stress on both parties and can cause serious behavioral problems later on in life for the dragon.” The old man explained.

“Are you serious?” Zack asked, instantly becoming frightened of ruining his dragon without meaning to.

“Very! Not to mention that while still in the egg stage, that’s when the beasts are at their most vulnerable. It’s an evolutional gene they’ve developed from being born in the wild. They can’t help the fact they cling to their handler, it’s the only thing they know as safe.” He added.

“How do you know so much about that?” Zack inquired.

“I have a dragon myself. He was just like yours from the sounds of it: Always wanting attention and surging when he felt scared. Of course, being a Dragon Researcher helps too.”

“You mean, when they surge they feel s _cared?_ ”

“Of course! They don’t know anything except the essence of their handler.” The man responded.

“I’m not going to ruin him for leaving him alone this whole morning, am I?” Zack quickly asked, his hand over his heart.

“No, just make sure you don’t do it for a long time! Anyways, I’d say as soon as you finish up with me, you make sure your dragon knows he’s safe, and take the rest of the day off too, okay?” The old man encouraged.

“Well, my uncle just said if I fall over like that again then I have to take the day off. So I think that’s taken care of.” Zack remarked, realizing he had fallen into the wall on his way back here.

“Good! Now what do I owe you for the blade?”

“Ah, the total is three thousand Gil.”

The heavier-set man counted out the correct payment before offering it to the young teen, whom took it and thanked him for his patronage. He parted ways with a wave, the younger man doing the same. As soon as the man left, another wave of desperation hit Zack head on, making him stumble back into the wall from the painful sensation flourishing in his chest.

“Zack, get back in here right now! You are not in any condition to be working like that!” Angeal called from the depths of the workshop, authority in his voice.

“Coming!” Zack called back, waiting until his strength returned before he thought about moving again.

As soon as he regained his strength, he peeled his back from the wall and scurried into the workshop. However, his eyes widened in fear when he saw his dragon egg rocking back and forth wildly in the drawer, knocking into the wood with a  clunk. The clothes that were once wrapped around it had been loosened and were now leaving the brittle shell exposed. The egg itself was banging against the deep walls of the drawer. When it rocked over to the left, there was a soft _crack_ sound the resonated into the air. He hurried over as fast as he could as yanked the egg right out of the drawer. Something didn’t feel right.

He looked over every inch of the egg, soon finding a crack in the shell on the left side. His sapphire eyes further widened, his body falling to the floor knees first from the shock and terror that pulsed through him. His egg was silent, not gushing any kind of emotion. Genesis squawked quietly, seeing the events transpire and alerting his handler. When Angeal glanced over and saw his nephew slumped to the floor with a horrified look on his face and egg in hand, he was quick to throw off his work apron and gloves, hurrying to the young teenager’s side.

“Zack, what’s wrong?” Angeal quickly asked, kneeling beside his nephew with visible concern etched across his face.

“Th-There’s a c-crack…” Zack whispered, his voice stuttering as his eyes never broke away from the split in the white shell. Before the older man could open his mouth, the teen was quick to go into panicked hysterics. “ _Angeal, what if that hurt him? Oh God, it didn’t kill him, did it? H-He’s not surging, I-I can’t feel him in there!_ ” He gasped, his breathing becoming uneven from the horror.

“Zack, calm down. Breathe.” Angeal reminded, placing his hands over his nephew’s shoulders.

“ _I-I can’t lose him! I just got him!_ ”

“ _Zack!_ ”

The teenager stopped fretting long enough to lock horrified sapphires into soothing midnight. As soon as he ceased his hyperventilating, he felt a small wave from inside the cracked egg. He quickly looked down at it, hoping that hadn’t been some phantom feeling. But when he felt the same pulse, he knew it wasn’t an illusion. It was a gentle beat, one that Zack recognized as the forming baby dragon being content and happy when in his arms.

He exhaled shakily and cradled the egg against his chest, his arms swarming it protectively. Genesis growled in a soft fashion, leaning over the two humans on the ground so he could get a look at the egg himself, as if to gauge his own diagnosis of its condition.

“I was going to tell you not to worry about a few cracks in your egg. They don’t harm the dragon, as long as it’s not a drastic case. Genesis had more cracks than shell after two weeks.” Angeal commented with a smile.

“Now, you’re taking the rest of the day off. I’ll handle the rest even if it gets busier than this. Now that I know how strong your connection already is, I’m going to have to give you more than one day.” The older man finalized. “Or until you can figure out how to work and care for your egg at the same time, either or.” He added.

“Alright, I guess I can’t argue about that.” Zack laughed, his hands carefully wrapping the clothes around his egg again, seeing as how they had loosened.

When his egg was nice and wrapped up again, he stood back up on his feet and placed it into the drawer carefully, just to make carrying it a little easier for the moment.

“I’m going to go to my room for a little while, so if you need me, I’ll be in there.” Zack spoke as he picked up the drawer and held it in his hands securely, also placing the homemade chocobo toy next to the egg, snuggling it up next to the warmed bundle.

His dragon radiated joy from the presence of both his handler and the toy made for him.

“That’s fine. When I finish up the last of these orders, I’ll take a break so we can get some lunch.” Angeal responded. Genesis growled out his own version of a ‘ta-ta’.

“Sounds good!” The teen agreed, flashing a smile at his uncle and his dragon before he took to his room.

He briskly cut across the living room and up the stairs, continuing to move until he entered his bedroom. He took a moment to soak up the sunlight pouring in through the window and bask in the warmth it brought. When he felt satisfied, he scuffled over to his end table, sticking the drawer back into the slot carefully. He immediately removed his egg afterwards, cradling it in his arms as he sat down on his bed, leaving the toy in there for now. There was joy and satisfaction radiating from the baby dragon inside as he was embraced in the arms of his handler.

“Alright, Cloud. Don’t do that ever again.” Zack chided gently.

There was a small beat of understanding that echoed from the shell before it settled into content and adoration. A smile pulled at the corners of the handler’s lips before he leaned over the egg, hugging it gently. Of course, his core was burning with exhilaration and glee after that, signaling that the dragon inside adored the new display of affection.

He couldn’t resist a gentle laugh when he felt how excited the dragon inside the egg got over a simple hug. He was certainly going to be one sweet and loving dragon when he hatched from his egg. Unable to contain himself, he lightly hugged the small shell again, smiling brighter when more waves of joy rolled off the egg and into his core like water.

“Yup. Spoiled.” Zack commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter so sweet it rots the teeth! Stay tuned, for there is more fluff to come, as well as someone's imminent arrival ;)
> 
> If you liked the chapter, be sure to leave behind some kudos or a comment!
> 
> Thank you all once again! You guys are super! :D


	5. Warm Welcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack welcomes a new member to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Chapter five is out and ready for you all! It's shorter than my last few chapters, but I hope the content inside will make up for that ;p It's still a decent read! Anyways, enjoy! :)

Cloud had been in Zack’s life in his egg phase for a total of five whole days now. He was still as needy and affectionate as ever, never liking it when his handler walked just ten feet away from him. Ten feet was just simply too far! Of course, the teen had to go back to work sometime, but he had finally figured out how to keep his dragon egg close and work at the same time.

He crafted a harness out of spare straps of leather found around the workshop that usually made the covers of the hilts or sheaths of the blades. The harness strapped over his shoulders and secured the egg against his gut as he wandered about the shop, helped weld weapons, and carry orders to and fro their customers when they arrive to pick them up.

It felt good to be able to work and keep his dragon close to him. He usually got stir crazy just sitting around trying to find something to do. Within his first two days off, he ended up reading that entire dragon book Mr. Gast had given him from start to finish. But he didn’t have the whole thing memorized yet. Over the weekend following those days off, he had figured out how to make the harness for his dragon egg. Throughout all of Monday, he had been able to work at his fullest potential while keeping his growing baby dragon company.

Tuesday had rolled around the corner, cue another work day.

“Come and see us again soon!” Zack called to the retreating form of a customer. “Hello there! What can I do for you?” He asked to the next man that stepped up to the counter.

Tuesdays weren’t normally very busy. They could have their moments in the morning, but they usually tapered off to a halt by high noon and left them with an early day to close up shop and relax.

“Here to pick up a blade under the name of Longfellow.” The man stated politely.

“Alright, be back in a sec!” Zack chimed, spinning on his heel and hurrying back into the workshop.

He shuffled over to the table where the remaining orders sat finished, gleaming against the light of the fire in the furnace nearby. Angeal was hammering another blade once again, while Genesis was in the middle of breathing fire over the cooling steel. He scanned over the blades, eyes skimming over the parchments below the hilt stating which sword belonged to which customer. When his sapphire eyes connected with the correct name, he gripped the handle of the short sword.

“You doing okay, Zack?” Angeal inquired when he glanced up from his work.

“Yup! Totally fine! Cloud’s on his best behavior today, so I’m great!” Zack responded, swinging his arm over his chest with his fist clenched in a determined fashion.

“Good. Let me know if you need to take any breaks, I’ll adhere to them.” The blacksmith assured.

“Gotcha!” The teen responded.

With that, he was quick to scurry towards the front of the shop again, his uncle going back to welding his current project while Genesis growled softly as he watched. He hopped back to the front, laying the blade down against the counter carefully.

“Here it is! Your total is going to come to twenty-five hundred Gil.” Zack explained.

The man started to dig through his coin satchel to pull out the required amount, while he did, he couldn’t help but comment on the young man’s appearance.

“I do not mean to pry, but do you have some kind of growth on your gut? You look rather swollen, dear boy.” He remarked curiously.

“Oh! That’s just my dragon egg!” Zack responded, pulling his work apron out of the way to expose the harnessed egg. “This is the only way I can work without having him freak out.” He explained with a  big grin carved into his face, covering the chilly sphere again when a gentle wave informed him the little one inside was cold. He always got so happy and excited when his little dragon was mentioned.

“My, what a privilege! I had always wanted a dragon of my own, but never received a mark. But I have Spitfire, my little drake.” The man smiled as he handed over the required amount of payment. “Take care, young one.” He bade before waving farewell and stepping away from the venue.

“You too!” Zack called after him. He couldn’t help but shake his head and smirk. “Spitfire huh? What is it with people and naming their beasts something fierce or threatening? I’ll never understand.” He smirked, his hands absently caressing the covered shell of his egg.

He felt the egg squirm from inside the harness, gently wiggling about as the dragon inside grew fidgety. Cloud had been rather squirmy as of late, always wriggling around inside his egg whenever he was mentioned or got small amounts of affection. There had even been times he got so wild he had nearly jumped right out of the harness, making his handler scramble to grab a hold of him, then chide him for it later. He had already done that twice this morning, it made him wonder why he was so wiggly.

Zack glanced from the left and the right, making sure no more people were coming up to their venue. When he deduced they were on the down-low for a while, he retreated back into the workshop, hands cradling his egg tenderly from under his work apron while he watched his uncle and dragon work.

“Alright, I think one last blast ought to do it, go ahead and light it up, Gen.” Angeal commented, backing away from the new sword he was welding.

Genesis sucked in a deep breath and spit some thick and rather pasty fire onto the blade, the silver metal shining orange and turning scalding hot to the touch. The blacksmith grabbed a bucket of water sitting idly beside his work anvil, dumping the contents over the molten blade, the steam hissing and rising from the steel like smoke from a wildfire.

“Alright, as long as we don’t get any more customers, that should be our last order for the day.” Angeal said, his hands on his hips as a smirk spread across his face. “Good work, Gen.” He praised, his right hand running over the top of his dragon’s head.

Genesis growled, nudging his head closer to his master while the older man chuckled in that deep baritone voice of his. Cloud started to squirm wildly again, causing Zack to curl his arms over the egg tighter, to prevent him from bounding out on accident.

“Hey Angeal?” He called from his spot near one of the support beams.

“What’s up?” Angeal inquired, glancing behind him while he continued to stroke his dragon’s head and horns.

“Cloud’s been really squirmy lately, does that mean anything?” Zack considered, hands keeping the wiggling egg in place.

A smile slithered across his uncle’s face. “He’s probably close to hatching.” He suspired, before adding, “How often has he been moving around like that?”

“Um, since yesterday afternoon.” Zack recalled, unable to contain a big and bright smile from washing over his face at the idea of his dragon hatching soon.

“I’d say you’d have a dragon on your hands by tomorrow at that rate.”

An even wider smile stretched across his face at that, his excited eyes glancing down to the egg-shaped bulge under his work apron. The small thing continued to squirm and wiggle around, radiating his own version of exhilaration and joy.

“Anyways, let’s go ahead and break for lunch. You wash up, I’ll get started on the cooking.” Angeal suggested as he removed his gloves and apron.

Genesis growled in delight, a forked tongue scaling across his snout at the idea of a delicious lunch. The blacksmith parted from the shop and towards the living room, the serpentine beast following behind him quickly, forcing his body through the doorframe with a bit of struggling and effort. From in the distance, the young teen could hear his uncle say something about cooking and working all the time and never doing anything else.

Zack continued to stand there, a never-ending grin on his face as his hands stayed curled around the cloaked egg. He was still wriggling around from inside the shell, elation and eagerness trilling through him and to his handler’s core with ease.

“Wouldn’t that be amazing if you hatched tomorrow?” Zack spoke, his tone light and dreamy as he thought about it.

He pulled himself from his daydreams with a shake of his head and a bigger smile on his face, stretched so wide he thought the corners of his lips might split from the tension in the muscles. He removed his own set of work gloves and apron, hanging them up on his own metal rack beside his uncle’s. A chilling wave of ice rushed over him, making the hairs on his arms stand on end. His egg was exposed to the air of the workshop, which was warm for the handler, but cold for the dragon.

“I know you’re cold, give me a sec and I’ll get you nice and warm again.” Zack soothed.

He’d have to go back to his bedroom to get his cloak and throw it over his egg. For some reason, he really liked that cloak of his and was always comforted and snug when it was wrapped around him. Maybe he could sense the familiar essence of him on the fabric? He pondered that thought as he walked through the living room and hit the staircase. He made sure he had an extra tight hold on his egg as he ascending the steps, not wanting to take any chances in dropping him.

He bypassed his uncle’s room and scurried into his own, shuffling across the small room to lay the egg against his comfortable bed. He unclasped the bottom of the harness and shrugged it off, folding it over his arms before he placed that against his end table next to his candle. He then claimed his folded black cloak from the foot of his bed, draping over the small post on the right. He flung it out, getting the clinging bits of dust and dirt out of it before draping it over and tucking it all around his egg.

Comfortable warmth pulsed through him and he knew the little egg was warm again. Zack then proceeded to change out of his dirtied clothes. Working in that sooty shop tended to make just about every outfit he owned dirtied with ash and black. That often explained why laundry had to be done almost twice a week.

He shrugged out of the shirt and the pants, changing into something that could pass for outdoorsy, but comfortable enough to lounge about it. He settled on a simple navy blue long sleeved shirt, complemented with tan pants to bring it all together, the ends of the shirt loosely tucked into said pants. He tossed the dirty clothes across the room and into a small pile by his closet door, the bundle held together in a small wicker basket. He pumped his fist by his side when the wad of clothes landed right into the basket.

“They should make something like that into a sport, but with a ball or something. Hey, they could call it ‘basketball’! That’s catchy!” Zack commented to himself with a laugh.

But his musings were brought to a gentle halt when he heard a strange set of noises grunting out from behind him. Perplexed, he swiveled around to glance over to his bed. However, his chest felt extremely light and his butterflies began to flutter in his stomach when those sets of noises were coming from inside his squirming egg. He bounded over to his bed, jumping onto the foot of it and observing the egg as it thrashed about against his bed. He could hear more muffled squeaks and grunts from under the protective coat of the white shell.

There was joy and determination swelling through him in that moment, as well as a feeling of pride from his own set of emotions. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the shell crack near the top of the egg. His hand slapped over his mouth as he realized his dragon was about to hatch. He sat there in stunned silence for a moment as he watched the egg sway from side to side as the babe inside fought to break out. He quickly tore his hand away from his mouth, wanting to let his uncle know what was happening.

“ _Angeal! Hey, Angeal! You’ve gotta come see this! Cloud’s hatching!_ ” Zack cried, his voice carrying out of his room and echoing throughout the living room.

He quickly turned his attention back to his egg, which had fallen over on its right side and was still rolling around and wriggling. There were some more cracks and snaps following the first one, trailing all across the shell in multiple places. From over the squeaks, pops, and cracks coming from his egg, he also heard the quick footsteps of his uncle climbing the stairs. Genesis was growling in different kinds of fashions, trying to follow after as well. The older man entered the bedroom swiftly, lingering by the door.

“He’s hatching _already_?” He gasped. Surprise evident on his face and in his eyes.

“Yeah! Look!” Zack chirped, pointing to the wriggling egg on his bed.

Angeal took a few steps closer, lingering by the bedpost as he too observed the scene. Genesis could be heard trying to clamor up the stairs loudly, screeching at the fact his dragon body was too large to climb those small steps. There was the sound of the dragon jumping off and hurdling himself over the banister on the second floor for a moment. He quickly scurried over and stuck his head into the room, too big to fit in the smaller doorway.

Zack’s eyes were back to his egg again, watching as it turned upside-down and propped itself up against his pillow. There were a few more squeaks before the bottom part of the egg snapped off, a long white tail wiggling out of the gap. A tuft of fur was attached to the tip of his tail, and a red mark branching off into two near the end of the appendage could be seen as it flicked around.

The teen was smirking and laughing softly, watching as his dragon hatched completely backwards and turned around in all the wrong ways. Another piece of shell shot off near what was the original top of the egg, a floppy white ear with a tuft of fur flopping out and landing against the quilt of the bed softly. Two rings could be seen curled around the fluffy looking attachment. Another piece near the bottom broke off, the dragon’s legs joining his flicking tail. His little feet were very tiny and looked just like the paws of a cat, little pink pads on the bottom of his little rounded, clawed feet. So far, it was like looking at old drawings of demons from years ago, how they had human bodies, but animal-like feet or legs. The egg then fell over on its side, the hatching little one falling over with it with a squeak.

More pieces were broken off slowly and one by one, the dragon’s lower half free from the shell and sitting coyly against the bed while everything waist up was still hiding in the egg, save for that left ear still sticking out. The half-free hatchling squirmed wildly, trying to get the rest of the egg off him. There were higher pitched squeaks and grunts, ones of annoyance as he had trouble breaking free.

But eventually he broke out of the rest of the egg with a determined squeal, his form tumbling and rolling from the force of what was probably a headbutt. He only stopped rolling when his tiny body collided with his handler’s knee. He lay there face up, tail wedged in between his legs as his eyelids slowly parted open. Cerulean blue eyes danced with the early afternoon light washing in through the window, those little orbs glancing up to the face of his handler with awe and surprise. Puffy blond spikes decorated his head, as well as a pair of soft, rounded horns sitting atop it.

Zack was grinning wildly, a hand over his mouth from the adorable display, effectively hiding that wild smile. His little dragon was so adorable and so freaking tiny! That two-foot egg just made him look even smaller in comparison, the little one only being a foot tall! His scaly tail almost looked to be longer than his body and his floppy white ears were possibly a quarter of the size of said body. He was so small he could probably fit in the chest pocket of his blacksmith’s apron!

On his face, there was a small red mark in the middle of his forehead that shimmered brightly in the sun, almost glistening like a gem in the sunshine. There were three smaller red marks under his big blue eyes. Those markings were exactly similar to the patterns on his eggshell, and the red and gold made up the stripes on his body and the tufts of fur on the tips of his ears and tail. His small mouth was hinged open as he took in the sight of his master. He looked even better than how he thought!

Cloud, the little baby dragon, rolled over on his side and worked his legs and arms under him before pushing himself onto his feet, or, trying too. He just ended up doing a sloppy somersault and falling over on his side with an alarmed squeak. Zack smiled brighter before he reached out to the tiny dragon, curling his hands around the small body before lifting him up from his bed and closer to him.

The hatchling let out another squeak, blue eyes wide in fright from how high up he was hovering. But he felt much more secure when he was pressed against his handler’s chest and held tenderly in his large hands. Those glistening eyes glanced up to his handler as he let out another squeak.

“Hi, Cloud. I’m Zack; your handler.” The teen introduced, two fingers stroking through the fledgling’s soft golden hair and over his furry ears, even brushing over those rounded horns.

Cloud started to purr from the touch, eyes closing as he pushed his head against those warm fingers. He arched his back as those digits trailed down his spine, purring louder before adding a little squeak at the end. However, when he heard another set of steps, he was quick to cease purring and glance up with wide blue eyes. There was a completely new face in his line of sights, one he did not recognize.

The baby dragon let out a frightened squeal, hiding his face in the material of his master’s shirt, which stopped petting his ears and back. He dared to peak one dewy eye at the mysterious stranger and greet him with a tiny mewl, his long tail curled against him, the tuft of golden fur hiding the bottom half of his face.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.” Angeal soothed, gently reaching out to touch the small beast.

Cloud was very hesitant, pushing the side of his face deeper into his handler’s shirt when that hand got too close for comfort.

“It’s alright, Cloud. Angeal’s a really nice person.” Zack assured in a gentle tone, his chest vibrating and purring against the tiny dragon’s body.

He stopped backing into his master, allowing that hand to lightly run across his ears and pet his puffy, spiky hair. When the touch was gentle and sincere, Cloud squeaked softly, giving the man known as Angeal a few purrs as well. His touch wasn’t as soothing or comforting as his handler’s, but it was nice nonetheless.

 _“Hey._ ” A strange voice called.

The fledgling’s floppy ears were quick to perk up at the sound of a very odd, yet very familiar voice. He glanced around him, mewling quietly, as if asking who had said that.

 _“Over here, by the door!”_ The voice motioned.

Cloud peered through a gap in Zack’s arms and behind him, where a dragon sat looking at him. His big blue eyes widened at the sheer size of the other dragon. He quickly broke eye contact with the beast and pressed his face back into the sweet, soft protection of his handler’s shirt.

“Hey, don’t be scared of Genesis. He’s a dragon, just like you, Cloud.” Zack spoke, carefully standing up from the bed and walking over to the Kazilik.

 _“Yeah, listen to the kid. I’m not going to set you on fire or anything, I just want a closer look like everyone else.”_ The voice echoed from the dragon once more.

The teen crouched to the floor in front of Genesis, balancing on the balls of his feet as he glanced down at his dragon.

“Cloud, this is Genesis. He’s a Kazilik, and he’s also Angeal’s dragon.” Zack introduced.

Genesis leaned in closer, cocking his head to the left and the right as he gazed at the hatchling. _“You look funny.”_ He stated bluntly. _“But not bad. Grow up some more though. You skitter around like that around the workshop and you’ll get stepped on for sure.”_ He added in his dragon voice, huffing a gentle ring of smoke at the little one.

It was at that point when Zack stood back up, pulling the adult and the baby dragon apart for the time being. Cloud was quick to hide his face in his handler’s shirt again, not liking the large amount of others near him anymore. He was starting to feel nervous and wanted some one-on-one time with his master, like how he felt in his egg.

“Well, I should probably get back to fixing lunch.” Angeal stated as he stepped out of the room, Genesis backed his head out to let his handler through. “I think you and your dragon could use some alone time.” He added with a smirk.

With that, he started to go back downstairs, throwing a soft ‘you too, Genesis.’, over his shoulder. The Kazilik peeled away from the door and leapt from the second floor, landing on the first with a thump and a slight tremor throughout the rest of the house. Before Angeal’s voice faded completely, he could hear his uncle scold the dragon about landing so roughly like that indoors.

Zack stepped away from the open door and shuffled back to his bed, sitting on the foot of it again as he continued to cradle the tiny dragon. He realized he’d have to clean up the eggshell bits later though, noting that they were still scattered over his bed. Cloud however, had different intentions. He wriggled around in his handler’s grip, oversized tail flicking wildly.

“Woah, okay, okay!” The teen appeased, gently setting the hatchling against the bed tenderly.

He watched his dragon shakily move across his bed, attempting to both walk and crawl at the same time and generally just falling over and tumbling around more than anything. Locomotion was always awkward for the newborns within the first hour or two of hatching, but they usually got it entirely down pat by their first day of being out of their eggs. The little dragon tumbled over to where he had first hatched, where most of his eggshell bits were present. Zack watched him with a smirk on his face, but that turned into near horror when he saw the little baby start to eat the shards of his shell.

Was that normal? Did all dragons eat their eggshells? All of a sudden, every bit of knowledge Zack knew about dragons vanished in an instant and he drew a complete blank. The thick dragon book he had received from Gast said something about how baby dragons behaved after they hatched, maybe that would have the answer he needed? Seeing as Cloud was preoccupied with ingesting the remnants of his shell, he was quick to bound up from his bed and scurry over to his desk.

He pushed a few rolls of parchment out of his way and loose papers as well until he found the thick red book buried under the mess. He quickly flipped to the pages that entailed how baby dragons moved about, acted, or what they did upon first hatching. His finger traced the lines of words, searching quickly and hastily. When it came to the matter of their remaining shells, he slowed and read at a comprehensible speed.

So far, he was finding no information about the subject. He was just about to throw the book down and stop his dragon, but then he came across the last paragraph of the section. The details included that while most dragons destroy their shells to bits, there had been rumors of a few breeds being able to eat their shells and then vomit a pearl a few hours later. But it was just a rumor and unproven. Reading that, Zack threw down the book and ran over to Cloud with an alarmed cry.

But by the time he got there, the dragon had already ingested every last shard of shell, his small, gently forked tongue licking his lips as he finished off the last sliver. He looked back up at his handler with big blue eyes before he squeaked with pride and smiled. The haggled handler quickly scooped the tiny humanoid dragon into his arms, worry brimming behind his eyes.

“Why’d you eat that, Cloud! Oh God, those shards aren’t going to cut your little insides up are they? Ooohh God no! I can’t handle that! If you die because of this I’ll have to kill myself for not being an informed handler!” Zack rambled, looking over every inch of his dragon; lifting his tail, peering into his floppy ears, even inspecting his shimmering eyes.

But his worried rambling was cut off when Cloud squeaked and purred, nudging his little face against his chest and rubbing it from side to side, as if to comfort him. His tail flicked from side to side and his floppy ears hung low against his face.

“Okay, I’ll calm down. But don’t expect me to be calm when I see even the most _smallest_ or _minutest_ thing wrong with you!” Zack warned, a smirk forming over his face as his index finger gently bopped the baby dragon’s nose.

Cloud let out a happy squeal at the gesture, his tail flicking up and curling around his handler’s finger. The young teen smirked wider and bopped the hatchling’s nose again, an ivory white set of teeth flashing when the dragon squealed again. It then occurred to him that the small babe was still denude and laying in his bare skin with only his tail to cover him. He recalled buying a few outfits from Cid’s dragon shop nearly a week ago, and he had put those items on his bookcase shelves. With his fledgling still in hand, he rose once more from his bed and walked over to his moderately stocked bookcase.

He browsed through a few of the shelves before coming across the dragon items he had purchased. He frowned when he realized he had a very small dragon, and the few clothes he had bought were going to be big on him. He rummaged through the items before pulling out the smallest article of clothing he could find among his small collection. This thing was just going to swallow the baby. But he shrugged, knowing it was the best he could provide for the moment. Besides, when he grew, he would grow into the outfits and save him the trouble of having to go and shop for some more.

He pulled the small shirt from the shelf, accidentally pulling out something else along with. He paused and gently nudged the homemade chocobo off what he was currently grabbing, but the way it jingled caused Cloud to glance up with a curious growl. When his jewel-like eyes caught a glimpse of the large toy, he let out an excited squeak as his tail began to swish back and forth, ears twitching gently, able to recognize the essence of the toy that his handler had made for him before he even hatched.

“What? You want this?” Zack inquired, pulling down the toy with the shirt, wondering what a tiny hatchling would do with something slightly larger than his own size.

He shrugged dismissively when the small baby growled in happy agreement. He shuffled back over to his bed and sat against it again, setting the toy against his pillow, Cloud following as well. For a moment, he watched the little fledgling wobble towards it on unsteady feet, falling into it with a squeak. The toy jingled quietly as the baby dragon purred and rubbed its face against its soft material. Then he stretched up on his tip-toes and took the soft beak into his mouth, sloppily gnawing on it already.

Zack smiled as he gently pulled the hatchling away from the toy, knowing he wouldn’t be able to clothe him if he was pressed into the soft thing. Cloud gave him an upset squeak, wanting to snuggle and gnaw on the new toy some more.

“You can play with it later, okay? I need to put this on you first.” Zack explained, setting the small dragon against his lap.

He bunched up the slate blue fabric until the hem and the neck were pinched together. He was quick and careful about pulling it over the babe’s head, said little one mewling while the task was being accomplished. His small arms were pulled through the long sleeves of the soft, dusty blue material, then the rest was pulled over his back and tucked under his rear. Yeah, that shirt swallowed him alright. The turtleneck top was loose around his tiny neck, and the sleeves were so long they gobbled up his hands, the ends draping underneath them. The hem reached down a few inches past his rear, which kept him covered and warm in the sweater shirt.

Cloud sat on his rear, holding his right arm up as the sleeve dangled in front of his face. A big grin split his mouth open as he took the floppy fabric into his mouth and sucked on it, his tail swishing back and forth as he continued to sit in his handler’s lap. Zack’s middle and index fingers came down and stroked his soft hair and tickled under his droopy ears, making the small hatchling smile and squeak through the sleeve in his mouth.

“I still can’t believe I’m a handler.” Zack spoke to himself as he smiled down at the baby dragon sitting in his lap contently.

His fingers absently smoothed back those wild golden tufts of hair, pet those furry ears, and rounded over those nubby tan horns. Cloud continued to sit there and smile, still sucking on his shirt sleeve as he was given copious amounts of affection, his bright cerulean eyes shimmering like dew in the morning. Those diligent fingers traced over the stripes running down his tail and over his ears before realization dawned on him. Now that his dragon had hatched, he could tell what breed he really was.

Zack gently picked the small baby up from his lap, setting him in front of the chocobo toy tenderly before he rose from his bed. Before he could take a single step away from it, Cloud was squeaking at him with distress in his little voice. The handler glanced behind him to see the hatchling frowning at him with big, watery eyes. The sleeve was out of his mouth and the arm hiding inside was reaching out for his master. He had to admit, his heart ached at the display.

“What? You wanna come too?” He asked gently, leaning back over as he ran a finger across his dragon’s ear.

Cloud squealed in agreement with the same upset tone of voice as before. Zack caved in easily, picking the small dragon up and holding him in the palms of his hands with ease. That distraught look vanished as a bright and happy smile took its place on the hatchling’s face, his tail flicking gently as it hung behind him. The handler got an idea at that moment. He gently raised his hands up and deposited the little baby against his right shoulder.

The blond-haired humanoid righted himself on his handler’s shoulder, turning around carefully and snuggling his face into the warm neck beside him. Zack laughed, index finger petting the babe’s clothed back. With that, he took careful steps over to his desk, making sure the fledgling had a secure grip on his shoulder. The little one didn’t go anywhere and watched where they were going with doe-like eyes filled with avid curiosity.

The young teen reclaimed the book he had tossed down earlier, flipping open to the page that displayed the Nibel breeds of dragons. Cloud however, caught interest in his master’s spiky black hair. He carefully climbed around his shoulder and towards the back of his neck, before he wedged his small body into his master’s hair, the collar of the shirt supporting his legs and rear. The sensation sent chills throughout Zack’s body, making him laugh when the dragon unintentionally tickled the back of his neck. The hatchling found great joy and peace hiding in the thick black spikes, so he kept himself hiding within them, only his tail visible as it slashed through the air behind him.

Zack flipped through the pages until he came across the double-entry near the back of the section. He read over the characteristics of the Petite-des-Cieux before comparing them with Re-Nuvole. First deduction, the more common breed had one red stripe on their ear, while the rumored extinct breed had two. The raven-haired teen hummed in thought, unable to clearly remember how many stripes were on the dragon’s ears.

“Okay, Cloud. I know you like my hair, but can you untangle yourself from it and come here?” Zack asked, patting his right shoulder a few times.

The hatchling squeaked in agreement, unraveling himself from those dark black locks as he sat against his handler’s shoulder just as he was instructed to do. He was gently pulled off his shoulder and held in his free hand. Cloud looked up at his master with curious eyes, cocking his head to the right as his ears twitched once. The teen analyzed those floppy white ears to discover two red stripes across them.

Checkmark one for the Re-Nuvole. Second trait, the red stripe that ran down their back split into two near the base of the tail for the rarer breed, while the common one did not split. A quick glance to his dragon’s tail confirmed the second checkmark for the rare breed. The other characteristics he couldn’t compare since he had to be in dragon form to tell. But most newborns couldn’t change to their full form until they were at least three months old.

But so far, the few physical signs he could see told him he was in possession of a Re-Nuvole dragon, a breed rumored to be extinct. But he couldn’t be exact until he saw more distinct characteristics. That mean Zack possibly had a dragon he knew nothing about. No diet information, no psychological attributes, no _nothing_. The only thing he knew is that his dragon could grow to incredible proportions when he became an adult. How could he raise a beast he had no information on? Surely there had to be come kind of record about it somewhere! Then his eyes light up when an answer became clear for him.

Castle Shin-Ra’s library had thousands upon thousands of books all about dragons of old and young! However, one had to have special clearance to enter the great hall. Zack instantly deflated when recalling that vital piece of information. How else could he find out exactly what kind of dragon he had? He had no idea what to expect! Could he breathe fire? Ice? Could he spit acid or even fly? He had no _idea_ what the breed was capable of.

While Zack’s face contorted and twisted in thought, Cloud watched him intently, cocking his head to either side whenever his handler’s facial expression changed. He eventually became amused with this little game, grinning wildly as he tilted his head to and fro.

But the game was over when the teenager recalled there was a way he could get clearance to the library! Angeal and General Sephiroth had old ties, so perhaps if he were to visit the Dragon Army tomorrow, the dragon general could give him permission to access the library! However, he couldn’t leave Cloud alone either, so he’d have to come too. But, was it bad to take newborns out and about of their home so early on? He had no idea the temperament his dragon possessed either. It was just all kinds of confusing! As a last ditch effort, he decided to check and see if the book could tell him anything.

He flipped through the pages, skimming through the content briefly until the section he was looking for caught his eye. He read through it speedily, eyes glancing back and forth quickly, the dragon babe watching them with a smile on his face. After a quick scan, his frown deepened. It was very bad on a newborn to leave their home after recently hatching. They had to grow accustomed to other settings, places, and people before they could even venture outside. Only if they were a curious and adventurous breed could they go outside upon hatching. But not knowing the type of behavior the breed retained, he couldn’t push his luck.

He closed the book with a gentle smack, tossing it against his cluttered desk. If he could just get in without upsetting Cloud, it’d be a snap, but he didn’t want to risk giving his newborn a psychological breakdown from pushing him too fast. He heaved a heavy sigh, the exhale making the strand that hung in his face sway gently.

How else was he going to find anything about his dragon if he couldn’t even go anywhere for a while? Maybe he could let Cloud explore the backyard tomorrow? If he liked it, then maybe he could still go to Castle Shin-Ra with his dragon? But how would he cart the little guy around? It was dangerous for baby dragons to walk around outside even riding on their masters shoulders. They could get knocked off, or someone could grab them and make a break for it! It had happened before; handlers had gone outside with their hatchlings, only to have them stolen from them not long after, the handler unable to find the babe after that due to the fresh and near nonexistent connection.

He’d have to see if his dragon even _liked_ being outside, had to find something to carry him in, maybe do a test around the marketplace to ensure Cloud wouldn’t freak out _,_ then try to find a way to get access to the great library inside the castle! So much do to just to see if there was anything that could tell him _anything_ about his dragon’s breed! Who knows, there might not even be any information at _all!_ Once again, he had to heave another tired sigh. It was just too much to do. He’d probably have to wait until his hatchling adjusted to life as of this moment and not have to worry about anything more.

Cloud cooed at him in a curious fashion, his head tilting to the left. When he felt that his handler was sad, he didn’t like that one bit. With a peep of determination, his little arms grappled onto Zack’s sleeve and he started to climb his way up his arm sloppily. Of course, that had the teen quickly singing a different song, especially when he lost his grip and started to slide down his shirt sleeve with a panicked squeak.

“Cloud, be careful!” He warned as he cradled the dragon’s rear with his other hand, keeping the tiny beast from sliding off his body altogether.

The fledgling squeaked in appreciation, his tail wrapping around his master’s wrist as his face nuzzled the warm blue sleeve, his droopy ears flopping against the sides of his marked face as he did so.

“You’re still just a bit too young to be climbing around on things yet, wait until you get the hang of walking around first, okay?” Zack advised as he carefully raised his hand up and draped the little dragon over his shoulder.

Cloud peeped in agreement as he situated himself over the broad shoulder comfortably. Zack however, still wanted to find out more about the breed of dragon he had. Was he a carnivore or an herbivore? Did he have any powers or was he just a plain-type dragon? Did he still have a chance at entering the Dragon Army, or not? He wasn’t going to lie; he was still concerned about getting into the military, it _was_ one of his biggest dreams besides actually owning a dragon.

The other breed that closely resembled what he possessed were small, docile, leaf-eaters. Did that mean a Re-Nuvole would be as well? Or were they completely different than a Petite-des-Cieux? This is why he wanted to find out more, but at least for now, he was stuck. Still, it’s not like that was all going to be a bad thing. He still had a dragon, regardless of everything else. He knew he was going to be spending a lot of time with the little babe, noting how attached the small beast was to him ever since he first picked up his egg five days ago.

“Zack! Come downstairs, lunch is ready!” Angeal called from downstairs, his voice carrying from the kitchen to echo into his small bedroom.

“Be there in a sec!” The young teen responded, making sure his voice could reach his uncle.

Cloud winced from the volume and used his sleeve-swallowed hands to push his ears against his face, effectively plugging them with a small whine.

“Oops, sorry about that, Cloud.” Zack apologized, his index finger and thumb gently massaging those floppy white ears.

The small dragon purred from the affection, big blue eyes shimmering with delight as his tail flicked from side to side behind him. The handler smiled at his dragon before exiting his room slowly, giving the small baby adequate amount of time to look around and observe a new set of surroundings. The humanoid blond glanced all around him, squeaking inquisitively as he scurried from one shoulder to the other and back again. When he seemed to settle, Zack moved forward, taking to the stairs as he descended them carefully.

With every bob up and down, Cloud squeaked in an appropriate fashion, much like a child drawling out their voice over a bumpy dirt road to hear how funny it sounded. The handler was back to biting away smirks, his mouth already sore from all the smiling he did earlier this afternoon. He touched down to the moderately sized living room and paused.

The hatchling was back to scurrying from shoulder to shoulder and taking in all the sights: The couch pushed up against the wall of the staircase, the fireplace adjacent to that piece of furniture, a bookshelf with tons of books across from the stairs, a posh rug decorating the wooden floor below his master’s feet, and a small table in front of said couch with a candle or two and a dog-eared book lying beside it.

Zack started to move again, the small fledgling quick to regain his grip on his handler’s shoulder with sleeve-covered hands. They walked through the living room and entered the nice earthy colored kitchen. Cloud’s big eyes enlarged from the change of dim and comfortable to bright and lively. He softly squeaked as his master took a seat at the kitchen table, where a small bowl of oats, fruit, and a small serving of cooked meat sat. Genesis was in his humanoid form, sitting by his own plate full of another heaping serving of raw meat.

“So, did you two enjoy each other’s company?” Angeal asked as he took a seat at the table himself.

Cloud quickly shrilled in alarm and scurried to the back of Zack’s neck, burying himself in those thick black locks to hide from the less familiar human, his tail poking out from the base of his neck as the tip flicked quickly from side to side, the tuft of golden fur swishing right along with.

“Yeah, he’s pretty dependent, but he’s really sweet.” Zack responded, hooking his arm over his shoulder to pet at his hatchling’s clothed back with two slim fingers.

“That’s good. It’ll make raising him properly much easier.” Angeal responded as he took a bite of his oats.

“What do you mean by that?” Zack mused, arching a single eyebrow as he glanced over to his uncle.

The older man just smiled before responding with, “You’ll end up finding out.” quickly taking a bite of meat following the statement.

The young teen just hummed in thought, not really understanding what his uncle meant by that. Even Genesis was chuckling quietly in understanding. They were obviously keeping him out of some kind of loop, but no matter, he’d figure out what they were talking about eventually. He shrugged before taking a bite of his own lunch while Cloud continued to hide in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud hatched! Yay! In't he cute? ^-^ It's only gonna get cuter from here on out! *Fluff levels rising. Max cuteness intensifying*
> 
> Don't be shy to leave some kudos or a comment and let me know what you thought, okay? :) I love hearing from you all!
> 
> Until the next chapter everyone! See you anywhere between the 15th to the 17th! :3


	6. Moonlight Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby dragon hi-jinks, and bedtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this uploaded yesterday, but to be completely honest, I totally forgot! ^^; That's what happens when you play video games with your brother and friends for hours! But for once this is being uploaded before the sun sets! Whoo-hoo! :D Enjoy the chapter! Shortest chapter so far, but still a decent read :)

By late afternoon transitioning into early evening, he knew _exactly_ what Angeal was getting at. It had been good for the first few hours, just giving his baby dragon copious amounts of affection and care, observing him as he got the hang of walking around on his own, and even climbing all over his arms and shoulders. But it was after all of that when he realized that raising a dragon meant more than just keeping it company like how it was in egg phase.

Zack was sitting on the foot of his bed with a big grin on his face, watching Cloud play with the homemade stuffed chocobo that was just a bit too big for him. The small hatchling was gnawing at the toy’s beak and growling at it in a high-pitched voice. When he tugged at the soft orange beak, the toy came leaning in towards him. There was only enough time to let out a frightened squeak as the toy fell over him and covered him completely, save for a tail thrashing about.

“Woah, hang on, Cloud, I got you.” Zack assured quickly as he lifted the fourteen-inch tall toy from the miniature dragon’s body.

The hatchling had his small sleeved hands covering the back of his head with his rear up in the air. His ears were pressed against the sides of his face and he was whining pitifully. The teen gently hushed the small dragon as he picked him up in his hands and lifted him off the bed and further towards him. The little baby nestled his face against his handler’s shirt and whined into it, globby tears squeezing from his watery eyes as he whimpered.

Two fingers were quick to run through those golden spikes, trace his rounded tan horns, and rub his ears gently and soothingly. It was just enough for Cloud to squeak and purr, pushing his head further into the warm touch his handler provided. But the sweet moment was over when Zack heard his dragon start to gag. His whole body was lurching with the motions and he could hear choked noises coming from the back of his throat. The teen was quick to peel the fledgling away from his chest, set him on the bed, and look over him frantically.

His white and red-arched ears were pressed against the sides of his small face and his tail was tucked in between his legs. When the noises got louder and the rocking motions of his body became more rigid and stiff, he started to freak out.

“Wh-Why are you gagging? Are you sick? Wait, how can you be sick, you just hatched four hours ago! Are you hungry? Hold on, you wouldn’t be gagging if you were hungry. Did I do something? Oh god, what did I do!? What _do_ I do?!” Zack cried, his hands quickly embedding themselves in his hair as he could only watch the dragon gag and cough. Then realization dawned on him and he pointed to the hacking hatchling. _“Are you throwing up egg shards!? I knew you shouldn’t have eaten those! I let my dragon poison himself! What have I done!?”_ He shrieked.

He thought about maybe patting Cloud’s back to help him get up whatever he was gagging on, but he didn’t know if he could do that without hurting the tiny baby. His hands just approached the dragon hesitantly, then pulled away swiftly, his whole bodily motions awkward and unsure. A sweat began to break out over the back of his neck and under his arms as he continued to frantically panic. He eventually decided on using his index finger to gently stroke the little one’s clothed back.

Cloud eventually threw up whatever was causing him to gag, spit dripping out of his mouth as the thing rolled out next. The hatchling stopped gagging and went back to normal right after he spit up, his tail swishing calmly and his ears resting naturally at the sides of his head. Zack’s jaw was hung open, his hands gesturing to nothing. How could he be perfectly fine after all that gagging and coughing? The small object the babe had spit up rolled from underneath his body and towards the tamer, whom looked at it in disgust for a moment before noticing the sheen to it.

Zack cautiously picked up the small object, wiping the spit off on his shirt with a small face of revulsion and a gag of his own. But when he cleaned it off and held it up near his eyes, he discovered his dragon had up-chucked a bright ivory white and gold speckled pearl. He recalled that the dragon book said that some breeds could ingest their egg shells, then throw up a shining pearl a few hours later. So he had a pearl-spitter?

“Zack? Are you alright?” Angeal called from the stairs, growing curious when he heard his nephew start screaming in alarm.

“Yup. Fine. Cloud just threw up a pearl is all.” Zack responded in a broken nonchalant tone, twisting the small jewel clenched in his index finger and thumb.

 _“A pearl?”_ Angeal gawked.

“Yup. Cloud’s a breed of dragon that can eat his egg shells and vomit a pearl.” Zack called back, clearing the shock out of his throat as he tried to calm down.

His dragon was fine now, no need to stay alarmed or spooked. But he still couldn’t wipe the sweat out of his system completely. He glanced toward the small dragon, just to make sure he really was okay. The fledgling was standing on his tip-toes and already back to gnawing on the toy chocobo’s beak again, his white and red-lined tail swishing happily as he chewed on the soft material.

“Well, alright then. I’ll leave you to it.” Angeal spoke, his tone completely astonished before he pulled away from the staircase to finish what he was doing before.

Zack glanced back to the pearl again, looking over every curve of the small jewel. Pearls could go for a high price on the market if he were to sell it. But then again, he really didn’t want to. When he realized he didn’t hear Cloud chewing on his toy, he glanced down to find the humanoid hatchling staring up at him with big cerulean eyes. He glanced to the pearl and back to his handler, mewling quietly, like he was asking if he liked the thing he spit up and let him have. His sweater-covered hands were pressed together in front of his chest and his ears were lowered, tucking behind his puffy golden hair.

“Do you want me to keep this, Cloud?” Zack inquired gently.

Cloud squeaked excitedly and threw his shirt-swallowed arms up into the air, falling over on his back as his tail quickly tucked itself in between his legs to prevent him from laying on it.

“Alright then, I guess I have to, with you being so happy about it and all.” The teen mused.

He reached over and ran two fingers through those puffy spikes, the little dragon purring and squeaking happily as tiny hands patted at his broad arm, as if trying to pet him as well. He took his hand and gently used his index finger to scratch under the fledgling’s chin. Cloud was giggling and squirming, his tail flicking about delightfully as his floppy ears perked up, displaying the inner pink below. This only made Zack smile brightly as he continued to love on his hatchling.

He glanced to back to the cloudy-colored pearl. He could always take it to a jeweler and have them make it into a necklace for him to wear, or even an earring. That way he could always keep it on him and let his dragon know how much he liked it. He’d have to do that later though, once his dragon got used to their daily lives inside the home and blacksmith shop.

So for safe keeping, he placed the jewel against his candle holder for the time being. He’d find a better spot for it later. But the tender mood in the room died away when Cloud suddenly changed from happy and squealing to upset and whining. Zack glanced down at him. He was still giving him affection, but the little one was frowning with big, watery eyes. Little hands slapped at his arm, as if trying to tell him something he couldn’t spit out as easily as the pearl.

He really wished that telepathic communication was an immediate thing, but it took a decent amount of time to learn. The dragon and the handler had to learn how to sense the other’s presence before that connection could be established. Once they could learn how to find them no matter where they were, then they would finally be connected, mind to mind.

“What’s wrong, Cloud?” Zack inquired, taking his finger from under his chin and stroking his ears with it instead.

The hatchling just whined a little louder, slapping his arm a little harder as his tail flicked in distress. The handler knew it was a guessing game by that point.

“Are you sleepy?” He tried.

A louder whine informed him he was wrong, and the slapping was starting to sting and leave behind little pink marks across his tanned skin. Was he just being cranky over something? He didn’t know what the little one needed, he couldn’t read his mind! _Yet_. However, Cloud maneuvered his head and latched his mouth over his index finger, sucking on it gently.

“Oh, you’re hungry!” Zack realized, finally putting two and two together. He hadn’t eaten a thing since he hatched this afternoon!

He gently pulled his finger from the fledgling’s mouth and stood up from the bed, shuffling over to the bookcase where he kept the dragon supplies he bought from Cid’s shop. He took one of the jars full of the apparent formula and brought it back over where the small dragon was now waiting patiently.

He reclaimed his seat on the foot of the bed and started to twist the lid off the jar with a bit of force and slight strain on his face. Cloud was now sitting up, mewling and squeaking quickly as he watched his master unscrew the lid from the jar. He was up on his leg, stretching up and trying to reach the container before it could be set before him, his sweater-covered arm reaching up with a few squeaky grunts.

“Be patient, Cloud.” Zack gently chided, still trying to get a decent grip on the lid.

The hatchling was swiping at the bottom of the class container, continuing to squeak and mewl wildly, wanting to eat already. His master gave him a stern look, but he just shrilled with a pout on his face and persistently tried to reach for it. Het let out a loud and pouty squeak before deciding to change up his strategy. He hunkered down, his tail flicking at the tip hastily, and then tried to lunge at it. But he ended up losing his balance mid lunge and toppled into the teen’s lap with a surprised squeal.

Zack couldn’t stay mad at the little dragon after hearing and seeing that. He glanced down to see the fledgling looking around with shock on his face, as if self-conscious about people seeing him trip like that. As soon as the lid popped off the jar, Cloud’s head snapped up and he squeaked politely. The teen gently lowered the jar of liquid, watching as the babe started to squirm in excitement. Before it was even lowered in front of his face, he reached up, curled his fingers around the rim, and started to lap at it with his slightly forked tongue eagerly.

“Woah, not so fast, Cloud. You’re spilling it!” Zack informed as he placed the jar right underneath the dragon’s face, the rest of his body going down with it.

However, the hungry fledgling didn’t care and was swiftly and sloppily lapping up all he could, spilling some of the liquid on himself and his master. Even his tail was flicking in some kind of disordered fashion. When he tried to lap up too much at once, he slipped and his face fell right into the liquid. His master was quick to lift him out of the jar with a sharp gasp. He came up sputtering, squeaking, and coughing while his face, hair, and even the tips of his droopy ears were dripping with the substance.

“I _told_ you not so fast!” Zack warned as he used his shirt sleeve to wipe off the baby dragon’s face.

Cloud mewed at him apologetically when the sleeve was removed from his face. He dipped his head over the rim and proceeded to lap up the nourishment much slower, even if he was still really hungry and wanted to simply devour it. However, for his patience, he was rewarded with a few strokes down his clothed back from his handler, which made him smile as he ate. His tail swished happily from side to side as a small pink blush bloomed across his marked cheeks.

He didn’t stop eating until the jar was licked completely clean. Even when there was nothing left, Cloud continued to lap at the glass, his tongue pressing against the bottom of the jar and pooling out. He whined when Zack pulled the empty container away from him, his floppy ears flattening even more so as he reached out for it.

“There isn’t any more, you drank it all, Cloud.” Zack informed as he placed the empty jar on his end table.

The baby dragon squealed in disagreement, a frown pulling at his face and tugging his puffy eyebrows down. His red marks on his forehead and under his eyes flushed a deeper garnet color when a pink blush radiated from his cheeks in his discord. To wipe the pout from the hatchling’s face, the handler massaged those floppy white ears affectionately. A smile wiggled onto his face instead and he purred into the touch, his blush from discontent changing to one of joy and adoration.

With a quick glance to the window, Zack could tell it was starting to get late. Evenings never lasted long and soon dusk was upon them, dusting the world with a gentle purple and blue glow, any gold barely left in the sky by this point. He’d have to light his candle again to provide some light to his darkening bedroom. He was careful about removing Cloud from his lap before he leaned over to light the small waxed candle. A gentle flame flourished brightly and provided an adequate source of light for the bedroom, casting shadows off far away things like his bookcase and desk.

The baby dragon glanced around from the change in lighting, one ear perked up higher than the other as he observed his surroundings while Zack relaxed against his bed once more. His eyes narrowed in concentration near a darker corner of the room, his head tilted to the right as he tried to make out the shape hiding in the shadows. When it flickered swiftly, Cloud let out a frightened squeal and scurried next to his master, butting his head against his leg and curling his tail in between his own.

“Woah! What’s got you spooked?” Zack inquired as he glanced over to where his fledgling had looked last. Although, he smirked and chuckled quietly when he realized what startled his little dragon. “Cloud, it’s just the bookcase.” He assured.

Cloud pulled his head away from his handler’s leg slowly, cautious eyes narrowing at the dark corner of the room again. When he squinted a little harder, he was able to made out the shape of the tall piece of furniture camouflaged in the darkness. He squeaked in recognition and pulled his tail out from between his legs, wrapping it around his right one in a sheepish fashion.

There was a tentative knock against his open bedroom door, causing Zack to glance behind him and see who was there, while Cloud squeaked and hid his face in his master’s leg again. Angeal stood there, hand on the doorknob and leaning in gently with a soft smile on his face.

“Head to bed soon, alright, Zack? I know it’s Friday and you usually stay up later, but trust me, you’ll need sleep tonight.” Angeal recommended.

“Why would I be sleeping any differently than usual?” Zack queried, a confused look on his tanned face.

The older man just glanced to Cloud with an all-knowing smile on his face before responding with, “You’ll see. Goodnight.” He bade, cracking the bedroom door behind him.

“Goodnight?” Zack returned in an unsure tone. He wasn’t sure what his uncle was getting at, so he just shrugged it off with a gentle hum. “Well, I guess I can’t argue with him, you could probably use some decent sleep tonight.” He added as he glanced down to his dragon.

Cloud looked up at him and gave him a confused squeak, his head tilting to the right as his droopy ears perked slightly. Zack wrapped his hands around the small dragon’s body, lifting him up and cradling him close to his chest. The hatchling purred softly and squeaked, his face pressing into his handler’s shirt to listen to the steady beat of his heart through the skin and the fabric. However, he stopped purring and squealed curiously as he was placed in the hay-stuffed drawer of the end table beside the bed. He looked up at the young teen with sparkling doe-like eyes.

“This is your bed, where you go to sleep for the night.” Zack explained for the curious babe.

Cloud glanced down and all around at the cushy straw and hay supporting his form, patting at the quilt atop all of that with a sleeve-covered hand. He frowned at it when he understood what his master was getting at. He glanced up to him with a hurt squeak and eyes that looked just as wounded. His ears tucked behind his golden locks as he started to pout and reach for the young teenager with groping hands.

“Nice try, but you need to go to sleep, it’s late.” Zack smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cloud whined at him, waving his arms around frantically as if that would get his handler to pick him up. When those arms remained crossed over his chest, he whined a little louder as his eyes watered with future tears.

“Nope. It’s bedtime.” Zack finalized, keeping those arms locked over his chest.

Cloud flopped over on his back dramatically and started to bawl. His little tail curled in between his legs and his ears practically disappeared into his puffy golden hair. The young handler felt a wave of rejection and hurt seep through his core like an uncomfortable heat in the summertime. His face frowned from the feeling, but he kept his arms crossed sternly. He couldn’t coddle his dragon for trying to escape the horrors of bedtime. He had to show him that when it was time to go to sleep, it was time to do just that!

But the longer the fledgling continued to cry and whine pitifully, the harder it got to stick to that thought. Not to mention the guilt and the distress echoing in his core from his dragon’s emotions weren’t helping his wavering conviction. Eventually, he caved in with a dramatic groan and he picked the tantrum throwing hatchling up.

Cloud immediately stopped crying and squeaked in place of the fit. His tail was now happily swishing back and forth and his ears went back to hanging by the sides of his face normally again.

“This is just for a moment, then you’re going right back in there, got it?” Zack informed, his tone as stern as he could muster –which was barely stern at all.

The little dragon just squeaked and smiled, happy he had gotten his way and was now back in the comforting arms of his handler again. The tiny fledgling snuggled his head back into the young teen’s chest, completely content with the sound his heart provided. His little hands curled up to his face, the bottom half of it hiding under the sweater sleeves as his tail curled around his master’s wrist, much like a loose fitting bracelet or wristband.

After a few moments like that, Cloud was deposited back into the hay-stuffed drawer. Surprisingly, the little one did not whine or complain when he was placed there. Instead, he just stared at Zack while the quilt was pulled over his tiny body and tucked snuggly around it.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, huh?” Zack mused as he ran two fingers through the dragon’s fluffy golden hair.

Cloud purred softly, eyes closing as he enjoyed the display of affection. He tipped his head back with a little squeak, wanting his master to scratch under his chin like he did earlier. The teen smirked and used his index finger to adhere to the silent cue, rubbing under the little dragon’s soft chin. The hatchling purred louder and his right leg started to twitch, as if the limb was trying to itch what his handler was scratching. Zack laughed quietly at the cute display and rubbed a little harder, amusement present as the faster and harder he scratched at the spot, the faster the babe’s leg would beat the air.

When he was satisfied, he pulled his hand away gently. Cloud squeaked happily, his droopy ears perking as he wanted those to be massaged too.

“Really?” Zack laughed, obeying the request anyways.

He rubbed those soft, furry ears gently, watching with a smile as the hatchling’s eyes closed and enjoyed each little circle rubbed into his ears. Zack kneaded the appendages with his fingers, going to far as to work on the undersides where all his pink was visible. The little one enjoyed it so much that the handler was able to push those droopy ears against the horns on the top of his head and continue to work them.

He laughed when the dragon looked rather silly with his floppy ears pushed all the way up to the top of his head. He looked like a deformed rabbit with the way those protrusions stretched up, then flopped over his pressing fingers. He only pulled his hand away when his fingers started to ache.

Cloud was quick to kick the quilt off his body and roll over to lay on his stomach, head glancing behind him as he squeaked, wanting his back to be stroked too.

“Okay, okay, fine! But this is the _last_ thing I’m doing!” Zack pressed as he stroked two fingers down the dragon’s clothed back.

The fledgling was all purrs and squeaks after that, his tail swishing from side to side happily, his back arching and bending with the motions of his master’s fingers over it. He even arched his rear like a cat when the young teen scratched his lower back, right above his flicking tail. He pulled his fingers away from the babe’s back, reaching in to turn him over and tuck his tiny form in again. Cloud’s eyes were bright and glistening in the dim candlelight of the bedroom, watching as his master smiled at him genuinely.

Zack remembered to grab the chocobo toy he made and place it into the drawer with the tiny dragon, making sure he had a companion for the night. He then pulled back the quilt to his own bed, nestling himself into the material comfortably. When he was tucked in and comfortable, he leaned over to blow the flame on the candle out, pausing when he glanced down at his curious hatchling, whom was cuddling with the jingly toy.

“Goodnight, Cloud.” He acknowledged with a smile before he blew the flame out.

The room was washed in a comforting darkness as the young teen relaxed against his pillow, laying on his right side to glance out the window for a moment. The moonlight filtered in gently through the glass, casting light moonbeams against the wooden floor. Crickets could be heard chirping and singing from outside, a stray hoot of an owl echoing through here and there. The night was always calming and relaxing, serene and peaceful.

Zack smiled to himself when he heard Cloud squeaking softly and shifting about in the hay-stuffed drawer. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh, feeling a wave of drowsiness fall over him like a blanket. As soon as he started to drift off, a scraping noise brought him right out of the trance. His eyelids shot open, sapphire eyes glancing all around him as he continued to lay on his side. The noise had vanished as quick as it came. He shrugged and closed his eyes again, adjusting the blanket over his frame.

Once again, he felt that tired feeling settle behind his eyes and he allowed it to drag him down into slumber. He was just starting to dream when a louder scraping noise jolted him right out of the lulling daze. Eyes snapped open and he sat up this time, glaring all around him when the noise was gone. There was probably a rat or something scurrying about somewhere, they did get those from time to time. He glanced over his shoulder to look behind him, wondering if Cloud might have something to do with it. But his eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving.

Deciding it was only a mouse, Zack laid back down and closed his eyes sighing heavily into his feather-down bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed again, telling himself not to let those scratching noises bother him so bad. But before he even had time to drift off this go round, the scraping noises started back up. The young teen ignored them at first, keeping the thought of a rat in the wall in his head. But those sounds continued on the longer he ignored them. Wait, were they getting _louder?_

Zack shot up into a sitting position violently, the sound stopping immediately as he did so. He glanced around his room with narrowed eyes, having to shoot those eyes towards his baby dragon. Cloud was still –well, _still_. He snorted through his nose and threw himself back down against his bed, adjusting the quilt over his shoulders and huffing out gently after. As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard the scraping again. This time, he kept his eyes closed to see if he could pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

Gaia damnit, it was coming from his end table drawer.

He turned over on his left side to face the drawer, his eyes open and squinted. The noises were quick to stop once more as if they never started up in the first place. The lump under the quilt assured him that the dragon was laying there quietly. However, he was starting to believe that was all just some clever ruse. So he shut his eyes and sighed experimentally, deciding to see if it was his dragon making the noise. He cracked one eye open and kept the other closed, in order to see without being spotted. The eye closest to his pillow, which was his left, caught the little one in the act this time.

Cloud had stuck his head out from his blanket and started rubbing his horns against the drawer, causing the annoying scraping sound.

 _“Ah-HA!”_ Zack cried, sitting up and pointing at the baby dragon.

The hatchling was quick to squeak and duck his head under the quilt, as if to feign sleep.

“You can’t fool me, Cloud! I _saw_ you making that noise!” Zack stated as he leaned over and peeled the blanket away from the tiny babe.

Cloud glanced up at him with innocent and wide eyes that glistened in the moonlight. He mewled in a guiltless manner as he pointed to himself and shook his head, silently stating that it wasn’t him who made that noise. The young teen quickly puffed up the hay around the drawer, covering the wood with the puffy straw and taking the unused corners of the quilt to toss over that. The fledgling frowned and tried to scratch the drawer with his horns, disappointed when it didn’t make any noise.

“Go to sleep, Cloud.” Zack told him before he turned over and flopped back on his other side.

It was silent then. A tired and small smile stretched across Zack’s face as he sighed in delight. Now he could finally get some rest. He closed his eyes after a small yawn pressed out of his mouth. However, a new set of noises started echoing in his ears. He sat up with a growl and glanced over to the drawer with an annoyed snort. Cloud was making tittering noises and squeaking while he slapped at the hay under his body with his white tail. When he glanced up to see his master looking at him, he giggled and gave him a big grin before slapping his tail against the drawer, surprised when it was able to making a thumping noise.

He slowly glanced over to his handler with a  devious glint in his eyes.

“Don’t you freaking do it.” Zack warned, pointing at him.

But Cloud let out a loud and determined squeal as he began to thump his tail against the soft wall of the drawer over and over again. The young teen quickly reached over and gripped the golden tuft of fur on the tip of his tail before it could smack against the drawer again.

“If you don’t stop, I will rip your tail off.”

He let the limb go with a bit of a huff, the baby dragon quickly scooping his tail up in his arms with a watery squeak. To appease the little one, he gently ran a finger through his hair to let him know he wasn’t being serious. He then lifted the dragon up and set him on top of the chocobo toy that was a tad too big for him. He couldn’t play with the hay or beat his tail against the drawer like that. With that, he quickly turned on his side with a dramatic flop.

“Now, sleep. I _mean_ it.” Zack snorted.

He kept his eyes opened for a few moments, just making sure Cloud wouldn’t start anything else. He nodded sharply against his pillow when he confirmed his baby dragon would _finally_ be quiet and settle down. He snuggled into his bed and sighed, letting the agitation slip right out of him in an exhale as tranquility filled him with an inhale. He closed his eyes and did one last long inhale and exhale, his body completely relaxed.

He slipped off rather quickly, but was unable to stay like that. From under the very light trance of slumber, he started to hear jingling and little growls. Zack came to with a hiccupped groan, his hands running down his face as he felt like crying from the irritation. He turned over to his left with a bland and tired look on his face as he silently watched Cloud gnawing and sucking on the toy’s beak while pressing his hands and legs into the toy to make it jingle. When the dragon felt the presence of his handler glancing at him, he pulled away from the toy and smiled at him with a squeak.

Zack just flopped his face down into the covering of his bed before he muttered, “What did I do to make you hate me?” into the cotton bedding.

Then he pulled his face from the bed and tossed the quilt off his body, standing up from his bed in a slumped over fashion. He balled up his quilt in one hand and claimed his pillow with the other, the hatchling eyeing him curiously.

“That’s it, I’m sleeping on the couch.” Zack yawned as he started to shuffle away from his bed.

Cloud was in hysterics then, whining and squealing and scurrying around his drawer wildly. The raven-haired teen paused as he reached his bedroom door, glancing over when his dragon was causing a ruckus. The humanoid blond was whining and whimpering, his arms stretched out over the drawer and his chest leaning into it. His ears were flattened against the sides of his face and his tail was flicking wildly behind him.

“What do you want from me?” Zack whined, before rambling on with, “You won’t let me sleep, you freak out if I try and leave. Do you want me around or not?”

Thick tears dripped out of Cloud’s eyes as he reached for his handler desperately, feeling bad for making his master upset because he wasn’t tired yet. The teen groaned before he shuffled back over to his bed, tossing the pillow and quilt against it before setting down himself. He reached out to the drawer and curled his hands around the small dragon, pulling him against his lap drowsily.

The small fledgling was quick to reach up on his tip-toes and try to curl his small arms around his handler’s stomach, not even making it to his sides. A hand was curled under his rear as he was boosted up to be placed against his master’s shoulder. He crawled to the base of his neck and rubbed his face against the young teen’s, purring affectionately and apologetically.

Two fingers gently ran through his hair as a tired hum echoed from Zack’s mouth. He then took the baby dragon from his shoulder and deposited him carefully into the drawer again.

“Is it okay if I finally go to sleep now?” Zack yawned as he flopped against his bed ungracefully, not even taking the time to adjust his pillow or pull his quilt over his body.

Cloud was back to squeaking and purring happily, having succeeded in making his master come back. The young teen just closed his eyes with a groan and attempted to fall asleep. This time he thought he’d be able to sleep for sure, he thought he’d get far enough to actually fall into a deep sleep and dream. But those thoughts were both interrupted and shattered to bits whenever the hatchling started to whine and cry for attention.

Zack stopped fighting it by that point. Without even opening his eyes, he reached over and felt around in the drawer until his fingers came in contact with his dragon. He curved his wrist and curled his fingers around his dragon’s tiny waist, lifting him out of the drawer and placing him on his chest instead. Cloud stopped crying instantly and crawled across the fabric and nestled himself on the base of his master’s neck, just below his chin. He purred softly, finally falling still for the night.

The clock from downstairs chimed out the hour of one in the morning. The young teen could only exhale and hope he’d be able to sleep in tomorrow. He closed his eyes and drifted off soon after. The two fell asleep like that, no more interruptions through the rest of the night.

At least, not for the next two hours until Cloud woke up hungry and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute? Yeah? Maybe? I hope it was adorbs enough! :D More hi-jinks to come in the next chapter, and rest assured, It'll be longer than this one, promise ;)
> 
> Don't forget to leave some kudos or comments to let me know what you thought, 'kay? :3
> 
> See you guys in a bit!


	7. An Ornery Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud starts to show off his stubborn side all day, making Zack go frantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven! I'm a day late AGAIN! I am so sorry! This time I had a reason! lol! (As if I didn't the last time XD) I just started a new job the other day and it's in the evening, which is usually when I update this story, that, AND, my dad found out I was using my phone to tether an internet connection to my computer! If I keep that up I'll have to pay my phone bill, which my dad pays and I cannot afford on my own right now XD
> 
> So I'm not sure if chapters will be every five days now, but I'm going to try to stay in between the 5-7 day schedule I put myself on, just for you guys! ;)
> 
> Well, aside from all that, I hope this 14,000 word chapter will make up for the tardiness! Enjoy! :)

“Zack! Zack, get up! Breakfast is ready!” The voice of Angeal called from downstairs.

Zack’s eyelids felt like they had been glued together, for trying to open them was nearly impossible. He groaned as if his muscles ached and he yawned as if he hadn’t slept in years. He had to rub at his eyelids furiously until the immense drowsiness left, leaving him with blurry sights first thing in the morning. When his sight cleared, he glanced over to his left. Panic jolted through his body when he saw that Cloud was not in his drawer. He bolted upright from his bed, actually taking the time to look down only when he heard a squeak and a plop. When he glanced to his lap, there was his hatchling: face down, flat on his stomach, with his rear up in the air.

Memory then caught up to the young dragon handler, informing him that he pulled the fledgling from the drawer and let him sleep curled up to his chest the night before. Cloud lifted his face from his master’s blanketed lap with a drawled whine, hiccupping softly from the surprise and the startling awakening.

“Oh, Cloud! I am so, so sorry! I forgot you were there!” Zack appeased as he quickly wrapped his dragon into his arms and pulled him back to his chest.

When his hatchling started to cry, an immense wave of guilt and shame crashed over him. Tears cascaded down watery cerulean eyes as the fledgling’s ears were tucked firmly against his face and his tail was curled in between his legs as well. It nearly broke his big, bleeding heart when Cloud tried to push away from him at one point, upset that he had been tossed off and wounded by the one that was supposed to protect him.

“I didn’t mean to toss you off like that, honest! I forgot I took you out of your drawer, I promise I did!” Zack pleaded, trying to nuzzle his dragon with his cheek.

At first the small babe rejected the affection, trying to move his face away and continue crying over the fact he felt wounded. But eventually after some consistent pleading and reassurance, Cloud slowly accepted the apologies and ended up being all squealy and giggly within a matter of seconds.

“Zack? Are you alright up there? Do I need to send a search and rescue party?” Angeal called from downstairs, his voice very close to the staircase.

Zack was quick to softly pinch Cloud’s ears to his face before he called back with, “I’ll be down in a minute!” He removed his fingers from the fluffy ears when his voice was no longer loud.

“Alright, well it’s waiting on you!” Angeal returned.

The hatchling squeaked softly at his master, gently pawing at his hand with a sleeve-covered one of his own to get his attention. The young teen glanced down to see what the fledgling bundled up in his arms needed, only having the answer spelled out for him when the little dragon shifted in his grip to lean over to lick his finger before glancing up at him with an informed squeak.

“So you’re hungry too? Well, we can eat together downstairs, that sound good?” Zack suggested.

Cloud peeped at him with a big smile, agreeing in his own squeaky language. The teen carefully rose from the bed, groaning softly when his muscles ached from the tossing and turning, not to mention the lack of sleep due to the little ornery beast in his arms. He wandered over to his bookcase and grabbed a new jar of the formula for his dragon with his free hand, cradling his hatchling with the other.

While Zack left his bedroom and walked down the stairs, Cloud was trying to get the jar of liquid from his handler’s other hand with a few grunty squeaks, reaching out for it when his hand would sway as he walked. He even tried to use his tail to slap at the jar, the effort futile as it was unable to reach. The young teen was just smiling and humming in amusement at the sight. He cut through the living room and entered the kitchen where he saw his uncle and his humanoid dragon eating at the table.

“So what’s on the menu this morning?” Zack asked as he sat himself down at the table.

Cloud was quick to squeak, scurry up his handler’s arm, and hide behind a few locks of stray black hair while perched on his right shoulder, his long tail curling around his little leg as his ears flattened. Even though it was only his face that was hidden, he still thought he couldn’t be seen if he couldn’t see them.

“Nothing fancy, just porridge and fruit.” Angeal responded as he smirked at the baby dragon’s behavior.

“Yum.” Zack responded with a roll of his eyes, never liking porridge but eating it regardless.

“Sleep good?” Angeal commented with a sly smile.

“ _Totally_. How’d you guess?” Zack sarcastically quipped.

“The lovely dark circles under your eyes was a telltale sign.”

“You can thank Cloud for those.”

Zack unscrewed the lid off the jar of formula, the pop noise that followed made Cloud’s droopy ears perk and hone in on the sound. He cautiously pulled his head out of the black-haired veil and sniffed the air delicately. The jar was set next to his own bowl of food, as if to entice the little one to climb down and eat with the rest of the family. He was tentative as he slowly scaled down his master’s arm, glancing towards the other man and the dragon in human form. They seemed nice enough, but he was still wary. He didn’t know them like he knew his handler.

Angeal gave him a comforting smile as he turned back to his own food, giving the baby dragon his space. Genesis just huffed gently through his nose before going back to eating his own food. Cloud then approached the jar, his hands resting on the rim of it and he dipped his head in and began to lap at the liquid. Zack smiled as two fingers stroked the babe’s clothed back, the little dragon pulling back from the glass container to give him a happy squeak before going back to eating, well, more like drinking, his own meal.

The young teen scratched the hatchling’s lower back, smirking as his little rear rose to the air as he continued to lap up his breakfast. He continued to love on his dragon with one hand and picked up his spoon to eat his own food with his other. Porridge was like gruel and the texture was almost gross to swallow, so Zack made quick work of choking it down as fast as he could.

“Hmm…I don’t much feel like raw meat this morning.” Genesis commented, frowning at his plate.

“Well cook it if you want, just don’t melt my plate.” Angeal advised, pointing his wooden spoon at the humanoid Kazilik.

The brunette shrugged before breathing a small stream of blazing hot fire to the meat before him. The noise caused Cloud to glance up from his jar of formula curiously, but the sight and the heat from the fire had him spooked. The baby dragon started squeaking as he quickly backed away from the intense inferno, knocking over his sustenance in the process and spilling it all over the table, which had the two humans glance over with a jolt. As he continued to squeal and back up, his legs slipped from underneath him, sending him off the edge of the table.

With lightning fast reflexes and a horrified expression, Zack all but threw his spoon down and dove for the tiny dragon. He leaned over to catch the squealing babe, hands quickly grabbing a hold of his dragon’s as he leaned over so much he fell out of his chair and onto the floor with a surprised yelp. His heart was beating in double time, pounding in his chest like a war drum. He slowly glanced down with wide eyes, revealing the frightened baby dragon in his grasp. Cloud was trembling and shaking, his cerulean eyes billowing with frightened tears.

He burst out in hiccups and wails, swiftly scurrying closer to his master. He curled up on his collarbone and hid his face under Zack’s chin, the teenager hushing the frightened hatchling and petting his floppy ears lovingly. He groaned when he heard the formula drip off the table and splash against the floor right next to his head.

“Genesis, was there really a need for that much flair?!” Angeal scolded, leaning over and flicking the humanoid Kazilik’s forehead.

“I didn’t know it was going to scare him, it’s not my fault he freaked out like that!” Genesis argued, right hand covering the flicked spot on his head.

“ _And_ you burnt my plate too! That’s it, no more fire-grilling at the kitchen table!” Angeal huffed as he gestured to the burnt plate.

“Oh _come on_! I didn’t even singe it that bad!” The Kazilik huffed, gesturing to it as well.

“It’s freaking _black_ for crying out loud!” The older man pointed out.

By this time, Zack had sat up and was now cradling Cloud gently, bouncing him in his arms while his uncle and respective dragon started an argument. Good thing he already finished his own breakfast or there’d be an even bigger mess to clean up. He strolled over to the kitchen basin, grabbing a dry towel from the left of it and walking back over to the table, cleaning up the spilled formula and trying to pacify his fledgling at the same time while Angeal started making a list of the things Genesis couldn’t do at the table anymore.

“I can’t even roast my own kebabs anymore!?” Genesis howled, completely astonished.

“ _No_! Not after this _disaster_!” Angeal finalized. “The only times you get to use fire in the house is if you’re lighting the fireplace or helping me cook!”

“This is fucking stupid.”

_“What did I tell you about bad language?”_

Zack rolled his eyes as he wiped up the last traces of liquid from the table and the floor. Cloud was covering his floppy ears and continuing to cry, despite his handler’s efforts to soothe him. He tossed the rag over to the basin again before peeled away from the kitchen. He paused by the doorframe to glance over his shoulder.

“You guys are a _big_ freaking help.” He chided sarcastically before he stalked out of the kitchen.

That only got them to pause their arguing for a moment before Genesis made some smartass comment that had them both bickering again. Since his dragon didn’t hardly get to eat, he was going to have to crack open another jar of formula. He couldn’t fully calm the frightened hatchling down until he was away from the bickering his uncle and dragon were causing. So he scurried up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him to block out the noises.

At the lack of yelling and surplus of gentle silence, Cloud pried his once closed eyes open and sniffed, tears still dripping from his eyes as he cried quietly. Zack guided them over to his bed and he sat down against the foot of it, tenderly cradling the small fledgling a little tighter in his arms. He pulled one away to softly caress the baby’s floppy ears with his fingers, rubbing them in a soothing and reassuring manner.

Cloud purred softly, his watery cerulean eyes glancing up at his handler in adoration. Zack smiled as he moved his fingers from those ears and to a new spot this time. He gently relaxed his hand against the baby dragon’s clothed tummy and started to rub it affectionately. The hatchling happily squeaked at the fondness in the contact, his purring much louder and unrestrained than before. His right leg started to kick when his handler massaged just the right spot on his belly, his little squeaks slipping into happy coos.

“Alright, let’s get you a new batch of breakfast.” Zack announced.

He rose from his bed and gently laying the dragon babe onto it. Cloud squeaked at him in confusion and frowned, wondering why he was being put down. The young handler retrieved the sloppily made chocobo plush from the drawer and jingled it above the hatchling’s head. That frown vanished instantly as he reached for the singing toy. He placed it next to the little dragon with an added pat before he spun away to grab a new jar. Honestly, his arm was starting to ache from being in that bent position for so long and he needed a quick break.

He grabbed a hold of another glass container and pulled it down from the shelf, spinning on his heel as he rounded back to his bed. A brighter smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he saw Cloud playing and gnawing on the chocobo again, going for the beady eyes this time. Zack sat back down on his bed and smiled brighter at the sight from close up. The baby dragon had his whole body wrapped around the toy that was a bit too big for him, little arms clutching the wings and legs wrapped around its puffy body.

“Hey, silly. You ready to finish your breakfast?” He asked with a gentle laugh.

Cloud peeled away from the toy with a little growl, effectively ripping one of the chocobo’s beady eyes out as he glanced up at his handler with a muffled squeak. Zack reached over and stuck his index finger in the humanoid dragon’s mouth, popping the black beady eye out of his mouth and into his hand.

“As if I needed a reminder of my sowing skills being unsatisfactory.” Zack nonchalantly sighed, observing the damage done to the toy he had made.

There were still loose strings of thread sticking out from where the eye once was, the yellow material underneath completely spared. That might change when the hatchling’s teeth started coming in. For the time being, he set the torn off eye on his end table, right next to the pearl Cloud had spit up yesterday. He still needed to get that thing forged into a necklace or earring, the dragon seemed really proud of it after all. When he glanced back to the small babe, he was glancing at the jar of nourishment in Zack’s other hand.

He quickly untwisted the lid from the container and set it down in front of the tiny hatchling, whom was quick to sit up and dunk his head in to lap up some of the delicious drink. While he was busy eating, the teen could make a quick patch job to the toy chocobo. If he remembered correctly, the needle and thread still remained in the upstairs hall closet.

He stood up from his bed and walked over to his door, pausing to see if Cloud had taken notice. The fledgling was still lapping away at his breakfast, completely absorbed with the task of eating all he could. Zack nodded before swiftly leaving his room and walking down the hall, passing Angeal’s room to get to the closet. He popped open the creaky door and searched around inside.

The noise must have carried through the hall, because he heard Cloud squeak in response. When he realized his master was no longer in the bedroom, he started to squeal with a broken voice, calling out for him and wondering where he had disappeared to. The dragon handler rummaged through the closet before coming across a needle and a spool of thread. He retrieved the items and left the door cracked, scurrying back to his own room.

When he popped back in, Cloud was glancing towards the door with a sad and frightened look on his face, but it vanished when his master came walking back in. He did give him a curious squeak, however, as if asking him where he went.

“Just went to get a needle and thread so I could fix your buddy, I didn’t go far.” Zack assured as he shuffled across his bedroom floor and plopped down on his soft bed.

The answer seemed good enough to the fledgling, whom quickly went back to lapping at his breakfast, a quarter of the jar devoured already. The raven-haired teen reclaimed the damaged toy as well as the beady eye. He set the chocobo in his lap and quickly threaded the small needle with a faint squint of his eye. He knotted the end of the thread and eased it through the thick black bead. He then started his patchwork to fix the toy’s eye, accidentally stabbing himself with the needle on the first stitch.

Zack shook his hand out with a gentle hiss, letting the air take away most of the sting. When the burn diminished, he went back to stitching the eye back onto the plush, the sounds of Cloud lapping up his breakfast serving as background noise or making a substitute for a metronome. Once his patch-job was complete, he knotted off the thread and bit off the remaining string. He gave a few testing tugs to the beady eye, nodding when it stayed firmly in place.

By the time the toy was fixed, Cloud finished off his breakfast. Zack could tell without looking due to the sound of his tongue squeaking against the bottom of the glass container. He took the empty container away from the baby dragon, and before he could whine about it, the newly-fixed chocobo was placed in front of him.

The little fledgling let out a happy squeal as he tackled the toy, knocking it over as his tiny frame crawled over it. His mouth latched onto the beak of the toy and he gnawed on it gently, soft chewing noises pooling from his mouth and into the fabric of the toy. The teen smirked and ran a finger over the hatchling’s head, smoothing his puffy hair out as the little one let out a muffled squeak into the toy before going back to chewing on it.

The empty food jar was placed to the side, where the one from last night still sat. Zack didn’t really know what to do with them, but it would be best to hold onto them rather than get rid of them. Maybe he could catch some fireflies in one of them? He used to catch those light-bugs all the time when he was young.

But now what was there to do? He had a day off, but had nowhere to go and spend it. An idea struck him in that moment; he hadn’t been in the workshop since Cloud had hatched. He could show the little dragon where they’d be most of the week!

“Come here, Cloud. I wanna show you something.” Zack stated, holding out his arm to the little dragon.

The hatchling glanced behind him and saw his handler’s arm extending out towards him. He spun around with a little squeak and scurried to his hand, up his arm, to eventually perch himself on his master’s right shoulder. Once he was secure, the young raven-haired teen stood up from his bed and left the room altogether. He bounded down the steps with an energetic smile on his face, Cloud squeaking in curiosity at where they were going. He cut across the living room and popped open the door that lead to the blacksmith shop.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The little –possible- Re Nuvole was glancing all around in awe and surprise, his cerulean eyes twinkling brightly. He glanced to Zack with a curious look on his face and he squeaked.

“This is the workshop. This is where we’ll be most days, so I thought you should be familiar with it.” Zack responded, trailing two fingers down the babe’s clothed back.

Cloud purred affectionately before those fingers were pulled away and they started to move again, the young teen showing the dragon around the shop with expertise.

“This is Angeal’s area, he makes all the blades on this anvil, and Genesis helps him too. Then over here is where we work on special project ideas.” He explained, showing the little one the anvil and the furnace, before leading them over to the work desk cluttered in papers and markings.

Cloud squeaked informatively, already catching on and mapping out the surroundings. They maneuvered from the back and closer to the front, pausing by the table that contained all of the premade and ready for pick up blades and weapons. The way the sunlight filtered in through the open venue made the light flicker off the steel, casting a scintillating glow for the two currently standing before them.

The fledgling’s eyes were alight, sparkling with his own kind of light. He crawled down Zack’s shoulder with a few breathless sounding peeps, hopping off his wrist and onto the table that the blades reposed upon. His head tilted to the left and right when the shiny beam of light twinkled off the steel at just the right angles. The young dragon handler smiled as Cloud happily squeaked and batted at the shinys with wide blue eyes, his ears perked and his tail swishing in elation.

“So you like shiny objects, huh?” Zack inquired as he watched the baby dragon play with the light cast across the steel.

Cloud glanced back to him and gave him the most happiest and excited squeak he had ever heard the dragon make. His eyes were probably shining brighter than the sun against the steel. This made the young teen smile brighter than he ever had in his life, the action even reflecting in his eyes. The hatchling was quick to quietly squeak with curious eyes and climb back up his handler’s arm, pausing to jump to his chest and cling to his shirt before glancing up at his face in avid inquisitiveness.

His small sleeve-covered hand then patted at his cheekbone, right below his eye and he squeaked softly again.

“What are you looking at? My eyes?” Zack asked with a laugh.

Although he had to stop laughing and blush faintly when Cloud squeaked and nodded his head with a big grin plastered on his face, his other hand going to pat his handler’s other cheekbone and peep softly. Sapphire clashed gently with cerulean before mixing together gently as respective parties smiled fondly at the other.

“Aren’t you sweet?” Zack cooed, gently scratching under the fledgling’s soft chin.

The little dragon squeaked and purred loudly, his eyes closing as he leaned into the fingers rubbing under his chin. His ears perked up higher and higher the longer the action was performed, his tail flicking from side to side swiftly.

“Well, if you like shiny things so much, I think I’ve got a few more things to show you.” The young handler stated, arms curling around his dragon’s backside.

This was to keep him from slipping off the front of his shirt, even if those little claws were felt sunk through both the sweater’s fabric and his own clothes too. He strolled to the outer area of their shop connected to the first floor, standing in his usual post outside and under the awning. This way, the little baby could take a peek outside while still being in a familiar atmosphere. Cloud winced and hid his eyes in his handler’s shirt for a moment, the direct sunlight being very bright on his adapting eyes.

When the closed lids adjusted to the light, he slowly pulled his face away from his master’s shirt and glanced behind him, outside. His squinted eyes widened tremendously, twinkling from the sunlight as his eyes took in all the sights. He caught sight of the shinys that other people wore on their clothes, the shinys from the other venues around the marketplace, and the shinys of the wares inside those places. He especially took note of the shinys across the street at the armor venue, watching the light bounce off the chainmail and steel. He quickly scrambled to get down from Zack’s shirt and scurry to the counter where the sword exchanges would normally take place.

Cloud’s ears were completely upright, making him look like a strange rabbit again. His tail was rather stationary, save for the tip of it flicking wildly behind him. All of a sudden, the young handler had a feeling of why his dragon looked so still and intrigued. Before he could even reach out to grab him, He bounded from the counter and landed on the ground below with a small thump. He could see the tiny dragon skittering across the street on all fours like a lizard to reach the venue chalk full of shiny objects.

“Cloud, stop! Come back!” Zack cried as he hopped the counter and ran after his hatchling.

The small baby refused to acknowledge he was called out for, continuing to skitter across the busy street with his eyes locked on the shiny prize. He skittered up the wooden counter of the other stand and sat against it with a victory squeak. But when he glanced back at his master, Zack couldn’t help but notice that the mark on his forehead was shimmering very brightly in the sunlight, kind of like a…

However, the squeak startled someone inside. They cried out it alarm and dropped a small armful of armor, making it clatter and clang loudly against the ground as he too fell down. The young teen dashed up to the counter to see what kind of ruckus his fledgling caused, while the little dragon hopped inside to play with the objects that fell on the floor.

He glanced inside to see a young child clad from head to toe in heavy articles of clothing, from the hat to his head and the jacket over his body. His face was completely hidden behind the objects, save for a pair of startled glowing yellow eyes, trying to back away from the small baby dragon as it glanced over the shiny armor pieces now on the floor.

“Vivi, what happened?” The voice of Steiner echoed from deeper inside the shop.

He could be heard clanking to the front of the store, appearing in view clad in his full armor attire and with Pluto on his right shoulder. From the sight of an actual dragon in their shop caused the drake to bound off his owner’s shoulder with a cry and scurry away. He paused beside the small child, whom looked up at him with fright.

“A, A dragon scared me!” The child known as Vivi exclaimed, quickly scampering back up to his feet to dash behind the former knight, glowing yellow eyes staring down to the dragon before his feet.

“What on earth is a fresh hatchling doing in here?” Steiner admonished, watching the little one crawl all over the armor with happy squeaks, sweater-covered hands trying to catch the light reflected against them.

“I am _so_ sorry about Cloud, Steiner! He just leapt away from me!” Zack exclaimed, finally bringing attention to himself.

Both Steiner and Vivi glanced up from the baby dragon and to the young teen, seeing that he had both a concerned and sheepish look on his face.

“Zack! It’s you! I haven’t seen you since Genesis went on that rampage nearly a week ago! Are you alright? One more thing, is this _your_ dragon?” The former knight questioned quickly, his queries almost running together.

“Oh, me? Totally fine, and yeah, that’s my dragon. I actually got my mark that day Genesis brought me back here in a rampage.” Zack responded, quickly flashing his Dragon Mark to the older man. Vivi continued to hide behind the knight.

“I’ll be darned! Congratulations! Ah, but first-” Steiner motioned.

He bent down and pulled the small babe off the armor carefully. Cloud was then quick to realize he was not near his handler and was being picked up by someone other than him! He started to squeak and squeal in fright, squirming wildly in his grasp. The former knight gasped when he realized the babe wasn’t being cooperative anymore, quickly placing him against the counter before he could drop him.

The fledgling was quick to scamper back to his master with a distressed squeal, burying his face into his gut and curling his tiny body into him.

“I’m so sorry he startled you, Vivi, and I’m sorry he made a huge mess in your store, Steiner. I had never shown him the outside until today.” Zack apologized profusely as he curled his arms around the frightened dragon protectively. He picked up the name of the small cloaked child and used it, to save them from an awkward air otherwise.

“It’s okay…” Vivi muttered, his eyes glancing down at his boots.

“No worries, I’m just glad no one was hurt. But I have to say, Zack, you have a very interesting dragon. I’ve seen a good number that look like him, but not exactly like him. He’s got some major differences.” Steiner commented. But then he blinked in realization. “Oh, how rude of me! Zack, this is Vivi, he’s my apprentice. Vivi, this is Zack, he’s the nephew of Angeal, the blacksmith across the street you sometimes see.” He introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Zack greeted with a polite smile, before he decided to answer the former knight’s comment. “I looked up his breed in the dragon book, but there was no information at all about a Re Nuvole, save for how big they get as adults.” He informed.

In the background, Vivi took to cleaning up the scattered armor pieces and put them where they went, Pluto finally making a timid return as he helped out too. Cloud stopped whining and hiding and started purring as he was protectively held close to his handler.

“A Re Nuvole? Why does that sound familiar?” Steiner thought for a moment, his face scrunching up in thought. “Ah!” He recalled with a snap. “When I used to be a knight for the King and Queen, I remember coming across a book with that name in it!”

“Wait, are you s _erious?_ Did it have any, _any,_ information about it?” Zack quickly asked, his eyes lighting up in hope.

“I do believe so. I remember reading about how rare they were in the common age now.”

Zack whined in defeat, banging his head against the counter before he moaned out, “I wish I could get that book! I don’t know _anything_ about Cloud! Besides how big he’s going to get and that he’s probably rare and threw up a pearl!” He added.

“Wait, he threw up a pearl?” Steiner gasped.

“Yeah. He ate his eggshell after he hatched and spit up a pearl a few hours later.” Zack responded as he lifted his head from the counter, but kept that pitiful look on his face.

“I see, so he’s also a pearl-spitter.”

“A do-what?”

“A pearl-spitter. Only two or three dragon breeds today can do it, but when they eat their eggshells, they spit up a pearl.” He explained lightheartedly. But his eyes narrowed as he spoke again. “It’s imperative you let no one else besides you, myself, and your uncle know of this.” Steiner added on, a serious look burning behind his eyes.

“Wait, why?” Zack inquired, his heart clenched tight in his fist from the anxiety that followed.

“There are people that think dragons can do it more than once. They’ll steal the pearl-spitters and force it to eat egg remains and also force it to hack something up later. The breeds of dragons that exist today that can do this are considered an endangered breed and usually are taken away from handlers and released to a protected zone if it’s found out. They don’t want to run the risk of a human with that kind of dragon abusing its power or killing it off like that.” He explained.

Zack swallowed hard at the cold facts, but nodded silently. His arms curled around Cloud a little tighter, even if his brain wasn’t aware that he did.

“Also, keep an eye out on your dragon when he’s outside. That jewel on his forehead is bound to make the poachers leap out of the shadows just to get their hands on him.” Steiner added, pointing to it for emphasis.

Zack’s hunch _had_ been right. When the light hit his hatchling’s forehead just right, the mark on it shined just like a jewel or a gem, just like a bright colored ruby.

Well, there was something else he found out about his dragon, but aside from that, he still knew next to nothing! So he slammed his head back into the counter again and groaned. Not only did he have to keep Cloud’s pearl-spitting abilities a secret from others, but he had to hide him –or his jeweled dotted forehead to be specific, whenever he went outside! He had to keep him safe from danger and poachers and he _still_ didn’t know the full details of a Re Nuvole breed!

“Ah, if only I could get access granted so I could check that book out!” He complained, knowing very well it would never happen.

“Well, as a former knight, I still have clearance to enter the castle and any room I chose. I could find the book for you and lend it to you? See if it could answer any of your questions?”

Zack was quick to perk back up with optimism and joy burning in his eyes like a bright light. “You would do that?” He asked, his voice lighthearted and bouncy. Cloud glanced up at his handler with a squeak, wondering why he went from deflated to inflated so quickly, the jewel on his forehead shimmering brightly in the sunlight.

“Of course! I could do there this afternoon and get you to book by tomorrow! After all, I owe a bunch for your uncle, so doing a favor for you would be one of the many ways to pay him back.” Steiner assured.

“Oh thank you _so_ much, Steiner! You’re a life saver!” Zack thanked, quickly shaking the former knight’s hand wildly.

“It’s no problem, but there might not even be much information about a Re Nuvole besides what you already might know.” Steiner reminded.

“I know, but still, it’s the thought that counts!”

“Alright, well, I’ll let Vivi look after the shop and I’ll head to the castle.”

“Thanks again!” Zack thanked, bowing in appreciation.

Cloud had no idea what was going on, but he decided to copy the action too, seeing as how this man made his handler feel better just by speaking with him.

“One last thing!” Steiner added, spinning on his heel to rummage around the shop for something. He returned just moments later with something in his hand. He placed it onto the table before ending with, “For Cloud. It’s on the house, since he seems to like shiny things so much.”

The dragon peered down at the object, squeaking in delight when he saw the item that was all for him. It was a small chain with small gems carved into shapes on them, kind of like a wind chime or a mobile for a baby’s bassinet. The gem carved objects resembled little dragons and eggs of the like.

For some reason, it caused a hazy memory to flash before Zack’s eyes. He remembered gazing up at spinning toy dragons of his own and never being able to reach them no matter how hard he tried or how far he stretched. He snapped out of it when he heard the former knight speak up again.

“It used to belong to Princess Garnet before she married off to another kingdom. She and I were very close.” Steiner informed. “But I have no further use of it, and it looked like your dragon would enjoy it very much.” He added on with a smile.

Both the apprentice blacksmith and the armor crafter watched with smiles as Cloud peeled away from his handler to bat at the small trinket, a mile-wide smile on his face as his tail flicked from side to side in happy curiosity. The hatchling took the trinket into his mouth, holding it there as a muffled squeak of pride followed suit. Zack was quick to pick up his dragon in his hands with an affectionate smile. The little fledgling decided to pounce on his chest and cling to his shirt like before, a content purr rumbling around in his throat from behind the shiny trinket.

“Thanks again, Steiner, you’re a huge help. I best be going now, before Angeal wonders where I went. Nice meeting you, Vivi!” Zack spoke before he turned away.

He heard the apprentice and the master bade him farewell as he walked away. He glanced down to the baby dragon clinging to his shirt with his new trinket in his mouth.

“I don’t want you running off like that again, understand?” Zack chided with a set of firm, but not stern, eyes.

Cloud gave him a muffled squeak, confused at what his handler meant and why he was looking at him unhappily.

“You could have gotten hurt, or someone could have seen you as an unmarked or a jeweled dragon and ran off with you! I don’t want to lose you just because you ran off without thinking, okay?” The young teen explained, his eyes softening, but only a little bit.

Cloud seemed to understand what his handler was getting at. He let out an apologetic garbled squeak and climbed a little higher up his master’s shirt, gently butting his head against the bottom of his chin like a cat.

“Alright, you’re forgiven.” Zack appeased with a few strokes to those floppy white ears.

He gently eased himself over the counter of the blacksmith shop, having to be careful now that Cloud was clung to him like a koala. He arrived just in time to find Angeal searching around the workshop, probably looking for him. When he heard the teen slide in, he glanced up and towards the venue with a look of confusion on his face.

“Sorry I ran out without telling you, but I found out Cloud is attracted to shinys, and when he saw Steiner’s armor shop, he bolted and I had to go chase him down.” He explained as he approached the older man and paused in front of him with a goofy grin.

“That’s alright. So Cloud liked being outside then?” Angeal shrugged off before asking a question of his own.

“Oh yeah, he scurried across the street like it was my bedroom or something.” Zack said with a gentle laugh, Cloud still clutching him and gnawing on the shiny trinket in his mouth.

“Well, I was originally going to ask you to watch over the shop, but seeing how Cloud has no problem with the outside, I suppose I can ask you something else instead.” Angeal responded, gently reaching out to run a finger over the dragon’s blonde spikes at the mention of his name. The babe flinched at first, but eventually let out a garbled squeak of appreciation at the older man.

“Ask me what?” Zack inquired, tilting his head to the right a bit.

“We’re getting low on food in the house, do you think you could do the shopping in the third tier this afternoon?” He inquired, pulling his finger away from the baby dragon as he glanced to his nephew.

“I guess so? But I really don’t want to run the risk of Cloud bolting like that again, knowing how he is now and knowing he might be a rare dragon too. I mean, he’s spit a pearl and he has a gem or a ruby on his forehead, that’s already grounds for dragon-napping.” Zack responded uneasily, hand going to rub the back of his head.

“I thought you might say that-” Angeal started, breaking away from his spot to claim a messenger bag hanging from a nail in one of the wooden support beams in the workshop. “-You can carry him in this and let him hide out in it, as well as carry the groceries.” He suggested.

“That’ll work!” Zack spoke, a natural bounce returning to his voice as he took the bag in his own hands. “Wait, how come you didn’t seem shocked when I said Cloud had a ruby  or something like that on his forehead?” He added skeptically.

“You mean you just now noticed that was a jewel? I noticed it when I first saw him, I just didn’t say anything because I thought you knew it already.” Angeal responded with a smirk, before waving it off easily.

The young teen was going to say something, but his uncle stopped him by speaking up again.

“I’ll leave you to it then, thank you Zack. Ah, here’s the list. I have to go appease Genesis after our fight this morning anyways.” The older man chuckled before he handed the list to his nephew and turned away with a quick wave.

The young teen shrugged before he waved him off until the door shut behind him before stuffing the list into his pant pocket. He shook the remaining shock out of his face, wondering how others could have noticed and he didn’t! Some ‘Dragon Handler’ he was. He shook his head though with a faint smirk. No use beating himself up about that now! He then glanced down to his little dragon, smiling when he was still gnawing and sucking on the shiny ornament as if it was a pacifier this whole time.

“So, got a proposition for you.” Zack mused.

Cloud gave him a muddled squeak in response.

“If you can stay in this bag, you can come with me to go grocery shopping outside the house. So, can you stay in the bag and be a good little hatchling?”

Cloud got so excited about the prospect of going outside again that when he squeaked loudly in agreement, the trinket fell out of his mouth and against his handler’s chest, squished in between his own body and the raven-haired teen’s.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Zack responded as he used one of his hands to grab the charm squished in between them before dangling it in the air above the fledgling. He deposited it back into the baby dragon’s expectant mouth when he tried to reach up and grab it with his tiny slightly forked tongue.

While he was intrigued with the trinket right now, he didn’t want to run the risk of his dragon getting bored while in the bag. He needed to grab an extra form of entertainment, namely the chocobo toy he had made specifically for his dragon. So he set Cloud down on the table where most of their shinys were kept so he’d be occupied long enough for him to run upstairs and grab it.

However, when he set the little dragon down and started to peel away, he started squeaking frantically. He glanced over his shoulder to see Cloud reaching out for him with sweater-covered hands, his spit-coated charm now in his lap as it fell from his mouth. His big blue eyes were wide and watery as he begged for his handler to come back.

“I’m not going far, Cloud. I’m just gonna go grab your friend from upstairs.” Zack assured, not moving from his spot as he explained where he was going.

Cloud would have none of that, however. He was quick to lean over the table while reaching out for him. The teen had to book it when he realized his hatchling was way too close to the edge of the table and still continuing to lean over it. He grabbed ahold of the baby dragon just as he leaned off the table, falling into his master’s waiting hands as the charm tinked out of his lap and against the floor, remaining undamaged.

“Alright, alright, you can come with too! Rule number one: _Never_ put Cloud down.” Zack chided himself as he bent over and reclaimed the fallen charm from the floor, wiping it off on his pants before giving it back to the fledgling.

So he carted the little dragon along with as he exited the workshop, left the living room, and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He was quick about getting in, grabbing the toy sitting on his bed, and leaving as fast as he had entered. The toy was immediately grabbed by the hatchling and held in his hands as they walked back downstairs. Once in the workshop again, the young teen made sure he had enough Gil to pay for the food and ran over the list he had pulled out of his pocket to glance over.

It was the usual that they got: Oats, potatoes, grains, assorted veggies and plenty of meat for the both of them and Genesis too. They never did buy much sweet things anymore, which was a real shame because sweets tasted so good even if they were a tad bit expensive. Like cake; cake was a complete luxury to them and usually only had it on birthdays or special occasions. Recalling that _he_ had a birthday a few days ago and he _still_ hadn’t gotten a cake, he could splurge a bit to buy the necessary ingredients for it.

He set the list down on the weapons table for a moment before holstering the bag over his shoulder. He then glanced to Cloud from his spot in his arms, whom glanced at him respectively.

“You ready?” He asked.

The little dragon let out a happy squeak in response.

So Zack gently lowered the small baby into the bag, making sure he was nestled up comfortably inside. He had his chocobo, he had his shiny trinket, he looked good to go. So he lowered the flap of the bag over the hatchling, the young one squeaking softly. With everything ready to go, he set out to go get those groceries. But that ended up being no easy task. It had been fine for the first five minutes of the two being outside, Cloud in the bag and Zack leading them towards the third tier of the city. But then the little dragon started getting curious about what all was outside.

Cloud didn’t mind the darkness in the bag, he had a little bit of sunlight filter in through the gap of the bag’s flap, but all the smells and sounds were making him really curious as to what was out there. Sure, he had his shiny trinket and his favorite toy, but it wasn’t enough to keep him completely satisfied. There were things to discover that he didn’t know! So, he carefully peeked his head out of the bag, hands on the lip of it as he glanced around.

He squeaked in a breathless fashion; the strong sunlight beaming down on them, the sounds of the people, livestock, and general clamor in the air, the many smells of the market and the whole kingdom itself. His floppy ears perked up as he honed in on all those sounds, his small nose sniffing to smell all those smells, and his tail gently swishing from inside the bag. However, when his handler glanced down and saw that he was taking a peek, his eyes got firm again. Cloud squeaked at him desperately, trying to tell him he was only taking a harmless little peek!

But Zack ended up gently pushing him back into the bag and a soft ‘No, Cloud.’ The little dragon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was getting bored of his toys and shinys! He wanted to see what his master was seeing! He wanted to hear what he was hearing! He tried to take a sneaky peek by only sticking his head halfway out of the bag. It seemed to work, he could still see and smell and he was much less obvious.

However, his ever observant handler was quick to notice he wasn’t staying still like he promised. He only realized his mistake when he felt those familiar fingers push on his rounded horns. His darn horns were causing a lump in the bag! So he was gently pushed back into a sitting position in the material carrier again. Cloud pouted even harder, his cheeks puffing out and his tail slapping the bottom of the bag loudly.

Why was it so wrong for him to just look? He didn’t understand! There was nothing wrong with him taking a peek! It’s not like he was going to jump out of the bag and run off like he did earlier this afternoon! He –pretty much, knew better. What if he tried to tell Zack he was only taking a harmless peek? Yeah! Surely his master wouldn’t mind if he explained himself!

So he started squeaking out his explanation loud enough so his handler could hear him. He barely got four words in before Zack patted the side of the bag and told him to quiet down gently. Cloud was stunned. Why would he tell him to be quiet now? He never minded when he squeaked to him before! Well that just made him mad! Just for telling him to be quiet when he tried to explain himself, he was going to squeak obnoxiously! So he started his high-pitched peeps and squeals and started to cause a ruckus from inside the bag. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t take a peek and he was going to let his master _know_ about it!

“Cloud, stop it!” Zack warned, trying to put his hands over him from outside the bag.

No way! He wasn’t stopping! So he just started squeaking even louder to make up for the lack of movement in the bag. It didn’t take long until his antics had his handler opening the flap of the bag and peering inside. Cloud glanced up at him innocently, nice and quiet at that point now that he finally got the man to look at him. He didn’t like the stern look Zack was giving him though. I mean, what was that for? So he started to squeak in an informative fashion, explaining how all he wanted was to peek outside and see what he was seeing.

“People are staring, Cloud! Quit making a scene!” Zack scolded before he abruptly tossed the flap back over him and started walking again.

Cloud whined softly from the punishment. He guessed he was still just a bit too young for his master to understand him. From what his dragon instincts were telling him, he was supposed to be able to communicate telepathically with his handler already, but for some reason he couldn’t speak to him him just quite yet. Another part of him thought that it was because of the kind of dragon he was.

He knew he wasn’t like the other dragons, like Genesis or a few others he saw during a quick peek just a few moments ago. He was different from them all, somehow. He didn’t really get it himself, but it was probably due to that weird difference which caused the telepathic gap between handler and dragon. Maybe when that connection had been established in their heads, then Zack would be able to understand him and speak with him, and vice versa.

But for now, he was just going to sit in the bag and quietly whine out of frustration and misunderstanding. He could always get his master to know how he felt from those surges he used to do in egg state –something he can remember vividly for some strange reason. But it wasn’t enough now that he wasn’t in that stage anymore. Now that he was capable of some kind of communication, he didn’t want to revert back.

Deep thoughts really. He didn’t even know why he knew this stuff. It was like something was telling him these things from deep inside his dragon senses. Weird. But a new set of sounds and smells had his curiosity. He could hear people calling, something sizzling, and he could smell a marvelous aroma of seasoned and spicy things. It just smelled and sounded so good! He wanted to know what was out there again! He whined, wanting to see what was causing it but knowing he’d get scolded if he peeked on purpose. Wait, who said he couldn’t peek as long as it was by accident?

When he glanced down to his chocobo, an idea struck him like a chord. He had a good grip on the toy that was slightly bigger than him and ever so gently and carefully peeked his eyes out from the gap in the flap. He gently eased the toy out of the bag and purposely dropped it against the ground. He was then able to stick his head completely out and squeak loud enough to get his handler’s attention, as if reaching for the toy he dropped. Now he could get a good view by purely ‘accident’.

They looked as if they were walking through a food district of the market. Small restaurants and venues of grills and bars were set up here and there, the people generally having a good time and finding something to eat. He even saw a young man and a dragon in his human form hold hands and enter a restaurant with a strange symbol underneath their sign. It almost looked like a grid, or two letters smashed together. For some reason, that just really stuck with him. Zack stopped walking and glanced behind him to see what was up.

“Oh, you dropped your toy.” He stated as he backtracked a few steps and reclaimed the fallen toy.

He handed back to Cloud, still playing the innocent card and playing it very well. Once the toy was in his arms, he was gently eased back into the bag with careful and guiding hands.

“Now stay in there and keep quiet, okay?” He encouraged, playfully putting his index finger over his lips before closing the flap again.

Cloud squeaked once in a naïve fashion, knowing very well he was just going to do it again when the sights and sounds got too interesting to ignore. Besides, he still didn’t see _why_ he couldn’t even show his face out of the bag. His handler wasn’t telling him that and it was irritating to say the least. He was just curious and he wasn’t going to run off! So why not just let him keep his head out? He didn’t understand the conversation his master had with the other man that kinda looked like said master, his kin if he remembered correctly. Dragon-napping? What was so wrong with him taking a nap? And was he upset because he made a pearl just for his handler out of his own eggshells? He seemed to be distressed about that too.

Maybe he was upset because he didn’t make him _more_? He cocked his head to the right as he thought of that from inside his bag. If that was the case, couldn’t he just make him more by eating more eggshells or eggs themselves? Well if that was all his master required, he could make that happen easily! He just needed to get his claws on some eggs! Although the sweater swallowing his hands always made his claws much less efficient.

The sounds and sights started to change again, and Cloud wanted to know what was up. So he prepared his shiny trinket for deployment, grabbing a hold of it and edging his way to the gap in the bag’s flap. He peeked his eyes out, looking to the left and the right. Yup, new terrain. Time to plant the seed. He tossed the shiny charm out of the bag, then followed the pattern he made of lean out and squeak loudly.

Time to observe his surroundings. It appeared as if they were currently walking down some steps to lead to the lower levels of the city. But as he glanced behind him, he saw a mighty building looming over the sky at the highest point in the city. It had so many chambers and the area it covered was so vast and beautiful. He heard someone to his right talking to themselves about how big Castle Shin-Ra looked from even the third tier of the kingdom. That tall building must be the castle! The inside probably looked as pretty as it did on the outside. It was possibly chalk full of shinys!

Zack stopped walking and glanced behind him again to see that another one of Cloud’s toys had fallen out. But judging by the way he was glancing around in awe and not even looking at or reaching for his precious shiny, he caught on that it was all just a ruse so he could peek out of the bag. He picked up the ornament and placed it back into the baby dragon’s sweater-covered claws.

“Alright, Cloud. I’m on to your tricks. No more purposely dropping things out of the bag so you can take a peek. You need to stay in there.” Zack informed with a sly eye and a stern tone before he gently bopped the shimmering jewel on the hatchling’s forehead.

Cloud squeaked in surprise and shock when his master caught on to his antics. He whined in protest as he was guided back inside the bag, but a sharp clear of the throat had him silent. The flap went back over his head and he played with his charm blandly. Why, oh why, did his master have to be so darn _mean_? Not even a simple _peek!_ Pretty rude if you think about it. So what if he spit a pearl and he looked funny compared to all the other dragons? Why would that make his master have to hide him all the time! When he was in his egg, he couldn’t _stop_ showing him off!

He heard the man in armor from earlier say something about him being a Re Nuvole. It was a name both strange and foreign as it was familiar and memorable. So what if he apparently had a jewel on his forehead too? Why did he have to hide because of it? Was it a bad thing for dragons to have jewels on their bodies? He didn’t know and it was just making him confused, so he focused on smaller things instead, like why his master wouldn’t tell him why. But he stopped thinking about it when he felt his handler stop walking and start talking instead.

“What can I do for you today, young man?” The voice of a woman asked.

“I just need a bushel of carrots and potatoes if you don’t mind.” His master replied.

They must be at the place where they would do this ‘grocery shopping’ as it was called. He nearly gasped in realization. If his master was busy talking with someone else, he could take some more sneaky peeks outside the bag! He made his movements small and undetectable so Zack couldn’t catch on. He slowly peeked his head out from the bag and had himself another look.

They were in a completely different place! The trails below their feet were made of dirt, and the venues didn’t look as fancy as the ones back home. They looked a bit more run down, but the people here seemed to be so much more happy looking. They walked about with smiles on their faces and struck small talk with others. Even the people trying to sell things were doing it nicely, which made more people come to check out what they had to offer.

There were more children here, smaller humans really. They were kind of like the dragons to their parents if you thought about it. They were close, enjoyed each other’s company, and looked out for the other. It was real sweet. Cloud peeked his head out a little further from the bag, leaning his body out of it some. The air here smelled very earthy, but sweet. Kind of like a heavy rain in a patch of grass. A young woman with a little boy holding onto her hand walked past, but the boy got a glimpse of him and slowed down, ultimately making his mother slow to a stop as well.

Cloud noticed that he looked really scared of him, even if he was a tiny dragon sticking out of a bag. He squeaked at the little boy curiously, as if asking why he looked so scared of him. The brown-haired boy gently stepped towards him with uncertainty, his brown eyes never breaking away from his bright blue ones. Cloud could see a black mark hiding under the child’s hair. His dragon instinct immediately told him it was a burn mark from a dragon’s flame.

He seemed like a really sweet child, even if he did seem frightened. So he gently craned his neck out until his nose was practically touching the little boy’s cheek. He started to sniff him, squeaking quietly, but genuinely when the boy started to giggle and smile brightly, no longer afraid of him.

“What a sweet baby dragon. See Denzel? Not all dragons are bad.” The mother spoke with a smile of her own.

That’s when Zack caught on. He heard him shift, and without breaking away from his sniffing the child he knew his master was looking at him, probably with a stern look again. But he continued to sniff and squeak at the boy, making sure he was content with his tiny presence and sniffs.

“Is this your dragon?” The mother asked, pulling Zack’s attention away from Cloud and towards her instead.

“Oh, yeah, he’s my dragon.” Zack responded.

“He’s very sweet, I can’t even remember the last time Denzel felt so calm around a dragon before.” She responded as she glanced down to her son.

“Did something happen?” The young teen inquired.

“When he was small, a wild dragon appeared in the third tier. Denzel wanted to be friends with it, but it burned him pretty bad, that’s why he has that black spot on his forehead.” She responded, watching Zack’s dragon sniff her son and squeak happily. “But knowing that there are dragons like yours around is very comforting for me.” She responded as she smiled at him.

“Oh, um, thank you?” Zack thanked, not sure if it was really a compliment or not.

“He definitely looks strange, but a good strange. You’ve got a good dragon, young man. I wouldn’t let that one go if I were you.” The woman responded. “Come on Denzel, let’s go. You can play with the dragon some other time.”

“Aww! Okay. Bye-bye dragon!” Denzel smiled, patting Cloud’s head gently before walking off with his mother.

The little dragon watched him walk away with his mother with a little squeak. He glanced up at his master to see if he was happy he made the boy happy, but that soft look on his face saddened when he was sternly gazing down at him.

“I’m only letting you off the hook because you brightened that boy’s day, but stick your head out of the bag one more time and don’t think I won’t go easy on you.” Zack warned.

Cloud gave him a pitiful look and squeaked a few times, gently telling him why he wanted to have a look outside in the first place. But a small smile curved across his master’s face when he finished his polite squeaking.

“I know you’re curious and you just want to look, but you have to stay in there because there are some bad people out there that would love to take you away from me if they found out about you. You don’t want that, do you?” Zack asked.

What? People that would want to take him away from his master? No! He didn’t like that thought! He loved his master, even if he had only known him for two days as a dragon instead of an egg. He started to squeak frantically and reach for his handler. He was gently lifted out of the bag and placed atop his master’s shoulder, where he was quick to squeak again and butt his face against his cheek. He felt those two familiar fingers stroke through his hair and run down his back lovingly.

“I’m not making you stay in there to be mean, I’m making you stay in there so you can be safe.” Zack explained, gently taking those fingers to massage the humanoid dragon’s ears next.

Cloud squeaked in understanding as he leaned into the touch, eyes closed as he fully enjoyed the sensation.

“Now, how about we finish up the shopping?” He suggested with a small smile.

He squeaked in response to his handler, getting the silent cue. He pulled away from him and scurried down his arm before hopping back into the bag without any further fuss. The flap was gently closed over him and Cloud found solace in gnawing on his toy chocobo’s beak instead. He’d do anything to stay with his master, even if it meant toning down his curiosity.

But just a little. He stayed still and obedient from inside the bag, even helping Zack placed the food and other assorted goodies into the bag without crushing him or anything else. They went from stall to stall, getting food item after food item. About halfway through the quest, his master eased in a dozen eggs into the bag, requesting that Cloud himself hold onto those so they wouldn’t break. He took the carton of eggs into his shirt-swallowed hands and held them carefully. But then an old metaphorical flame flickered inside his head when he remembered his pearl-spitting trick.

If his master was upset for not getting more pearls, he’d just make him some more! So he took one of the eggs from the container. He wasn’t sure if he just needed the shell or not, but just to be safe, he downed the whole egg in one bite and swallowed it whole. It was hard to do and he nearly choked on it as it went down, but if he could make another pearl for his handler, then it would be worth it! Zack was worth all the pearls he could make! After all, he was just looking out for him, that’s all.

Knowing he wasn’t being mean or stingy for no reason made him much happier and willing to listen and obey his master’s commands, as well as make him some more shiny pearls. But he had a lot of eggshells the last time he made a pearl, would one tiny egg even be enough to make one? Not really sure, he took another egg from the carton and swallowed that one whole too. That should be enough to make a decent sized pearl!

So he sat and waited inside the bag as more and more food items were placed inside. He organized everything exactly the way Zack told him too. Heavy things like potatoes on bottom, and things like eggs and bread on top of those heavy things. Cloud was a very good direction-follower! A few times, his handler would glance into the bag to see if he was still okay with all the extra food in there, and he’d just give him a squeak back. The shopping would continue on after that.

But as they were finishing up the last bits of the shopping and were just starting to return back home, Cloud started feeling yucky. His stomach felt upset and it was churning even though he wasn’t doing anything. Even just gently swaying in the bag was too much movement for him. He just wanted to lay down and be still and focus on not feeling so icky. It must have been those eggs! He wasn’t used to actually eating solids yet, and those probably counted as them! His stomach wasn’t big enough to handle solid foods yet, that was for sure.

There was no nausea when he had eaten just his shell when he first hatched, mainly because it was _just_ the shell, not a yolk or anything else. He really regretted swallowing those two eggs now. He wasn’t even sure if they would even be big enough to yield a pearl for his handler! So he curled his little arms around his stomach, hoping that the added pressure would negate the churning. It seemed to work, it wasn’t as bad swaying in the bag anymore. He still felt really icky, but it was definitely lessened when he cradled himself and closed his eyes tight.

“We’re back!” Zack called as he stepped inside the blacksmith shop again.

Cloud was still too busy fighting with his nausea to really notice they had stopped walking and were now in a much warmer environment than before. They maneuvered through the shop and the living room before entering the kitchen. Cloud could just tell without looking. He was already familiar with his home and could map it out without needing to see.

“Welcome back, how did it go?” Angeal inquired.

“It went pretty good. Cloud kept trying to peek out of the bag, but he eventually listened and stayed put.” Zack responded with a bounce to his voice.

“Good. Just in time, I was fixing to start cooking dinner, but now that the shopping’s been done, we can have something nice instead of rice porridge. Maybe steak, haven’t had that in a while.” Angeal responded.

“Cool! I’ll leave the groceries in here, I’m going to take Cloud and wash us up before dinner.”

The flap was opened as soft light washed into the bag. Cloud winced slightly, but refrained from squirming. He just kept himself wrapped up in his safety ball with his arms pressed into his stomach and his eyes closed. When he did pry one of his eyes open, his handler was gazing at him with concern in his eyes and a confused frown on his mouth. He gently lifted him out of the bag, hands cradled behind his head and rear. The sudden movement upset his upset tummy and caused him to whine and close his opened eye.

“Cloud? Are you alright?” Zack asked him sympathetically, running a finger over his puffy blond spikes.

“Is there something wrong with him?” Angeal asked as he started to unload the goods from the bag one by one.

“I don’t know. He seemed fine just a little while ago.” Zack responded with a deeper level of concern. “I’m going to go lay him down in my room.” He added as he removed cloud’s things from the bag and started to leave the kitchen.

“Hold on a second, Zack. Did you buy a full carton of eggs?” Angeal inquired.

“What? Yeah. Why are you asking me that?” The young teen suspired curiously, pausing to glance over his shoulder.

“There are only ten eggs in this batch.” The older man responded, showing his nephew that two eggs were missing from the carton.

Zack mouthed a silent ‘what’ with his lips as his eyes narrowed in confusion. However, that muddled train of thought cleared and he glanced down at Cloud, who had only cracked one eye open as he still kept himself wrapped up like that.

“Cloud, don’t tell me you ate those eggs.” He pleaded gently, worry starting to brim in his eyes.

Cloud responded with a weak squeak, barely flicking his tail in agreement. He didn’t want to move anything, not even his tail or ears.

“Why did you eat those, buddy? You know you can’t eat solid foods yet!” Zack pressed with anxiety filling his voice. His master broke his gaze away from him and asked Angeal, “Is that bad? Is he going to be okay?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Genesis never ate solids when he wasn’t supposed to.” The older man responded with a sullen tone. “Try consulting that dragon book you got.” He added, trying to be as helpful as he could.

“Right.” Zack responded.

The young teen cradled the dragon a little tighter, readjusting him ever so slightly in order to press his little head to his chest before he carefully, but swiftly, took his leave from the kitchen. He hurried through the living room and up the stairs until he reached his room, trying to keep the hatchling as steady as possible. When entering his room, he was quick to lay the fledgling on his bed close to his pillow, placing his little chocobo next to him.

Cloud whined and squeaked pitifully when Zack walked away from him to get something on the other side of his room. He reached one of his hands out to try and motion his master to come back, the other arm still curled around his churning tummy. But when that lessened the tension-protection, he was quick to wearily squeak and draw his arm back to his gut. Thankfully, the young teen returned to his side, sitting against the side of the bed as his eyes quickly skimmed through a big red book.

He watched his master’s eyes harden as he started to read through a particular section of the book, his face both determined and nervous. When he finished reading the section, his eyes weren’t as wide, but the nervousness had turned into more uneasiness instead. He leaned over and gently ran a finger or two through his hair, an action that did not go un-squeaked, no matter how feeble the noise was.

“You really shouldn’t have eaten those eggs, Cloud. Solids are really bad for you right now. If you can’t get those up on your own in a few more minutes, I’m gonna have to help.” Zack informed, continuing to run his fingers through his hair tenderly.

Cloud squeaked at him in a frightened fashion, his eyes brimming and blurring badly with tears. He just wanted to make his master happy, not worry him! Not only that, but he was scaring himself! What did he mean he’d have to help? But his frightened peeps were silenced when Zack shushed him a few times in a quiet and soothing voice, his fingers working through his hair fondly. They remained like that for a little longer, Cloud being hushed for every scared sounding squeak or squeal. His nausea only ending up getting worse, enough to the point where it felt like his tummy was being stabbed with something sharp as it churned. He felt his mouth water and he started to cough.

As soon as he did, Zack was quick to sit him up and lean him over gently, it was soon after that he started to spit up, well, spit. At first, that was all that came out, just saliva as he more dry heaved than actually threw up. Tears spilled out of his eyes as a few frightened squeaks managed to peep out in between the coughs and dry heaves.

“It’s alright, Cloud. Just calm down, you’ll be fine.” Zack soothed.

The palm of his hand gently patted the little dragon’s back, leaving Cloud feeling even worse. Eventually, it ended up doing the trick because he finally stopped coughing up spit and managed to get bits of half-digested egg yolk up and out of his system, the yellow liquid running down his mouth, clothes, and over his master’s bed. But he was praised for getting it up little by little, reassured and encouraged, even if he was making a mess.

The last bits of egg came up, but he knew he wasn’t finished yet. Now that he wasn’t having to freak out about the whole ‘eggs being solids’ fiasco, he could see if eating those even provided his master with pearls or not. When he felt the familiar lump of one in the back of his throat, he retched that out with a string or two of saliva. So was it one for the price of two? Ah, nope, there was the second one following the first. He expelled that one too, his stomach completely cleaned out of the vile solids and even the pearls to show for his rather messy efforts.

Cloud squeaked quietly, voice pretty much gone after all that retching and gagging, but nevertheless, he gently pointed out the white pearls glimmering atop the egg yolk and slight stomach acid mix. He expected his master to go right for the pearls when he saw them, shock and surprise wide on his face, but he didn’t. Instead, Zack reached over and picked him up.

“We’ll worry about those pearls later, you need to be cleaned up first.” Zack stated, cradling him close as he took him from the bedroom and into the bathroom on the same floor of the house.

A candle was lit as the small room was bathed in light. He was taken over to the sink and placed in the small basin. There was a faucet over it, and a lever was pulled forward, a steady stream of water flowing from it. That was another thing about Midgar, it was very much ahead of its time. They channeled aqueducts on the outer and inner rims of each tier, with wooden pipes leading underneath them and into the homes of others, providing them with water at the twist of a lever or the turn of a knob. Very handy, probably would catch on in some other towns in a few months or so. So, the water was gently splashed over Cloud’s face to wash the bile off it.

He was carefully stripped from his oversized shirt and that was rinsed off too, getting the stink out of it with ease. Once he and the shirt were rinsed off, the faucet was turned off and the shirt wrung out. He was then carried out of the bathroom, the candle blown out before leaving it entirely. Zack took him back to the bedroom, where he was placed inside his hay-stuffed drawer for the time being, his chocobo and new shiny trinket on either side of him.

“You stay here while I rinse this quilt out. I know you don’t like being left alone, but I think keeping you still will make you feel a little better then jostling you around on my shoulder or something.” Zack explained, carefully picking the smaller pearls out of the mess before balling up the quilt from his bed and into his arms.

Cloud went to squeak in protest, but his voice was too broken to make any kind of noise with. He went to try and climb out of the drawer himself, but didn’t like the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach from having nothing in it anymore. He was normally stubborn about being left alone, but there wasn’t much he could do about it this time. So he just squeaked in a defeated fashion and let his master do what he said he was going to do.

He only lay in his drawer and squeak weakly for every exhale, his head pressed up against his toy chocobo for support and the quilt to cover his exposed body from the cool seeping in through the room via the open bedroom door. He heard his handler washing off the quilt from his bed, probably rinsing off the pearls he hacked up too. At least he ended up managed to spit those up after all, it brought a small smile to his pale face. Surely after all that it would make his master much happier knowing he got more pearls. If that’s what he wanted, he’d go through all that again to give it to him.

The water stopped running and the quilt was heard being hung up from in the bathroom. Shortly after, Zack returned to the bedroom with a little grin on his face, the two small opaque white pearls in his right hand. He scurried over to his bookcase and rummaged through one of the shelves, pulling something down swiftly. Once it was in his hands, he scuffled back over where Cloud lay in the dresser, still squeaking quietly at him. The smaller pearls were placed next to the single larger one against the candleholder before his master reached down and lifted him up.

He was laid in his lap as a fresh outfit was being pulled over his head carefully. His handler helped guide his arms through the sleeves and pulled the fabric down over the rest of his body. The shirt he was guided into was different from the other one. This one was almost the same color as the last one, looking more like a dark navy instead of slate. The sleeves came rolled up, while he knew they were supposed to sit above his elbows, they rested below them and hung off him. A small scarf type thing was placed over his neck and that swallowed him too, draping off his neck, but being able to hide the bottom half of his face in it if he chose. It was only a shirt, but the hem of it stretched down to his knees with ease.

“There!” Zack chimed with a bigger grin, gently adjusting the shirt on him. “We’re supposed to have a cold front coming in, says the weather wizard.” He informed, patting at that little scarf gently.

But that little grin darkened, turning into more of a somber smile as he glanced to the pearls, then back at him. Cloud was confused, why did his handler look so upset about that? He squeaked at him quietly and tilted his head against his lap, seeing as he was still lying down comfortably on his master.

“Cloud, did you eat those eggs hoping you’d spit more pearls?” Zack asked, his hand gently petting his puffy yellow spikes.

He squeaked in response, telling him without speaking ‘of course!’ But why did that make the young teen look so sad when he peeped in agreement?

“I know you probably did that thinking it’d make me happy, and believe me, those are really pretty pearls, but I don’t want you doing it anymore.” Zack told him delicately.

Cloud squeaked in shock, his jaw hanging open as he gave his handler a very flabbergasted look.

“Honestly, knowing you can do that scares me.” The young teen admitted.

Cloud tilted his head to the other side and repeated a shocked peep, a bit softer than the first one. He twittered quietly again, as if to ask ‘how come’?

“You’re a dragon that can spit up multiple pearls, not just one. If people find out about that, well, those will probably be the people that would take you from me. Plus, you’ve got a ruby on your forehead; there wouldn’t be a crooked person alive that _wouldn’t_ want to claim you as their own when they found that out.” Zack explained, fingers running through his golden spikes as he clarified his fright. “You understand why I don’t want you to spit pearls and why I want to shield you when we go outside, don’t you?”

Cloud could feel the anxiety pulsing from his master’s core like it was his very own heartbeat. He was nervous, frightened, and was desperate to keep him safe, the dragon could tell this much even if the words seemed slightly incoherent to him. He got it for the most part, but trying to hear someone talk in a language you don’t understand just quite yet, it’s tough. But taking how they look when they talk and what they feel too, he’s able to deduce what they want from him or what they’re trying to say.

He squeaked in soft agreement, understanding that spitting pearls was bad and that it was also bad if people saw the strange jewel on his forehead. That solemn and serious look instantly lifted from his handler’s face, calm and soft joy replacing it easily. That alone made Cloud himself feel loads better.

“But I suppose I can’t let your gifts go to waste. You did make them for me after all.” Zack recalled, a bigger grin stretching out the corners of his mouth as his thumb and index finger came down to massage his floppy ears.

Cloud purred happily, glad that his master still did enjoy the fact he made pearls just for him. When he started to pull his hand away, he gently licked his fingers, giving him little dragon kisses. That made Zack’s shiny eyes grow even more luminescent as he beamed down at him.

“Thank you, Cloud. You’re so sweet!” He chirped before he leaned in and gave the baby dragon a kiss of his own, right on top of his bright red jewel.

Cloud felt warm all over at that as his jewel glowed softly from the contact, something activated for a moment before it faded back to its normal shine. It had his handler both in awe and surprise from the sight of the reaction. But it made him feel like he was on cloud nine! He felt so lightweight, so good, and so energized from it. He let out a bright and happy squeak, throwing his hands up into the air as he giggled.

He and his master already had something strong for sure. Once they established their telepathic connection, that bond they already had would only strengthen further.

Cloud couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That darn Cloud! Ornery as ever huh? But cute too, I hope? ;) I hope you guys enjoyed the massive chapter! More cute to come in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to leave some kudos or comments behind to let me know what you thought! Every little bit helps! :) Thank you all again for reading, you don't know how much it means to me! With the help of you all, I think you've made this my most popular story! *bows*
> 
> Until the next chapter everyone! :)


	8. May It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud sees what the workshop is like during business hours and Zack recalls something from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off, I am SO sorry this chapter came out super late! Not being able to upload when I want now really takes a toll on my schedule! Not to mention I've been kept very busy with my new job lately and also family matters too! So instead of every five to seven days, I might have to push back upload dates anywhere between seven to ten! Thank you all for being understanding and still sticking with this story even after all this time! You guys are all amazing people!
> 
> Enjoy the newest chapter! :)

The rest of the weekend flew by without much change, but now Monday was upon them and there was work to do. It was also Cloud’s first day of seeing what it was like being with his master in the workshop. However, it was always getting started in the morning that was always the problem for the dragon tamer. Angeal always had the weekdays planned out like clockwork, so he was quick to realize something was off that morning. Zack was not up and in the workshop with him like he should be.

There was still some time before they had to get started, so he’d just go and wake up the young teen himself. Although he’d normally be up and bounding around, asking what to do by this time, so for him to still not be up or out in the shop was definitely a new development.

“Don’t do anything until I get back.” Angeal warned, pointing to Genesis with an eyebrow arched.

Genesis growled at him in a ‘Why, I never!’ fashion as he gestured to himself with a claw. The blacksmith departed from the workshop and made his way to his nephew’s room upstairs. Sure, the sun may not be up yet, but that usually never stopped the energetic teen. He clanked up the stairs and across the hallway. The bedroom door was cracked as it had been yesterday, so he eased his way in, lingering by the frame.

Zack was still sleeping heavily in his bed, a different blanket over his body and Cloud snoozing on his chest in a tight ball, tail wrapped over his body, the tuft gently swaying from the slight breeze in the room. Angeal knocked against the open bedroom door before he further entered the bedroom, hoping that would be enough to wake the young teen up. However, it was Cloud whom stirred. His tail uncurled from his body as he let out a yawn, followed immediately with a tired squeak.

Sleepy blue eyes glanced up as his mouth smacked together quietly, a quick full body stretch following suit. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer. His more alert cerulean eyes glimpsed up and caught his master’s uncle strolling over to them. Cloud squeaked at him softly, wondering what he was doing.

“Good morning, Cloud. Don’t mind me, I just have to wake Zack up so we can get the day started.” Angeal informed, going to shake the teen’s shoulder.

Before he had a chance to make contact, the –possible, Re Nuvole shot up and scurried closer to his master, pausing on his shoulder and hissing at the older man. The blacksmith eased his hand away and gave the baby dragon a curious look.

“Do you not want me to wake Zack up?” He inquired.

Cloud gave him a puffy squeak in agreement, his fists balled, ears pinned down, tail erect, and chest flared with determination to protect his master from being woken up.

“Very noble of you, but there’s work that needs to be done in the shop, it’s part of your master’s responsibilities.” Angeal enlightened before he tried to shake him awake.

Cloud was quick to let out an enraged high-pitched squeak as he swiped the older man’s hand away, knowing not to use his claws on him since he was a friendly. The blacksmith placed his hands on his hips and gave the little dragon an amused smile.

“Well then, would you rather wake him up yourself?” He suggested.

The hatchling squeaked in denial and shook his head from side to side before holding out his arms on either side of him, as if he was protecting his handler. He started squealing at Angeal, telling him that Zack couldn’t wake up yet because he needed sleep, and lots of it because he kept him up when he wouldn’t let him sleep in his bed. So, keeping him asleep was his way of making up for that. But the older man didn’t really want to hear it, even if he just smiled while the little dragon argued in his squeaky language.

But due to his squealing, Zack stirred with a groan, shifting as Cloud lost his balance and fell against his chest with a startled squeak. The young teen rubbed his eyelids as a noisy yawn drawled out of his mouth.

“Thanks for waking him up, Cloud.” Angeal thanked with a grin.

The hatchling squeaked in an indignant fashion, his jaw dropped open before he angrily peeped at the older man. The high-pitched and one-sided argument had Zack lift his head up from his pillow to glance at his dragon with a tired smirk. Cloud looked over at his master and politely squeaked at him before crawling up his chest and butting his head against his chin affectionately.

“Hey, what are you doing in here, Angeal?” Zack groggily asked, noting that his uncle was standing beside his bed.

“I thought I’d ask you the same question. You _do_ know what time it is, right?” The older man replied.

The young teen had a tired and confused look on his face before his eyes widened in realization. His uncle was donned in his work apron, the sun was barely starting to rise, and he was still in bed! He should have been up before the sun, not after! He scooped Cloud up in his arms and all but threw himself out of his bed, the little dragon squeaking in surprise at the fast-paced action.

“Ah! I overslept! Sorry, Angeal! Cloud kept me up again!” Zack apologized, the grogginess all but gone.

“It’s fine, just get to the shop when you can and we’ll get started.” The older man replied before making his way out of his nephew’s room.

The young dragon handler peeled his dragon from his hands and held him at arm’s length, staring right into those big blue eyes.

“You _really_ need to stop keeping me up at night.” He said.

Cloud just giggled, his ears perking and his tail swishing happily. He wasn’t going to stop and the teen knew it, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask –or rather, imply. Not needing to change his clothes, since he was only going to be working today, Zack pulled his fledgling back to his chest and quickly scurried out of his room. The baby dragon was quick to rest his head and press his floppy ears against his master’s chest, tuning into his favorite sound in the world with a content squeak.

The teen bounded down the stairs and briskly tore through the living room like a twister and into the workshop just as speedily. Angeal was just about to start the first project of the day while Genesis was lighting the furnace fire in his full dragon form. Zack grasped his apron from the rack, as well as his work gloves. The shop wouldn’t be open for another hour or two, so he usually assisted his uncle with the forging. Cloud was hastily set down in order for the raven-haired teen to don his work apron and gloves. The baby was quick to be wrapped back up in his handler’s arms before he could utter a single upset squeak.

“Alright, while I work you’re going to have to sit in here.” Zack directed as he gently eased the foot-tall babe into the large chest pocket of his apron.

It was just large enough to fit the small hatchling with ease, the pocket going up to shield the bottom of his face without trouble. Cloud squealed and gripped the hem of the pocket, gently wiggling himself up a little higher to get a better view. His ears were twitching as he took in all the new sounds in the familiar setting.

“I’m going to warn you now, Genesis will be breathing a lot of fire and there’s going to be a lot of loud noises. You can stay in my pocket if you can handle it, but if it’s too much for you I’m going to have to put you back in your drawer.” Zack warned, pointing out what the other human and dragon were fixing to do.

Cloud peeped, signaling that he understood. He didn’t want to go back into his accursed drawer, so he was going to brave through it even if it scared him! Honestly, he didn’t know which was worse, the possibility of loud noises and seeing the other dragon breathe fire again or being alone and away from his handler. At least if he toughed out his fright he’d get to stay with his master and seek comfort from him. So that was a bonus.

“Alright Genesis, light it up.” Angeal commenced, gesturing to the sheet of steel sitting before them.

The full formed Kazilik was quick to adhere to his master’s commands, blowing a torch of hot flame against the shimmery material. Cloud squeaked quietly and hid his face against the lip of the apron pocket, barely looking up and glancing ahead with one big blue eye. The flame was bright and intense, hot and suffocating. The two humans were used to it, being around it nearly every waking moment of the day. The babe still had to adjust to the suddenness of it, but as long as he was close to Zack, he’d be okay.

The fire-spitting stopped, the room instantly cooling off as the sheet of steel was glowing orange. Angeal claimed his mallet from beside the piece of hot metal against the anvil. He slammed down onto the soft material, strengthening it and shaping it at the same time, small sparks flying up from the impact. Each strike and stroke from the hammer to the blade was loud, making Cloud’s floppy ears twitch and his face wince from the volume alone. His hands quickly rose and he pressed his ears into the sides of his face, muffling the shrill sound by only a few decibels. The noise was still loud enough to have the baby wince and squeak softly in time with the striking.

“Is this too much for you?” Zack asked. His fingers gently ran through the humanoid dragon’s blond hair to soothe him.

Cloud shook his head with a determined squeak. He removed his hands from his furry white and red-lined ears, but he still kept those appendages smooshed to his face. If his master was okay with the noise and fire, then he could learn to be okay with it too. Instead of focusing on the noise, the hatchling wedged himself deep into the chest pocket of his handler’s work apron, ears pressing to his chest through the fabric. As long as he could still hear that heartbeat, he’d be okay for sure.

Zack smiled and patted at the lump in the pocket of his apron before hopping next to the anvil, knowing he needed to start helping too. Angeal pulled away from the forming piece of steel, handing off his mallet to his nephew, whom looked at it with surprise.

“You try. This is just a simple blade, nothing fancy. It should be something you can do.” Angeal responded, gently shaking the tool so the younger boy would take it.

Zack took the mallet into his hands with hesitance. He had helped his uncle form blades before, but he was never given the charge to do it all on his own. But he shrugged nonetheless. He had worked on small blades and daggers on his own before, so how was this any different? Most of the blade’s shaping had already been done, the familiar contour of a sword sitting before him. The orange sheen was fading from the metal fast, and if it did it would make strengthening and further alteration of the blade next to impossible.

“Gen, more heat.” Zack directed. He waved him over as if he wasn’t sitting right next to his uncle.

The Kazilik dragon rolled his eyes before spurting out a gentle flame. It was much less harsh than his usual flame, probably because a frightened Cloud was hiding in his breast pocket. To be honest, he did feel bad about frightening the little one yesterday. He decided to be –a bit, more gentle than normal while that little puffball was around. It would be nice to not have the little dragon hate him just because of his eccentric nature, even if it was a little hard to control. Cue self-inflated ego.

The baby dragon slowly decided to lift his head out of the pocket, curious about what his handler was going to do. He watched the more gentle flame wash over the steel and reheat it steadily, the orange and yellow glow returning over the shiny material. He normally would have tried to swipe at the shiny, but that fire was as hot as it was bright. He may be curious, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d play with it when it wasn’t glowing orange and heated like so.

But his curiosity ended when Zack started striking against the steel with the mallet, causing the little hatchling to squeak and bury himself back into the depths of that pocket. Ears instinctively cupped around the shape of his master’s chest, honing in on that heartbeat to distract himself from the loud noise. Once the firm beat was located, he purred gently and snuggled against it. He was able to tune out the harsh banging of tool to steel after that.

Whenever the orange sheen started to disappear, the fire was brought back on and the striking continued. Angeal watched analytically from his spot on the other side of the anvil, watching his nephew pick up the craft with a bit more of an expertise tone. Small sparks flew from the metal like tiny fireworks on a clear summer’s night sky before raining down and vanishing into the air around.

The clock hanging near the venue changed hour, little bells inside the machinery chiming out the hour of eight in the morning. Angeal glanced up to check it for himself, as if the clock could display the wrong time it sounded out.

“Alright Zack, I think that’s good enough. You can head to the front of the shop and open up there.” Angeal spoke up.

Zack glanced up from his hammering with a near dazed look on his face, once enraptured in the work and brought out of it swiftly. A familiar sheen returned to the sapphire blue and a smile tugged the corners of his lips. He handed over the mallet with the same chipper grin before bounding away from the anvil. When Cloud sensed the loud noises had stopped, he slowly peeked his head out of the pocket and took a gander. They had moved from the workshop and into the small opening he had leapt from yesterday. He watched as his handler flicked a sign around near the mouth of the notch.

Zack glanced down to see his dragon peeking out of his pocket and looking around curiously. A brighter smile overcame his face as his index and middle fingers gently trailed over the dragon’s rounded, tan horns. Cloud glanced up and behind him with a squeak, big cerulean eyes shining brightly in the morning sunshine.

“Alright Cloud, you can stay in my pocket like this, but no hopping out or running off. There’s going to be a good number of people stopping by here today and I don’t want the shifty ones knowing you’re a different type of dragon.” Zack told him, continuing to gently round his fingers over those horns.

The hatchling squeaked in understanding, purring when those fingers moved from his horns and to his floppy ears instead. Thankfully, the marks under his cheeks looked just like marks. If they were actually gems like his forehead one was, he didn’t know. Better to be safe than sorry.

With that, it was straight to work. He had to push the sales of their wares every once in a while when the shop had no lines or was rather dead. He had to clean and organize the display weapons they had out for viewing, showcasing his uncle’s talent as a blacksmith. From going to a simple pianist to a heavy-handed weapons crafter, it was quite the jump. He wondered if Angeal could still play the piano after all these years. While he was lost in his thoughts and cleaning those steel blades, Cloud was batting at them playfully. He was smudging them up sinisterly after his master would just finish wiping down a spot absently.

When the young teen did snap out of his thoughts, he noticed the blade he was currently wiping down kept getting dirtier the longer he cleaned it. But when he saw Cloud stick his hand out of his pocket and smudge the blade, the answer was spelled out for him.

“Quit it, you goofball!” Zack commanded lightheartedly, ruffling the puffy blond hair below him with three gloved fingers.

The hatchling giggled and tittered brightly, his tail swishing at the tip from inside the apron pocket he sat in. He had to glance upside-down at his handler again with a gently squeak. Out of all the shinys he had ever laid his eyes on, Zack’s eyes were the shiniest of them all. From the way they glistened in the sunlight to the way they shimmered when he smiled. Even the way they sparkled like diamonds when he glanced down and grinned at him. They were always so captivating to get lost in for the little dragon. His handler had the nicest eyes out of any other person to walk the earth. Cloud skittered out of the pocket, using his claws and feet to scale up his master’s shirt.

“Hey! What did I say about leaving that pocket?” Zack reminded.

He was making move to wrap his hands around the fledgling’s waist and set him back in the apron pocket, but his hands paused in mid-air when the little dragon reached up with his right hand and patted at his cheekbone. The little hand patted right underneath his eye and he was tittered at softly.

“You really like my eyes, don’t you?” The young dragon handler asked with a smirk. A faint pink blush burned across his cheeks.

Cloud squeaked happily, tail flicking side to side and ears perking up. However, when people started to approach the venue, they had to get back to work. The small dragon was carefully placed back into his handler’s apron pocket while the teen resumed his tasks with a big grin and polite speech.

They worked on through the morning, the dragon being obediently still and the young raven-haired teen being attentive and productive. Orders were taken while some were given to their respective customers. Some just wanted to browse over the weapons they already had pre-made or to test out their durability. They didn’t slow down until it was nearly time to break for lunch, morning transitioning over to high noon.

Zack peered out from beneath the awning, his hand shielding his eyes as he glanced up to the sky. There were some clouds already overhead and coming in from the east, where the cold continent of Icicle was located. The weather wizard predicted the patterns right once again. If his hypothesizes remained true, the cold front would bring about some early spring rain and colder temperatures. Even the wind was already starting to pick up and bring about a colder chill. Midgar weather could be quite spontaneous; last year they had a blizzard in the middle of March! That had definitely been an interesting year.

Cloud shivered from inside the pocket, rubbing his bare arms with his little hands. He may have that scarf draped loose over his neck, but it wasn’t enough to warm the lower areas of his arms and hands. Even if the sleeves of his shirt were long enough to descend past his elbows, it didn’t protect any of the other flesh from the cool bite.

He crawled out of the pocket with a whine to get his master’s attention, whom was quick to understand what he wanted. So his arms curled around the chilled dragon and pressed him against his chest to warm him. Zack was just about to head inside until a voice stopped him in the middle and had him turn back around.

“Zack!” Steiner called, making his way across the street from his shop to their own.

“Steiner, what’s up?” The young teen inquired.

“Here.” The former knight stated, holding out a book. “I promised I would get it to you today.” He reminded with a grin.

At first, Zack was perplexed at the book. But his eyes lit up with realization within seconds. That was the book Steiner told him he would check out and lend to him! It had information of Cloud’s dragon breed, possibly. Either the young hatchling wasn’t the type of dragon he speculated to be, or he was and already knew all he could, book’s help or not. He was quick to unravel one arm from his fledgling and accept the book.

“You can return it to me tomorrow, so read it over tonight. Don’t dory about bringing it back sooner, I’m going to close up shop early today. We’re in for a bad thunderstorm soon anyways.” Steiner explained with a smile. He bade them a quick wave. “See you later.” With that, he made his way back to his own shop.

From in the distance, Zack could see Vivi sealing up the awning and tying things down for the approaching storm. Another glance around the marketplace showed him that others were doing the same. He glanced back up to the sky, shocked when dark clouds had already covered up the once ephemeral blue. He could hear some thunder rumbling from very far off in the sky. That storm might be over them within the hour, if not sooner or later.

He thought he should probably close up shop too. Angeal would probably agree if he told him. The dragon handler was quick to deposit Cloud into his apron pocket carefully and set the book down, then close the flap of the awning. It covered up the front and sides of the venue, fitting it like a glove. He then tied the awning cover to a few posts behind him with rope, knotting it tightly enough that it would not blow open with high winds.

With that, he picked up the book and bounded out of the notch. He swiftly maneuvered through the workshop and shrugged off his apron and gloves before hanging them up where they went. Zack was quick to collect Cloud from the pocket and place him on his shoulder softly. Angeal had just finished up an order and was glancing to his nephew curiously.

“Steiner informed me a severe storm was supposed to be coming in later this afternoon.” He enlightened.

“I was wondering why I heard you closing up. But if that’s the case, I trust your judgment, and Steiner’s too.” The older man responded. He pulled away from the anvil, removing his own apron and gloves before adding, “I’ll get started on the lunch then. Huh, feels like that’s all I’ve been doing lately. Working and making lunch. Weird.” He commented, as if he was aware of something he shouldn’t be.

“I’ve noticed that too. I think you need a hobby besides working and cooking.” Zack commented as he arched an eyebrow. “Hey! Why don’t you try playing the piano again?” He added in a chipper tone.

“I would, but I don’t have one anymore. Those days are gone now.” Angeal responded quietly. He then excused himself without another word.

Genesis huffed at the reminder from the past, a small and tight frown on his snout before he blew a puff of smoke. He followed his handler out of the shop, but only until the living room. Zack followed after the big dragon, watching briefly as he saw the Kazilik blow a small ball of fire into the fireplace, catching the wood inside ablaze. Once the fire was crackling and popping, he curled up into a ball against the rug in front of it, content with lazing out by the fire.

Instead of rushing to his room to read the book, he decided to stay in the living room and be close with everyone else, maybe even give Cloud a chance to get acquainted better with Genesis. He took the hatchling from his shoulder and carefully placed him on the ground. The little once glanced behind him by leaning his head back until his eyes connected with his master’s. He gave him a confused squeak, wondering why he was put down.

Zack gently pushed Cloud closer to Genesis with a small smile on his face. “Why don’t you go see if Gen will play with you? He looks kinda lonely by that fire all by himself, don’t you think?” He prodded gently.

Cloud got the hint with a peppier squeal. He stood up from the floor and toddled his way over to the overgrown beast by the fire, his tail helping him keep his balance. Genesis peeled open one eyelid when he heard the little dragon approaching him, keeping those glowing yellow eyes on him. He watched the little one lose balance and fall over with almost every step he took on his own, head moving as well as his glowing eyes. Even when the little one plopped down on his rear right next to him and squeaked at him, he still gave him a look before shrugging it off softly.

The Kazilik responded with a gentle growl, his spiked tail twitching gently as the tiniest of smirks pulled at his snout. That made the hatchling titter happily before he leaned over and draped himself over the other dragon’s spiked head. Genesis made a little annoyed growl, but the smirk on his snout never vanished. He let the little one climb over him like a jungle gym, fingers trailing over his horns, a white tail dangling in his face. His paw-like feet pressed into his back, and it honestly felt like some kind of dragon-lead massage session.

That baby dragon may be one slow-learning and klutzy walker, but he was a much better climber. He didn’t pull anything or tug his horns too hard, as if he had been climbing for months rather than just a measly two days. It’s like he was an older dragon taking shelter in a newborn’s body; making him good at things older babes could do, but terrible at things fresh hatchlings were good at.

The tuft of golden yellow fur on the tip of his tail tickled against the older dragon’s nostrils. Genesis sputtered out a powerful sneeze, making Cloud lose his balance and tumble down his back, avoiding the spikes as he tumbled. He rolled off via the large tail, sitting on his rear upright with a dazed look on his face. Then be broke out into happy squeaking as he clapped his clawed hands together. Genesis even throatily chuckled before his tail swiped around the little one, wrapping him up and hoisting him into the air. The little hatchling was all smiles and giggles at that.

Zack watched the display with a smile on his face, his thoughts the same as Genesis’s even without a connection between them. He then sat down on the couch and pulled the book to his lap. He traced his fingers over the hardback cover, dragons engraved on the surface. He flipped open the cover to discover the title of the book inside.

‘Dragon Lore, Legends, Fables, and Tales.’ Wait, was this some kind of storybook about mere myths? He turned to the first chapter, where the title there spelled out the words, ‘The Legend of the Loch Ness monster; fact or fiction?’. Zack almost wanted to groan out loud but contained it by biting his bottom lip. He only skimmed through that article to see what kind of book this would really be. The chapter told of the Loch Ness monster myth, stories, and lore before it speculated on what kind of beast or dragon it was. Then the chapter presented facts, fiction, and evidence to conclude it if really existed or not.

Apparently, it had over five hundred years ago and half of its skeleton had been found and put on display in the town it was discovered in, which happened to be the country of Wutai, on the other side of the world. It then branched off into facts or rumored truths about what they looked like in person, how big they got, and if they had any powers or not.

So it was like a book of both the lore and the facts about ancient beasts and dragons from hundreds of years ago. This renewed Zack’s sense of hope and he started to skim through the book, glancing over each chapter briefly before turning to the next. Then he found the shortest article in the book, only two pages long.

And it was over a dragon breed known as a Re Nuvole.

The young teen was both deflated and determined all at the same time. The breed was actually in this book, but there was next to nothing known about it like the other beasts. Regardless, his eyes quickly glanced over the contents. It told of how big they could get, knew that. It spoke of how their appearance were similar to Petite-des-Ceuix’s but differed with extra red lines and tufts of fur, also knew that. It explained how Re Nuvole’s were rumored to spit pearls, and more than just the ones made out of their own eggshells. Zack learned that just last night. So far, he already knew everything this book told and he was growing more and more discouraged the closer he got to the end of the article.

But then he came across something he sort of didn’t know. It spoke of the mark on their foreheads being an actual gem, usually varying from a garnet to a ruby. Depending on the marks under their eyes, it determined what kind of jewel rest in their heads. If they had two, it was a garnet. If they had three, it was a ruby.

Zack glanced up from the book and towards his dragon. The little hatchling was still playing with Genesis, whom was using his tail mostly and keeping his face near his fire. With a quick glance, he determined his dragon had three marks under his eyes. Therefore, a ruby was the gem on his forehead. He glanced back to the book to read more.

Apparently, in full dragon form, they had both rubies or garnets and sapphires within the velvety cream-colored coating between the spines of their wings. These jewels could be removed from both the dragon’s wings and forehead, which made Re Nuvole’s hunted and poached for their gems. Removing the jewels on their wings rumored to have no effect to the beast’s wellbeing, but removing the jewel on their head cost them their life. Therefore, most of these beasts were hunted to near extinction over four hundred years ago and the people that knew about them had died out. They were considered to be a very rare dragon breed, but not much else was known about them. There were rumors of some spare eggs surviving in hidden mountain caves or underground tunnels, but they had yet to be confirmed.

The last bit of information the book offered was that Re Nuvole’s were pearl-spitters. Again, something Zack knew already. It explained that they could not only spit pearls from their own eggshells, but from any other kind of shell and throughout their entire lives. That was the part that had him more intrigued. So Cloud could continue to spit pearls as along as he just ingested more eggs or shells of the like! That was something he couldn’t let anyone find out about. Well, he couldn’t let anyone else know he really did possess a rare and rumored Re Nuvole. Aside from Angeal, Genesis, and Steiner, no one else could know. Who knows what kind of people would be out for his jewel, or the babe himself just because he was rare!

Zack shut the book with a soft ‘plop’ noise, setting it on the coffee table in front of him before he leaned against the back of the couch for a moment. He already knew most of that information, but to also learn Cloud had more than one jewel, and the fact he could still spit pearls throughout his life, that just iced the cake. He _was_ a Re Nuvole, no doubt about it now. He was a rare dragon and he had to protect him from all the scum in the kingdom. There were still a large amount of poachers and thieves meandering about the streets, he couldn’t take any risks.

He glanced ahead of him with clouded eyes, seeing what was in front of him, but keeping that information in his sights as well. Cloud was lifting up one of Genesis’s wings and inspecting it thoroughly, feeling the spines, the velvety skin in between them, and even hiding himself under it. The Kazilik continued to stare into the fire he made, but he kept a small smirk on his snout at all times while the little one played on him.

He was going to keep that dragon of his safe, everything else be damned. He may not know a Re Nuvole’s dietary habits, powers, abilities, or temperaments, but he was going to figure them out and compile an entry all on his own. Just in case other eggs happened to be found, like his.

He no longer cared if his hatchling was an herbivore or not, and he barely cared about getting into the Dragon Army anymore. If he got in somehow, more power to him. But if not, then so be it. But he still entertained that thought in his head. It was something he had wanted for a while. Although, if they did get in, it would teach them both how to fight and protect themselves and others. Perhaps he could get in as just an enlisted? Still require training and combat knowledge, but not be sent out on missions or other tasks of the like. Basically, a city-bound militia man only called to battle when war arises. He could do that at the very least.

Cloud stopped playing with Genesis’s wing and slid down his neck, sitting on his head and glancing at him upside-down with a welcoming squeak. The Kazilik huffed through his nostrils gently, the smirk on his snout turning into a smile by this point, already warmed up to the small tyke. Howling could then be heard from outside, making the dragons and Zack glance all around them silently. A soft patter of rain could be heard as well, thunder purring like a dragon from above. The storm had finally caught up to them and was now hanging overhead for a while. How long it would last, no one really knew yet.

The rain started to come down hard within a matter of seconds, sounding less like pattering and more like a howling gust or the rustling of trees in a violent wind. The thunder continued to quietly purr, the sounds muted by the wood and structure of the house and shop. Cloud was looking up at the tall ceiling and squeaking curiously, wondering what those sounds were. He gently climbed off Genesis and started toddling his way over to Zack, his locomotion still wobbly and unrefined. He ended up falling more than walking, but he stopped right next to him and curled his little hands around his master’s pant leg, tugging at it gently to get his attention.

“It’s just raining, Cloud.” Zack responded as he stood up from the couch before he leaned down and picked the little foot-tall dragon babe up.

He cradled him in his arms and took him towards the window in the room, in front of the stairs and on the left side of them. The rain was sliding down the glass pain like multitudes of tear tracks, and the rest of it could be seen quenching the parched earth below and beyond their window. The humanoid dragon gently pressed his small hands to the cool glass window, his mouth slightly ajar as he inhaled quietly. His cerulean eyes were full of awe and wonder, never having seen the rain before. He was glancing all around as the watched the little drops slither down the pane, even trying to bat at the trails with his clawed hands.

But the cute display was all over when a loud crash of thunder echoed like a massive roar from a mighty dragon. Cloud squealed loudly and started to squirm, trying to peel away from the window as he fought in his handler’s arms.

“Woah, woah, hey! Calm down Cloud, it’s alright.” Zack eased, pulling the little dragon away from the window as he focused on keeping him from squirming out of his grasp.

The baby Re Nuvole was quick to climb up his chest and curl around his neck, burying himself in his master’s thick black hair. His tail curled easily and loosely around his neck like a chain as he whimpered and squeaked. Zack’s arm hooked over his shoulder as he gently ran his hand across his dragon’s clothed back comfortingly. He stepped away from the window and sat himself by the fireplace next to Genesis, who looked at him briefly before shutting his eyes with a gentle snort.

“Don’t be scared, Cloud. It’s just a silly ole thunderstorm. Genesis isn’t afraid of it.” Zak reassured. He continued to gently stroke and pat the babe’s back.

The Kazilik huffed gently in response. Cloud gently poked his head out from those black locks and glanced around the living room, as if the storm was actually inside rather than out. He cautiously scaled down his handler’s arm and into his lap instead, where he found great pleasure in slithering into the large pocket in the front of his tunic with a quiet squeak. There was now a Cloud-sized lump hiding within, save for a long white tail hanging outside and remaining still. Zack gently ran his hand over the lumpy pocket, smiling softly as he did so.

Another crash of loud thunder had the baby dragon squeal and whine, cowering closer to his handler from inside the pouch-like opening. Surprisingly, Genesis’s tail wrapped around Zack and patted the lump in his pocket, the large beast growling softly. That was enough for Cloud to stick his head out from the other side of the pocket and glance behind him at the large red and black colored beast.

“Aww, you’re being nice Gen! Change of heart?” Zack smirked as he patted both the Kazilik’s head and Cloud’s too, to keep the little one from getting jealous. –like he had done while in egg phase when he was reading about a different dragon breed.

Genesis growled in sort of a ‘maybe’ tone as the soft part of his tail gently patted at the Re Nuvole’s spiky blond hair. The young teen lightly leaned against the big dragon with a relaxed sigh, his hands cradled around his baby dragon coiled up in his pocket like a loose spring. The large tail continued to stay curled around the teenager and the hatchling, all three of them closing their eyes and enjoying the warmth from the fireplace. Zack absently played with the soft pink pads of Cloud’s tiny dragon feet while he kept his eyes closed.

As he kept his eyes shut, thunder growled loudly in the sky before cracking like a loud clap. The sound, mixed with his closed eyes, brought a hazy vision to surface: A black and yellow dragon charging toward him. Another clap echoed throughout the sky. A new image painted behind his eyelids: Fire roaring loudly in a small room.

 _Clap_! Genesis tackling the black and yellow dragon.

 _Clap_! His mother.

 _Clap_! The vision of his mother’s dragon sitting beside her when Genesis was hatching.

 _Clap_! The same dragon charging at him again, his mother’s Flamme-de-Gloire, Noira, charging at him.

* * *

 

His eyelids pried open quickly, glancing all around him and frowning curiously. What were those images, and why were they flashing through his head like that? His eyes gazed out the rain-stained window for a moment, as if the wet pane had the answers he needed. However, he dismissively shrugged and closed his eyes again, relaxing and forgetting he ever saw those images.

They weren’t sure who dozed off first, but the light snoring caused a wave of drowsiness to hang over the rest like a blanket. By the time Angeal came out of the kitchen to inform them lunch was ready, he just stopped and smirked. He smiled at the sight of Zack leaning against Genesis, whose tail was wrapped around the teen plus Cloud. All three of them napped against one another by the fireplace, the storm lessening and only providing a soothing rain for the sleepy individuals inside.

_Toy dragons spin above his head, colors of green, blue, and red circling high above him. He reaches out with tiny hands, he wants to catch those swirling dragons and hold them close as if they were the real thing. He grunts in effort, stretching his arms out as far as they can go to see if he can reach. He tries harder, and a little harder. He tries with all his might, going so far as to arch his back from his bed and grunt some more. However, those playful dragons remain far from his desperate hands._

_Tears swell in his eyes, his vision blurs and objects are smeared because of their translucence. He blinks and whines, eyes clearing as he tries one more time to reach up and catch those spinning, singing dragons. He wants to spin with them, sing with them. He has to admit defeat at long last. He tosses his arms back down on either side of his body with a whine and a pout. Only then does he realize the shadows of bars are cast across his small frame. His confinement is small, but bigger than even he. He glances around, wondering if he can get to those dragons any other way._

_If he could not grab them and pull them down, why not pull himself up and touch them? He tries, forgetting he is much too little to get up like others. His abdominal muscles aren’t strong enough to allow him to sit up fully. He only grunts and falls over on his side. Distress enters him again when he realizes there is simply no way for him to spin and sing with those colorful toy dragons circling above his head. He whines as he knows his struggling was all for not._

_However, his upset cries bring about a familiar face. He glances up from his side and to his right where a bright happy beacon beamed at him. A smile lights across his face at the sight of the young woman. Long black hair decorated in a braid and thrown over her slender shoulder. Bright cornflower blue eyes shimmer brightly in the daylight, the faintest traces of light colored freckles dot under her eyes at the fullest part of her cheekbones. His wonderful mother._

_She holds up an object and gently shakes it. The toy sings happily in the form of a rattle. A happy looking green dragon smiles down at him as well, a plush creature he loves almost as much as her. He reaches up with his hands, unable to join the spinning dragons above, but able to have this one in their stead. She eases the pickle-green toy into his barred-bed; his cradle. He curls his expectant hands around the soft, fleecy toy. It purrs under his touch, the velvet, red forked tongue brushes over his plump cheek._

_He happily laughs and hugs his favorite companion close, his sadness completely gone with joy to replace it. She gazes down at him, arms over the top rail, and smiles. She’s beaming with pride and love; her eyes reflect the emotions with ease. Mirrors to her soul with her heart on her sleeve. Aside from his dragon toy, she is his world. Cue another part of it leaning in._

_A familiar face he knows well; Black hair like hers, but shorter and parted down the middle. Eyes much deeper and darker, like that of a soothing midnight sky in the summer. Stern-shaped face, but genuine and kind-hearted eyes. Skin is much more pale than his mother’s and his own, but body is much broader and taller. His caring uncle._

_“Can you believe he’s only a month old? He’s just got so much energy already.” She states, her eyes glance away towards his uncle for a brief moment, then they are all back on him again._

_“He already has a love for dragons too.” He comments, gently reaching into his cradle to tickle his cheek._

_He laughs and gurgles, hides the rest of his face being his pickle-colored companion. His laughter causes a smile to spread across his uncle’s face easily, as well as his mother. The hand retreats back to the side of its’ owner, bright eyes never dulling as they glanced at him. However, he breaks eye contact with him and gazes at his mother._

_“How’s Noira taking the new addition?” He asks, his eyes pull into a tight frown at the mention._

_“She’s…” She pauses, hesitance thick in her voice. “She’s not taking it well at all.” She concludes with a somber tone._

_He has to glance up from his stuffed friend and coo curiously at his mother and uncle. Too young to understand them, but wanting to hear them regardless._

_“Ever since Zack was born she’s just become, violent. She screeches whenever she sees him, and if she hears me giving him attention when she’s around, she’ll try to….Try to…”_

_“Try to what, Sophia?”_

_“She’ll try to burn him.” She finishes, parental worry brimming in her voice._

_“That’s…Not good.” He comments, not sure what to say at hearing those harsh words. “You knew this would happen, though, didn’t you?” He prods gently._

_She does not look at him. He continues to look up from mother and uncle curiously, wondering why they looked so sad all of a sudden._

_“You knew it was bad. So why?” He tries, hoping to get an answer from his sister._

_“I suppose I’m just like you. I didn’t want to be_ just _a Dragon Handler anymore. I wanted to be a mother. I tried, hoping she’d accept him. But she didn’t.” She answers sullenly._

_The sullen moment is ruined with harsh screeching. He remembers this screeching, but it’s even worse than his young mind ever remembers it being. He can hear how it’s tinted with anger and jealousy. He can hear it directed at him, it always is. He doesn’t understand. He likes her, why doesn’t she like him? The sounds get louder; he can hear the threats in each shriek._

_He starts to cry, he learns very early on that to block out the sounds, he slams his hands over his ears. He sees his mother about to comfort him, but something drastic changes. The room is suddenly alight with bright light and intense heat. His mother screams, his uncle shouts something. The noises, the heat, the light, it’s simply too much. He starts wailing, his singing, spinning dragons silent even as they circled his head._

_“Noira! What’s wrong with you!?” His mother shrieks._

_The dragon cries out, able to paint the nursery room in flames and heat. Orange, red, and yellow laps at the walls, the floor and even the walls are starting to slither up the cracks and burn away at the ceiling._

_“Noira! Stop!!” His mother shouts over the roaring fire._

_“Genesis! Help!!” His uncle cries over the flames._

_He is scared, he is terrified. He is all of this and more as he wails as loud as he possibly can. Another set of growls enter, ones that sound familiar. He dares to open his eyes and glance to his left. From between the bars, he sees Noira, the dragon who hates him, inching towards his cradle with crazed lavender eyes. Another dragon screeches to a stop in front of the door’s open room, growling savagely and ferociously._

_The red and black-ringed dragon that belongs to his uncle; Genesis. The crimson beast lets out a protective shriek and charges into the black and yellow-bodied beast. They tumble into the room painted orange and red with flames, screeching and growling loudly over the dull roar of the fire._

_Genesis has Noira pinned under his claws. He’s using his spiked tail to slam down on the other dragon’s face and upturned chest. The black and yellow dragon lashes out with a screech, bucking the other off and regaining former ground. She shrieks and starts to slink close to his cradle again, jaws parted and sharp teeth ready to bite. Genesis hurls himself through the air, tackling the beast to the ground again. He wastes no time, quickly drilling long, sharp fangs into the dragon’s snout._

_“Sophia, we need to leave! Now! Hurry!” Angeal reminds quickly while the tussling dragons are distracted with the other._

_However, his mother is frozen in fear. She is incapable of moving. The fire, her dragon, it’s all making her freeze on the spot and she cannot even think straight._

_Noira kicks Genesis off with a determined shriek. She is through playing around. She scrambles to her feet and lets out a mighty roar before she charges her large body straight into his cradle. The whole thing shoots to the side, tipping over as shards of wood come snapping off and flying through the roaring, flame-coated air. He falls against the wood floor with a thud and a pained grunt, his companion soaring out of his hand and against the floor by his frozen mother’s feet._

_The pain is instantaneous, erupting from his head and all down his right side. He bursts to life with wails and howls, tears flowing from his face like a waterfall. He glances up to his mother, only to have a completely different sight meet his eyes. Noira lashes out, belching out flames directly from her mouth. The fire originally aimed at him, but the stream never hits him. Instead, his mother finally reacts with a strong cry of his name and her body thrown over him. The blast hits her directly and she goes down with a pained scream, but she expires with a content look on her face. She knows she protected her baby with her life, and she’s okay with that ending._

_Before anything further could be seen, his uncle lets loose with a cry of broken determination, grabbing ahold of him from under his dead mother’s pin and his fallen toy quickly before shielding his eyes and holding him close. He is out of harm’s way for now, but the same could not be said about his mother. The flames rage on, melting and scorching everything it touched within the nursery._

_Noira and Genesis are wrestling around against the ground, growling and knocking things over. Bites and blows are exchanged, each dragon weighing their own wounds. The Kazilik is littered with bites and burn marks across his scaled skin, drops of blood from his forearms and pulsing from his right eye. Noira is colored in more red than yellow, she limps as she growls and snarls, but she is unrelenting and refuses to back down. They lunge at one another and tip the furniture and knock over toys of the like, the greedy flames consumes each object._

_He hears Angeal cry out in distress, howling into the fire. He may be young, and rather confused, but he knows. His mother is no longer with them and the dragons that he knows and loves are just terrifying strangers in his eyes._

_“Genesis…You have to finish Noira off! She can’t stop and she’s gone mad!” He shouted over the fire, dashing from the flaming room to get him to safety._

_The two dragons continued to wrestle around, fighting to the bitter death in a room about to collapse in smoke and ash. Even from over his own cries, he can eventually hear the dying screech from Noira; the dragon whom he only wanted to be friends with._

* * *

 

 _“Aaahhh!!”_ Zack awoke in the middle of screaming, eyes flashing open as his heart started to beat in triple its normal tempo.

His breaths were heavy as he wheezed and gasped rather than inhaled and exhaled. Tears streaked down his sapphire eyes without him even realizing it. His outburst caused the dragon supporting his body him to let out an alarmed growl and glance behind him, gauging his condition with a gentle rumble. Even the little hatchling in his lap came to with a start, squeaking gently as he woke.

Zack had to glance around the room, curious when he woke up in the living room. But memory final caught up to his panicked brain when he recalled he had fallen asleep against Genesis not too long ago. Had that all been a dream then? It felt way too real to be a dream. He could feel the heat from the fire on his skin, he could feel the panic from the fight between the two beasts, and he could feel the pain from being thrown to the ground. He could feel everything as if it just happened.

“Zack? Are you alright?!” Angeal quickly asked, dropping the book he was reading before standing up from the living room couch and hurrying over to his nephew’s side.

“Angeal?” His tired and frightened voice croaked, wide blue eyes connecting to his uncle’s.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me.” The older man pressed, gently taking the younger boy’s chin in his hand and tenderly pivoting his face from side to side, as if inspecting his condition.

“Is…Is my mother dead because of me?”

The question was almost like a slap in the face for Angeal. His midnight eyes widened considerably widened and he leaned back a little bit. Cloud however, sensed the uneasiness and the stress in his handler’s voice and core. He squeaked and whined, crawling out of his pocket and scaling up his shirt, clinging to the chest of it as a concerned pout washed over his face. Genesis snorted softly, glowing eyes without their edge gazed at the haggard teen. His uncle was quick to correct the shock from his face and put it into a tight frown.

“Zack, it is _not_ your fault your mother died. I don’t know how, but you obviously remember what happened that day, am I right?”

Zack nodded his head silently. Cloud tried to comfort his handler by patting his cheeks and trying to brush the tears from them, squeaking quietly. Even Genesis attempted to console him, tightening his grip on the teen with his tail.

“It is not your fault, okay? Noira just…Didn’t know how to get along with you.” Angeal assured, gently running his larger hand through his nephew’s black hair.

It was silent between the two humans and dragons, but only for a moment.

“Let me ask you something real quick. Have you ever seen _any_ other Dragon Handlers with children?” Angeal inquired.

Zack shook his head no, having a strange feeling in his gut that told him why that was so.

“You know why those handlers don’t have families? It’s because they _can’t._ It’s not physically impossible, but it’s not good for both the handler, or the dragon. It creates a rift between the two when other parties get involved and wedge themselves in between their connection. The dragons feel as though the new addition will pry them away from their masters. So they do whatever they can to sever the interference.

Noira didn’t like you because she thought you were taking your mother away from her. It happens to all individuals that have children and dragons at the same time. A handler can never separate themselves from their dragon, if they do, the child will go down, followed by the dragon. It’s a touchy subject.” Angeal explained, continuing to comfort his nephew with his hands through his hair.

“Then… _Why’d_ she have me _knowing_ I’d cause a rift!?” Zack shouted as his voice cracked.

“She wanted to be _more_ than a handler, just like I did at first. She wanted to be a mother. She wanted to try. But, I’ve come to learn that those with the mark of the dragon can only walk the path of a dragon.” Angeal explained, gently cupping his nephew’s head in his hands and pulled him forward, gently burying his face into those black locks. “Just know that she wanted you and protected you, regardless of what it would cost her.”

He gently released the younger teen from his comforting embrace, going to place his hands on his shoulders instead. He gave him a supportive and reassuring smile. “Don’t dwell on that too much, alright? You’re alive and you’re loved.” He added, patting his shoulders before he let go softly.

Cloud squeaked a little louder, trying to get his master’s attention. Zack glanced down at the baby dragon with barely a smile. The little Re Nuvole squeaked louder, patting his cheeks before he gently headbutted his chin, rubbing his face against his handler’s to help him feel better. He even sent waves of comfort and security through him, for them to vibrate though the teen’s core.

The young handler smiled a little brighter, wrapping his arms around his dragon as he leaned back into Genesis slowly. The Kazilik growled at him in a concerned fashion, his usual fierce eyes very soft and glowing gently.

“Thanks guys.” Zack acknowledged as his bright smile and shining sapphire eyes returned. “I’m alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride huh? First it's cute, then I destroy that with fire! Mwa-ha-ha! All humor aside, I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Be sure to leave some comments or kudos to let me know what you thought of the chapter, okay? :D
> 
> Thank you again!!


	9. Bath Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's gettin' a bath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo-hoo! Chapter nine is out within the seven to ten day schedule! Yeah! :D That's an accomplishment within itself, seeing as I usually don't stick to uploading schedules, procrastinate, or get super busy with work and life! Anyhow, I hope you all will enjoy chapter nine! Also, special thanks to all of you that have left kudos and comments, you guys rock! And also, thanks again tinyjing XD

“Angeal, please, don’t do this!” Zack begged, distress burning behind his voice.

“Zack, you know this needs to be done. It’s been put off for too long.” Angeal suspired, a tight frown pulling at every crease in his skin.

Cloud was squeaking in a loud and panicked fashion from inside his master’s apron pocket. He was afraid for what his handler’s relative was going to make him do. It wasn’t good if he was freaking out like so. This only made the Re Nuvole frightened too, and he was squeaking with all his might to keep his master safe from whatever terrifying thing was about to occur.

“But, you know what that’s going to do to me, don’t you?” Zack reminded with a loud gulp, a nervous sweat forming against his forehead.

Angeal slowly turned on his heel, that tight frown only intensifying and never diminishing. He took one slow step towards his nephew, whom quickly took a hurried step back. Steps continued to be taken until the young teen was backed into a wall, no escape now. His uncle paused right in front of him, that frown deepening into more of a light scowl. Zack was visibly sweating with his face gone pale. The older man held out his arms, ready for what was to follow.

“We need to clean the workshop.” He stated bluntly as he pushed an old washrag into the teen’s hands.

 _“Nooo!!”_ Zack whined, buckling his knees and clumping to the floor dramatically.

He held the damp rag above his head, glaring at it pitifully from on his knees. He shook it slightly, flicking some spare drops of water out of the off-white material before bellowing out a loud, _“Why have you forsaken me??”_ He then fell over on his side and feigned death, Cloud letting out a surprised squeak from the quick fall.

“I’ll give him a ten for over-reacting. What do you think, Genesis?” Angeal commented before he glanced over his shoulder.

The Kazilik snorted before humming in thought, a claw tapping at the underside of his thick snout. He hummed out an answer that the blacksmith could hear as a seven.

“Ah, you’re right. No one can out-react _you_.” He mused, a light smile on his face.

However, the playful moment was ruined when Cloud let out the most heart-broken squeak he had ever squeaked in his short life. The other dragon and older man had to glance ahead of them to see what had upset the baby so bad. The answer was spelled out for them when the little hatchling had crawled out of the apron pocket and started to poke Zack’s cheek. He let out another distraught squeal when the young teenager refused to acknowledge the little poke. His dewy blue eyes then turned to angry slits as he started to growl at the damp cloth still in his master’s hand.

The tufts of fur on his ears and tail puffed out as if he was a startled cat. With a loud growl –that was supposed to be intimidating- Cloud leapt at the rag, snatching it out of his handler’s hand with his mouth. He started growling loudly and shaking the wet thing from side to side, effectively smacking himself in his cheeks with it and getting himself splattered with water. He was too enraged to care about getting wet. But after a good solid five seconds of angry growling, he started to squeak and sob as he shook the rag that claimed his master’s life.

He then spit it out weakly and flopped to his rear with teary eyes again, his little hands rubbing at them as he started to cry. It was then that Zack stopped playing dead when he realized his dragon was upset. He silently lifted his head up from the floor beneath him and watched as Cloud quickly smacked the towel away with his tail out of distraught spite before he started to bawl. It dawned on him that due to his elaborate performance of fake death, he had managed to make his dragon believe the rag had actually ended his life. He had some serious condolences to do.

“Cloud. Cloudy? Hey, hey, I’m alright, see?” Zack gestured, gently running two fingers through the crying babe’s spikes.

The humanoid baby was quick to glance behind him with wide, tear-dripping eyes. When he saw his master was alive and that the towel hadn’t killed him, his mouth parted open wide and his eyes watered even more. He threw himself at the young teen with a relieved and sad squeak, clinging to his face and pressing their foreheads together.

He was going to reassure the babe that he was fine, but he stopped short when he saw Cloud’s jewel shimmering brightly. Granted, he had to go cross-eyed just to see the gentle red glow, but it was very much there when he did see it. A sudden wave of relief and joy flooded through him via the connection between their heads. It started in his brain and worked through his veins to pound in his heart.

He knew his dragon could speak no words at all, but he could clearly hear ‘ _Thank goodness’_ echo from his dragon. Zack’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging agape. He pulled back quickly, scrambling up from the floor to sit on his rear and holding the hatchling at arm’s length. He gazed at his dragon in shock, while the little one looked at him and gave him a curious squeak.

“Is something the matter, Zack?” Angeal asked with a concerned frown.

“H-He just t-talked.” The young teen stuttered.

The blacksmith smiled before stating, “That’s good. Your telepathic communication is starting to come into play.”

“It is?” Zack inquired quickly, glancing over his shoulder to fix his stunned gaze at his uncle.

“Yes. It probably happened when you touched foreheads. It always has a slow start, but once you really know it, it never leaves.” Angeal responded, taking a knee next to his nephew and beside his dragon. “Why don’t you try it out again? See if that’s really what happened.” He added.

“Yeah, sure.” The apprentice responded.

He curled his arms around his dragon and hoisted him into the air before gently bumping their foreheads together. He even closed his eyes as if that would draw out those words and into his head. He could feel a warmth start in the center of his brow and he just knew that ruby on his dragon’s own head was glowing.

 _“Cloud is never gonna let that evil rag hurt Master Zack ever never again!”_ Followed up by a quick dragon kiss to his forehead right in between his eyebrows.

He gently pulled his forehead away from the Re Nuvole’s. He was completely baffled on how much Cloud could already think in their language. Apparently, a telepathic communication was supposed to be a near immediate thing from what he had read in the dragon book, but when they first started that connection, they barely knew any words at _all_. His dragon could project whole, correct sentences already even if the connection wasn’t instantaneous. Was this another Re Nuvole specific trait? Was there a reason behind the tardiness, and if so, why? Too bad no book had the answer he needed. He’d have to figure that one out on his own.

“Did he speak?” Angeal queried with a grin.

“Yeah. He spoke a full, entire sentence.” Zack responded, breaking his eyes away from Cloud to glance at his uncle.

“Wait, a full sentence? Not something all broken up like ‘Gots it’ or something?”

“Yeah, he said that he wouldn’t let that rag get me ever again. His thought pronunciation was weird, but it was a full sentence.”

“Strange. Most dragons can only have broken telepathic thoughts for a while, and when they do speak out loud, our dialect is easy for them then.” Angeal pondered aloud, his hand cupping his chin in thought. “At least, that’s how it was for Genesis.” He added.

“Huh…Cloud, try and say something.” Zack tested, holding his hatchling at arm’s length.

Usually, if they had sentences down by now, they could project their thoughts directly into their master’s own, without need for touch. Well, says the dragon book. But Cloud just squeaked at him and flicked his tail to the side, nothing entering his head. The whole ‘complete sentence’ thing had to be a Re Nuvole exclusive trait. But then again, the jewel had been glowing when they touched. Perhaps that gem was just more than something pretty to look at. Could it possibly absorb information that the handler thought?

Another test. He gently butt his forehead with Cloud’s, the little dragon giggling and squeaking softly from the close contact.

 _‘Alright Cloud, if you can hear this somehow, I want you to answer a question I direct to you.’_ He started. Cue the glowing of the ruby. _‘What color do you get if you mix yellow and blue paint together?’_ He had the answer pinging around in his head, wondering if the glowing from that jewel and this close connection would give the dragon the answer to a question he shouldn’t know otherwise.

An audible squeak, followed by _“It’s green!”_

Yup, definitely a Re Nuvole specific trait. From what he knew about all the dragons he ever learned about, _none_ of them could communicate this eloquently at such a young age.  _None_ of them could take information straight from their handler’s head and recite it as if it was knowledge they possessed all on their own either. Plus, Cloud was only one of two or three breeds that were rumored to be pearl-spitters, but actually possessing that ability. Not to mention he possessed jewels in his forehead and in his wings while in full-dragon form –thanks to those pictures in that book Steiner lent him the other day. He may not be able to directly communicate with him yet, but still:

Cloud was a really special dragon.

Zack kept their heads pressed together as he gently held his dragon closer to him, hugging him tenderly. The little hatchling squeaked happily and wrapped his arms around his handler’s head. Or, he tried to anyways; he was still rather tiny and didn’t have much of a wingspan, so he only wrapped his arms over half of his head. He felt a tiny dragon kiss planted on his head before the connection returned.

 _“Cloud only gives those kisses to Master Zack.”_ The little dragon internally beamed.

Zack felt a bright pink blush flourish across his cheeks, so much so he had to open his eyes and glance to the side with a quick, nervous laugh.

“Okay, um, we should probably get to cleaning.” He stated before he quickly peeled Cloud away from his head and placed him into his apron pocket before standing up.

The little fledgling squeaked happily, a bright pink blush on his own face as well. The color of the flourish only accented the shimmering ruby embedded in his brow and the red marks on his cheeks. Angeal however, was quick to give his nephew a shocked and slightly apprehensive look.

“ _You? Wanting_ to clean? Who are you and what have you done with my nephew?” He joked, getting up from the floor just like the younger teen had done.

“ _Oh, Look! A dirty spot~!”_ Zack sang nervously, claiming the washcloth from the ground before he started to rub a stain on the wall.

Angeal and Genesis slowly glanced to one another, to Zack, then back to each other. The Kazilik grunted in a singsong ‘I dunno’ harmony, his massive shoulders shrugging with the tune. The head blacksmith could only copy the gesture before getting to work wiping down the workshop as well.

* * *

 

After five washcloths and an entire bucket of water later, most of the ashy workshop had finally been scrubbed down and cleaned all spick and span. All that was left was a single spot by the furnace, where it was the most pallid and dirty. Zack and Angeal were already covered in soot and dirt, their skin taking a more gray tone to it than normal and their clothes splattered with it as well. They had a fresh bucket of water and two more clean washcloths and were ready to tackle the dirty furnace.

Zack slabbed his wet rag against the top of the brick furnace and started to scrub, Cloud squeaking at his master and his kin encouragingly from inside his chest pocket. The rag was wiped in small circular motions in order to get the deep-sitting ash and grime out of it. Angeal tackled the other side of the furnace, working just as hard to get it cleaned. Genesis watched them scrub from behind, an amused smirk stretching across his snout.

“Ya know, maybe this thing wouldn’t be so dirty if a certain _someone_ was more careful where he spit his fire.” Zack remarked, acting as if the perpetrator was not in the same room.

“I’m going to agree with you, Zack. I think that someone needs some target practice.” Angeal responded, still scrubbing away at the gray-caked furnace.

Their eyes glanced back towards Genesis for a moment, then focused themselves back on their task when the big beast began to snort and huff at them. The haughty behavior from the Kazilik didn’t wipe the smiles off their faces as they cleaned. Even Cloud tittered in, a big, bright smile on his own plump face as he sat nestled in his master’s chest pocket.

Genesis reached over and bopped Cloud’s head with the soft part of his tail before growling in a manner that had to sound like ‘Don’t encourage the humans!’ The little Re Nuvole whined at the gesture and held his hands over his head, even if it didn’t hurt him. The two men continued to clean the filthy furnace, Zack coughing dark smoke when he accidentally inhaled too much of the dirt and old ash. Angeal made a quick comment of him looking like his dragon right before he spits fire.

Their rags were covered in gray and black by the time they finished, but the natural tan color of the furnace shown through their hard work. They themselves had dirt and ash on their faces and clothes, but were smirking proud at how clean the place looked now. But a strange huffing noise had them glancing at each other, before looking behind them.

Genesis was huffing, his snout open and his tongue lolling out as he breathed in more than out. The two mortals had horrified looks on their faces, only having enough time to glance at each other before the Kazilik sputtered out a mighty ashen sneeze. Smoke and cinders blew out from the dragon and onto both handlers and the once clean furnace. Cloud squeaked from the shock, whining when he realized it got all over him too. Zack coughed up more of his own version of smoke while Angeal tried to wipe the black off his skin and face.

“Well, so much for cleaning the furnace.” The older man remarked when he glanced behind him.

When the young teenager turned around, he groaned in a loud manner. The furnace was back to how it looked before, not even an ounce cleaner.

“Thanks, _Genesis_.” Zack sarcastically quipped, rolling his eyes as he did so.

The Kazilik just huffed at him with a snort. It wasn’t his fault he had to sneeze.

“If we didn’t have a reason not to clean ourselves before, we sure do now.” Angeal commented, unable to wipe the dirt and ash from his person.

“Great. Right in the middle of the cold front too.” Zack mentioned, knowing very well what was to come next.

Baths for everyone in the shop, dragons included. While they may have water running from their faucets, baths still had to be taken in their respective areas in order to prevent water contamination from other reservoirs. Which the specific cisterns happened to be in the third tier of the city and looked more like a giant pool where people bathed themselves, dragons, and cleaned their clothes. Not to mention a bunch of people just played in the water and didn’t do anything else. It was a great place to go in the summer, most people just took baths to cool off and chat with their fellow city-dwellers. But to go there during a cold front like this? The water would be like ice!

But due to that cold water, it might prove to be beneficial. He could take Cloud out of the workshop and get him cleaned without high risk. There wouldn’t be that many people around in colder weather and would rather skip a bath until it warmed up again. That idea didn’t make taking a bath in the cold seem so bad all of a sudden, even a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Zack glanced down to his pocket to see a soot and dirt covered Cloud trying to wipe off the grit all over his face and speckled in his hair. He was only managing to smear the grime all around his face and further into his soft skin. He was quietly squeaking with each hand wiped over his face, big eyes scrunched shut as he did so. His ears weren’t even white anymore; he could _definitely_ go for a bath.

“I might as well get most of the laundry packed up so we can wash that too.” Angeal commented, hands on his hips. “Zack, can you bring down your clothes?” He asked.

“Yeah, no problem!” Zack responded with a nod.

He bounded out of the workshop with a small spring in his step. He didn’t bother to remove his work apron or gloves, he’d do that after all his clothes were gathered up and they were ready to go. He bounded up the stairs and entered his room, scuffling across the bedroom floor until he stood in front of his wicker basket stuffed full of sullied clothes.

Cloud grew curious at what was in the basket, but that curiosity turned into glee when he realized it was a soft and squishy looking thing he could play in. So, he leapt from the pocket of his master’s apron and landed into the basket full of clothes with a squeak.

“Cloud!” Zack cried out in alarm, bending down to reclaim his dragon.

But he stopped when he saw the little hatchling was fine and was kneading the fabric with a few happy squeaks, his tail swishing and his ears perked. Instead, the young handler exhaled and ran his fingers down the babe’s dirt-coated, clothed back.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He added when the fledgling’s eyes connected with his.

Cloud gave him a small, apologetic squeak. His ears flattened against the sides of his face and his long tail curled around his right leg, his big eyes watery. But that look was washed off his face when his master gave him a few scratches under his chin.

“You’re forgiven.” Zack responded.

With that, he bent down and took the wicker basket into his hands. He made sure he had a secure grip on the handles before he rose back up to his full height, holding the hamper close as he maneuvered out of his room. As he returned to the workshop, he had to glance down every once in a while and see his hatchling knead and hide under his clothes, the little one squeaking and purring as he played.

He meandered into the shop where he saw his uncle with his own basket of laundry, loading a few towels into it. Genesis was standing next to him in his humanoid form and tossing in his usual outfit into it with a flick of his wrist. The shirt missed the basket, but only because it was aimed at Angeal. The red and black fabric draped over his head as he was moving things around in the hamper. He stopped when he felt it sit on his head and drape down into his line of sight.

Genesis was smirking brightly, even going so far as to toss another article of clothing atop the shirt already on his master’s head. However, instead of scolding the dragon or giving him one of those stern looks he was so keen on supplying, he just laughed and shook the clothing off his head and into the basket. It wasn’t often Zack got to see them interact like that together, seeing as how Gen created sass and extra work for his uncle and was rather haughty and uptight. But when he did see them having a good time, it always brought a smile to his own face.

“Took you long enough.” Genesis commented when he glanced up. His spiked tail flicked to the left as he placed a hand on his hip.

“I was only gone for a few minutes!” Zack admonished.

Cloud popped out of the laundry basket with a squeak and a smile, but that faded and turned into avid confusion when he saw Genesis. He cocked his head to the right and mewed at him cautiously. He then glanced to his left and right, then back to his master with a puzzled squeak. It sounded almost as if he was asking where Genesis had gone.

However, before the young teen even had a chance to tell his dragon who that was, Genesis stepped forward and lifted Cloud out of the basket by the collar of his shirt and scarf, holding him up in the air like he was a puppy. The little Re Nuvole whined as his tail curled around his right leg. But his dewy eyes and scared behavior vanished when the humanoid dragon snorted in a familiar fashion. From the sound and frequency of the snort, Cloud was able to determine that Genesis was the one holding him in the air like so. He dropped the fright and squealed instead.

The humanoid Kazilik smirked before he deposited the baby dragon into Zack’s laundry basket, pausing to gently ruffle the little one’s puffy yellow hair.

“You’re really starting to take a liking to him, aren’t you?” Angeal mused, lifting his own hamper from the floor.

“Perhaps.” Genesis retorted, the grin staying on his face as he returned to his handler’s side.

“Well, Zack, are you ready to go?” Angeal inquired.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Zack responded, taking a small amount of time to adjust the basket in his hands.

With that, the four left the workshop and headed out for the third tier of the city. It was dark outside, even though it was close to high noon already. A glance up and to the sky had the young teen realize it was overcast with shades of light and dark gray. He hadn’t heard of them getting another shower from the weather wizard, but it looked like it could start sprinkling soon. Then again, what did he know? Weather around here was always weird at best.

Zack sauntered on, walking behind his uncle and his dragon at a respective pace. It wasn’t often he got to see the two out of the workshop. Actually, those two almost _never_ left the shop together, always being the dragon by himself or the blacksmith running a quick errand. So he couldn’t help but watch as they interacted with one another outside and in the cloudy open. For the most part, they just strode next to each other in comfortable silence. Occasionally, Genesis would purposely lean over and bump into Angeal with a quiet laugh, whereas he would return the gesture with the same amount of force and enthusiasm.

They always walked closely to one another as if personal space wasn’t an issue, steps in sync to the other and nearly swaying the same as they walked. Genesis’s tail would flick to the left and gently tap Angeal’s right calf a few times, then the black-haired man would hum an amused and gentle note. It was nice to see, noting how they were almost always arguing with the other while they were inside.

Even as they walked down the steps to lead them to the third tier they were still in tune with the other’s pace and sway. Their connection must be strong if they walked almost the same as the other. Sometimes, there wouldn’t be any noise or anything, but either Genesis or Angeal would hum and crack a small smile as they glanced at the other. At one point, they glanced back at Zack before continuing the silent conversation with their eyes. Genesis actually looked a little wary, but when Angeal shook his head, the suspicion disappeared as quickly as it came.

Eventually, they arrived in the area they needed to be in. The bathing reservoir was located near the edge of the third tier and closest to the lands outside their kingdom’s reach. It was a large body of water that had to stretch at least sixteen yards across in either direction. The water was always nice and clear with a soft blue tint, filtered out every other day by the recreational workers around the kingdom.

The reservoir had different depths depending on what was being washed or cleaned. There were shallow ends for small children or baby dragons, average sized depths for humans, and deep ends to either play in or have full-formed dragons bathe. The shallow ends were also used to wash clothing from the edge of the reservoir. There were even clothing lines stationed down here for the people to hang their laundry upon for it to dry.

What had Zack at ease was the reservoir was completely void of other people or beasts. It was just the four of them out to wash themselves, their clothes, and their dragons. Now he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing Cloud, or more specifically, the jewel on his forehead. If he could find a way to hide it when they went outside, he wouldn’t have a problem with letting his dragon be seen. He’d have to look into that, but right now, they needed to get clean!

Zack set his wicker basket near the edge of the reservoir, Cloud popping his head out from under his clothes and squeaking curiously. He gently lifted the little hatchling out of the hamper and held him in his arms, crouching near the ledge and peering into the water. Their reflections were visible in the clear blue, the baby dragon staring at his master’s reflection for a moment before gazing at his own with rapt attention.

“We’re going to get you all nice and clean here.” Zack spoke, dipping his finger into the cold water and running it over one of his fledgling’s ears.

The furry appendage twitched from the cold, but Cloud squeaked at the sensation the bead of water brought. Angeal appeared in the reflection and could be seen placing his own basket on the ground. The young handler glanced behind him to see his uncle sorting through the different colors of the fabric, making sure colors wouldn’t run together or bleed too bad in the cold water.

Genesis, however, was quickly rustling out of his own clothes with an excited look on his face. Zack had to glance away with a squawk and keep his head turned towards his own flustered reflection in the water.

“ _Cannonball!_ ” Genesis shouted before leaping into the deeper part of the reservoir.

The backsplash rose out of the large body of water and washed over both Zack, Angeal, and Cloud included. The young teen was sputtering water out of his mouth and the Re Nuvole was coughing and wiping water from his eyes. The older man was quick to look up from his unsorted and wet basket of clothes and glare at his dragon.

“Genesis! I said _no_ cannonballs until _after_ I sorted the laundry!” Angeal scolded, shaking a wet tunic in his right fist at the dragon.

The humanoid Kazilik was now just sitting in the reservoir happily, only the top half of his face visible as he blew bubbles into the water from his mouth. The cool water always felt good for the fiery dragon, his natural body heat keeping him from growing cold in the chilly water. The blacksmith just shook his head and sorted out the wet clothes with a tired smirk on his face.

Zack deposited Cloud in his shoulder while he too started to sort his own clothes out. He’d give his dragon and himself a bath after his laundry was done, so he wouldn’t have to do it later. Once all the laundry was separated and sorted, both the apprentice and the blacksmith started to wash out the grit and grime in their clothes. The water fizzed as they wrung out the filth in their clothes, Cloud watching the bubbles foam from his master’s shoulder. He was squeaking and giggling as he watched the little bubbles pop, his tail swishing happily and his ears perked. He gently placed the side of his head against his handler’s, his ruby glowing faintly.

_“Cloud wants to do this more often with Master Zack.”_

Zack was almost frightened at the voice that filled his head, but his muddled memory cleared when he recalled his Re Nuvole was capable of this kind of close-contact speech. Only when their heads touched and that jewel glowed would he be able to hear his little hatchling as if he had spoken out loud. He was still in awe about how expansive his vocabulary already was, unless he knew those words due to his master’s own knowledge of them? Perhaps he was borrowing those words straight from his own head. Re Nuvole’s had some very unusual powers already, that was for sure.

He lifted his right hand out of the water and used two fingers to stroke the babe’s ears. _“You will.”_ He told him, a silent smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

With that, he went back to washing his clothes in the reservoir. Genesis was swimming around in the water in the meantime, a nice rubicund glow in his cheeks. His tail was poised behind him and out of the water, similar to that of a water serpent craning its head out. The laundry was washed and hung against the line to dry. It would take a little longer seeing as it was cool and cloudy this afternoon, but it would give them longer to get themselves and their respective dragons cleaner.

Angeal was the first to join the other dragon in the reservoir, the humanoid Kazilik snorting with amusement as he quickly splashed his handler in the face. There was a mini war taking place and Zack just shrugged and laughed to himself. He was swift to collect one of the spare sponges they brought along with them, in order to better wash themselves off. He then was just as quick to strip from his own clothes and ease himself into the shallow side of the reservoir, flinching when the cold water swarmed all around him and took the air right out of his lungs. He was even cautious about sitting down in the slim area, the cool water up to his hips.

First things first, he had to bathe his dragon and get him comfortable in the water before he ventured out any deeper. He gathered Cloud up from his shoulder and cradled him with one arm, the other one carefully guiding the hatchling out of his oversized shirt and scarf. The Re Nuvole squeaked in inquisitiveness, his big blue eyes gazing up at his handler as he squeaked at him again as if to ask what he was doing.

“I’m giving you a bath, silly, you’re all kinds of dirty.” Zack informed as he gently eased the little dragon into the shallow water.

While it may not be very deep for the handler, the foot-tall dragon babe was a different story. The water could easily swallow him whole if he was let go or slipped out of his master’s hold. He was eased in until the cool water went up to his stomach. The little one whined and started to squirm, scared of being submerged in the deep, cold liquid.

“Easy, Cloud, easy. I got you.” Zack soothed. He held him in his lap to prevent the water from going any higher, or to avoid the idea of the squirming hatchling flailing right out of his grasp.

The little hatchling continued to flail and squeak wildly, tail splashing the liquid behind him chaotically. He squirmed and even tried to claw at his master’s hands so he could get away. He was carefully lifted out of the water and cradled in his arms instead. The small dragon was already shivering and whimpering, his tail now curling around his right leg.

“Cloud, it’s alright. I’m not going to drop you, okay? I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Zack consoled, sapphire eyes blaring into cerulean ones just beneath him.

He didn’t move or try anything else until the fledgling agreed with the smallest and softest squeak he had ever heard. Cloud continued to whine quietly, still scared about going under. He was given a few reassuring strokes to his ears and a few scratches underneath his chin.. The small dragon still whined at the prospect about being drenched in water he couldn’t even stand in.

“We’ll go slow, and I won’t go any further until you’re ready.” Zack promised.

Cloud gave him another tiny squeak.

Zack wet his other hand down and ran it through Cloud’s hair and coated his ears with it, the water rippling around them due to the dragon’s tail swishing wildly underneath the water. His whimpering resembled that of a frightened dog in the middle of a thunderstorm. The dragon handler continued to soothe the babe, careful about not pushing him too far before continuing.

When the hatchling looked pacified just enough, he gently pinched the babe’s ears to his face before he eased the fledgling back, gently letting the cool water cover his hair. At first, he was immensely uncomfortable with it, starting to panic and flail again. He could faintly hear his master rumble out a calming coo from under the water. He glanced up with dewy eyes, but they were met with the sight of his master smiling at him with those bright sapphire eyes of his as he hushed him gently.

Cloud just stared at Zack’s shiny eyes as the grit was washed out of his hair with gentle fingers. With each little massage through his hair, the young teen was given a breathless squeak as his big cerulean eyes never broke away from his own. He was completely distracted by those shimmering sapphire eyes. The little dragon was sat upright once more when the task was complete. The spare sponge was then dunked into the water before it washed over the small babe’s back.

Cloud was all purrs and possessed a calm demeanor after that. His eyes closed as his body swayed with the motions of the soft cleanser against his back. His tail was now swishing happily in the water, the little one completely content and at ease. His purrs were loud and could be heard over the sloshing water and the other two roughhousing over in the deeper part of the reservoir. That sponge was pulled away and set to the side all too soon.

“There! All clean!” Zack peeped as he tenderly ran his fingers down the hatchling’s slick back.

Cloud squeaked happily, his hands slapping at the water, mewing in awe when it splashed up and created waves of ripples. So he started squeaking with every slap and splash to the water, even getting his tail in the action. He was no longer scared of the water and thoroughly enjoyed it.  Zack laughed when most of the water drops bounded back off him. He joined in the little splashing fest with his dragon, having fun playing with him in the shallow end. When most of the splashing had died down, the young teen held his little dragon close with a soft laugh and exhale.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked delicately, closing his eyes as he hid the bottom half of his face in his hatchling’s golden wet hair.

Cloud purred tenderly in the snuggling embrace, his tail flicking softly. Zack planted a gentle kiss to that shimmering jewel embedded into his dragon’s forehead, smirking as it shined brightly, which made him smile just as luminescent as the ruby. He then scooted back to the edge of the reservoir and deposited the wet baby Re Nuvole against the ground. He grabbed a towel sitting nearby and started to dry the little one off.

Cloud squeaked with each massaging motion from the fuzzy green towel, enjoying the soft fabric against his hair and skin. When he was mostly dried off, Zack wrapped the towel around the small babe nice and snug.

“Alright, I’m going to go a little deeper and wash myself off, you stay right here, okay?” He explained, gently patting the fledgling’s head.

The little dragon squeaked softly, a little pout on his face. He untangled his arm from the towel’s clutches and grappled onto his master’s index finger. He shook his head with another squeak, not wanting him to go anywhere.

“I’m not going far, Cloud. Besides, if I took you out there with me there’s a chance things could get a little rough and you could fall into the water. I don’t want you to get hurt or drown.” Zack clarified, his thumb brushing over the babe’s tiny hand.

Cloud, being the stubborn and ornery baby he was, shook his head even faster at that and squeaked louder. He butt his head into his master’s jaw gently and gave him another high-pitched squeak of denial. He didn’t want to be left alone while everyone else was in the giant pool! For one, it wasn’t fair to him, and second, he didn’t like being away from his master _at all!_

“I know you want to come too, but I don’t want to risk it.” Zack firmly finalized.

He ran his hand through the little dragon’s hair before pulling away. He made sure to give him a reassuring smile to let him know he would still be within sight and sound and not to worry too much. So he started to wade off deeper into the reservoir to clean himself and join his uncle and his dragon. But before he could even walk five steps out, his ears picked up on the sounds of Cloud starting to whine and hiccup.

However, the young handler had to stay firm to his decision, no bending the rules. This was to keep him safe from the deep water. After all, he was just a hatchling and had no clue or idea how to swim. He couldn’t take the risk of his little dragon drowning if things got rough in the water, like they usually did before that fledgling came into his life. Him, Angeal, and Genesis all roughhoused with the other after washing off, most times being held under the water for a bit or even being tossed to the deeper part of the reservoir.

But after three more sloshy steps out, Cloud went into hysterics. He started crying and wailing, hiccupping just as loud as his upset outburst. Waves of rejection and abandonment shot through Zack’s core like a bullet wound straight to his chest. He had to pause in his advance to physically wince and place his hand over his searing hot chest. He glanced behind him to see that the baby dragon had fallen over on his side and was weeping pitifully, hands over his eyes as he cried, his mouth gaping open with fresh tears going into it.

Zack stood still at his ten foot spot away from dragon, biting his bottom lip as he clenched his fists. He still needed to get clean, but he couldn’t focus when his little fledgling was crying out for him and shooting waves of disappointment through him. He steeled his nerve and tried to block out the sounds and the pangs in his chest. He needed to be stern, for his dragon’s safety. He knew it would get rough deeper out and he wasn’t going to risk losing the Re Nuvole over it.

So he started to wade out a little deeper. But he had to stop when the crying did. Cloud? Accept the fact that he couldn’t be beside him? Something was wrong. He glanced over his shoulder to see what was amiss. But his sapphire eyes widened when he saw Cloud unravel himself from the towel and start toddling towards the very edge of the reservoir, about ready to jump in and chase after his master even if he couldn’t swim.

Zack let out a startled cry as he hurriedly started to slosh back over, panic and adrenaline running through his veins instead of blood. The little humanoid dragon leaned over the edge and lost balance, falling into the shallow end head first. That pushed the young handler into overdrive, moving through the water with fluid ease. Even at the edge of the pool, the water was still too deep for a foot-tall dragon!

Cloud went under with a squeak, unable to submerge and staying under the water. There was thrashing and bubbles rising frantically to the surface as the baby fought to reclaim air. Zack drove his hands under the top layer of the water and searched around until his fingers brushed over the body of the babe. He wrapped his hands around his small waist and quickly hoisted him out of the water and held him in the air at arm’s length.

Cloud was coughing and sputtering, squeaking and soaking wet all over again. His tail was wrapped around his right leg and his ears were completely flattened against his face. He peeled his eyelids open and was met with the sight of his handler gazing at him in worry, fright, and concern. But those emotions mixed into anxious anger, displayed easily in his narrowed sapphire eyes.

“I _told_ you to stay there, Cloud! You outright disobeyed me and look what happened!” Zack scolded, no mercy in his voice. “If I hadn’t been close by, you would have drowned!” He added, not letting up once.

The hatchling glanced down, unable to look in his master’s worried and enraged eyes. He squeaked softly and apologetically, his cerulean eyes glistening with tears that had yet to be cried. He was taken out of the reservoir and planted against the firm, solid ground a little further out from the edge. Only then did the fledgling gain enough courage to look in his master’s eyes. He saw disappointment and distress burning behind them like blue fire. He squeaked one more time, hiccupping softly as he wiped at his watery eyes.

Zack used his fingers to wipe the tears out of the corners of his dragon’s eyes, adopting a softer look that didn’t seem as harsh. He was still disappointed in the fledgling though. He took ahold of the green towel and proceeded to dry off the little one again, wrapping it around his little body when he finished. He tucked it around his small frame tighter than before, as if to prevent him from wiggling out of it again.

“I am very disappointed in you, Cloud. Now you sit here and think about what you’ve done.” Zack chided before he started to wade away.

He could feel apologies and hurt gently seep through his core, and he knew he had scolded the little one in the right way to get him to listen. He nodded once and went to go wash himself off. Although, he had to admit, he didn’t like getting onto Cloud like that. It hurt him too because he hated seeing the little spunky dragon upset, but he needed to know he couldn’t do that again.

Perhaps when he finished bathing he’d see if the lesson had sunk in. If it did and he promised to behave, he _might_ let him play in the water with everyone else, as long as they stayed close to the shallow area. Either way, the babe would find a way to nearly drown, so he’d rather be closer to him if he were to fall in again. But knowing the dragon felt guilty for earlier ensured him that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

He waded to the deeper part of the reservoir, pausing when the water rose up to his chest. He glanced out to see Angeal and Genesis still having a splash war with the other, both of them saturated but unable to call quits until one went down.

At one point, Genesis had Angeal in a headlock and was telling him to give up while his tail splashed water at the older man’s face. Eventually, the blacksmith slapped at the water with his hand and started calling out ‘mercy’ until the Kazilik let up. But while Genesis was having a gloating moment, Angeal got the last splash in with a hearty laugh.

Zack made quick work of washing himself off in the chilly water, washing out his hair and rubbing the dirt and soot of his tanned skin with a spare sponge of his own. The gray grit floated across the surface of the water, drifting away to the filtration sieve near the right side of the reservoir. He never took that long to bathe, only going long enough to rub the dirt out and get the fresh scent the dewy water provided to coat him instead.

Once he felt clean enough, he nodded and watched to see Angeal tackle his dragon and they both went under the water with a fit of laughter, splashing, and bubbles. He used to jump right in and join them when he was younger, always having fun roughhousing with them. But before he could act upon that, he needed to see if Cloud was behaving. He glanced behind him to scope out where the little dragon was at, smirking when he sat still in the same spot he was left in. His ears were still flattened to his head and even from this distance he could see that the hatchling was still upset.

He sloshed through the water, leaving the deep end and returning to the shallow area. He could see the fledgling’s ears twitch when he heard the sounds of his handler coming back. He slowly lifted crest-fallen cerulean eyes and squeaked softly, nearly under his breath. Zack paused in front of him and placed his hands on his hips delicately, arching a brow at the little one.

“Did you learn your lesson, Cloud?” He mused.

Cloud nodded his head gently, his hair barely moving with the confirmation. He gave out a squeak slightly louder than his first one, but still kept it forlorn like his dewy eyes.

“I might let you come out into the water and let you play with everyone, but you have to listen to me and stay where I tell you to. Can you do that?” He asked.

The hatchling glanced up quickly, most of the teary moisture leaving his eyes instantly. He quickly nodded his head with a peppier squeak than before. Zack smiled before he unraveled the little dragon from the towel and deposited him onto his shoulder instead. The Re Nuvole was quick to sit still atop his master’s shoulder, perched obediently against it.

“Alright, let’s go play.” Zack smiled as he made his way back to the deep end.

For the next hour or so, the four swam around, splashed each other, and even used Genesis as a type of water slide when he changed to his full dragon form. He was chided for using his hot breath to warm up the chilly reservoir and make it more like a hot tub. It was relaxing, but it would just generate germs and such of the like. Zack and Angeal had their own splash war while Cloud and Genesis played together in the water, growling and squeaking in their respective voices.

They had to get out of the water whenever it started to sprinkle, needing to hurry back home before their freshly washed laundry got all wet again. As they scurried back with their clothes back on and hampers in hand, Cloud gently pressed his forehead against Zack’s temple.

 _“Cloud had fun.”_ He told him, before giving his master a quick dragon kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute? Yeah? I hope? :D Good enough? Good? Good! XD More cute and dare I say, /suspense/ to come! Oh-ho-ho! ;D Anyways, don't forget to leave behind some kudos or drop a comment! I really appreciate all of it! :)
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	10. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the unwell air recovers and what's lost won't stay that way ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Chapter 10 of DragonHeart is here! Annnd it's also within my 7-10 day schedule so woo-hoo! I'm going to try my best to keep it like that, but I lost the 'always being one chapter ahead' rhythm! Ahh! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it's going to be a real crazy ride ;) And, the chapter's also 17,000 words, so there's that for ya :3

Another cloudy, gray day. Zack could see the cold looking sky from his seat in the kitchen, glancing out of the large bay window it housed. There were dark and droopy bags under his eyes and his fist held up his slackened face. His eyelids were half-lidded and blinking rapidly when the thought of falling under the trance of sleep became consuming.

Cloud sat on the table right in front of him, watching with amusement as he watched his master’s head bob up and down, his own doing the same playfully. His white-and red-arched tail flicked behind him gently, slapping the table on occasion. The Re Nuvole was only five days old, but it felt like he had been with them for months already, especially with the lack of sleep. After five nights of restless, broken sleep, it was finally starting to catch up to him. He was barely able to hold his eyes open this morning.

Cloud scooted out of the way as a bowl of steaming warm porridge was placed in front of Zack. The young teen groaned softly and pulled his weighted eyes away from his baby dragon and towards his left. Angeal was standing next to him with both a concerned and a humored look engrained on his face.

“Lack of sleep finally catching up with you?” He inquired, knowing well that’s exactly what it was.

He took his own seat at the table, where a bowl of food lay in front of him as well. Genesis was just starting to munch on some raw meat, smirking at the apprentice’s sleepy condition.

“Yeah.” Zack grunted before a yawn split his mouth wide open. “I’ve stopped fighting with Cloud to have him sleep in my drawer and let him sleep in my bed with me, but it’s still not enough.” He added as his head bobbed down, his voice projecting into the table.

“Keeps waking you up anyways, right?” Angeal mused, swirling his porridge around with a spoon.

“He. Never. _Sleeps!_ ” Zack whined, finding the strength to lift his weary head up. “He’s always making noise, or fidgeting on my chest. When he’s not doing that he’s crying to be fed or crying for attention!” He added with a tired snip, his hands holding his face up again.

Cloud squeaked inquisitively, hearing that his master was talking about him. He glanced up with big blue eyes and mewed again, not catching what he said and wanting to know.

“Just like a baby should.” Angeal retorted gently, taking a bite of his food afterwards.

Genesis huffed in agreement, not even bothering to glance up from his food. Cloud figured he wasn’t going to get an answer, so instead, he squeaked loudly and nudged the jar of his formula in his master’s direction. He was hungry and wanted him to open the container so he could eat with everyone else.

“You eat too much.” Zack sleepily slurred, hands peeling away from his face to twist open the jar regardless. “Hungry every two hours, _ridiculous!_ ” He muttered to himself.

Cloud squeaked loudly when his master was too slow at opening the jar. He smacked at his hand with another squeal, as if to tell him to go faster.

“Oh, quit rushing me.” Zack mused with a smirk. He leaned in close to his dragon and gave him a kiss to his forehead.

It was enough to gently tip the baby over on his back with a tiny squeak. But he laughed and squealed happily from the affection, sated for now. As soon as the lid popped off, Cloud was quick to sit back up and toss himself at the jar, lapping at the liquid inside eagerly. Two fingers gently stroked his clothed back, the little dragon wearing the same outfit he wore when he first hatched; a long sleeve navy blue sweater that swallowed his hands and ended just above his knees.

Zack smirked drowsily before his eyelids slammed shut and his face fell forward into his bowl of porridge. Cloud let out a startled squeak and tore himself away from his jar of nourishment, the tufts of fur on his ears and tail puffed out and swelled from the surprise. The gruel slopped out of the bowl and onto the table as the young teen snoozed hard for five seconds. The hatchling squeaked gently and carefully poked his master’s cheek to get his attention. The handler slowly lifted his head from the bowl with a tired and annoyed groan.

Genesis had a large smirk on his face and was trying not to laugh, feigning his snorts as coughs. Angeal just gave him a sympathetic look instead.

“You, uh, kinda have a little something on your-” He motioned, using his own face as a mirror to what was all over his nephew’s.

Zack groaned a little louder at that, pushing himself away from the table. He rose slowly and stalked over to the kitchen sink to wash his face off. Cloud watched him for a moment, the fur on his ears and tail shrinking back to its former size. When his master came back with a clean face and looking alright, he went right back to eating quietly.

“Just how much sleep _have_ you been getting a night?” Angeal questioned, nearly half-way done with his own bowl of tasty gruel.

“If I’m lucky…I’d say about five hours. Last night was more like two and a half.” Zack responded with a bit of muddled thought. He took to eating his porridge instead of sleeping in it this time.

“Well it is the weekend, do you need to take a small nap to catch up? You look like death warmed over.” Angeal noted.

“That’d be _sooo_ good!” Zack drawled with a tired smile, taking a slow bite of food.

Cloud finished off half his meal, squeaking happily when he pulled away from it. His tongue was feeling a little numb from the constant lapping, so he decided to take a quick break. He noticed a few spare bites sitting idly in his master’s bowl and curiosity got the better of him. He slunk up to it while he and his kin were wrapped up in talking with the other. He peered over the rim of the wooden bowl and sniffed the tan sustenance inside. He could catch a scent of something sweet and he decided he wanted to try it.

He drove his tiny fist into the gruel and pulled it out before sticking it in his mouth with a little squeak. It wasn’t as solid as those eggs were, but it was also kinda liquidy. He could taste the gentle sweetness to the food and he even liked the texture of the paste-like nourishment. He liked it much better than his own food and wanted more. He drove his fist back in and took another gooey bite.

The young handler glanced down when he heard that squeak come from right below him. “Hey, hey, that’s my food! You can’t eat that kind of stuff yet!” Zack chided, coming alive at that realization. He did not want a frightening repeat of the egg incident from a few days ago.

He was quick to pull Cloud’s fist from his mouth, a small _pop_ noise following the action. His fist had already been licked and sucked clean. The baby dragon glanced behind him, gazing at his master upside-down as he gave him a happy squeal, his fluffy white ears perking. He went to try and drive his fist back into the porridge, but Zack was quick to shove the bowl aside and out of the hatchling’s reach.

“Wait, did he actually _like_ that tasteless gruel?” Genesis asked, an eyebrow arched.

“What do you think?” Zack responded as he curled his hand around the hatchling’s waist, preventing him from reaching for the bowl of porridge frantically.

Angeal seemed to catch onto his dragon’s train of thought, a surprised look overcoming his face as he glanced down at the squirming baby. He was still trying with all his tiny might to get to the bowl of sweet oatmeal, his master holding him back with unrestrained ease.

“Zack, don’t you think that’s a little funny?” Angeal inquired, trying to get his nephew to see the oddity of it.

“No?” The teen responded, his tone laced with confusion.

He was still a little sleepy, granted, not as much as he was before the food scare, but the implications were going straight over his clouded head.

“He’s not going to get it.” Genesis told his master as he took the matter into his own claws. “Dragons either eat meat, leaves, or sometimes both. They don’t eat human gruel, and if they do they especially don’t _like_ it. I think human food is revolting, and I’m a meat eater. I know herbivores that think the same, so what do you think that says about _him_?” The humanoid dragon pointed out, gesturing to the little dragon on the table.

“So…He’s a human food eater?” Zack gathered up, his tone inquiring he didn’t get it all the way.

“Zack, what Genesis is trying to say is that there is no dragon _alive_ that eats human food. They’re all just carnivores, omnivores, or herbivores.” Angeal summarized.

The gears slowly clicked into place in Zack’s head, the message finally sinking in like a ship in a storm. His dragon already had a liking to human food, just from that little taste he had. Not only that, but all dragons had one food preference and all thought human food was tasteless. Did that mean his dragon was going to grow up with an appetite for the food both he and his uncle ate?

This _had_ to be the dietary routine for Re Nuvoles! Perhaps they could simply just eat _everything_ food-wise like humans could? What they ate was unknown, and those breeds hadn’t been seen in over four hundred years. Therefore, no one knew or knows what they eat. Well, all except the people and beasts at this kitchen table. Zack’s drowsiness was all but gone now. He glanced down at his dragon, no longer fidgeting but sitting still and enjoying the hand curled around his middle. He just wished he knew more information about that archaic breed now.

What if he went with a wrong hunch about the breed’s disposition or dietary needs? He could kill, stress, or hurt his dragon just because of his ignorance. But no other book in the world had any detailed information about Re Nuvole dragons. But his uncle and dragon had a point, he liked the taste, and the only reason why he threw up those eggs last time was because he was and is still too young to fully ingest foods like that. He technically wouldn’t have a food preference until he was at least a month old.

So if he liked it and he didn’t get sick when the time comes, then he would have a dragon that would be capable of eating the same kinds of food he does. Every little thing Zack found out about his dragon just made him that much more rare and unheard of. He could only do his best to take very good care of the little one.

Zack forgot all about his own breakfast as he pulled Cloud closer to him, scooching him off the table and into his arms instead. The small dragon mewed in confusion, but eventually started to purr when he realized he was getting affection.

“Zack? Are you alright?” Angeal inquired. His voice was full of concern and sympathy was splayed against his face.

“Yeah, just a little…Overwhelmed I guess.” He responded, keeping his half-lidded eyes glued to his hatchling as his index finger blandly started to scratch under the little one’s chin.

Cloud squeaked happily, his tail flicking in the same kind of elated fashion. His own tiny hands curled around his master’s hand, as if to encourage him to keep giving him under the chin scratches.

“What do you mean by that?” Angeal pressed gently. His brows furrowed gently as his tone took on a more supportive air to it.

“Cloud is a really special dragon, and I know nothing about him. I guess I’m just a little… _Nervous._ What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt him? What if I can’t take care of him because I don’t know anything about his breed?”  Zack ambled, never breaking dull eye contact with his baby dragon.

“Zack.” Angeal stated. “Hey, look at me.” He added, wanting to make eye contact with his nephew.

Zack slowly lifted his eyes up and made the silent connection with his uncle. He had a mix of emotions brimming underneath those conflicted sapphires; there was worry, there was doubt, and there was a small ounce of raw fear of failure. To counteract those negative auras swelling in the atmosphere, Angeal just fished him out a smile completely opposite of those feelings, creating a hesitant tension on the air. It settled like metaphorical dust when he decided to speak.

“Zack, _no one_ knows their dragons, even if the breed is in the dragon book. Just because it states what those breeds are _mostly_ like, doesn’t mean they will _all_ be that way.” He explained, pausing to set his spoon down and turn his absolute, full attention to his kin.

“All Dragon Handlers have gone through the same thoughts as you, and they _knew_ what their dragon breed was. It’s alright for you to feel that way. Some handlers feel like they can’t take care of their dragon even when they know _exactly_ what their breed is like.”

Zack’s eyes seemed less muddled at the reasoning and the familiar essence of ‘am I good enough for this dragon?’ He wasn’t alone in his thought process, even though everyone else knew what to do.

“And you’re doing an exceptionally good job of raising Cloud to the best of your abilities, even if you know nothing about his breed. I think that makes you one of the most skilled handlers out there already.” Angeal finished up, making sure his smile displayed the same amount of affection as his words.

The dull light instantly lifted from Zack’s eyes at that. The doubt and uncertainty fled like the darkness of night succumbing to the early morning light. The natural shine they usually had returned in the blink of an eye, like a playful wink. He glanced down to his dragon with a less faraway look, something that did not go unnoticed by the babe in his arms.

Cloud let out a happy coo, gently butting his head into his master’s warm hand and purring softly afterwards. He was coddled for a moment before he was placed against the kitchen table again, set right in front of his half-finished jar of formula. The little Re Nuvole was quick to get right back to work and lap up the remaining half of his breakfast.

“Thanks Angeal, you always do know just what to say.” The young teen thanked. He smiled as he spoke, scooting his bowl of porridge back towards him again.

“Think nothing of it. By the way, you’re on your own for lunch this afternoon. Genesis and I will be going out today to take care of a few things. We’ll probably be gone until sunset.” Angeal informed, giving his dragon a sideways glance and half-smirk.

Genesis was quick to return it before hiding the expression behind a bite of raw meat.

“Oh, alright then. If you ask me, it’s about time you stopped cooking lunch for us all the time!” Zack smirked as he took a bite of his own food.

“I know. For some reason I had a strange feeling that it was all I was good for, until today when I finally got some diversity into my routine.” Angeal spoke, glancing off with a faraway look, as if he was speaking to someone beyond the company of his respective kin and beasts. As if he was looking past a screen of some sorts with an all knowing look on his face, one that seemed to say ‘I’m on to you’.

Zack and Genesis actually exchanged looks and glance over to where Angeal was staring at, unable to see what he was seeing.

“What are you looking at?” Zack was the first to ask when he glanced back to his uncle.

Genesis kept staring into the same direction as his handler, squinting as if that would help him see as well. However, his efforts were fruitless.

“Oh, nothing.” Angeal responded before he dropped the stare and went back to eating.

The two only exchanged confused glances at one another, Cloud still eating his breakfast without a care in the world.

* * *

 

“So, you understand what to do, right?” Angeal inquired. He stood beside the front door of the workshop that lead out into the marketplace. Genesis stood right next to him in his humanoid form.

Zack stood before them with Cloud perched on his shoulder comfortably. He noted that they both looked very nice this afternoon, wearing different clothes than what they normally wore. Angeal was cloaked in a pine green tunic with both light brown pants and a belt wrapped around the top article of clothing. Gold chains adorned the dark green fabric, making him much more elegant as if he was a well-respected merchant. He actually put some color in his wardrobe for once, instead of constant tans and dirty beiges.

Genesis was draped in a long red cloak with black silk wrapped around the sleeves and across his lower back, where he had on a black tunic underneath the cloak, as well as pants of the same hue. His boots rode tall on him, stretching to reach just below his knees and they were garnished in buckles and straps. He looked just like a nobleman fresh from the castle grounds.

Zack wondered where they could possibly be going that required them to dress so nicely. Cloud was squeaking softly and tilting his head to the left and the right as he took in the subtle changes in their outfits and their demeanor.

“Official business. We’ll be meeting with Sephiroth and a few others for a moment before we run our, errands.” Angeal responded, pausing slightly before saying errands. “So, you do know what to do in our absence, don’t you?” He pressed again, arching a single black brow at his nephew.

“Oh yeah! Make sure I polish off our wares and make sure the other orders that are ready for pick-up be in their proper place for tomorrow.” Zack recited, while he entertained the thought of why they might be meeting with Sephiroth in the back of his head.

“Good. Look after the shop, make sure you feed yourself something nice and not something junky, and keep an eye on that mini-rascal your shoulder.” Angeal listed, pointing to Cloud with a smirk for emphasis.

The baby dragon squeaked in an annoyed fashion, the tufts of fur on his ears and tail fluffing up before he chattered at the older man.

“Will do.” Zack responded. He trailed two fingers down his dragon’s clothed back to appease him.

“I was only joking, Cloud.” Angeal said with a smirk. With that, he and Genesis bade farewell before the opened up the door and stepped out.

Zack waved them off until the front door shut behind them. Once they left and all was quiet, he felt a fresh wave of drowsiness sweep over him like heat. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, Cloud gently squeaking at him.

“S’ alright Cloud, just sleepy is all.” The young handler responded, a yawn peeling out of his mouth on cue.

The little dragon was quick to start patting at his cheeks, as if to gently stir him to being more alert. Zack groaned before shielding the right side of his face with the back of his hand, that way those little, sharp pats wouldn’t sting the skin.

“Not now, Cloud.” Zack informed drowsily. He was just a bit too tired to handle his hyper dragon’s antics.

The baby Re Nuvole squealed in shock, wondering why his master didn’t want to play with him. He mewed loudly before gently butting his head into Zack’s. His ruby shined a gentle red as he closed his bright cerulean eyes.

 _“Why doesn’t Master Zack want to play?”_ He asked in his high-pitched voice.

“Zack is tired and wants to take a nap.” The young teen responded out loud. “You keeping me up at night isn’t helping.” He added in, a bit blunt due to his tired state.

Cloud squeaked in alarm at that, pulling his head away from his handler’s as quickly as he could. His ears flattened and his long tail tucked in between his legs. He pouted and squeaked apologetically at his master. He didn’t mean to keep him up so late, he just couldn’t fall asleep as fast as he did. Plus, it was hard to go to sleep when he still wanted to roam around a little more or maybe just want a little bit of extra attention.

But two fingers tenderly running across his head assured him that his apology was accepted and he wasn’t mad at him. He squeaked gently and removed his tail from under his body. He purred softly as he butted his face with his master’s cheek, not to stir, but to soothe.

“I’m going to take a nap, just for an hour. Then when I wake up we can play, alright?” Zack bargained, hoping his playful dragon would at least let him nap.

Cloud seemed to contemplate the offer, squeaking thoughtfully as one ear flattened and the other perked. His little face scrunched up in consideration as he thought it over. Chances were if his master didn’t take the nap he desired, he’d be cranky like this all day and wouldn’t want to play. If he did take a nap, he might be his usual self and be much more willing to play. But if he did sleep, he’d have to be quiet and not disturb him. He didn’t like the thought of his handler sleeping, because he couldn’t do anything with him!

But he eventually caved in with a breathy squeak and let Zack know that he could take this little nap of his. He gave him a pitiful sounding mewl that displayed he could, but he just wouldn’t like it. But for the agreement, he was given a little kiss straight to his jewel, making it glow faintly, but brightly.

“Thanks, Cloud.” Zack responded with a bright grin.

Seeing his master smile like that, watching as those sapphire eyes lit up, the sacrifice was worth it. He squeaked much more enthusiastically, his tail swaying off his handler’s shoulder and gently flicking into his black hair. They walked out of the workshop and entered the living room behind it. It was almost strange to hear the place so quiet. Normally, Angeal and Genesis would be working, blowing fire and hammering away in the workshop. Sometimes on cold afternoons, there’d be a fire going in the fireplace and it would crackle and pop soothingly.

But it was completely silent, save for the sound of hearing Zack breathe in and out, and even the sound of his sturdy heartbeat if Cloud listened hard enough. He kept himself anchored to his master’s shoulder as they sank against the living room couch, falling into the cushions with a noisy plop.

Cloud was taken off Zack’s shoulder before he laid down and stretched himself over the pine green couch. The small babe was deposited on his chest and given a few loving strokes to the ears and his clothed back. Fingers absently traced the tiny stitches of the shirt the hatchling wore. He was back to that dark navy blue sweater. Aside from this and his shirt and muffler combination, he had no other clothes small enough to fit the little one.

He might have to make his own if he wanted clothes that would actually fit his dragon. He entertained these thoughts even as he drifted off to sleep, Cloud cuddled next to him and behaved very well through the duration of the nap.

Zack expected to feel much better when he woke up from his nap, but on the contrary, he felt even _worse_. He had a sinus headache pounding right between his eyes and in the middle of his brow. When he stirred, his whole body felt groggy and slow, as if every single muscle in his body was creaking and screaming at him. He could feel intense pressure through his whole head and he could tell that just by breathing he was already stuffed up. He groaned wearily and furiously rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

He heard Cloud squeak from in front of him. Zack peeled his hands away from his eyes and looked down at his chest. The baby dragon was giving him a concerned look, his ears flattened and tail stationary. He tittered gently and lightly patted his cheeks, glancing into those suddenly clouded sapphire eyes.

“I’ll be okay. Thanks for letting me nap, Cloud.” Zack thanked, gently running two fingers down the hatchling’s back.

Cloud squeaked gently as a smile graced his plump face. A faint pink blush flourished across his cheeks made his red marks under his eyes more intense. Even his ruby seemed to glow from the gentle rubicund glow.

“Okay, before we do any playing, I need to take care of the tasks Angeal left me.” Zack reminded, making move to sit up no matter how slowly he did so.

However, Cloud was quick to squeal loudly and press his little hands against his handler’s chest, as if to keep him from sitting up. He continued to do this even when he had sat up all the way and was now cradling him so he couldn’t fall away from his chest.

“What, do you actually _want_ me to sleep a little more?” The young handler admonished with a faint grin.

The baby Re Nuvole squeaked in agreement, a determined pout pulling at his eyes and lips, the lighting making those eyes shimmer like stars.

“You’re so sweet, but I need to make sure I do what I was told to do, otherwise that’ll just make more work for us tomorrow.” Zack responded, his free hand gently running through the fledgling’s hair.

Cloud didn’t squeak or titter; he outright screeched at him and pressed his hands against his master’s chest. His ears pinned down to his face and he was scowling as he pumped away against his master as if performing CPR. He knew his handler was not himself and he knew he wasn’t feeling his absolute best like usual. He was not going to let his stubborn handler push himself too hard and just make his grogginess worse.

“Alright, alright, I’ll lay down a little longer!” Zack appeased, easing back against the couch while keeping his hatchling secure.

Seeing as he had won the battle, Cloud squeaked with pride and crossed his arms over his chest, puffing it out as he did so. He was given strokes and pats to both his head and back, which made him start to purr and squeak gently. Those ears went back to their usual place against the sides of his head. Fingers even traced those rounded little horns right above his ears. His little handful was starting to become his little protector already.

So he continued to lay there and give his dragon a bit more attention, just to appease him. He knew he couldn’t outright rest until those tasks Angeal appointed him with were taken care of. It wouldn’t take long either, maybe an hour tops. All he had to do was wipe down the weapons and get the pre-made ones ready for pickup tomorrow. Maybe if he loved on Cloud just enough he could make him sleepy? If he fell asleep, then he could break away to do his job and come back before he had a chance to wake up.

And Cloud would be none the wiser to his deeds.

So Zack went to work in loving that little hatchling with gentle touches and soothing pats, just enough to get him drowsy. It started to work too. Cloud was no longer sitting high and proud, but was now slumped against his chest in a very lax looking position; legs forward, belly down in between them, and arms curled underneath his gut. His tail was wrapped around his backside and draped against his right leg. The young teen couldn’t resist gently squishing and massaging those little pink paw pads on his dragon’s small feet.

Cloud squeaked sleepily and allowed Zack to continue playing with his squishy paw pads. Eventually the purring and gentle squeaking stopped and he knew the little baby was out cold. He was gently lift from his chest and placed against a warm couch cushion that still retained his own body heat. He rose from the couch slowly and quietly; slow because of his groggy body, and quiet so he wouldn’t wake the hatchling up.

He smiled at the little puffball sprawled out on the cushion, the size of the couch completely engulfing the tiny frame of the little Re Nuvole. In comparison, he looked like a little cat curled up on a big bed; so small and delicate in a very big world. Zack couldn’t resist crouching down and planting a small kiss to Cloud’s forehead. His ruby glowed brightly even as he slumbered.

Zack kinda felt a little bad leaving his dragon alone like that in such a venerable state. He quietly snuck his way around the couch and up the stairs in order to retrieve a few things from his bedroom. The steps groaned and squealed under his weight, as if trying to tell the dragon that he was being duped. But Zack ascended the noisy steps swiftly and cut across the small hall and into his room. He retrieved Cloud’s small quilt from his drawer as well as his chocobo plush. He grabbed a quilt for himself as well, seeing as he was starting to feel a little chilly.

He draped his own blanket over his shoulders before swiftly leaving his bedroom to return back downstairs. He checked out Cloud from the middle of the stairs, peering over the banister and right above the green couch. The little dragon was still slumbering without a care in the world. He’d have to start making the little one take naps more often. But a small part of him sent off a warning that it wouldn’t be as easy as it was today.

He shook off that vibe and touched back down to the first floor of the house with the blanket sliding around on the ground behind him. He shook out the folded quilt in his hands, taking a moment to admire the pattern of cute little farmyard animals on one side of it. He gently placed the blanket over the slumbering baby, tucking it in where he saw necessary before placing his chocobo toy right next to him. This way, he wouldn’t wake up alone and cold.

With his dragon taken care of, Zack peeled away from the living room and entered the workshop. He shivered when a cold chill assaulted him. Without Genesis or Angeal making noise and warmth, this shop just seemed so dull and empty. He scuffled over to the table where all of the complete orders sat. He had to get these to another section of the shop and put them in order, that way they’d be easier to find tomorrow.

There were about six blades sitting there, ranging from daggers to broadswords. First, Zack scanned the tags that marked the names of which they belonged too. If he went by alphabetical order first, it wouldn’t take near as long to organize them. He started with a short-sword under the name Hanaway and brought it over to the proper table, followed by a dagger for McAllister,  a regular sword for O’Malley, a broadsword for Perry, a hunting knife for Rodrick, and a standard sword for Wolfsbane. Once those were arranged, all he had to do was clean and polish the weapons on display under their awning.

He shuffled to the front of the store, disappearing into the small nook to gauge the state the weapons were in. They could definitely use some shine, for there was a layer of dust and grime on each one. Probably explains why business wasn’t as booming as it had been. So he retrieved a rag from under the small wooden counter, spit into it, and wiped down the first sword he came in contact with. He did this for a little bit, spit-shining most of the weapons in their arsenal. He was down to two more blades when he could feel a little something stir in his gut.

Zack knew what it was immediately: Cloud was up. As soon as he pulled away from his work to head inside, he could hear the baby dragon squeal in alarm and start crying. He maneuvered through the workshop and back into the living room behind it. As he opened up the door and took a gander, he could see the little hatchling with his quilt kicked off the couch and was now on the floor, and he was hugging his chocobo toy with all his might as he cried.

As soon as he stepped further into the living room, Cloud was quick to catch on to both the sounds and his scent. He glanced to the side with puffy, red eyes and transparent tears tracks running down his cheeks. He was quick to let go of his toy and reach for his handler desperately and eagerly.

Zack closed the distance in between them with a few quick steps, reaching down and lifting the distressed dragon into his arms. The little hatchling was quick to snuggle into him with a few whines, but he was very quick to drop that behavior and he squeaked furiously before his little hands started to smack at his cheeks.

“ _Hey!_ What’s that for?” Zack cried, noting how Cloud’s clawed fingers scratched and irritated his skin, leaving behind slight pink trails, not nearly deep enough to break the top layer or draw blood.

The Re Nuvole butted his head into his master’s with a small amount of force, the sounds of their heads making a predominant _clunk_ sound.

 _“Cloud is angry with Master Zack! Master is supposed to lie down! Master left Cloud alone!”_ The little one screeched telepathically.

“I’m sorry I left you alone and stopped lying down. But I needed to take care of the jobs Angeal left me, I’ll lie down as soon as I finish.” Zack consoled, gently running his right hand through the baby dragon’s blond hair.

Cloud pouted at him as he still kept their foreheads together. He knew his handler didn’t want to disobey his uncle and that’s why he was doing those tasks. But he should put his health and wellbeing before that. If he wasn’t feeling good, he should lie down. But who else could do the work? An idea suddenly blossomed in the hatchling’s head.

_“Cloud will do them! Master needs to lie down!”_

“I appreciate the thought, but you can’t do the job I’m working on.” Zack responded honestly.

Cloud was about to protest and ask why, but his ever keen handler beat him to the punch.

“You’re too small to lift those blades, and plus, you’d be all alone, outside. People could see you, and if the crooked ones see that I’m not around, they won’t hesitate to snatch you up.” The young teen stated, cuddling his little fledgling a little tighter when he thought of someone snatching his dragon.

They stood like that for a moment, the silence like comfortable music to them as they relished in it. The Re Nuvole gave up with a broken squeak. It was obvious he wouldn’t be able to convince his master to lie down until his job was done and he wasn’t allowed to do it himself, otherwise he would in a heartbeat.

“How about you just keep me company while I finish up? Then as soon as I’m done I’ll lay down for however long you think I should. Sound good?” Zack suggested, pulling his dragon away from his shoulder so he could look straight into those big blue eyes.

Cloud squeaked in thought, his face displaying concern as he weighed the notion. He figured it was the only way for them to get any further from where they were, so he let out a small squeak of approval. This way, he could at least keep his master’s condition in check and if it got bad enough he’d just make him lay down. If Angeal got upset about Zack stopping, then he’d just tell Genesis what was up, so he could relay it to his own master. He may not be able to speak with other humans besides his handler, but other dragons were a different story.

He was placed against Zack’s right shoulder before they turned away from the couch and into the workshop. They cut across the empty store and into the notch underneath the awning outside. The last two swords the young teen had to lean were still sitting where he had left them; even the rag hadn’t moved an inch. The damp washcloth was reclaimed and the second to last sword was wiped down carefully and rather tediously.

Cloud watched his master work quietly, keeping his ears honed in on the sounds of his harsh breaths and steady heartbeat. If he started breathing any worse or showed any other signs of fatigue or illness, he was going to make his handler lay down no matter what it took! He glanced up from the shiny sword to scan his environment. There were a good number of people out this gray afternoon, meandering and strolling through the marketplace like any other given day.

Everything looked fine, well, except one thing that looked a bit out of place. There was a cloaked and hooded figure standing a ways away from the blacksmith shop. It was like he was staring either him or his master down, but it was hard to tell because his face was cloaked entirely in shadow and hood. Cloud perked his ears and squinted, focusing his hearing and vision to see if he couldn’t pick up anything about the mysterious figure.

Then all of a sudden, the little dragon saw the hooded man take something out of a satchel strapped to his belt and hold it up. Even from this distance, he could tell it was a strange glass vial full of this fluorescent purple liquid. Around this time, Zack glanced up from the blade he was cleaning to see how his dragon was behaving. When he caught sight of him intently looking over at something, he was quick to do the same with curiosity.

He saw the same hooded and black-clad figure as his hatchling, and his eyes also came in contact with that strange vial. He squinted in both thought and slight recognition. That strange liquid, it wasn’t anything natural for sure. Yet Zack could have sworn he saw something like that before. He searched his head to see if he could find an answer. It formulated very slowly, and it only started to click when the man popped the cork from it and held it out in their direction, even from the eight yard distance.

The coloration, the way he held it out to them. Then the scent that flooded over to them and no one else. The young teen took a few quick whiffs around him, his confusion only growing stronger. The aroma smelled like dried flowers, lavender, cinnamon and burnt wood, and perhaps the tiniest bit of sandalwood. The after scent was putrid, like something died and decayed for weeks on end. But when his sense of smell recognized that scent and what it did…

Zack’s eyes widened in hysteric alarm and he quickly glanced down at his dragon. He saw Cloud’s eyes had changed. Instead of the big, bright blue they always were, they had changed into swirling mint green. His pupils were no longer big and round, but slit like that of a cat’s. Zack was quick to remove his dragon from his shoulder and cradle him in his arms tightly, as if to hold him back.

_He remembers accidentally walking into a dark tent by himself._

Cloud started to squirm from his master’s hold, starting out slow at first, like uncontrollable twitches.

_He remembers an old lady, her tent surrounded in potions, vials, and strange dead animals._

Then it grew more into wild movements, starting to thrash about in his pocket. Zack had to quickly hold him back with his strong arms. He couldn’t let his baby get away, especially not now. Not with that scent, that strange person watching them.

_He remembers seeing her smile; her teeth rotted and black, her skin aged and wrinkled, her silver eyes glinting with illness and surprising life. He remembers how she leans in to his small form, him being no older than six._

It’s then that Cloud starts to fight and squeak. He makes those familiar noises in a fashion that the young handler has never heard before. Those squeaks and squeals sound frantic, panicked, desperate, and rabid.

_‘Hello there, little one.” She says to him. “What brings you to my tent this morning? Perhaps you are in need or a curse or a hex? Perhaps you require a vial of something strange or a pot of something sinister?”_

When Cloud realizes that Zack is holding him back, he starts to grow mad, crazed, and angry. He starts using his claws to scratch at his arms, vengeful enough to rip the skin and draw blood. It’s not enough, Zack still won’t let him go even through the sting of those sharp nails.

_“What do you mean?” he asks, confused and scared as he looks around the dark and ominous tent._

“Cloud, stop!” Zack exclaims, hoping his voice will manage to reach the crazed hatchling. It does not.

_“Ah, no. I sense something else. It seems you possess a love for dragons, so much so you’d do anything to have one of your own.” She rasps, her sick smile stretching wide. “Am I right?”_

Cloud becomes more enraged, his squeaks turning into screeches, passing right over the squeals and to the worse sound he could possibly muster from his tiny little body. Zack’s arms drip and bleed crimson, but he only tightens his hold on the squirming, fighting dragon still tucked in his arms.

_“Yes! Yes I do! How did you know?” He gasps, excitement bounding into his voice._

Cloud fights back harder. He holds back no longer. He uses all of his force and breaks the stronghold of his master’s arms with near ease. His sickly green eyes are glowing bright and swirling like storm clouds.

_“I can help you possess a dragon of your very own.” The old woman smiles. She stands from behind her clothed table and roundabouts to the small child that wandered into her tent._

Zack fights to shield his dragon again, but the little one is quick. He leaps from his arms and onto the wooden counter. He is heaving, panting. Red-hot rage. He starts to salivate and slowly draw closer to the vial, the hooded man, and that wonderful sweet and dead smell.

_She takes a vial hanging on display from the right side of her tent. She creeps over and places the glass vial into the child’s expectant hands. She watches him turn it over and observe how the bright purple liquid glows._

Zack grabs a hold of his dragon and pulls him back swiftly, back into the workshop and out of the notch. He has to do whatever it takes to keep his dragon from getting away. Even though his cut and bleeding arms burn and sting, he refuses to let go.

_“What is this stuff?” He asked gently, his right index finger gently toying with the cork of the vial._

Cloud wrestles with him, pulling and jerking and generally going savage. His strength is too much for just a baby; it’s too much for the young teen to control. With each jerk and pull, Zack is tugged around with, but he fights to stay firm on his feet as they jerk and stumble around inside the shop. The hatchling is screeching with all his might, fighting in the arms of his master that he does not recognize anymore.

_“It’s a concoction of dried flowers; such as daisy, rose, hydrangea, with lavender as the base, complete with a dash of cinnamon, a strip of burnt bark from the breath of a fire-breathing dragon, sandalwood oil, and a hint of expired rat whiskers.” She explains as he continues to turn it over._

In their tussle, they knock over the swords that were just organized. They crash into the anvil, knocking Angeal’s tools to the floor, breaking one of them. Zack fights and struggles, has to get his dragon away from that potent smell. It’s hard, he knows it will be nearly impossible. But if he can wash that scent from his dragon’s nose, then he’ll go back to normal. He just needs to get to the bathroom and splash him with some water from the sink. But how long can he fight with a feral dragon he knows next to nothing about?

_“What does it do?” He asks, glancing up at her to see if she’ll know._

They crash into the special order table. Papers and quills go flying. A bottle of ink topples over and crashes to the ground. Black ink pools the floor and stains the concrete as well as the young handler’s own fluorescent blood. Cloud’s back to scratching at his already cut arms, trying to go for more blood in order to be released. It’s getting harder now. Zack is not at his peak. He is weak and low on sleep. It’s getting hard to keep the rampaging baby in his arms.

_“If you open this vial and point it towards a dragon you really, really like. It will disobey its current master and follow you instead. The scent activates a dormant part of their brain, their instinct to not be tamed and wild. If you get them to drink it when the scent wears off, it will see you as its new master. This way, you can have a dragon without the mark.”_

Cloud has had enough. He bites those arms even though he still lacks teeth. His gums are just sharp enough to get his master to cry out and loosen his grip. The young hatchling takes that opportunity to whirl around, and with a mighty cry, use his claws to slash at his master’s face. His blade-like nails cut through his flesh with ease, leaving the left side of his jaw bleeding freely, the wound reminiscent to that of a deep gash. It’s enough to let him drop his dragon and shield his bleeding, wounded face. Blood continues to seep into the floor all around him.

_“But…Isn’t that stealing?” He inquires, his morals interfering._

_“Not if you want it badly enough.” She rasps._

Cloud is quick to cut through the workshop and into the notch where they once were. Zack is just as swift to recover and follow hurriedly. He enters the notch just as his dragon leaps from the counter and scurries over to the man with the scented vial. The hooded man scoops him up and makes a break for it.

“ _Cloud!!”_ Zack screeches, leaping over the counter and running after them. Even with his bleeding arms and face, weakened state, sick and tired, he rushes for them.

He can’t let them get away; he has to get Cloud back before it’s too late. He can’t lose him! He’s only had that baby Re Nuvole for five days, but he already loves him so much and he would damn the entire world if it came down to it. He rushes after the hooded man crying out his dragon’s name and pushing through the people in the marketplace. He refuses to back down or let up, all or nothing. If he loses Cloud, he loses everything.

He weaves in and out through the other people, sapphire eyes trained on the hooded figure with Cloud in his grasp. Eventually, he is not strong or fast enough to keep up. His tired, sick, and wounded state reminds him he can continue no further. He loses sight of them near the edge of the marketplace. He is winded, completely out of breath. The people move away from him, dashing away as it starts to rain at long last.

Zack sinks to his knees swiftly in the rain, his strength sapped and all but gone. He bleeds with the rain, and he cries with the storm. He has his moment of weakness as he cries. But he bites his lip and steels his resolve. He is quick to glance back up with fire burning behind his eyes and his teeth grit. No. _No!_ He is _not_ going to give up! He is _not_ going to lose Cloud! He’s going to get him back no matter _what_ it takes! He’s quick to scramble up to his feet and start the search.

* * *

 

The green swirling in Cloud’s eyes finally wore off. His pupils returned to the big round black they always were and he squeaked weakly. His head felt funny, as if he had fallen asleep without realizing it. He glanced around, still feeling dazed and out of it. But his eyes widened and his heart started beating hard and fast in his chest when he realized he had no idea where he was.

He soon recognized he was being carried and that they were moving very swiftly through the kingdom. It was even raining finally, the moisture falling all around him and on him as well. Cloud came to the assumption that Zack must be taking him somewhere. He glanced up with a happy squeak, but it quickly faded when he realized he was most certainly _not_ in his master’s warm and welcoming arms. He was in the grasp of that hooded man he remembered seeing earlier before he had blacked out.

Suddenly, his handler’s words rang through his head. _‘People could see you, and if the crooked ones see that I’m not around, they won’t hesitate to snatch you up.’_

Cloud was being snatched! How? He never left his master’s shoulder! Unless… Unless that scent made him do something he couldn’t remember. As if recalling that, he had a sudden urge to glance down at his claws. His big blue eyes enlarged when he saw they were stained with red, even in this rain. He brought his little hands up to his face and sniffed them. He grew horrified when he could smell the scent of his master on his bloodied claws.

Did he… _Hurt_ his master? He started to whine quietly at the realization that yes, he had hurt his master. He injured him and made him bleed. Not only that, but he wounded him when he was already weak and not feeling well! He felt so horrible, so terrible for hurting the most important person in his whole entire life.

But he had no more time to think of that when suddenly he heard the man holding him captive chuckle. Cloud quickly glanced up with frightened cerulean eyes. He still couldn’t see his face and he was terrified beyond all belief.

“Seems you’ve come to your senses.” He mused.

Cloud started to fight, hoping to break away. But that hold on his belly tightened, squeezing both the air and the fight from his tiny little body.

“Can’t have you running off now, the boss would be displeased.”

Boss? What boss? What was he being taken? He started to squeak, to cry out for his master to save him. But he heard no other sound but his own echoed cries and the rain falling around them.

“Corneo’s going to be so proud when he sees what I brought him!” The man stated to himself, starting to ramble.

In order to get more information, Cloud decided to listen in and try to keep calm and quiet.

“I mean, I thought it was a rumor too, I mean, an extinct dragon breed popping up right here in Midgar? Absurd! But they were true! I guess our spies really _don’t_ get bad Intel! And once I present the Don with this offering, I’ll be his favorite lackey! _Ohh_ man, this dragon is going to look _great_ in his collection! I’ll be promoted for _sure_! Maybe he’ll let me keep that shiny little stone on his forehead?”

Cloud was being dragon-napped! He was going to be given to someone else! Who knew what they’d do to him!? He had to get away, and he needed to get away now! He didn’t want to be in a collection, whatever that was. He just wanted to be back in the arms of his master. His little hands seem to sting with the reminder he still had said master’s blood on those digits and claws.

He’d apologize to him profusely once he saw him again, but he had to get away in order to do that! So he started to squirm and writhe all while squealing and screeching at the top of his lungs. His master never wanted him to cause a scene in fear of being spotted, so if he caused a scene now, maybe someone would realize he was being dragon-napped and help him!

The hands holding him captive only tightened around his middle, keeping him from wriggling away. So he fought a little harder. If he could use his claws to scratch, he could at least get this guy hard enough in order for him to be dropped! So he unsheathed those blood-stained claws and started to swipe at the hooded man’s exposed hands.

“Hey! _Ouch!_ Quit it!” The man hissed, his grip never letting up.

Cloud squirmed a little harder, this time he got his sharp little gums in on the action. He knew he didn’t have his big dragon teeth yet, but he knew it would at least do something. It ended up being just enough to have the man drop him and instinctively pull his hands away from the source of the pain.

The baby dragon hit the ground with a thud, a splash, and a winded squeak. The air rushed from his lungs, leaving him gasping for the breath he couldn’t catch. The front of his shirt was saturated in water from falling into a puddle of rain. But when he saw the hooded man recover and reach out to nab him again, he sucked in a big breath and bolted.

He was much faster at skittering on the ground on his hands and feet, kind of like a lizard. He weaved in and out between people, hands splashing into small puddles of rainwater as he skittered about. The man cried out in alarm, hoping to catch up to him before it was too late.

But a small dragon closer to the ground on all fours was much faster than a big, bulky human on just two legs. Cloud ducked into an alley and shuffled through it swiftly, turning this way and that just to ensure he’d lose the bigger man. Eventually, he ended up near the stairs of the kingdom that connected each tier to the next, the mystery man nowhere in sight.

The baby dragon was out of breath and winded by then. He plopped onto his rear in order to catch his breath and ride out the last bits of adrenaline from his system. People walked past him, generally leaving him alone or just giving him some kind of forlorn passing glance. He could hear a few comment on how he looked lost or abandoned.

The rain started to come down harder, turning into more of a steady rain than a moderate drizzle. Cloud glanced up to the clouded sky to watch the rain fall, squeaking when a drop splashed against his cheekbone, then slithered down his face like a tear. He could see a wet spike of golden hair flop down into his line of sight and he just knew it was his own hair.

He wanted to go back home, he did, but he didn’t remember how to get back from here. All he could remember was taking these stairs to get down to the third tier of the kingdom when they did their grocery shopping a few days ago. With no other places to go, he scurried off to get to the third level of the kingdom, hoping he’d find a nice dry place to hide out in, at least until the rain cleared.

He made sure to avoid any shifty looking people, ducking under a cart or clinging to a wall if necessary. He generally stayed away from the main paths and clung to the shops and vendors. As he padded through the tier, his hands and feet started to become caked with sloppy wet mud. His hair was completely flat now and his clothes and skin were saturated beyond all belief.

He started to squeak softly as he traversed through the level all by himself. He eventually came across a small alley in between a few restaurants. He slowly scuffled in between them and scanned the area for a dry place to sit for a while. While he searched, he failed to see a door swing open and something fly out. Whatever it was, it smacked him in the back of the head and it sent him face first into a muddy-puddle with a surprised squeak.

Cloud peeled his face from the puddle to see leafy greens slop off his head and into the mud puddle. It looked like cabbage or lettuce. The coloration was off and it smelled sour and funky. It must have been bad produce and someone threw it out. The baby dragon squeaked as he shook the rest of it out of his sopping wet hair. Once he did, he was able to find an old, abandoned cart wedged against the right wall. There was just enough space near the bottom for him to wiggle in and hide under.

The Re Nuvole slunk towards the nook, sliding in easily. He curled himself into a tight ball, his wet tail wrapped around his cold, drenched self. He started to shiver, and that shivering lead to squeaking, which in turn, lead to the little baby dragon crying and weeping. He just wanted to be back home. He wanted to be by that warm fireplace in the living room. He wanted to be curled up in his master’s warm, welcoming lap as he leaned against Genesis, Angeal reading a book on the sofa and smiling at them when he looked up.

But what Cloud wanted desperately, was to hear his most favorite sound in the world, to smell his favorite smell ever, to see the shiniest thing in existence, his most favorite thing to ever come into his life; He wanted Zack.

All he could do was whine and cry and miss home desperately. He hoped his master would be able to find him somehow. So he stayed curled up in that tight, cold ball and cried.

* * *

 

 _“Cloud! Clo-ud! Where are you?”_ Zack cried into the rain.

His hands were cupped over his mouth as he searched for his beloved, lost dragon. He had been at it for over an hour, maybe even two, searched the entire first tier of the city, and he _still_ couldn’t find the little one. He was beyond saturated. He was soaked to the bone by this point, almost as if he could feel each drop of rain hit his skeleton directly. His hair was completely flattened to his face and his eyes just continued to grow duller with every passing minute.

His complexion had taken a turn for the worst. His skin was no longer that radiant tan it had been. Instead, ghostly pale flesh rivaling death warmed over took its place. There were lilac bags under his dull eyes, his face already appeared to be sinking in near the fullest part of his cheeks. Both his lips and his fingernails were turning from pink to purple. He looked just like a walking corpse in saturated clothes.

The rain took care of most of the blood on his arms, but not the dried, scabbed areas. Those remained an angry bright red even in the dreary atmosphere. The slash on his left cheek still bled, the wound fighting to coagulate but being unable to. It was down to a trickle at the very least, instead of a steady drip and pour.

Zack was barely walking by this point, his whole body limp and slouched. His feet dragged across the concrete, his frame not possessing enough strength to even let him stride properly. His discomfort had only grown. What was once a headache and congestion had now worsened into a migraine and the first stages of what would probably be a cold or fever. Due to the lack of energy in his muscles and the ache and creak with each sway, he deduced a fever might be trying to grab hold of him.

But it wasn’t enough to get him to quit. He would not stop nor rest until his dragon was found and back in his arms again. If he lost Cloud for good all because he couldn’t hold him back, he didn’t know what he’d do. That little dragon was his life now. Everything seemed dull without him. Even picturing himself doing ordinary blacksmith work seemed monotonous without the hyper baby around.

He wanted to teach that little one how to talk, teach him how to do simple, everyday things that he wouldn’t know otherwise. He wanted to see him grow, wanted to nurture that little hatchling even after he got too big to baby. He wanted to see how big he would get, what he would look like when he became an adult. He wanted to see him start interacting with Genesis more, or even how he would interact with Angeal too.

He just wanted his little hatchling back.

He clenched his hands, balling them into tight fists as he grit his teeth. He glanced down with his eyes scrunched shut, the rain slithering off his hair and clothes, sliding down his arms like how it would on a clingy windowpane. He threw his hands up to his mouth, and with a cry of determination, heartache, love, and hurt, cried out Cloud’s name as loud as he possibly could. He held his voice out, even as it started to crack and die away. He kept calling fervently, shouting into the rain and hoping to a God he didn’t believe in that he could find his world.

He only stopped screaming and yelling when his voice literally could not shout anymore. It ended up dying away in a fit of coughs and gags. His throat was screaming in agony, begging not to be used anymore. Even swallowing felt like he was ingesting sharp pins or hot matches. Maybe even sharp pins on fire. His head hung back down when the crying out did him no good. Now he just felt like crying.

It was hopeless. There was no way he was going to find a tiny baby dragon in a kingdom this size. Especially since they didn’t have that no-touch connection established. Maybe if he had been a better dragon handler, maybe if he had just been a little stronger, maybe if…

 _“Master!...”_ A weak voice whined from inside his head.

Zack was quick to snap his head up and look around him, hope brimming in his eyes. He heard Cloud, he knew it. He’d know that high-pitched, squeaky and distinctive voice anywhere. But where was he? He glanced all around him, even spinning in a circle where he stood.

_“Cloud misses Master…”_

He was hearing his dragon as if he was speaking right in front of him, but he was nowhere to be seen. A hand slapped over Zack’s mouth in realization. His telepathic communication was starting to come into play. No longer did he have to touch his forehead with his hatchling’s in order to hear him! He could find him!

 _“Cloud!? Cloud, please tell me that’s you!”_ He tried, projecting his thoughts in his head as strong as he possibly could.

 _“Master?”_ He heard the voice squeak. He could hear the curiosity and the surprise in it so strongly it was almost as if he could visualize the baby’s ears perking and his eyes enlarging.

_“Cloud, can you hear me?”_

_“Master Zack!!”_ The hatchling cried, the elation and relief flooding his voice like water filling a glass.

 _‘Where are you? What happened? Wait, save that for later, where in Minerva’s name are you??”_ The young handler pressed, adrenaline starting to return.

_“Cloud is in the third tier. Cloud is in a hidy-place in between two eating places.”_

A hiding place in between eating places? Oh! He must be wedged in that alleyway in between the first two restaurants closest to the stairs!

 _“Stay put, I’m coming to get you.”_ Zack voiced inwardly, starting to mad-dash towards the third tier. He wasn’t too far away from the stairs and would probably be down to the lowest level within five minutes if he really booked it.

 _“Cloud will stay really, very still!”_ The hatchling squeaked.

Zack broke out into a wickedly wide smile, already so happy at hearing that little dragon speak in that funny, awkward way he does. He felt happy tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t wait to scoop him up and hold him close and tight, to try and forget this scary experience ever happened.

He reached the steps to the other tiers and started to bound down them as fast as he possibly could. But he had to pause for a moment and glance over to the rail his hand was sliding against. A grin carved across his face as he leapt up and sat against the rail. Due to the rain, the metal was slicker than usual, and hey, this way beat actually taking the stairs. He steadied himself before he let go of the rail and started to slide down it.

“Heads up!” He called as he whizzed by a few people.

There were a few gasps and a small amount of startle, maybe even a person or two shouting at him to be more careful and calling him a young hooligan. Right now, Zack didn’t care. He was going to find his dragon and nothing else mattered. The wind slapped his saturated clothes around, even making his wet spikes fly wildly behind him as if he had never been soaked to the bone in the first place. Almost felt like he was getting a quick wind-dry. But the rain still falling down pelted him harder the faster and longer he slid down that rail.

The wind dried him off, but the rain just wet him down again. Didn’t matter though, he was close to the third tier. He slid right off the rail and touched down on the lowest level of the city with a bit of a bounce. He decided he’d start doing that more often. Not only was it faster, but it was fun too. All matters like that aside, it was time to find his lost hatchling.

He sprinted away from the steps and towards the right, where he knew the restaurants would be. He weaved in and out of pathways, brushed past people with hurried apologies and quick excuse me’s. His once dull eyes burst with sudden life, the original blinding sapphire coming back as if it had never left. Aside from his pep and the shine to his eyes, the rest of him looked almost grayscale. He figured his color would return when they got back home and got all warm and dry again.

He screeched to a stop when he nearly ran right past the alleyway. His eyes scanned the two buildings, just to confirm they were the two restaurants. The one on the right was a grill and pub, and the one on the left was a tavern. This had to be it! Zack bounded into the alley, eyes scanning the surroundings. His ears picked up the faintest of whimpers coming from underneath a cart of spoiled greens. He knew without a doubt that it was his dragon.

A happy smile stretched across his face and he had to fight to keep his hand from covering his mouth.

 _“Cloud?”_ He projected, wondering if that connection earlier was the real deal, or just a fluke.

 _“Master?”_ The little dragon returned.

The connection had been established and it was a permanent thing. No flukes, all genuine.

_“Take a look near the edge of the alley and tell me what you see.”_

Slowly but surely, Zack could see Cloud tentatively poke his head out from underneath the cart. A part of him was overjoyed to see him again, but another part made his core ache. He looked so scared, so frightened. He was covered in mud and still had rotten cabbage strewn over his head and shoulders. His clothes and face were caked in it too, though not as bad seeing as the rain washed most of that away. Even the ruby on his forehead seemed dim and lackluster.

The hatchling slowly glanced over towards the mouth of the alley, his actions hesitant and unsure. His big blue eyes widened even more so when he caught sight of his master standing there. Zack crouched down to his knees and held out his arms with a welcoming and overjoyed smile on his face.

Cloud was quick to break out in frantic, happy, and overwhelmed squeaks as he dashed towards his master. Tears squeezed out of his eyes and blurred his sight. As soon as he crashed into his handler’s arms and close to his chest, he let his guard down and started to weep freely. He was safe now, and there was no need to worry anymore. Zack curled his arms around his little dragon, holding him tightly as happy tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t believe he finally had Cloud back in his arms.

“Oh, I missed you so much!” He admitted with a teary laugh.

He pulled the hatchling away from his chest to look him over again, sapphire eyes connected with watery cerulean. He wasted no time in planting multiple kisses all over the baby’s forehead and even on his marked cheeks too, not even caring he was still caked in mud and cabbage. He beamed when he heard Cloud start to happily squeal and giggle, returning the affection with a few dragon kisses when he could get them in.

The young handler pulled his fledgling back to his chest, holding him close and tight. He felt those floppy, wet ears gently press against his chest to hone in on his heartbeat. He gently stroked the little one’s sopping wet hair and trailed that touch down his back. He repeated this action of a few times, as if to soothe the babe and also remind himself he had his dragon back.

“I am _never_ letting you go again.” Zack said as he hid the bottom half of his face in those golden wet spikes.

 The little baby purred and squeaked in agreement, snuggling closer to his master’s chest. The young teen was able to faintly catch Cloud’s natural scent of pine and snow mixed in with the sweet rain. But the putrid smell of mud and spoiled cabbage had him quickly pull his face away with a quiet retch.

“But first, we have to get you cleaned up, you smell!” He remarked as he held his dragon at arm’s length.

Cloud just gave him an elated squeak, his tail happily swishing about behind him. Even his ears were perked. He may look dirty and a bit banged up, but the shimmer in his eyes and the pep in his soul was back. He was just a happy baby that was overjoyed to be back with his master again. The little hatchling was returned to his chest as Zack stood up, his calves burning from the stretch.

Now that he had Cloud, he could return home. He knew he _definitely_ had some cleaning to do. Both the shop and the baby. He peeled out of the alley and started to head back home. He kept his arms around his dragon at all times, keeping him cradled close to his chest, sometimes petting the little one’s back or gently playing with his swishing tail.

It was still raining as hard as it was before, if not worse. Each drop of rain felt less like a splash and more like a sting. Zack knew he was tired of being out in the rain and he figured his dragon probably thought the same thing. They took the stairs back up, each step leading them closer and closer to home in the first tier.

Now that all of his adrenaline was completely exhausted, Zack was feeling all tired and sick again. The scratches on his arms and especially the one on his face was starting to itch and sting, making his arms twitch and his face scrunch up in displeasure. Cloud was quick to pick up on the change of his master’s disposition, squeaking at him with a grin, but the gesture falling when he saw why.

The way his master was moving his face about as if trying to itch that deep scratch on his left cheek, the way his arms twitched in the same kind of fashion. Endless guilt crashed over Cloud at that moment. His blue eyes watered immensely and he squeaked softly. The noise caused Zack to glance down at the little one to see what was amiss.

Before he could ask what was wrong, the little Re Nuvole wiggled out of his master’s hold and scaled up his shirt. His big eyes observed the deep scratch on his cheek, little hands gently touching it as if to gauge how deep it was. His little heart tore when his handler flinched away from the touch. The red still staining his little fingers and claws didn’t help. He started to scale away from his face and squeak-sob quietly, which made the young teen quick to re-wrap his arms around the little one tightly, to also keep him from slinking away.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault, Cloud.” Zack soothed, still continuing to lead them through the kingdom to get back home.

Cloud squealed loudly in disagreement, a large and sad pout on his face. It was obvious he blamed himself for what he had done, strange behavior from the vial or not.

 _“Cloud hurt Master Zack. Cloud hurt Master very much badly.”_ The little one projected telepathically, keeping his sad eyes locked with his handler’s.

Zack shook his head before responding out loud with, “That was _not_ your fault. You had no control over your own actions. If you did, I know you would never hurt me.”

 _“Still doesn’t change the fact that Cloud wounded Master. Cloud is a very much bad dragon and does not deserve to be with Master.”_ The baby envisaged as he tore his eyes away from his handler.

Zack stopped walking immediately after hearing that, suddenly enough to have the little one squeak in confusion.

“Look at me.” He voiced firmly.

Cloud quietly did as he was told, eyes slightly hesitant at the way the young handler was nearly glaring down at him.

“If you were really that much of a bad dragon, do you think I would have come running to find you? Do you think I would stand out in this pouring rain not feeling my best in order to get you back? If you were a bad dragon, I wouldn’t have cared and I could have let whoever took you run away with you! But did I?”

Cloud kept silent.

 _“Did I?”_ Zack repeated.

 _“Nu-uh.”_ He telepathically responded.

“Exactly. I came to find you because you’re _my_ dragon, you’re _my_ responsibility, and you are my _life!_ I care about you, Cloud, if you accidentally claw me or not. Besides, you aren’t a bad dragon at all. You’re the _best_ dragon of all! That makes _me_ the luckiest dragon handler in the _world_ to have you!” Zack finished, hugging the little one tightly.

_“Master is not mad? Master doesn’t think Cloud is a bad dragon?”_

“Of course not! I could _never_ be mad at you! Maybe a little bit annoyed when you don’t let me sleep at night, but I think you get the picture.” Zack replied, a laugh following suit near the end.

Cloud gently eased himself up a little higher and gave a few dragon kisses to the deep scratch on his handler’s face. He smiled when it made the young teen giggle. The little dragon gently rested his head against his shoulder, starting to purr softly and genuinely. Around that time, they had finally arrived in the first tier marketplace and were traversing the familiar road to get back home.

They still had to be about thirty yards out, but Zack could have sworn he was already hearing a ruckus from the blacksmith shop. So he kicked it into high gear and jogged the rest of the way back. When he was close enough, he saw that the front door was wide open and he could hear more than one person inside, either moving around or talking.

He quietly entered and lingered by the front door to see what was going on. He could actually see Angeal and Steiner there, along with Genesis in his human form. He had also forgotten the workshop was completely turned over and a general mess. Papers and tools were strewn about, a table was overturned and there were even a few small puddles of his blood on the floor.

“I don’t understand what happened! We were only gone for two hours! How on earth could this happen?” Angeal was anxious, his tone both haggard and strained at the same time. His face was twisted in fear and grief. Genesis looked no better off.

“I remember hearing a ruckus earlier from inside, but I didn’t think it was this bad…” Steiner commented, looking at the messy shop with a  forlorn look on his face.

“The shop is a mess, Zack and Cloud are gone and there’s _blood_ all over the floor! Someone had to have come in here and tried to rob the place! But, but _why_ are they gone!? Where _are_ they?!” Angeal cried, his whole body shaking.

“I wish I could have found them.” Genesis responded quietly. “Even after scouring the city for an hour, we still couldn’t find them.” He added.

It was then that Angeal actually sank to his knees, both Steiner and Genesis gasping in alarm, wanting to move to catch him but not being fast enough. They just gave each other sad looks, like they knew something, some unspeakable truth that the other man did not.

“You don’t think…They got killed… Do you?” Angeal inquired, his tone broken as he gazed at his dragon and friend with horror blaring behind his eyes.

But the other two kept silent for a moment. Letting that possible realization sink in.

“It would… explain the blood on the floor. And it would explain why they… are gone.” Genesis formulated. The fire behind his voice was completely gone. It was a tone that Zack had never heard before.

In fact, he had never seen Genesis look so calm, and he had never seen his uncle look so unbelievably heartbroken. His own heart wrenched when he actually saw his last living relative deflate even more, his head hanging down and his whole posture slouched and defeated. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say his uncle was on the verge of crying or having a complete breakdown. The young handler figured before it got any more depressing, he should speak up.

“Y’know, if I was actually dead, then I wouldn’t be standing _here_ now would I?”

The three in the room turned their heads, each person with eyes wide from shock and disbelief. There stood Zack, soaking wet and dripping water all onto the floor. Scratches on his arms and face blazed brightly in the light, but he had a carefree smile on his face. Cloud was wrapped up in his arms looking just as wet and even more muddy. He was barely shivering, but some of his handler’s body heat kept him from growing too cold.

“Zack?” Angeal questioned breathlessly, as if he was seeing things.

“In the flesh! Cloud’s here too, see?” He responded. Cue a happy squeak from the muddy dragon.

The older man was quick to bound off his knees and rush the teenager. He was quickly pulled into a suffocating and tight hug, the air squeezed right out of his lungs. Cloud scurried out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed, and was now sitting obediently on his master’s shoulder.

 _“A-Angeal! I-I can’t breathe!”_ Zack gasped, fighting to huff in some air but falling short.

 _“Where the hell were you!? Why is the shop in rambles?! Why are you covered in cuts and why is your blood on the floor??”_ Angeal cried as he loosened his hold on his nephew, the sadness completely gone and replaced with angered anxiety and a slight sense of relief. But that relief changed and he voiced another set of questions. “Why are you soaked to the bone? You don’t look well either, are you sick??”

Zack was about to respond, but was cut off with, “Actually, tell me later, you’re soaking wet and look like death warmed over! Go clean up and get changed, you’re telling me everything after that!” Angeal directed, pointing to the living room with a major sense of authority.

“Okay, okay!” Zack consoled, doing as he was told. He learned early on that when his uncle got like this, it was best to do as told and wait for him to calm down.

As he was passing by Genesis, the brunette smacked him upside the back of his head hard enough to cause him to stumble and lose balance. He glanced back at the humanoid dragon with one hand over the back of his head and shock on his face.

“What the hell was that for?!” The young handler exclaimed.

“You almost gave us a heart attack! You’re lucky I don’t roast you myself!” He snorted, this black smoke pooling from his mouth.

But the surprise on Zack’s face went away and it was replaced with a quirky smile. “ _Aww~!_ Genesis~! You were worried about me~!” He cooed.

 _“Zack!”_ Angeal barked.

“ _Going!_ I’m going!” The young teen appeased, quickly peeling away to head upstairs. Cloud was squeaking and giggling in amusement.

Angeal raked a hand through his hair and exhaled, relief swarming throughout him. Steiner caught the change in mood and smirked, bidding himself farewell now that the tension and anxiety had been quelled. Genesis was swift to step next to his master and give him a questioning, yet gentle, growl.

“I really thought we lost him there.” Angeal responded with almost a bashful smile. It wasn’t often he let his emotions show like that, especially in front of others or his dragon.

However, Genesis placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder and fished him a smile of his own. “I don’t think we’re that lucky.” He joked.

“I suppose you’re right.” He laughed in agreement, eyes lingering at the door leading into the living room. He was still glad to know his nephew and his dragon came back in one piece.

Zack, however, had to roll his eyes as he walked away. He heard Genesis’s snide remark as he was making his way up the stairs. He was going to retort with something originally, but didn’t want Angeal to get onto him for not washing and warming up. He’d save his comeback for later. Right now, he had to get Cloud cleaned up before he could even think about cleaning himself up. His dragon _always_ came first.

He bypassed the bathroom purposely, in order to grab a spare change of clothes from his bedroom for both his hatchling and himself. As he entered his room, he was grateful there was still some daylight left, no matter how clouded it was due to the weather. He knew it was probably getting close to evening, maybe being about five in the afternoon. So the sun was already starting to slink away, but there was still a good portion of it left.

Zack cut across his room and towards his closet door, where it was swiftly opened and accessed. He really didn’t want to dress Cloud in the same two outfits over and over again, so he contemplated about finding something else out of the small selection he had. So, he picked out the next smallest thing he could find. It was another long-sleeved sweater just like the blue one he had, but this one was maroon and had a pine green zigzag across the chest and back. It was probably about a half or a full size bigger than the other sweater, meaning it was going to fit his little dragon like a nightgown.

So he selected that for his muddy, wet dragon. For himself, he decided on something very simple and very comfortable. Such as a short sleeved cornflower colored tunic complemented with black pants. Once those were claimed, Zack shuffled out of the bedroom, down the hall and straight into the bathroom. A small window situated near the top of the furthest wall allowed some daylight to wash in, even if it was rather dim. He figured he’d have to light a candle in order to see properly.

So, the small bathroom candle was lit and the right amount of light bathed the room with a gentle yellow-orange glow. Cloud was carefully set into the sink, still being small enough to fit inside of it snugly. He glanced up to his master with a tiny squeak as a hand gently ran across the left side of his face.

“Time to get you all cleaned up.” Zack announced softly, keeping a little smile on his face.

 _“What about Master?”_ Cloud projected, taking in the fact he was still soaking wet and his cuts looked like they could at least use some bandages.

“I’ll be fine. You come first.” Zack responded as he gently eased the little baby out of his clingy, wet clothes.

The knob was turned and cool water began to flow steadily out of the faucet. The hatchling was gently nudged under the stream of water, the fall splashing off his back and dripping down his sides. Zack’s hands were gentle as he helped wipe and wash the mud and grit away, doing his best to make sure his dragon was nice and clean. Cloud squeaked tenderly with every touch and caress to his skin, enjoying the warmth in each stroke even if his handler’s hands were relatively cold.

The thick mud was washed away and it trickled down the sink, sticking to it for a moment before fading away down the drain. The clingy bits of spoiled cabbage were plucked out of the Re Nuvole’s hair before that too was rinsed clean. Once all the grime and mud, not to mention rotten produce, was taken care of, the young handler decided to do one last layer of clean water over his dragon. Just to make sure he was squeaky clean.

Once the tender task was complete, he grabbed hold of a towel sitting idly on the counter next to the sink. Cloud was lifted out and placed on the towel, the other edges and portions not being sat on were used to further dry him off and warm him up. His little ears were rubbed dry, followed by a few long strokes to his tail. He tufts of fur were gently ruffled with the fabric to bring back their natural poof. Then the rest of him was dried off soothingly, each administration making the little one squeak softly and in contentment.

The hatchling started to giggle when the cloth brushed over his belly, which made the young teen smile and giggle himself. His tail started to flick side-to-side playfully and his ears were starting to perk. When the towel went over his face, he snagged one of the corners in his toothless mouth and tugged at it.

“Hey! Give that back, you goofball!” Zack teased, trying to tug the towel out of his dragon’s mouth.

Cloud refused to yield and only growled playfully, trying to claim the cloth as his own toy. So the two ended up having a little game of tug-o-war with a towel. The little hatchling was pulling with all his might and all his ferocity. But for Zack, it was more cute than anything, and plus, his dragon wasn’t that strong, yet. So with one swift tug, the corner of the cloth popped out of Cloud’s mouth and the young handler was the victor of their game.

“Okay, let’s get the rest of you dry.” Zack continued, gently resting the towel over the little one’s head before he started to ruffle it up and squeeze it out.

Cloud sat there obediently, squeaking at the wonderful sensation the little head massage brought. When his master rubbed over one particular spot near the back of his neck, his leg started to twitch like a dog’s. He heard his master giggle and he knew he was probably smiling, it was hard to tell with a cloth covering most of his face. But due to how much he enjoyed it, that soft spot near his neck was rubbed on a little longer than the rest, which led to the dragon’s leg pumping against the counter much faster.

Once his hair was dry, the towel was pulled away and Cloud’s leg went back to normal. There was a happy grin on his face complemented with a bright pink blush that made his jewel and the marks under his eyes glow. The towel was then used to dry off one last bit of the baby; his little paw-like feet.

The Re Nuvole could tell his master enjoyed squeezing his little pink paw pads and playing with his tiny feet, so he let him do it. But he decided no one else got to have that privilege. That was just for his master, and his master alone. If anyone else tried it, he’d hiss at them! The cloth was pulled away, folded up, and placed to the side when the deed was done.

“Alright, let’s get you dressed.” Zack declared, taking the small sweater into his hands as he kept his genuine smile stretched across his face.

Cloud squeaked in agreement and held his hands up, waiting for the large sweater to be guided over his body. It was just one of the ways he could help, since he was still too little to dress himself. The handler smiled as he worked the fabric over the babe’s arms and head, then pulling the rest down and adjusting it over him. The large shirt fit him just like a nightgown. The long sleeves swallowed his hands and hid them behind three and a half inches of spare sleeve, and the torso went down to the fullest part of his calves. It fit him even bigger than his other sweater.

Cloud however, loved how big it was on him. He squeaked happily and started to flap his arms around, making the excess sleeve length flail around too. Zack then took that time to strip from his wet clothes and dry himself off. He used a different towel to dry himself with, since the once he used to clean his dragon up with was wet. He even squeezed the extra water from his hair just like how he did with the humanoid babe. Once he was dried off completely, he changed into his tunic and pants, already feeling much warmer and dry.

Cloud was pulled away from the counter and held in his master’s arms, where he was quick to snuggle against him even if his body temperature wasn’t as high as usual. The bathroom candle was blown out as the two left the room to retreat to his bedroom. When he entered, he was surprised to see Angeal getting his bed ready for him to lie down in, and Genesis was leaning against the bedpost with his arms folded across his chest. His hands looked to be holding a few things, but he couldn’t really tell what they were. His candle was lit and his room was warmer than usual.

“Hey, what are you guys doing in here?” Zack voiced curiously, gently tilting his head to the right as he asked.

“Making sure you actually lay down.” Angeal explained as he peeled back the quilt resting on the bed.

“-And take care of yourself, which we know you won’t do unless _we_ do it.” Genesis added with a gentle huff, showing the young teen the bandages and medical ointment in his hands.

Zack nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head with one of his free hands, the other still keeping Cloud close, warm, and snug. The baby dragon was rather content remaining cuddled up close to his master, softly purring as he snuggled his face against his chest, followed by a tiny squeak.

“So _you_ are going to tell us everything that happened this afternoon.” Angeal pressed, gesturing for his nephew to climb into bed.

Zack knew he couldn’t argue, so he just smiled softly and shuffled over to his bed. He sat down on the edge and Cloud was gently deposited to his welcoming lap. The little hatchling continued to purr quietly, his eyes shut and his small frame curled up into a lax ball. He felt safe, warm, and happy again, resulting in him feeling a little sleepy after everything that happened today.

Genesis peeled himself from the bedpost and handed off the items to his handler, whom took them with a thankful grin. The lid of the jar containing the pasty ointment of herbs was swiftly removed. The smell of the herbs made Zack’s face scrunch up in displeasure, but he knew it would do him good. The tonic was concocted of various herbs, such as Devil’s Claw, White Willow Bark, Wintergreen Oil, and Capsaicin. The only downside was he’d actually have to drink the stuff.

He took it into his own hands with a reluctant grimace before sucking it up and downing the natural remedy. Once an appropriate amount had been ingested, he pulled the jar away with an audible retch and handed back to Angeal, who took it with a gentle laugh.

A wet rag wiped down the bloody wounds on his arms and face, and a topical ointment was gently smeared into those cuts to prevent infection or inflammation. Bandages were then taken and wrapped around each deep cut with care and love, Genesis observing the scene almost as if he was keeping watch for any intruders. The young handler was instructed to lie down, and there was no room for any complaining. Angeal made sure his nephew was nice and tucked in, a drowsy Cloud placed under his chin and re-positioned into another lax formed ball.

“Alright, tell us everything that happened, and I do mean _everything_.” Angeal commanded; his tone firm and parental. He took a seat right next to the young handler, and Genesis flopped down on the foot of the bed, wanting to hear as well.

“Okay, so I wasn’t feeling very good a little after you guys left, but Cloud kept making me lay down. So I ended up making him take a nap while I finished the chores you left me. He ended up waking up so I took him outside to finish cleaning off our wares. Then this hooded man showed up. At first I was confused, but then he pulled out a vial of Dragonian Lavender.” Zack explained simply.

At the mention of the lavender potion, Angeal seemed more alert, as did Genesis. They recalled the time Zack himself had brought home a vial of it and tried to use it on Genesis. He had been stopped abruptly and explained why he couldn’t use that and why it was wrong to use it as well.

“So Cloud ended up getting a whiff of that and he started going feral. I fought with him for a while, trying to keep him away from that hooded guy. And for a baby, Cloud is really, _really_ strong. Every time he tried to pull away, he’d jerk me around as if he was already half grown. So we knocked over some things and made the shop a real mess.”

“But, why is your blood on the floor?” Angeal questioned. Genesis knew the answer to that one already, turning his head away with a gentle, yet agitated sounding huff.

“Cloud turned on me and started attacking me. He got me pretty good.” Zack flatly laughed as he pointed to the deep gash on his face, the wound already scabbed over deeply and the shape formed into an ‘x’ or a cross.

“Anyways, he ended up getting away, so I bolted out of the shop without thinking about cleaning up. I even left the door wide open. So I searched for him in the rain for two hours I think? Then our telepathic communication clicked and we could hear each other without touch, then I found him in the third tier all muddy and scratched up with spoiled cabbage all over him. Then we came back here and that’s that.” He finished.

“I see. I’m glad you two are alright, sort of.” Angeal commented, adding a small joke near the end. “But you need to get some rest, and if you weren’t feeling good in the first place, you could have just took it easy and told me when we got back from our errands.”

“I know, I just didn’t want to cause any trouble.” Zack admitted.

“You caused _plenty_ of it already.” Angeal mused as he ruffled his nephew’s hair up. “Now, I want you to rest up, and get some sleep. If I come back in here to check on you and see you aren’t in bed, you’ll be in so much trouble, understand?” He added.

“I got it.” Zack responded with a small smile.

“I _mean_ it. You look pale and you don’t sound that well either. If you don’t feel any better by tomorrow, you aren’t working.”

Zack was about to protest, but was swiftly interrupted with, “ _No_ exceptions!”

“Okay, okay.” The young teen appeased, giving into the demand without much of a fuss.

“Good. Now I’m going to cook you up something warm. Genesis will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you stay in bed.” Angeal announced as he stood up from the side of the bed.

The humanoid Kazilik nodded silently as a small snort signaled that he knew what to do. Angeal nodded in agreement and swiftly left the bedroom, leaving Zack and Genesis to themselves, minus Cloud since he was currently asleep underneath his master’s chin. He looked like a fuzzy little Christmas present, all wrapped up in a green and red sweater and looking like a little pet puppy or kitten.

“I suggest you do not do this again.” Genesis warned, training stern yellow and green-ringed eyes towards the young handler.

“What do you mean by that?” Zack inquired curiously, his head tilting to the left even as it lay nestled into his pillow.

“If you had just taken it easy none of this would have happened!” The brown-haired beast growled.

“Yeah, I know, but-”

“No buts, Zackary! Next time, look out for yourself and maybe we won’t have a colossal sized _disaster_ on our hands!”

“Woah, woah! Why are you getting mad at me?” The black-haired teen appeased.

_“We thought you were dead, you ingrate!”_

“Wait… you thought I was-”

“You realize you nearly made my master _cry??_ The only time I have _ever_ seen him close to tears was when Sophia died! He thought he _lost_ you! Do you even realize the severity of that??” Genesis growled. Thick black smoke started to loll out of his mouth and blow out his nose the more he got worked up.

“I’m sorry…” came Zack’s rather weak reply. “But my dragon was almost taken from me. Don’t you think Angeal would have done the same if you were snatched? Wouldn’t he bolt without thinking about the consequences in order to save you?”

Genesis grew uncharacteristically silent, knowing his master would do the exact same thing Zack had done in order to save him. Sure they were upset and worried, but the young teen did make some sense to his actions.

“I know you guys were worried about me and that I caused some high tension, but please take into account that I thought I lost my dragon for good.” He finished quietly.

“…Fine.” The humanoid Kazilik sighed, the black smoke turning gray before disappearing altogether. But his eyes grew a little playful when he looked back at the handler. “It still doesn’t change the fact that you’re a walking calamity.”

“I guess I can’t argue with you there!” Zack laughed.

“Now sleep already, before you manage to make us angry again.” Genesis suggested.

“Okay.” He responded with a grin, his hand resting over Cloud’s back.

Everyone was fine, they were all safe and warm, and there was no more tension or suspense in the air. Zack was just happy everyone was alright and that he had his dragon back in his arms.

Right where he belonged in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wadja think of them apples?? XD Pretty crazy thrill ride there, huh? Huh? XD Well, don't be shy to drop some kudos or leave behind a few comments, I really love reading what you guys have to say :D
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	11. Malady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions occur after spending hours in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone? Whaddup?! :D First of all, I want to apologize profusly for taking SO long to update this! I have bene so unbelievably busy lately! I just recently moved (Like last weekend recent) and I just now finished unpacking everything! Man I didn't realize how much shit I had! Work's also been keeping me busy too, busy like a little bumblebee! 
> 
> Not to mention I lost my lead in this story. Meaning, I don't have any chapters pre-written or thought out anymore. So yeah, working on that! I'm still going to do my best and stay true to my updating schedule as best as I possibly can!
> 
> Anyways, I'll end my little life rant up here! Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Zack knew he was awake, he knew he wasn’t sleeping anymore. But if that was the case, then why wouldn’t his eyes open? He tried to force them open with some effort, but the lids managed to stay glued shut. He went to lift his arms to rub at his eyes, but found he had difficulty raising them. He was able to get them up to his stomach before they dropped from lack of strength and energy.

Come to think of it, he felt rather cold. Well, he knew his fingers were freezing and so were his feet, but his core felt oddly warm. Not only did he feel weak, but he felt stiff and tired, as if he had run too long without stretching and felt as though sleeping from evening to morning wasn’t long enough. Fogged memory then recalled last night’s events, catching the rest of him up to speed.

He had spent over two hours looking for his dragon in the rain when he already wasn’t feeling good. It was only natural he would feel even worse after that. But to feel _this_ bad? Almost seemed like a bit of a stretch. He couldn’t stand his eyelids still being shut like so. He ended up fighting until he could get his hands up to his face. What should have been easy was now like performing complex arithmetic. Every movement nearly hurt or ached terribly, every shift or redistribution of weight had his sore muscles screaming.

He knew without a doubt at that point that he had definitely come down with something. But he ended up managing successful in clearing the sticky gunk from his eyes, letting the lids open and function properly. But now he was regretting opening his eyes. The morning sunshine that was once gentle and soothing was now harsh and much too bright. He shut his eyes with a groggy groan and a wince. His head was already pounding like a drum from those few seconds of bright light.

Zack heard a gentle squeak right in front of him. He barely cracked his eyelids open, not wanting to expose his tender eyes to the harsh sunlight all the way. Cloud was staring at him curiously with his big cerulean eyes. His ears were slightly perked and he tilted his head to the right with another soft squeak.

_“Is Master Zack not feeling well?”_

“I’ll be fine, no worries.” Zack responded dismissively, his hand running across the babe’s clothed back no matter how much weary effort it took him to do so.

Cloud squealed at him with a tight frown on his chubby little face. He broke his gaze with his master and spun around to where he was facing the cracked bedroom door. He started to yowl and squeal, making noises the young handler had never heard him make before. He was going to ask what his little dragon was doing, but it became clear when he could hear someone coming up the stairs.

In just a matter of seconds, there was Angeal, gently entering the bedroom and approaching the side of his nephew’s bed. He ran his large hands through Cloud’s hair and down his back both lovingly and appreciatively.

“Thank you for letting me know he was up, Cloud.” He acknowledged.

The little Re Nuvole squeaked softly in recognition before he turned his attention back to his master.

“So I take it you still aren’t feeling well.” Angeal summarized as he glanced down at his still pale nephew.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m just a little exhausted is all.” Zack disdained.

“Uh-huh. Sure. I told Cloud to squeak when you were awake, and if you were still sick I told him to yowl as well. You can’t fool me.” The blacksmith explained. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the young dragon handler an all knowing look.

“You little snitch!” The black-haired teen called out at his dragon, smiling as he did so.

Cloud squeaked indignantly as Angeal placed his hand over his nephew’s forehead. He was rather quick to retract it and the baby dragon gave the older man a curious look.

“You’re burning up. You’re definitely not well.” He stated. Although, a look of slight pain or maybe regret did cross his facial features.

“You two aren’t going to like this, but-” Angeal began, pausing to pick Cloud up and remove him from Zack’s sickly warmth. “You’re sick and he’s still just a baby. Meaning if he stays around you there is a very high risk of him becoming ill as well. You do _not_ want baby dragons ill at _all_.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Zack asked, wanting to sit up and take his dragon back, but lacking the necessary strength to do so.

“As infants, dragons are very susceptible to illness and disease, and if caught and left untreated, could lead to death. You read through the dragon book, didn’t you? It has an article about sickness in there, you know.”

“And that means-”

“Cloud can’t be around you until you get better.” Angeal explained.

Something similar had happened to Sophia and Noira when they were younger. Sophia had caught a severe cold with her dragon around. The small dragon had only been two months old at the time, still just a baby. Noira ended up getting sick from her master’s illness and nearly died. He did not want to see the same thing happen with Zack and Cloud.

 _“What?!”_ Zack exclaimed, his voice cracking from the volume and the severity of his sickness as well. Cloud made a similar sounding noise as he glanced up at his master’s uncle.

“I’m sorry, but you want him to stay healthy, right?” Angeal mused thoughtfully.

“But…” Zack whined, looking just like a child wondering why they weren’t allowed to have a snack before dinner.

“At least for a little bit okay? He can come back as soon as your fever goes down.” The older man suggested.

“But what if it doesn’t?” The young handler inquired, a large pout stretching across his face. The Re Nuvole had a similar look as well.

“It will if you push liquids, rest, and try to eat something. The sooner you do that, the sooner he gets to come back.” Angeal listed, holding the baby dragon at arm’s length as if he was some kind of grand prize for becoming well.

“…. _Fiiine!”_ Zack drawled unhappily, his shoulders slouching and his back slumping.

“Good. Genesis will be taking care of you in the meantime, there’s still work in the shop I have to do.” The older man notified.

Just as that was said, Genesis entered the bedroom in his humanoid form, wearing his usual red and black outfit. He had a wet rag in his hands and a soft look on his face, a nice change from his usual stern or apathetic gaze. He approached the bed while Angeal pulled away from it.

“I know you won’t like this very much, but why don’t we try and get a bit more acquainted?” The older man cooed to Cloud as the two disappeared from the room.

Zack watched them go, already feeling slightly empty knowing his little dragon couldn’t be around him. He knew it was for his health and safety, but he didn’t like the loneliness that accompanied it. Genesis sat on the edge of the bed, his soft gaze growing a little bit more firm.

“You. Lie down.” He instructed, pointing to the young teen’s pillow.

Zack reluctantly did as he was told, the cold empty feeling only getting worse the further away Cloud was taken. Thankfully they weren’t going far, so he could still feel the little one’s presence. He just had to remind himself it was for their own good. Besides, they didn’t say they couldn’t telepathically communicate with the other when it was quiet on either end.

The wet rag was placed against his scorching forehead and the blankets around his body were adjusted as the humanoid dragon saw fit. The young handler knew he wasn’t tired and that he wouldn’t be able to sleep, especially after just waking up for the morning. He wasn’t hungry either and didn’t feel the slightest bit thirsty. The two sat there in respective silence for a moment. The other not knowing what to say, or just trying to keep the quiet going.

“Hey, Genesis. Where did you and Angeal end up going yesterday?” Zack inquired, rather dull sapphire eyes glancing towards the humanoid dragon.

“Classified.” Genesis retorted almost immediately.

“Seriously? C’mon! You guys were dressed really nice, didn’t you meet with Sephiroth or something?” The young teen pressed.

“Hmph, that we did. But what we discussed is none of your business.” The Kazilik responded blandly.

“Not even a little bit? What was so important that you couldn’t tell me?”

“A heavily guarded secret not meant for those that do not know already.”

“What the heck is that supposed-” Zack tried to ask.

“We spoke about you.” Genesis deterred, quickly derailing the young teen’s attention on the matter that should not be discussed.

“Me? Good things?” Zack mewed. He hoped they didn’t tell the General of all people –er, dragons- any embarrassing stories about him!

“We told him you became a dragon handler, just like his hunch and senses predicted. But we just told him you hatched a Petite Des Cieux in front of the others. When it was just us three, he told us he knew we were bluffing.”

“What did you tell him about Cloud?” Zack gasped, sitting upright with some force and willpower involved. The wet rag flew right off his head and into his blanketed lap.

Genesis laid the anxious teen back down and donned the rag over his head again before responding. “We told him the truth, that he was a Re Nuvole without a doubt. It honestly surprised me when he was _not_ surprised.”

“Wait, you mean the General wasn’t at least a little surprised when you told him I had a practically extinct breed of dragon?”

“Not in the slightest. In fact, he told us to tell you that he would like to see both yourself and your dragon at your earliest convenience.” Genesis recalled.

“He… Wants to see us?” Zack gasped, his mouth starting to hang open.

“Yes. He spoke of wanting to see what kind of handler you had become, and if he could gauge Cloud’s potential. As an ancient breed of dragon himself, he contains knowledge that most books do not. He told us he might be able to shed more insight on what kind of dragon he might grow up to be.”

Zack’s hands had to cover his mouth at that. Just think, the General of the freakin’ Dragon Army requested and audience with a simple apprentice blacksmith like himself! But then again, Sephiroth did say that he possessed untapped potential. Maybe he wasn’t just a simple mortal after all, maybe he had some class! Regardless, it was enough to have such a high standing figure take interest in both himself and his rare dragon.

“But you have to get better in order to have an audience with him.” Genesis mused, arching a single brow at the young teen.

“Right!” Zack agreed, readjusting himself in his bed to become more comfortable. He even adjusted the rag over his head. “Can you bring me something to eat?” He requested.

“Are you even hungry?” Genesis inquired.

“Nope!” Zack peeped.

He was _going_ to get better as soon as possible. That way, he could find out more about Cloud.

* * *

 

Cloud watched with heartbroken eyes as the bedroom door shrank away from his line of sight. He had himself both draped and supported over Angeal’s shoulder and he continued to stare longingly at the receding frame as he was taken away. He whimpered in a crestfallen fashion, hoping if he made it sound pitiful enough that his master’s kin would take him right back to where he wanted to be.

But alas, Angeal was not swayed in the slightest. Instead, he was gently bounced and hushed reassuringly. Cloud lost all hope when that bedroom door disappeared from sight completely, and he went into hysterics when they left the living room entirely and vanished into the workshop. He started squirming and crying, fighting in whatever way he could to try and get back to his handler.

However, Angeal’s grip was tight as it was soft, ensuring that the wriggling babe was going nowhere. He tried to explain that he wouldn’t do Zack any harm and he was going to look out for him, but sadly they couldn’t communicate verbally yet, nor did they have telepathic bonds to do so either.

“I know you miss your handler, but he needs to get some rest, and we can’t have you getting sick too.” Angeal explained.

Even if he had some valid points, Cloud didn’t want to listen. He felt cold and lonely without Zack. He wanted to cuddle up against his chest, hear his heartbeat, and stare into his shiny eyes and feel like that gaze was his home. So what if he got sick doing it? It didn’t matter to him; he just wanted to be by his master’s side whenever he possibly could.

“I know, I’m the bad guy here.” Angeal joked. He still kept a firm and gentle hold on the squirming baby dragon, at least going to hang onto him until he knew the little one wouldn’t bolt.

As soon as Cloud lost most of his fight, he was deposited into a spare drawer stuffed with some hay. Since he knew Cloud would be spending a long amount of time down here with Zack in the near future, he thought it would be a good idea to set up a small area for the hatchling to rest in. This way he could work and keep an eye on the little rascal at the same time.

So, the feisty fledgling was placed gently into the hay-stuffed drawer. Angeal had to admit, Cloud looked really pitiful in that moment. His big blue eyes were watery and bloodshot, transparent tear tracks stained his cheeks and his face was flushed a rosy red out of sheer despair. His floppy ears drooped even more so and his tail wasn’t happily swishing like it usually was.

“Don’t look so glum, it’s only for a little bit, I promise.” Angeal clarified, running his large hand through the little one’s puffy blond hair.

Cloud just shot him a wounded look and sniffed thickly. He curled his tail around his tiny body a little tighter and glanced away. Right now he was too upset and lonely to even give a small squeak of acknowledgement. He just wanted to be with his handler, and it hurt for him to not be able to.

The older blacksmith could only shrug his shoulders at that. He still had some work to do, and while he wouldn’t mind taking a few more minutes to apologize to the young one, he just had a bit too much to do for now. So, he decided to get to work on the three projects that needed his immediate attention. Without Genesis, he’d have to do his blacksmithing the old fashioned way; without dragon fire. It might take longer than normal, but it would probably stall for just enough time for Zack’s fever to break. Then he wouldn’t have a pouty Cloud on his hands, but rather a happy one instead.

The baby Re Nuvole watched Angeal get right to work, in which the blacksmith would glance over to observe him just about every two minutes. Maybe to smile, maybe to say another sorry, and maybe just to see if he was staying out of trouble. For the most part, Cloud just sat in the small hay-stuffed drawer with dewy eyes and a broken frown.

Of course, when the fire and striking began, that had him singing a completely different tune. He squeaked out of fright and quickly glanced behind him, hoping that Zack would be behind him like usual. But it completely slipped his mind that he was most certainly _not_ down here, and the only reason why _he_ was here was because his master was ill.

That just made him upset all over again. He smooshed his floppy ears to his face and started to whine in time to each strike to steel. When Angeal realized the noises were upsetting the hatchling, he apologized and made sure to go a little easier on his work, giving it a more light-handed touch.

Cloud didn’t like being down here without Zack. It was too loud, too hot, and too scary! So, he was going to do something about that! The fledgling peeled his ears away from his face and gripped the edge of the drawer. His slightly forked tongue stuck out in concentration as he tried to pull himself out of the drawer while being quiet about it.

He was able to lean halfway out of it before a firm, “Cloud, get back in your drawer.” made him stop in his tracks.

So with a pout and a loud huff, he tossed himself against the hay and folded his arms across his clothed chest. He was still swarmed in that red and green sweater from last night. But with the thick material and the long sleeves, it was even hotter than normal in the workshop. He sat there for a moment, flinching at each strike of hammer to steel.

It wasn’t like he hated Angeal or anything, on the contrary, he liked the older man. He was just like his master in certain aspects, and the little one could tell he had a very nice interior save for his intimidating exterior. He didn’t mind his company, he just didn’t like being down here without the familiar presence of Zack nearby. Plus, the heat was really bothering him too. So while the blacksmith was distracted doing his job, he tried to see if he could sneak out of his drawer again.

He kept his eyes locked with Angeal’s form as he slowly and quietly leaned out of the drawer. He hooked his little claws into the wood of the table said drawer was resting against and hiked himself right out of the compartment. Once his tiny grip was secure, he slowly started to climb down the wooden table, being much better at climbing and scaling things rather than walking or running.

Once he touched down to solid ground, he made sure to skitter silently towards the closed door that separated the shop from the rest of the house. But then a new problem arose. He had no idea how to open a closed door. So as a last ditch effort, he started scratching and clawing at the door and whining. It was only a matter of time before Angeal would spot him anyways, so he might as well try and get as far as he could being loud and a bit reckless.

“Cloud, stop clawing at the door!” Angeal squawked, realizing not only he had climbed out of his drawer, but was now starting to tear up the door.

In response, the baby Re Nuvole just whined louder and tried to jump and reach the knob. He barely got a foot off the ground and ended up falling over instead. Knowing he had come across a barrier he couldn’t penetrate just made him even more upset. So he kept laying on the floor as he started to cry. One single claw scratched at the door as he continued to lie there near lifelessly at that point.

Angeal stopped working ant let out an exasperated sigh, a good-natured one at the very least. He approached the fallen fledgling’s form and picked him up off the floor, having a bit of difficulty when Cloud decided to stay completely limp as he was lifted up.

“Oh, stop being so overdramatic, you little rascal. You’ll be fine.” Angeal chided playfully as he deposited the limp babe back into the drawer.

His puffy blond hair was ruffled tenderly in an attempt to get the little one to stop crying. It got the whimpering to stop, but the silent tears were a whole other story. The blacksmith felt really guilty watching the little hatchling cry quietly and give him big dewy eyes. He then understood why Zack was both so close to him, and also why he was so soft on him.

He had never had a sensitive or dependent dragon before, so he couldn’t use the same tactics he used when he raised Genesis. Not liking that pitiful expression, the black-haired man decided to bargain with the little one. That right, he was cutting a deal with a baby dragon.

“Alright Cloud, how about I finish this little order, then I can take you upstairs and let you check on Zack for a minute. Will that make you feel better?” He bartered.

Cloud’s white ears perked up at that and those silent tears stopped right in their tracks. He squeaked in agreement and even nodded his head as fast as he could. He’d do anything just to even _see_ his master for a few moments. So he sat obediently in his drawer and waited patiently for the older man to start working again. That’s what Angeal did, smirking as he shook his head.

“Great, now _I’m_ spoiling you.” He muttered to himself as he went back to working on the short sword before him.

He heard Cloud titter from his drawer, being able to pick up on that quiet cough of a sentence. His tail was flicking side to side, an indication he wasn’t as sad anymore. Even his eyes didn’t seem as watery as before. So after a short while, the blade Angeal was working on was finished, cooled, and put to the side. When he glanced over towards the baby dragon, he instantly perked from inside the drawer, sitting up straight and perking his ears even higher.

Without any further indication or cue, he was lifted from the drawer and held against Angeal’s shoulder. Cloud’s tail was flicking wildly, excited at the prospect of getting to see his handler for a bit. They exited the workshop, cut across the living room, and headed up the stairs. But the baby dragon’s elation soon slipped into concern when his enhanced hearing picked up on some sounds he wished he wasn’t hearing.

Even as they clunked their way up the steps, he could pick up on Zack’s breathing. It was much more hoarse and raspy then it had been before they were separated. It sounded more like he was wheezing rather than breathing. The two slowly entered the room, doing so softly as to not disturb the other two inside.

Genesis was sitting beside the young handler’s bed with a tight frown on his face that looked more concerned than angry. A multitude of blankets had been thrown over the teen in the time they had been gone. Those quilts rose and fell quick and unsteady, only a few black spikes of his hair visible from their spot by the door.

“How is he?” Angeal voiced softly.

The humanoid Kazilik picked up on the voice of his handler. He glanced over to the door with an even tighter look on his face as he shook his head no.

“Worse? Or the same?” The older black-haired man inquired as he closed the distance.

“His fever’s gone up and he’s started coughing and wheezing like this. He tried to eat something earlier but could only get two bites down before he ended up like this.” Genesis explained, filling the two in on the teen’s condition.

Cloud squeaked softly, worry and concern evident in his voice. It was enough to have Zack stir, his form shifting slowly from under the covers and making move to see the source of the noise. The Re Nuvole was saddened even more so when he saw his handler’s true condition. His face was drained of all color, even the natural glow in his cheeks had vanished. His eyes were dull and lacking the natural spark of life they always had, and he looked like a fleshed version of death itself.

But when he saw Cloud, a tired smile stretched across his face. Even that took too much effort to do, for the little dragon could see how the corners of his mouth twitched, how they fought to stay in that carefree grin.

“Heya buddy.” Zack greeted. His voice was choked and scratchy, as if he had been screaming for hours and hours without a break.

The hatchling was set against the thick lump of covers the teen was resting under. He slowly approached his master’s face, sitting tenderly against the firmest part of his chest. A hand found its way out of the mess of quilts and sheets, gently running through his blond hair carefully.

 _“Master Zack is very really sick, isn’t he?”_ Cloud projected uneasily.

 _“Don’t you worry about me, I’ll be okay. I just gotta make sure I get a lot of rest.”_ He responded back, smiling gently as he continued to run his hand through the hatchling’s hair.

Cloud squeaked tenderly at him before gently butting his face against his master’s own. He purred gently for a second, wanting to do more for him, but knowing the others in the room wouldn’t let him be there for him how he wanted to.

“Angeal?” Zack spoke up hoarsely, pulling his eyes away from his little dragon and to his uncle instead.

“Yes?” The older man responded, giving his full attention to the young teen.

“I know you said it was bad for Cloud to stay here, but, could he for just a few minutes? I feel better when he’s around.” Zack asked. His hands gently clamped over the small body of his dragon, as if to hold him there even if his uncle told him no.

“Zack, I know you miss him, but-”

However, Genesis swiftly cut in with, “I think it would be a good idea.”

“What?” Angeal admonished, glancing to the humanoid form of his Kazilik.

“A few moments after you left he started getting incoherent. He was just muttering and whimpering mostly, but now that you’re both back, he makes sense again.” Genesis explained, shedding some light on how the Re Nuvole’s presence did indeed do the incapacitated teen some good.

However, Zack glanced over at the brunette with both an awkward and confused look on his face. “What do you mean I was incoherent? I was talking to you the whole time!” He clarified.

“More like _Gen…Geeennss. Nnnnhh…_ ” Genesis mimicked, even going so far as to copy the facial expressions the young teen had made just moments prior.

Angeal’s face seemed to scrunch up in thought momentarily, his mouth twitching at the corners and his eyes performing half-winks. “Well, I don’t like it either way. Dragon possibly getting sick…” He paused to hold up one hand. “Incoherent nephew…” He held up his other hand, glancing between them as if visually weighing out each outcome.

“Angeal, _please?_ ” Zack pleaded, turning on his famous puppy dog pout with ease. “I really do feel better with Cloud around. I even feel hungry right now.” He added, as if to sweeten the deal like sugar.

Cloud pivoted his head around to squeak softly and copy the look his master was making. Angeal ran a hand down his face and heavily exhaled. If Cloud stayed with Zack too long, there was a very good possibility he’d get just as sick, if not worse. But if he wasn’t around, Zack might get incoherent again and might not get better anytime soon. But for the mere presence of a dragon to lessen the effects of illness? That was something he had never heard of before. Perhaps it had something to do with the hatchling being a Re Nuvole. Regardless…

“Alright, but just for a few minutes.” Angeal caved.

A tired, but genuine, smile flickered across the young handler’s face at that. Even his dull eyes seemed to spark with sudden life. “Thanks, Angeal!” He wearily exclaimed before he buried his face into Cloud’s puffy yellow hair.

The fledgling was all purrs and happy squeaks at that, energetically rubbing his face all over Zack’s. Even a large amount of dragon kisses were applied to his cheeks and even his nose, which had the teen laughing no matter how quiet or scratchy the reaction was.

“Well, since Zack has a companion for now, would you care to assist me in the shop, Genesis?” Angeal acknowledged, liking when his dragon was with him while he worked. It was just odd to do it any other way.

“Don’t mind if I do.” The humanoid Kazilik responded, standing up from his chair and approaching his master’s side.

“We’ll be back before the hour’s up, remember that.” Angeal directed at his nephew, even pointing at him to make sure he got the memo.

“Right!” Zack responded, his voice muffled on account of him still having half of his face buried in his dragon’s hair.

With that, the two parted from the bedroom to head back downstairs. A few more orders still required their immediate attention in order to finish before tomorrow. The bedroom door was left cracked, in order to let an adequate amount of cool air in and out of the room. The young handler still kept his face buried in those soft spikes.

“I missed you so much.” Zack fondly expressed. Even though they hadn’t been separated for longer than a half hour, it had felt more like an eternity.

Cloud squeaked in agreement, pulling himself away just enough to give his master a dragon kiss to the tip of his pink nose. Right after, he was snuggled tightly again. Zack just didn’t want to let his dragon go right now. He felt so much better the closer and tighter he hugged him, as if just having him around was already taking his severe illness away.

The baby Re Nuvole had no complaints about being snuggled loosely like he was. In fact, he enjoyed every moment of it. He curled himself into a tight ball against the base of his handler’s neck, his tail draped over the rest of it like a loose necklace. His skin felt as cold and hot as it did wet and sticky. He must have been sweating profusely during their short time apart.

So Cloud took it upon himself to give his master a quick bath. He lapped up the sweat and grit from his skin using his gently forked tongue, starting with his face and working from there.

“Hey! C-Cut it out! That tickles! W-What are you doing?” Zack laughed, squirming slightly when Cloud’s little tongue brushed over a ticklish spot on the side of his neck.

 _“Master Zack is dirty. Cloud provides master with a bath.”_ The little dragon projected as he continued to rid his hander’s skin of sweat and grime.

“C-Could you please clean somewhere else? You’re tickling me!” Zack giggled, trying to squirm away from the tickling touch but not being able to.

Instead of getting his sweaty neck cleaned, Cloud gently propped himself up against the young handler’s shoulder and started to clean his forehead, followed by his temples. As Zack was washed down, he coughed throughout the duration of it, each action liquidy and thick. Even though with him around, his master was still feeling very ill.

 _“Cloud feels bad.”_ He projected suddenly, pausing in his cleansing as he crawled away from his shoulder and perched himself on his chest instead.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” Zack asked, his tone anxious.

 _“Master is very ill. Cloud wants to make master feel better, but can’t.”_ He envisaged. His ears drooped to the sides of his face as his tail curled around his right foot.

However, Cloud was just pulled closer and he was hugged both tenderly and tightly, which made him squeak in confusion.

“You’re already making me feel better. Having you near is good enough for me.” Zack responded sincerely, finding solace in burying his face into those puffy blond spikes once more.

The little hatchling snuggled further into the embrace with a  grateful squeak. But the moment was over when Zack started coughing again, but much worse than when the little one first heard it. They sounded much raspier and thicker, almost like something was clogged in his throat. Cloud scurried out of the embrace and at a distance to get a better look at what exactly was going on. But his big blue eyes widened even further when he saw that his master was now starting to cough up blood.

Not specks or drops either, but rather more of a stream pooling out of his mouth and running down his lips and chin. He attempted to catch it with his hands but it trickled out like crimson syrup, staining his fingers and dotting the covers he laid under. All of the color and life he had managed to retain in those short moments were all but gone now, his eyes completely lackluster once more.

For each haggard cough, more pasty red blood would spew from his mouth, nearly sounding as if he was choking rather than just coughing. Cloud went into hysterics then, squealing and screeching as loudly as he could to get Angeal and Genesis’s attention. He didn’t know if it would work on them or not, but he tried pulsing his fright and panic to the others.

Whatever he did, it seemed to work. In a matter of seconds after he started yowling, he heard heavy steps rushing towards them as fast as they could possibly go. There was no courtesy or frailty when they entered. The bedroom door was flung open and both Angeal and Genesis entered with wide eyes. When they saw the same sight as Cloud, they broke away from the door and approached him on either side. They were quick to sit him up and lean him over so Zack wouldn’t choke on his own expelled blood.

Cloud watched intently from the foot of the bed, worried tears brimming in his bloodshot cerulean eyes. He continued to watch in terror as blood kept dripping from his master’s mouth and puddled the covers and his own shirt. After a few more agonizing moments of watching the young teen cough, gag, and fight with all his might just to find time to breathe between all that, he finally stopped. Zack went limp, falling against the supportive frame of his uncle as an incoherent groan drawled out of his blood-stained mouth.

Angeal glanced over at Cloud as he cradled and supported his nephew’s frame. “Thank you.” He spoke. He turned his eyes over to Genesis, making them much more firm. “Go call for a doctor immediately.” He commanded.

Genesis nodded and briskly left the room without a word. The baby dragon continued to sit and stare with tears brimming behind his eyes. What was happening to his master? Why would he be coughing up blood like this? He let out a few worried and scared squeaks, gently patting the lump under the covers that he knew to be his handler’s foot.

He watched as Zack’s dull and lifeless eyes met with his own. The only thing bright about him now was the florescent blood staining his mouth and chin, as well as his hands and fingers. He attempted to give his dragon a carefree smile, but not even the corners of his mouth obeyed the feeble attempt. It wasn’t long after that when he lost consciousness, leaving the little dragon and his uncle both squeaking and calling at him, hoping to stir him back awake. But he was completely out and unresponsive.

 _“Zack?! Zack!! Hey, wake up!”_ Angeal incited, shaking the young teen’s shoulders. Still nothing.

Cloud chimed in with his paranoid and frightened squeaks, patting at his foot. He tittered, he yowled, he even screeched, but it wasn’t enough. To make matters worse, Zack was losing even more color to his complexion. The natural tan in his skin had vanished, leaving a ghostly white in its place. Lilac was starting to encroach next, starting under his eyes and trying to spread. Angeal placed his head against the teen’s chest and listened for a moment.

“Okay, he’s still breathing at least.” The older man deduced, a wave of relief settling over them, no matter how small the layer was.

But they still had no idea what was wrong with Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugghhh, I really don't like how this chapter turned out, if I'm being completely honest with myself. But I hope you guys found some enjoyment out of it! Well, aside from that little cliffhanger I gave you guys! ^^; oooh, what's wrong with Zack?? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Mwahahah! >8D
> 
> So don't be shy, leave some comments and kudos behind and let me know what you thought, okay? :3 All the response just makes me write that much faster!
> 
> Well, until the next chapter! I'll try not to take so long next time!


	12. Divine Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack learns something new about his dragon, and hope is rekindled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Look, I'm on time! Yay! :D After that cliffhanger, being on time was the least I could do! I hope this chapter will make up for that suspenseful one ;) Hope you guys enjoy! Special thanks to everyone that has ever commented, read, or left kudos here, you guys made this story what it is and I cannot thank you enough!! :3

He remembers looking ahead towards his little dragon; he remembers the look of sheer horror and distress on his face. He remembers the way those big blue eyes swell with tears, he remembers the way he seemed to be on the verge of crying. He hated seeing his baby dragon look so scared and heartbroken over his condition. He remembers trying to find a way to smile at the fretful babe, but also recalling how his mouth didn’t even twitch. His body disobeyed him and it probably made for a sad and terrifying mental picture.

He wanted to tell his little Cloud that he was going to be fine, but the words never came. He wanted to reach out and touch the little one tenderly, to let him know he was going to overcome this, but the motions never arrived. He wanted to do everything in his power to wipe those tears from his dewy eyes and put a happy grin on his marked face, but he lacked the strength to do so and fell unconscious.

The last thing Zack wanted to do was upset or worry his dragon. He hated seeing him look so broken and scared, it just wasn’t right. Cloud was supposed to be happy and squealy all the time. Crying and fright didn’t suit him well at all. He’d like to do something about that even now, but only black encroaches him.

He squinted in the darkness, as if that could somehow light his way. He looked all around him, trying to find a way out of this unconscious state. He had to wake up, he had to let Cloud know he was going to be okay. That scared look on the Re Nuvole’s face both haunts, and haunted him. He wanted to wipe that picture right out of his mind. But he couldn’t do that until he woke up.

In an effort to stir himself to consciousness, Zack smacked his cheeks with the palms of his hands. The gentle sting it brought was only enough to have him wince, not wake. He tried tugging on his hair. Nothing. Maybe he could try shouting? Calling out? Maybe he’d be able to at least hear something besides a droned howl and the ringing in his ears if he did so.

“ _Helllooo! Unconscious me~! Get your butt up!”_ He chorused, cupping his hands over his mouth to project his scratched up voice.

Only an echo, a reverberation of his own cry was repeated back to him in a lagged fashion. Zack firmly placed his hands on his hips and hummed a flat key into the silence. Obviously he couldn’t motivate himself on his own, he needed a real reason to wake. Who knew trying to wake up could be so difficult?

As those thoughts formulated in his head, a faint voice or a cry could be heard as if it was miles away. His ears twitched, honing in on the sounds as he squinted into the dark black ahead of him. His ears strained through the faint ringing and the howl of silence reigning over these dark and void plains like a deity or god.

It echoed once more, louder this time. It seemed longer, more drawn out; less staccato, more legato. A crescendo growing more and more familiar with each cry. Gears clicked into place as the origins of the cry could be placed. It was Cloud. It was his little dragon, crying and whining. His ears strained harder, twitching forward to hone in every single breath, squeak, cry or whine.

More voices came into play; deep, conflicted, worried, but calm. He could place that as his uncle, a voice he knew by heart. Chime in a few more. One of them was familiar just like with Cloud and his uncle Angeal; it was wispy, it was proud. But at the same time it was distracted, deterred, and unfocused. He could pinpoint the owner of this voice being Genesis. But the other voices were strangers to his ears. He had never heard these sounds and grunts before.

He started to finally hear words, rather than just sounds. He may be in a realm of unconsciousness, but he was not entirely lost. His senses still retained a grip on reality, allowing him to hear in what was going on around his cataleptic frame.

“-When we came in, he was coughing up blood. We had no idea what to do. Please tell us you can help?” Angeal suspired, his tone rough and coarse, but broken and soft.

From over the voice of his uncle, he could hear things shuffling about, steps being taken, pacing. One of the loudest things of all though, was Cloud crying and whining noisily. It made his heart ache and his chest hurt. He had to physically place his hand over his heart due to the quality of the sound. While he could still see nothing but black, trapped in a comatose void, the voices were clear as day, as if he was just daydreaming or spacing off with his eyes closed.

“Could you list his symptoms prior to the coughing up blood?” One of the strange voices inquired.

“He’s had a fever all day, he’s had no appetite, been coughing and wheezing. Not to mention he was ill yesterday as well, and-” The rest of Angeal’s explanation faded out due to the volume of Cloud’s cries becoming deafeningly loud.

He sounded so heartbroken and conflicted, his cries practically asking ‘what’s wrong with my master? Why is he bleeding? He’s just really tired, right? He’s not going to die, is he?’

“-Cloud, quiet down, I’m trying to speak.” Angeal chided, making the baby dragon whine at a softer volume. “-He’s had some sinus pressure and congestion for two days and he’s been running on fumes for nearly a week.” He finished.

“I see.” Another voice spoke. “I have an idea on what it could be, but I can’t fully diagnose him until he wakes up. So for now we’ll just have to wait.”

“How long has he been unconscious?” The first unknown voice spoke up.

“It’s going on two hours now.” Genesis replied, his tone soft and sullen.

 _Two hours?_ Zack had been comatose for _two hours?!_ That means Cloud has probably been crying and whining and wondering why he wouldn’t wake up for nearly two hours! Enough was enough! He wasn’t going to make anyone worry any longer! He was _going_ to get up right _now!_ So he had to force himself to try to open his eyes, which was a hard thing to do seeing how his eyes were already open in the void. But he knew they were closed outside of it, so he was going to focus with all of his might to open them and reassure everyone that he was going to fight through this and that he’d be alright!

Besides, he couldn’t stand hearing Cloud cry and whine any longer. It hurt and made him ache, even in this unfeeling black plane. His heart throbbed and he actually winced when he heard a very sour cry croak from his baby dragon. Had he been crying for nearly two hours straight? Zack nearly chided himself for not forcing himself to wake up _sooner!_

So he struggled and fought, concentrated and thought, focused and overwrought until he saw bright light flooding the dark void. He fought even harder, knowing he was close to forcing himself awake. Then the bright light assaulted him, washed over him, and the ringing in his ears became the only thing he heard.

It stayed like that for a few moments; nothing but white in his sight and only ringing in his ears. Things started to come back slowly and tentatively. It was his hearing at first, but everything was distant and muted, as if he was hearing everything from underwater. Then his vision started to come back. Colors and blurs started to appear, shapes lumpy and unformed at best. Everything slowly started coming back. Zack took a test inhale and movement to see if he was really conscious again.

His ears were greeted with his own thick rasp, and his head bobbed, his neck barely doing him any good. He felt his head gently bonk into something warm and firm. He felt soothing arms wrap around him tighter. Even though his vision was hazed and blurred, he could tell he was leaning against Angeal, whom was supporting his frame and holding him close and tight as well.

“Zack? Zack, are you there?” The husky baritone of his uncle’s voice inquired. He felt himself gently being bounced in the protective hold.

 _“Nnnhh…”_ was the only response he could formulate at the moment.

He glanced around the room again, undefined blurs becoming more contoured shapes, the familiar outline of people blending in his eyes. He saw one of the blurs he wasn’t familiar with approach him, appearing directly in his line of sight and almost blocking everything else out. He was still too out of it to make out any distinguishable facial features.

“Zack, is it? My name is Quistis Trepe, I work in the kingdom’s clinic and I have been brought down here on behalf of your illness. My intern Rinoa Heartilly is with me as well and she will be assisting me. Could you tell me what day it is today?” The first voice introduced, forcefully but gently opening Zack’s right eyelid up a little higher in order to inspect his eye.

Doing so, she managed to clear the blur from his eye and made shapes that much more clear. He was able to see her facial features; a sharp feminine face with firm but kind blue eyes, much like his uncle’s. Long blonde hair with fringes that tapered her face, while the rest was pulled and up with a silver comb. She had on an orange dress underneath a white coat.

“S’Monday…” Zack slurred.

“Very good. Do you know where you are right now?” Quistis queried again, letting his eyelid relax and doing the same thing with the other one.

“Mm’in my room…” He responded in the same tired fashion.

When she let his other eyelid go, his head bobbed back and leaned back against the supportive frame of Angeal, whom was quick to support his head and readjust him ever so slightly, to avoid any further discomfort.

“Where’s Cloud?...” Zack wearily asked.

“Beg pardon?” The young woman responded.

“Mm…My dragon…Where’s mh’dragon?” He clarified, his head started to lean in different directions to see if he could find him. “He w’s cryin’…” He added, more active eyes now starting to scan the room, seeing as how things were defined and had their natural shape again.

It was odd. While he was unconscious, he could hear Cloud as clear as day, but now that he was awake he couldn’t hear him or even see him for that matter.

“He was making too much noise, so I had Genesis take him outside.” Angeal responded, his voice purring in his chest, making the young teen’s head gently vibrate from leaning against him.

“I…I want my dr’gen…” Zack announced groggily.

“We’ll bring him in here in a minute, first we need to diagnose just how sick you really are.” His uncle assured.

However, it wasn’t a good enough response for Zack. He lolled his head over to the side with a drowsy grunt, as if trying to get up himself to go collect his worried hatchling. But Angeal’s supportive arms kept him in place, restricting his movement. He tried again to move, trying to throw his body forward with a lurch. But his efforts were fruitless. He only moved enough to slide off his relative’s chest and shoulder. His uncle gently pulled him back to wear he was originally laying.

“Where do you think you’re going? You are certainly in no condition to be getting up.” Angeal remarked with a faint chuckle. Barely any humor was behind it, only a lick of amusement lingered.

“I want…mh’dragon…” Zack grunted again, coughing in the middle of his statement.

“It’s obvious he won’t listen unless we let him have what he wants.” Quistis commented, breaking her blue eyes away from her patient and to Angeal instead.

The older man had to release a heavy sigh. He didn’t really want Cloud to see his handler in this kind of state, but then again, leaving the little one in the dark wouldn’t be as helpful either. Regardless he’d still be upset no matter which way they took.

“Alright, I suppose you’re right.” Angeal caved, heaving out another sigh. He gently lifted his head up, eyes glancing towards the open bedroom door. “Genesis, you can bring Cloud back in here now. Zack’s awake.” He called, not being too loud since they were still in close proximity to the bedroom.

Within a few moments, Genesis entered the room still in his humanoid form. Cloud was curled into a tight little ball in the brunette’s hands and was still softly whining. When he sensed they were in a different room, he slowly lifted his head up to take a gander at where he was at now.

Zack glanced towards his bedroom door, watching his dragon slowly scan his surroundings. His chest ached even more when he saw the look on the hatchling’s face. He looked so sad, crestfallen, distressed, and tense all at the same time. His floppy ears were flattened firmly to his face and his lively tail was hanging limp and completely stationary.

He wasn’t even pulsing, but the young handler could feel pain and sorrow seeping from his little fledgling like a pot of boiling water. When their eyes met, the teen forced a smile to stretch across his face, the action only going far enough to tweak the corners of his lips up a little bit.

“Hi buddy…” Zack greeted, his slur getting no better.

Cloud’s watery eyes widened tremendously at the sight of his master finally coming to. He still looked like death itself, but at least that fluorescent blood had been wiped away and he looked cleaned up. He scrambled out of Genesis’s hold with hurried and tiny squeaks, making the humanoid dragon nearly drop him in the process. The hatchling scurried down Genesis’s frame, across the floor, sloppily clawing his way up the bedpost, before finally skittering right up to his master’s lap.

Cloud stretched up to his tip-toes, planting his tiny sweater-covered hands on the black-haired teen’s chest before showering his face full of frantic dragon kisses and wild squeaks and whimpers.

 _“Master Zack is awake! Cloud was so much scared! Cloud cried and cried for forever and master wouldn’t talk back or wake up!”_ the baby dragon projected as he still continued to kiss away all over his handler’s cold face.

 _“I’m sorry I scared you, Cloud. But don’t you worry, I’m going to be alright.”_ The young handler internally responded.

He may not be very good at speaking out loud at the moment, but he could still think and project just fine. He wanted to wrap his arms around the little one and hold him close, but found himself to be much too weak to accomplish that. For now, all he could do was barely smile at him assure him that he was going to be fine. He didn’t know what he was sick with, but he was sure he’d be able to overcome it eventually.

“Alright, Zack. I received a list of your symptoms and I have a pretty good idea on what I’m dealing with. But just to be sure, I’m going to perform a few tests and see if my hunch is right. So, can you do what I ask of you?” Quistis spoke up, direction the attention back to her once more.

“I c’n try…” Zack responded, starting to get a better grip on speaking, no matter how slow it may be.

“Alright then. Can you tell me how long you’ve been feeling sick?” She inquired. Rinoa, currently standing off to the side, pulled out a scroll of paper and an inked quill, ready to jot down everything and take notes.

“Tw’days.” Zack responded, trying to sound as clear as he possibly could. His voice betrayed him as did the rest of his body.

“And how long have you had this cough?” Quistis inquired.

“Three days.” The young teen clarified.

“I see. Have you been coughing up any mucus?”

“Yeah, but I jus’ kinda swallow it.”

“If you did cough some up without swallowing it, do you know what color it looked like?”

“Mm, think it w’s yellow.”

Rinoa was scribbling away at the scroll, taking her necessary notes with a concentrated look on her face. Angeal continued to support his nephew’s frame, arms swarmed around him with his head propped up against his chest. Cloud remained still and relatively quiet in his master’s lap, glancing back and forth between him and this new female whenever one would speak. He kept one of his tiny hands on his handler’s chest at all times, as if to give him a physical reminder that he was there for him.

“I see. And have you had symptoms of a cold or fever with this?” Quistis asked.

“Yeah. I still got’a fever.” Zack replied.

“And we were also informed you just recently coughed up blood. Is this correct?” She added.

“Uh-huh.” The young teen responded.

At that, Cloud softly mewled and gently cuddled up to his master’s gut and started to lightly purr, as if the small vibrations would make him feel better or even soothe him.

“Alright, I’m going to put my hand on your chest. When I make contact, I want you to breathe deeply. Can you do that for me?” Quistis explained, holding up her hand as she did so.

“Yeah.” Zack acknowledged.

The young woman was both careful and firm as she placed her hand on his chest. The raven-haired teen did as he was told and took in a deep breath through his nose, then exhaled out of his mouth. She directed him to do it one more time, so he complied and let her figure out what was wrong.

“I figured my hunch was correct. My diagnosis is acute bronchitis.” Quistis stated, not a single shred of wavering conviction was shown.

“Is that bad?” Angeal asked, involving himself at long last.

“It’s not the best, but you’re lucky you caught it now. If you waited another day, I’d say you might have had a relative with pneumonia on your hands.”

Cloud mewed a little louder and further snuggled into Zack’s gut, not liking the fact that his master was much more ill then he let on. He didn’t know what this bronchitis stuff was, but he knew it wasn’t something simple like a little cough or a headache. He was very sick and was only getting worse.

“What do we need to do to get him feeling well again?” Angeal asked, gently shifting the young teen in his arms.

“Make sure he pushes plenty of fluids, get lots of rest, the standard care.  Also, I recommend a concoction of herbs to take away minor aches and pains, such as birch leaves, peppermint, and white willow bark.” Quistis replied, but she turned her gaze back to Zack before adding on with, “But do _not_ suppress any coughs, not even one. And no more swallowing it either, that’s not going to get rid of it. If you cough anything up, you need to spit it out.”

Angeal gave her a firm head nod while Zack just responded with a groggy ‘uh-huh’.

“Also-” the blacksmith added, “Is this contagious?”

“No, just the fever if anything.” Quistis responded, a soft smile gently gracing the corners of her lips. “Well then, call on us again if his symptoms get any worse.”

“Will do.” The older man responded promptly.

“Good. Rinoa, come along.” The young woman called as she walked out of the bedroom.

Rinoa rolled up her scroll and tucked her quill behind her ear. She smiled at the men and dragons in the room and even gave a quick curtsy before briskly following after her teacher. They remained quiet until the front door to their home opened and closed, signaling that the two medics had left.

“Well then, knowing what you’ve got isn’t really contagious aside from your fever, which has-” Angeal paused to place his hand against his nephew’s forehead. “-Gone down, I suppose I can let Cloud be the one to keep an eye on you for the most part.” He finished with a smirk as he removed his hand.

“You’re th’ best, Ang’.” Zack proclaimed softly, a weary grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Whenever Cloud heard that, he was quick to pull himself from his master’s gut and stretch up on his tip-toes to give him a few dragon kisses. They weren’t as overjoyed as they usually were, but they still went appreciated. He was still worried about his handler, but now he could at least keep him in his sights. He could tell him when to sleep, when to drink something, or cuddle him or play with him. After all, he and his master did have a strong bond.

“So, until you get better I’m going to keep the shop closed, that way in case you need something I’ll always be close by and in reach.” Angeal announced before he gently buried the lower half of his face into his nephew’s spiky black hair.

“You sure? I don’ wanna inconvenience you er’ anything…” Zack slurred, trying to glance behind him and towards his uncle, but only managing a lazy eye roll.

“Yes, I’m sure. You’re a little more important than my work…but just a little.” The older man joked, a small laugh following suit as he lifted his face away from his nephew’s head.

“Yeah, _haha._ ” The young teen sarcastically quipped, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips nonetheless.

Cloud squealed loudly as he firmly pressed his hands further into his master’s chest, causing the two men to glance either down or ahead of them. The baby dragon had a small, irritated pout on his face and his ears were smooshed down to touch his cheeks. The tufts of fur on his ears and tail fluffed out, even though he wasn’t frightened or trying to be intimidating.

“I think someone’s jealous about being left out.” Angeal commented.

Cloud didn’t confirm or deny that, but he did keep his irritated looking pout on his face. Fishing out a small amount of strength, Zack slowly lifted up one of his hands and gently ran it down the little hatchling’s hair, leaving the limb resting over his clothed back. A quirky grin managed to sneak onto his face as his fingers gently scratched at the Re Nuvole’s back.

“What? Do you think that jus’ because I’m not lookin’ at you it means I forgot about you?” The young teen queried.

Cloud gave him a determined squeak at that, but his front fell after that and his bottom lip started to quiver. He was worried about his master too! How come he didn’t get any reassuring statements or bouts of stubborn denial? He wasn’t going to lie; he didn’t like it when his handler’s attention wasn’t on him.

“You’re so silly, Cloud.” Zack opted to say, his grin growing slowly and genuinely across his face. “I could never forget about you.” He added as he continued to scratch away at the little one’s back.

The little hatchling gave him a watery sounding squeak, as if asking _‘really?’_ without the need for words. Even his cerulean eyes swelled with moisture. He gently skittered further up his master’s chest, propping his tiny hands on his shoulders and giving his face a few dragon kisses. The fur on his ears and tail shrank back to their normal size after that and he began to purr softly.

“Alright, I’m going to get you a glass of water.” Angeal stated.

After speaking, he was careful and easy about maneuvering his nephew’s body to where he slid out from his spot before he readjusted the young teen into a more comfortable position propped up against his pillow. Cloud made sure to anchor onto his master’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall off. When the deed was done, he was content on perching himself fully on his left shoulder.

“Okie-dokie.” Zack sang quietly.

“You keep a good eye on him until I get back, okay Cloud?” Angeal inquired with a smirk.

Cloud let out a determined squeak before he nuzzled against the young teen with a gentle mew. The older man smiled as his nephew beamed and hummed a happy note softly. He was quick to leave the room to complete his miniscule task, leaving the young handler and dragon by themselves for the moment.

 _“Cloud will make sure master Zack is very much taken care of.”_ The baby Re Nuvole stated before he gave his handler’s cheek a dragon kiss or two. _“Always.”_ He added fondly as he gently hugged his head and mewled.

That had Zack feeling a little warm and he just knew his face was probably splotched pink from a blush. Even his ears felt like they were burning. He chuckled and cleared his throat nervously, hoping to pass it off like he was just trying to cough some mucus up. When that blush still refused to fade and when Cloud kept hugging him, purring, and nuzzling his temple and some of his hair, the young teen knew he needed to change the atmosphere before he melted into a blushing puddle.

So he swiftly rocked his left foot side to side under the covers, making enough noise for Cloud to pull away from his head and glance over to the source of the noise with interest, his ears perked and alert. When he saw the lump under the covers move about playfully, something in the little dragon stirred and he had an incontrollable urge to pounce it and attack it.

His dragon instincts were coming into play now, making him shrink into a lunging position against Zack’s shoulder, his cerulean eyes wide and his pupils as large as the full moon. The tip of his tail flicked and twitched as he watched the lump move back and forth in a near tantalizing fashion, which had the young teen smirking and no longer blushing like an idiot.

After a few more seconds, Cloud leapt from his shoulder and pounced at his foot, batting at it with his tiny clawed hands before falling over on his side. Even while lying down he continued to play with his master’s foot, squeaking and chattering as he did so. He was also gentle when he swiped and just as tender when he tried to bite it.

He was quick to scramble up on his feet and hands, the tuft of fur on his ears and tail becoming fluffed and large. He pounced again, landing on top of Zack’s blanketed leg as he swiped and gnawed at his foot, the blanket cushioning each pounce, bite, and playful strike. It made the black-haired youth laugh in his raspy voice as he continued to play with his hatchling, but the moment was over when he started to cough harshly and stop playing.

It had Cloud glance behind him in curiosity before slipping away into unease. His fur shrank back to normal size as did his once enlarged pupils. Zack had his mouth covered as he coughed into the crook of his elbow, taking in ragged breaths when he could, only to cough them right back out thick and harsh.

The fledgling was quick to scurry back to his master’s lap and gently ease himself into his gut again, as if the pressure in that area would let the young dragon handler know he was still there. Eventually, he did stop coughing, pulling his arm away from his mouth with a tired and hoarse sounding groan. He relaxed against his pillow again and cleared the rest of the gunk out of his throat.

Around that time, Angeal returned with a tall glass of fresh water and a soft yet cautious look on his face. He moved across the room and to the side of his nephew’s bed, holding out the cold sweating glass for him to take.

“How are you doing? Okay?” He inquired carefully.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Zack responded as he took the glass, having to use both hands just to keep it elevated to his lips.

He took a few slow sips, as if trying to taste the rather tasteless liquid. Once his tongue determined it was dry, he was giving in and drinking it with loud gulps. About half-way through his glass, he started sputtering coughs into it, his whole body and the glass in particular, trembling with the motions. Angeal went to take the glass from his nephew’s hands, pausing in panic when red began to seep into the water and stir the transparent liquid.

When Cloud saw that clear water stain red, he was quick to start squeaking wildly, alarm and sheer fear trilling in each screeched note of his voice. The glass was quickly removed from Zack’s hands and Angeal was quick to lean him forward and brace him from falling back.

However, there was now a distinct difference from then and now. This time, he wouldn’t _stop_ coughing up blood. It just kept coming, secreting from his mouth as if it was just an overload of excess spit. It dribbled down his chin, Angeal attempting to catch it or wipe it away, only managing to miss or smear it towards his cheeks.

Cloud cringed away in fright when a drop of the substance splashed against his marked cheek, his fur so puffy that it looked like he was zapped by lightning. His screeches and squeaks died away when he realized that no matter how much noise he made, it wouldn’t help his master at all. He wanted to help so badly, but there was nothing he could do.

The bleeding only got worse. Zack had grown both rigid and pale, struggling to take in a breath and hold it, but barely achieving that. His eyes were open and they were wide, as wide as saucers of charcoal black and sapphire blue. Those frightened eyes locked with Cloud’s, the two staring at each other. The little dragon could read the words on his panicked eyes alone. He was screaming ‘help me.’

Something clicked in Cloud’s head at that. A soft voice, a wise whisper. Knowledge of new and old, of tradition and intuition. He had the archaic understanding pumping in his blood to course an answer to his brain. All of a sudden, he knew exactly how to help his master. The deep dragon instinct calling forth, bubbling and brimming like an overheated broth. He was awakening, and he didn’t even know what that meant. He just knew it was happening and he knew it would make the bond between him and his master that much stronger.

He let out a screech and climbed his way up Zack’s clothed and blood-stained chest, maneuvering past Angeal’s brace and startling him slightly. The young teen with eyes that resembled a spooked deer met his baby dragon’s gaze head on, curiosity brimming underneath the anxiety.

Cloud butted his forehead into his master’s own and he squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating. A bright and blinding pink light shined from the ruby on his forehead, even the three marks on his cheeks shimmering pink as well. Words that he could both understand and not comprehend at the same time flooded his head with the ferocity of a monsoon. The noises made sense, but meant nothing as well. It was in reach, but untouchable all at once.

He made squeaky grunts as he kept his focus at its maximum potential, echoing the words he did not understand in his head. That brilliant coral light flashed pure white, enveloping the three with ease. Warm, comforting, home. Words that made sense. That was how this wonderful white light felt. Pink sparkles glimmered in the light like fireflies and rivaled the purest stars in the night sky.

Zack’s coughing slowed to an inevitable pace before stopping altogether. The light dissipated and left the three in the light they were used to. The young handler had a stunned look on his face, fright completely gone. Not to mention he no longer felt weak or sick anymore. In fact, he hadn’t ever felt so good before. He could breathe, his congestion had cleared, he had no headache, and nothing hurt.

“Zack? Are you alright?” Angeal asked curiously, shock predominate in his voice.

“Yeah…I’m _fine._ Like, really fine. I don’t feel sick at all anymore!” The young teen admonished.

“At all? That’s certainly odd. Perhaps that light Cloud created had something to do with it.” The older man reasoned, finding no other explanation.

“I guess it did…”

Zack felt exactly like his uncle, surprised and in awe. Did his dragon just _cure_ him with that light? Was it possible that Re Nuvole’s had healing powers? It wasn’t too far-fetched of an idea, seeing as how at least ten other breeds were capable of healing wounds and illnesses. His eyes widened in realization when he came to the conclusion that no matter what kind of temperament Cloud would yield when he matured, he could still get into the Dragon Army! That’s how Ifalna and her dragon, Aerith got in! Talk about a mood boost! Not only was he better, he could get into the Dragon Army, that, and he had probably the best dragon in the world!

He really did have one _amazing_ baby dragon. He glanced down at the fledgling supported on his chest with an overjoyed smile on his face, but it was quick to be replaced with a jolt of worry.

Cloud fell away from his face and into his lap like a limp ragdoll, squeaking soft and wearily upon impact. Zack was quick to swaddle the hatchling in his arms, adjusting him into a comfortable position as he lay there wilted.

“Cloud? Are you alright?!” He cried, gently cradling the little one’s head with one of his hands.

 _“Is…Master Zack all betters again?”_ The hatchling telepathically asked, giving him an exhausted and small smile.

“I’m fine now, but what about you buddy?” The young handler asked softly, trying to hide the fact that this voice may or may not be attempting to crack on him.

 _“Good. Cloud is fine, just really very sleepy.”_ The baby dragon supplied even softer and with half-lidded eyes.

Zack breathed a sigh of relief and cradled his dragon a little closer to him, making sure to lift him up and press his droopy white and red ears against his chest.

“You scared me there for a sec.” He laughed gently, running a finger or two through the hatchling’s puffy yellow hair.

_“Cloud didn’t means to. Cloud just knew how to make Master Zack feel better and wanted to. If any thinks, Master scared Cloud more.”_

“Oh did I?”

The hatchling gently nodded his head, not projecting any words into his handler’s head. His eyes started to flutter, as if fighting to stay awake. But Zack couldn’t blame him. He just spent all of his energy and willpower just curing him. It was no wonder he was exhausted.

“Well, if you’re really sleepy, maybe you should get some sleep?” Zack mused, as he moved his fingers from his hair to massage his floppy ears.

Cloud shook his head slowly and pressed himself further against his handler’s chest before projecting, _“If Cloud goes to sleep, then that means no playing with unsick master.”_

“We’ll have plenty of time to play later. It’s still early, so you get some shut-eye, okay?” Zack assured as he gently bounced the baby dragon in his arms.

“So I take it Cloud is alright?” Angeal asked, seeing how his nephew was no longer worried or panicking.

The young teen glanced quickly towards his uncle as he responded with, “Oh yeah, he’s fine, just really tired. Also, the little goofball doesn’t want to take a nap either even though he needs one.” He continued to massage his dragon’s ears even as he spoke with his uncle.

“Ah, the ‘ _I don’t need a nap’_ stage. Genesis went through the same thing a few days after hatching. Just do something that relaxes them, and if that doesn’t do it, singing also works.”

“Singing, huh?” Zack mused with a raised eyebrow.

“Personal experience here, don’t knock it til you try it.” Angeal replied with a wink and a laugh.

But when Zack turned his full attention back to Cloud, he was already out and slumbering peacefully. The young handler smirked and planted a tender kiss to the jewel on his forehead, making it faintly glow.

“Little rascal.” He fondly teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh? Ehhh? Whad'ja think? Pretty cool huh? ;) Zack is well, and Cloud keeps getting even more special! Wonder if he might awaken with moar power? *Sinister only-the-author-knows-for-now laughter*
> 
> So, leave a comment and let me know what you thought, or just drop a kudo! They're both super appriciated! :D
> 
> *Explodes*


	13. Of Fact and Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack meets with Sephiroth in hopes of learning more about his dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! Sorry it took longer than expected to get this chapter out! I've been really swamped lately! I was hoping to get this out before the fourth, but that didn't happen XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thanks for still continuing to stick with me even after 117,000 words!! :)

After the afternoon’s frightening events, Cloud found it rare for him to be having good dreams while he napped. He certainly never remembered dosing off, however. The last thing he could recall clearly was Zack suggesting for him to go to sleep after he had been cured, and he remembered disagreeing to that idea because he wanted to stay awake and play with his master.

He must have conked out quickly if that was the case. At first, his dreams were nothing but frightening. All he could see was red, all he could hear were the frightened gasps and choked coughs his handler made. It played on repeat over and over and _over_ again until suddenly, it all stopped.

Instead of fright and fear, something soft and gentle replaced those horrid images. He was granted playful and happy dreams of his master; Bright, sapphire eyes that often times shimmered just like the gems they mirrored. A big happy grin stretching across his face for every time he was glanced at. Soft hands cradling him close and keeping him safe. Warm fingers kneading his floppy ears and running over his little horns.

It was almost like the real thing. Because of that, he was able to dream peacefully while he napped.

He felt himself stirring from the gentle trance of sleep, his eyelids much lighter and the feel for his surroundings coming back. He slowly peeled his eyes open, blinking the heavy lids a few times to clear out the blur and gunk that often accompanied waking up. He stretched out from the ball he was curled up in, a small victory squeak following suit when his tired muscles woke up.

He glanced around the room with perking ears, wondering if he was still in his master’s room. A quick check determined that he was, but something was missing. He knew without a doubt, without even having to look around any further, of what was absent: Zack himself was gone. He looked around the room again, hoping he might have just missed him. But the cold around him and the lonely air in the room confirmed his master was truly gone.

Cloud glanced to the open door and started to whine loudly. Zack knew better than to leave him all alone! Didn’t he know how much he missed him when he was gone? Even if he was still in the same house or general area, he didn’t like how alone and exposed he felt without him around. He heard nothing after a few test whines, which just made him more frantic. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he actually not heal him at all?

He started to yowl and squeak, his tiny form pacing around on his master’s plushy bed. Not even his favorite toy was around! If he had that, the sense of loneliness wouldn’t be so bad.

“Sounds like Cloud’s up. I’m gonna go check on him.” The distant voice of Zack stated.

“Alright.” The deeper voice of Angeal noted.

Shortly after, Cloud could pick up on the sounds of his master making his way up the stairs. He started to fidget, going back and forth between the pillow to the foot of the bed swiftly; almost like a rat enjoying a hollowed tube. As soon as Zack stepped into the bedroom, the baby dragon was quick to scale up his bedpost to try and get closer to him.

His actions resulted in his master reacting quickly, rushing over to the foot of his bed. Cloud was promptly swept off the rickety bedpost and held in sturdy arms instead.

“You best be careful, Cloud. That frame is pretty wobbly, and I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” Zack stated, taking one of his hands and rocking the wooden structure with it. The whole thing shook with each little tug and pull, emphasizing how unstable it really was. The legs and base itself stayed still, but the headboard and backboard shook.

 _“Where did master go? Cloud was worried!”_ The little fledgling projected.

“After you fell asleep I went downstairs to help Angeal finish a special order. I didn’t have the heart to move you, you looked so comfortable. So I left you here to nap.” Zack explained, taking his free hand from the bedframe and using it to cradle the little dragon better.

 _“Cloud would have rather been woken up in order to be with master rather than wake up very much alone!”_ He internally protested.

“Really now? Well, I’ll have to keep that in mind for next time.” Zack responded, saying it, but well knowing he’d never do it.

That little dragon of his looked so content and peaceful while he slept, and he didn’t ever want to disturb that comfortable look on his face while he napped. Not to mention the fact that he had to ease him out of a nightmare in the beginning and thought he deserved more than a fitful nap.

 _“Better!”_ Cloud projected as he pressed himself closer to his master’s chest, curling his tail around one of his wrists.

He briefly noted his master was in different clothes now, which was an improvement over the ones dotted with blood. This outfit was a dark green tunic with a hood, complete with tan pants and brown boots. He had cleaned up very well in his absence.

The baby dragon was bounced tenderly before Zack started to move, leading them out of his room and back to where he was before. Their bodies bobbed as the bounded down the stairs, swaying with each strut across the living room before finally arriving into the warm workshop. A humanoid Genesis was holding out the weapon satchel towards his master, while Angeal was placing a very unique looking weapon into it. When the task was finished, the older black-haired man spun on his heel and gave his nephew and dragon a small grin.

“How is he?” He directed.

“He’s fine, just needed to get some shut eye.” Zack responded as he tickled the fledgling’s cheek with his finger.

“That’s good.” Angeal acknowledged with the same grin pressed into his lips. However, the lighthearted gesture did fall from grace as he spoke, “Are you sure you’re well enough to make this trip? I could always send Genesis instead.”

“Angeal, I told you, I’m totally fine! I’ve never felt better! Besides, this could be my only chance to meet with Sephiroth anytime soon and figure more out about Cloud.” Zack dismissed.

There was a terse silence between the two, only lasting long enough for either of them to stare into the other’s eyes and search for signs of uncertainty or acceptance. Angeal eventually caved in with a gentle sigh before he handed the bag out for his young nephew to take.

The handler smiled a mile wide as he accepted the satchel, feeling the weight of the weapon inside, but being able to hold it upright with a small amount of force. He was brimming with excitement. He hadn’t seen Sephiroth in nearly two weeks! It would be nice to see the Celestial dragon again. But finding more information about Cloud was priority number one. He wanted to know exactly what he’d be dealing with as his little one matured. He hoped that the General would be able to provide some answers.

“Alright then. I suppose you’d better get a move on.” Angeal stated, stepping out of his nephew’s way.

“Am I gonna need my cloak?” Zack asked, not knowing if it was warm enough without it yet.

“No. The cold front is done with. The weather wizard said it’ll be warm from here on out.” The older man stated. “You better get going. Sephiroth doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He added with a playful smirk.

“Right! I’ll see you later!” Zack exclaimed, bounding to the front door.

Angeal gave him a silent nod while Genesis waved him off. The young teen opened up the door and stepped outside, shutting it behind him. The sun was beaming down on them brightly this afternoon, not a cloud in the sky either. The cold front was most certainly over with and now late spring weather was upon them. Zack was then aware that he still had his dragon in his arms and out in plain sight.

“Whoops! Almost forgot!” He laughed as he opened up the bag to find a new pocket to put the little one into.

Upon seeing the pocket, Cloud knew exactly what was to follow. He protested with a loud whine as his little hands curled around his master’s wrists. He didn’t wanna go back in the bag again! However, his master gave him a look that was stern at first, but then it softened into more of a concerned look.

“Hey, I know you like exploring the outdoors, but do you remember what happened last time you were outside with me?” Zack reminded.

Cloud’s cerulean blue eyes connected with his handler’s own, and he could have sworn if he glanced hard enough, he could see the events from that fateful afternoon playing through them. The day when he smelled that scent and hurt his master, got dragon napped and lost all in the same day, which lead to his master getting sick.

Before he could be placed in the bag, the baby Re Nuvole was brought up to his master’s shoulder, his head gently eased into the crook of his broad neck as he was both hugged and caressed gently.

“I don’t wanna lose you again.” Zack admitted with a quiet voice. He gently buried his face into those bright yellow spikes beside him before kissing his head gently.

When he was pulled away from his young handler’s shoulder, Cloud gave him a soft but understanding squeak. He leaned down a bit placed a quick dragon kiss to one of the hands that were holding him.

“That’s my boy.” Zack praised with a bright smile.

The little hatchling was then set carefully into a spare pocket of the bag, that way he wouldn’t hurt himself on the newest weapon Angeal crafted specifically for a warrior in the Dragon Army. The flap was closed, but not all the way to allow some sunshine to come through.

With that, they started the trek to reach the castle. Cloud made sure he was on his best behavior while in the satchel. He didn’t want to disobey and make his master upset or angry. So as much as it pained him, he would ignore his curiosity and sit still. He did get very fidgety though, sitting still for too long wasn’t something he was used to, unless he was sleeping or lying next to his handler.

He tried playing with his tail and the tuft of fur attached to it; that didn’t last long. He tried squishing the pads on his paw-like feet, maybe to see what his master got out of doing it. He did have some very squishy paw pads, but that didn’t keep him entertained long either.

He played with the sleeves swallowing his arms, batting the red fabric and even trying to gnaw on it with his sharp little gums. All in all, he went through his whole set of entertainment in about five minutes, which lead him to slapping his tail around, moving his arms and wiggling his feet. Who know it would be so hard to just sit still?

Not only was he bored out of his mind, but he was feeling lonely too. He didn’t have his chocobo plush to snuggle with and he couldn’t leave the bag either, lest he be scolded by his handler. He whined quietly, knowing not to be too loud, but still doing it nonetheless.

However, his quiet whining and fidgeting was brought to a halt when Zack gently eased his hand into the satchel and used his index finger to scratch under his chin. Cloud was all purrs at that, enjoying the affection and the interaction. That hand ran through his hair, stroked his ears, scratched his back, and played with his little horns. The hatchling loved every second of it. Whenever his master’s hand started to pull away, he quickly grabbed ahold of it with his tiny hands and pressed it to his face. He heard Zack hum something between amused and affectionate before going back to giving him some under the chin scratches.

He let his handler know he was happy by purring just loud enough so he could hear him. Eventually, that hand did pull itself away from his face, which had Cloud squeaking in discontent and trying to reach for it again. But a serene ‘shh’ from his master had him quiet down. It still didn’t change the fact that he was upset though.

But when he really listened in, the sounds of the market had died away and the sounds of his handler’s footsteps echoed and clicked. They were no longer outside from the sounds of it. They must be inside somewhere. For Zack, he took in the familiar sights of the castle, looking just as it last had when he came here with Genesis. At least this time the guards at the gate didn’t give him any trouble.

He was able to remember which halls to take and which doors to enter through in order to get to the Dragon Army, which was still on the eastern wing of the large fortress. He cut through the east garden that separated the castle from the army, even noticing a few of the same gardeners from last time.

Zack opened up the large doors to the main corridor before stepping inside. His footsteps echoed across the concrete floor and reverberated off the walls of the same build. He noted it was empty and no one seemed to be around, except for one guard standing near one of the doorways.

When he was in eyesight, the guard left his post to approach him. He stopped in front of him and gave him a two fingered salute.

“Young apprentice Fair, I take it? General Sephiroth is waiting for you in his corridors.” He stated, pointing to the door he had once been standing in front of.

“Thank you.” Zack acknowledged.

He made his way to the dark oak door, knocking twice before slowly cracking the door open. He gently eased his head inside to get a look around, checking the surroundings and seeing if Sephiroth was actually in here. The room appeared to be some kind of briefing area. There was a large table in the middle dotted with maps and scrolls, not to mention ink and quills as well in certain places. Chairs were neatly tucked in against the long table and lanterns had the room lit well. He noticed near the back right corner of the room was another door. Where it led though, he had no idea.

As soon as Zack fully entered the room and shut the main door behind him, that door near the corner swiftly opened up and out stepped Sephiroth. He was garbed in his usual General attire, his white tail and silver hair flowing gracefully behind him and his crest-like ears out and alert. He turned and faced the young teen with his normal stoic expression. However, a tight but gentle grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

“It is good to see you again, Dragon Handler Zack.” He formally greeted.

“Oh! It’s an honor to see you again as well, sir!” Zack squawked, hurrying to bow to the General.

“No need for formalities. Please, have a seat. There is much I wish to discuss with you.” Sephiroth gestured, hand motioning over a few of the chairs closer to him.

Zack rose from his bow swiftly and scurried over to one of the chairs Sephiroth motioned, playing it safe and picking one that gave them an adequate amount of space to talk and interact. He placed the satchel against the table gently, not wanting to upset or hurt Cloud by throwing it down too fast. Sephiroth sat himself down at one of the chairs as well, his spine straight and shoulders stiff. His hands were folded loose and neat over the table, while Zack took a moment to fidget in his chair and get comfortable.

“First things first; Angeal and Genesis had told me you became a handler and hatched your dragon not too long ago.” Sephiroth began.

“Yeah, um, that’s right.” Zack responded, still trying to get comfortable in the General’s presence, such as shifting his body, leaning against his arm propped up against the table, then putting his face in his propped up hand.

“They told our group you hatched a simple Petite des Cieux, but I knew better. You hatched something else, did you not?”

“Yeah.”

“A Re Nuvole, correct?” Sephiroth mused, adjusting himself to look a little less formal in order for the teen to feel more at ease.

“Right.” Zack agreed, feeling a bit more relaxed when he saw Sephiroth sit a bit less formally.

“May I see it?”

“Yeah, sure. _He_ ’s a little shy though.” The young handler gently corrected, getting a bad taste in his mouth when his dragon was referred as an ‘it’.

“My apologies.” Sephiroth stated, realizing he might have offended the young handler.

“It’s totally fine.” Zack responded, feeling nervous and jittery.

What would happen when he showed his dragon to Sephiroth? Would he know any information? Would Cloud try to run away and hide? Would he get his dragon taken from him because he was too rare? His leg barely began to bounce as he tried to calm himself down. His breathing was steady, but his body betrayed that.

He undid the flap of the satchel and peered inside. Cloud had taken to pressing himself into the right corner of the bag and keeping uncharacteristically quiet. His little tail was wrapped around his right leg and the young teen could feel discomfort rolling into his core like rough ocean waves.

“Heya buddy, someone wants to see you.” Zack spoke, his voice even and calm despite his body being fidgety.

As he reached in to try and pick the hatchling up, the little one further pressed into the corner of the bag and whined softly. He knew they weren’t in a familiar area and he knew he didn’t know the other person his master was talking to. He was scared.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, I promise. Sephiroth won’t hurt you. He’s a dragon, just like you.” Zack appeased gently as he tried again to wrap his hands around the tiny body still hiding in the bag.

This time, Cloud didn’t cower away. Hands curled around his small middle and he was lifted out of the bag and placed against the table. The little blonde kept his floppy ears tucked down and his tail curled around his leg as his hesitant blue eyes glanced at Sephiroth.

“He is most certainly a Re Nuvole, just from appearance alone. He’s rather small for a baby, however.” The humanoid Celestial noted.

“Well, he _did_ hatch a little early…Is he not supposed to be this small?” Zack asked.

Cloud took to skittering away from the bigger dragon with a little whimper and towards his master, whom was quick to subconsciously pick him up without breaking eye contact with the General.

Sephiroth shook his head before responding, “Usually, baby Re Nuvoles should be two feet long at his age. I deduce he’s only a week old, correct?”

“Uh, yeah, one week today actually.” Zack responded.

He was already curious and in awe about how he already knew his dragon was small. That meant he had maybe seen other Re Nuvoles. If that was the case, then he _must_ know more information!

“Sir, how do you know this information?” He asked. He knew Celestials were archaic breeds themselves, but he didn’t know that much about them.

However, a thin smirk slithered across his face as his serpentine eyes shimmered in amusement, “I know one.” He stated factually.

Zack’s eyes bugged and his jaw parted. There was _another_ Re Nuvole in the kingdom? But _how?_ Weren’t they rumored to be extinct? That’s what all the information in all the books he had read stated.

Immediately after that statement left the General’s mouth, the door in the back opened up and a new figure emerged from the room beyond. If Zack thought he was shocked before, he was proved wrong now. There, cutting across the room to stand beside Sephiroth was Aerith; the Berghexe dragon that lived over one hundred years ago, not even looking a day over twenty.

“Zack, this is Aerith. But I’m sure you already know about her.” Sephiroth formally introduced.

She had long brown hair pulled up into a pink silk ribbon, the healthy hair curling and tapering her feminine face finely. Bright green eyes more captivating then the purest ocean foam twinkled gently. She was cloaked in an elegant and expensive looking pale pink satin dress with a red throw draped over her shoulders and arms.   
A long brown tail with tiny little spikes on the spin swayed behind her. Two tiny little horns sat atop her head and looked as if they belonged to a baby dragon and not a full grown one. A pair of marvelous tan wings with white, black, and creamy rings and spots that rivaled the appearance of a monarch butterfly or speckled moth were fanned out behind her cautiously.

Wait a minute. Something wasn’t adding up.

“How on _earth_ can she be a Re Nuvole if she’s a _Berghexe?_ They’re two _completely_ different types of dragons! And-And how on earth is she even still _alive!?_ I thought dragons died with their masters! And, um, Ifalna died over one hundred years ago! A-And how are her _wings_ out?! Humanoid dragons only retain their ears or horns and their tails!” Zack stammered, his free hand moving about in the air wildly before embedding itself in his thick black hair.

Sephiroth only chuckled at his confused outburst, as did Aerith, whose giggle was lilting and light like that of an angel. She walked around the General and Zack himself, sitting on the other side of him, a bit closer than the Celestial had sat. Up close, Zack could catch a whiff of her scent; Pine and snow, just like Cloud’s.

“I know you’re confused, young apprentice and Dragon Handler. But I will answer all of your questions, but only one at a time.” She joked with a bright smile. “It’s hard to answer questions when you ask so many at once.” She added with the same playful tone.

While Zack tried to formulate thoughts and words, Aerith took a peek at the shy baby dragon held securely in his master’s arms. He had half of his face buried into his green-clothed chest, one dewy blue eye peeping at the newest face cautiously.

“Hello, little one.” She greeted, gently reaching out with a slender hand to touch his plump cheek.

At first, Cloud reacted with a frightened squeak and slammed his exposed eye shut. But when the touch was gentle and sweet, much like his master’s own, that eye slowly peeled itself open and gazed at her with a less frightful expression.

“What’s your name, little one?” She asked sweetly.

Cloud gave her a gentle and shy squeak, which only made her frown gently.

“He doesn’t know his words yet.” She stated, Sephiroth catching onto her words. “He must be a late bloomer.” She deduced with a smile replacing the frown.

Around this time, Zack snapped out of his daze and recollected his bearings. “So, you’re _not_ a Berghexe?” He asked.

“No. Don’t let the appearance fool you, I am a full-blooded Re Nuvole. In fact, if you’ve seen the stain glass window within the castle, that is my true form.” Aerith responded thoughtfully.

Zack recalled that window that he had seen in Angeal and Genesis’s memories, how it was written in old Midgarian, which hadn’t been used in over four hundred years. Then she closed her green eyes and gently inhaled. As she started to exhale, her form started to change. Her horns, wings, and tail were enveloped in a bright white light. Shapes changed and forms altered, and when the light dissipated, she looked almost exactly like Cloud.

White and red lined floppy ears with brown fur on the ends and rounding the insides, rounded tan horns that were much longer than the babe’s own, and a long white and red lined tail with a brown tuft of fur at the tip. A bright red jewel shimmered against her forehead as three red marks appeared under her cheeks. But her wings were still visible, and they were marvelous: White spines with cream colored skin adorned in rubies and sapphires that shimmered brightly.

The transformation left Zack speechless again.

“This is what I really look like.” Aerith spoke with a giggle, her white tail flicking playfully behind her.

“How-How can you do that? Look like a completely different dragon, I mean?” Zack stammered, trying to get a grip on what was really going on.

He had to focus here. Sitting in front of him was another Re Nuvole. She could answer every single one of his questions. What their breed ate, how they acted, what they could do. All of it. He shook his head, trying to clear the awe and confusion away. Cloud was staring at Aerith in wonder, half of his face no longer hidden away against his master.

“It’s a prowess that comes with being a Re Nuvole. It’s a long thing to explain, but I’m sure you have time.” Aerith clarified.

Zack nodded his head and adjusted in his chair. He was ready to hear all he possibly could. That way he could take better care of Cloud and would know how to protect him and keep him safe and well.

“Re Nuvoles are one of the oldest, archaic, and rarest dragon breeds in all of Gaia. All in all, we’ve been around since practically the dawn of time. However, during the Great Dragon Purge about four hundred years ago, we were nearly wiped out.”

“Great Dragon Purge?” Zack mimicked. He had never heard of that before, and the confusion showed on his face.

Oddly enough, it was Sephiroth who decided to answer this, “Back then, mortals believed that the rarest dragon breeds possessed scales or jewels that could grant wishes. They became power hungry, overtaken by their own greed. One by one, dragons were slain and had their insides and outsides taken. Horns, claws, fangs, scales, anything they could get. During the Purge, many dragon breeds either went extinct, or came very close to it. Celestials and Re Nuvoles were two of these breeds. In order to prevent our breeds from going extinct, we learned a few tricks in order to survive.” He explained.

“Wow…” Zack breathlessly commented, his brain imagining the whole thing. Dragons being tied down by rope, killed by humans, having their large bodies harvested in hopes of a ridiculous rumor. He pictured dragons hiding, cowering in fear when a human got too close to their nest.

“Not even the babies were spared from this greed.” Sephiroth added with a  tone of pure disgust. “In fact, when I was little, my three siblings were taken from our nest and slaughtered right in front of me. I barely escaped with my life.”

That part made Zack both cringe and freeze. He imagined his own baby dragon hiding somewhere, frightened and alone, only to be discovered, dragged out of his hiding place, then with a sharp blade, be completely-

He stopped in his thoughts and hugged Cloud tighter. The little hatchling squeaked softly uncertainly as he gaze into his master’s eyes.

“It’s not pretty to imagine, I know. Sephiroth and I, we were hatchlings ourselves when the Great Dragon Purge happened.” Aerith responded, shaking her head softly. “But enough of that, we’re not here to talk about the past. We’re here because of this little one, whose name I still do not know.” She added, pointing to the baby dragon as she glanced at Zack.

“Oh! Sorry! It’s Cloud.” The young handler responded with a sheepish laugh.

“Very fitting, seeing as how Re Nuvole translates into ‘King of Clouds’.” Aerith giggled.

“So, back to the appearance changing power?” Zack redirected politely.

“Oh yes!” Aerith remembered, “Because of the Purge, Re Nuvoles developed a special skill that allowed them to change their outward appearance to look like a normal dragon. That ability is still with them all and can be tapped into even in infancy.” She explained.

“So that means if Cloud were to look like a normal dragon, he wouldn’t have to hide in my satchel anymore.” Zack theorized.

Aerith adopted a look of confusion on her face at that, “Hide? What do you mean? Is he not allowed outside?”

“Oh, no, not like that! I mean, he’s already been taken from me before, and I don’t want that to happen again.” He responded, cradling his dragon a little tighter, if that was even possible.

“I see. Then the sooner he learns that ability the better. However, that does come in time and cannot be forced. But once he learns it, he’ll automatically know how to use it.” The female dragon spoke.

“Okay, that’s good. One question down.” Zack noted, checking off one of the questions in his head. He readjusted Cloud in his arms, switching him around to distribute the weight to his other arm. One was already starting to feel numb.

“You can set him down, you know.” Aerith reminded sweetly.

“Oh well…I think I’d rather just hang onto him for now, if that’s alright.” Zack muttered as a pink blush crept across his cheeks.

Aerith smiled, “Of course.”

“So, Aerith, this question’s for you. How are you still here after losing your handler?”

“Oh, it’s simple. Before she was my handler I was a free dragon.”

“Wait. Free? You were alive _before_ she was your handler?”

“Yes. It’s another Re Nuvole specific trait: Rebirth is what it’s called. They have three breed specific powers; Masquerade, Rebirth, and Soul Bond. You know of the first one already, but Rebirth allows us to live much longer than the ordinary dragon. On average, we live up to six hundred years, but if we perform a rebirth near the end, we restart our age cycle and get to live another six hundred more years.” Aerith explained, pausing to take a breath before continuing,

“When I was three hundred years old, a group of frightened humans found me. I was nowhere near a safe zone for dragons, so they injured me severely and I was close to death. I was able to escape and hide away in a large cavern. In that cave I performed a Rebirth. Think of it as a state of metamorphosis, only reversed. I regressed back into adolescence, childhood, and infancy before I receded back into egg form to rest and recover.

“However, during this time, a Dragon Scouter found me and brought me back to Midgar, where I hatched and found myself with a handler named Ifalna, whom named me Aerith. Before she found me, my name had been Aeris, so she got very close.” Aerith recalled with a laugh.

“So, what you’re saying is Cloud can do that too? If he gets injured or too old?” Zack asked.

“Of course.”

“So…He can continue living even when I’m gone?” Zack asked timidly.

Cloud was quick to let out an alarmed squeak at that. He broke out of his master’s hold and scaled up his arm, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and whining pitifully. He didn’t want to imagine life without his master! The young teen was quick to support his tiny dragon’s body by his rear and back, cradling and soothing him at the same time. The hatchling’s tail coiled around his handler’s arm like a bracelet and it held tight like a vice grip.

“No. Only if he was born before he had met you he would be able to. But I can tell he’s never rebirthed before. He knows nothing of what life would be like without you.” Aerith dismissed quickly, feeling the sudden fear and tension from the pair in the room. She smiled at them, “So you have nothing to worry about.” She added.

“But that does bring us to the last breed specific power Re Nuvoles have; Soul Bond. But I can’t tell you much about this one because I barely know of it myself.” Aerith continued.

She watched as Cloud continued to stay nestled up against his master, while said handler kept a firm and tender grip on the little one. Even the baby’s tail continued to stay coiled around his arm like a loose spring. Deep within her heart and her own dragon instincts, she knew their bond was already irrevocable. Her instinct told her that they would be able to perform a Soul Bond, even if she only had barely a clue of what that really was.

“That’s fine.” Zack replied, his bright blue eyes connecting with hers as he listened in.

“What I do know is only a dragon and their handler can perform this skill. It requires both of them and they can only accomplish this prowess if their bond is inseparable, beyond the levels of a normal bond between beast and man. From what I do understand, it allows their souls to link with the other via an internal exchange.”

“Internal?” Zack mused.

“I’m not too sure of what that means myself. But I think it’s when the dragon gives up something inside of it and shares it with their master. I wish I could tell you more, but that’s all I know.” Aerith responded, her tone a little sullen.

“No, it’s alright. I can’t thank you enough already.” He replied with a grin.

A smile returned to her face at that. “Is there anything else you wish to know? Maybe something to do with this?” She suggested before she fluttered her wings coyly.

“ _Oh!_ Oh, right!” Zack laughed, forgetting all about the fact she just randomly had her wings out while still in humanoid form. “How _are_ you doing that?” He asked with an amused smirk.

“It’s not hard. It’s called a partial transformation. Instead of turning into our full dragon forms, we can just partially transform a part of our bodies into it. Like my wings for example.”

“-Or my claw.” Sephiroth cut in.

Zack tore his attention away from Aerith to see Sephiroth with a partially transformed claw taking the place of his left hand. It was covered in white scales just like the rest of him and the claws looked deadly sharp.

“As you can see, more than Re Nuvoles can perform it.” Aerith showed, pulling the young handler’s attention back to her. “In fact, there are at least twenty-two dragon breeds that can do this, so it’s not too uncommon. Most of them learn how to do it by the time they’re three months old.” She added, smirking at Cloud when he made eye contact with her again.

He was still content in staying cuddled up close to his master and he didn’t plan on moving anytime soon. In fact, he snuggled up closer to Zack, giving the lobe of his ear a quick dragon kiss, which made the young teen beam.

“Now, when it comes to things like disposition, diet, and other powers, I’ve written them down on this scroll here.” Aerith explained, taking a scroll out of a pocket in her dress. She held it out for the young handler to take before continuing, “I can tell you now, but just in case you forget, I thought I might compile them into a list you can check every now and again.” She stated.

Zack took the neatly rolled scroll with the hand that was supporting Cloud’s back, a grateful and overjoyed smile on his face.

“For disposition, most Re Nuvole’s are very timid and cautious, but have high energy levels and enjoy playing and loving a lot. They can be very good at getting into trouble, but are also very obedient and loyal. They are also very empathetic dragons and have a very good grip on how others think and feel. For their diet, they eat almost everything under the sun. They eat the same foods we do; meat, greens, sweets, and porridges. They won’t be able to eat solid foods until they’re a month old though.

“This one isn’t a diet thing, but on a very need to know basis. Re Nuvoles mature twice as slow compared to other dragons. For the first year of their life they stay within the infant and toddler range, six months as a baby, and another six as a little one. Childhood lasts six months after that, followed by another six of adolescence, where we become full grown by our second human year. That’s in the list too.

“For powers, oh, we have quite a few. We’re capable of breathing fire and ice, and we’re able to play around with electricity as well. We can spit pearls throughout our whole life if we eat any kind of eggshells. The partial transformation we just talked about is one of those powers too. There’s also knowledge siphoning; the babies can take knowledge straight from their master’s mind and repeat it as if it was their own.” She paused.

“Now this last one might take some time to get used to, but it’s called _‘discorso arcaica’.”_ Aerith spoke.

Although, Zack had to stare at her in bewilderment when her dialect changed completely when she spoke that last word. Cloud however, reacted to it very well. He pulled his head away from the crook of his master’s neck and glanced at Aerith in understanding.

“Oh I see. He already knows that. Must be why he can’t say his name yet at least.” Aerith commented.

“Wait, what? What was that? Did Cloud understand you?” Zack fumbled, his face screwing up as he tried to comprehend something he couldn’t.

“Cloud can’t speak in your tongue because he already knows ‘Archaic Speech’. That’s what I said before, only, in Ancient Cetra.” Aerith explained. “Before you ask, yes, Cetra is an elapsed language older than forgotten Midgarian.” She added.

“What does that mean, exactly?” Zack pressed gently.

“It’s something only Re Nuvoles know straight from birth. I’m not sure why, but we know it by heart. It’s actually the first language we end up speaking in, we have to be taught English. So when that little one says his first word aside from his and your name, don’t be surprised if it doesn’t make a lick of sense to you.” Aerith explained.

“So, I can only understand him telepathically because of the knowledge ability, and vice versa, right?” The young handler guessed.

“Exactly. But don’t worry. You’ll teach him your language, and I’m sure what once he starts talking, he’ll be glad to teach you his. I heard it makes a bond between dragon and handler much more strong.” Aerith added with a grin and a wink.

“Well then I guess I have a lot of work ahead of me then.” Zack responded sheepishly.

“Perhaps. Is that all you needed to know?” She inquired sweetly.

“For now, yeah.” The young teen responded with a grateful smile. “Thank you both so much, you don’t know how grateful I am!” He added with a quick bow, making sure he had a hold of Cloud so he wouldn’t fling him off on accident.

“It’s no problem at all.” Aerith smiled.

“But that’s not the only reason why we brought you here.” Sephiroth added.

“Oh, the blade right? Let me get that for you real-”

“Not just the blade.” Sephiroth interrupted, making the young teen stop and stare at him quizzically. “I specifically asked for you to come not only to find out you really did possess a rare dragon, but because I would like you to enroll in the Dragon Army when you both come of age.” He added.

Zack’s jaw unhinged from his mouth and gaped open while his eyes enlarged. Sephiroth smirked at the young handler’s reaction while Aerith giggled softly. He couldn’t believe it. Not only did he have a dragon to call his very own, but now Sephiroth was asking him _personally_ to join the dragon army when they came of age! He couldn’t believe it! The dreams he wished for all his life had all finally come true!

“I-I would be honored!” Zack exclaimed, somehow finding his words through his blind elation.

“Very good. I await the day you may join our squadrons. We will talk more when you come closer to the proper age. But this is not the last you’ll see of us until the appointed time.” Sephiroth spoke, his white tail flicking in gentle amusement.

“Of course not!” Aerith cut in, “I would love for you two to visit more! I can teach you all about Ancient Cetra and show you around the castle!” She beamed, placing her hands on her knees as a bright smile overcame her features.

“So, I take it you live here?” Zack mused with a smile of his own, gently shifting Cloud to his other shoulder carefully.

“Certainly! I help Sephiroth look after the army, not to mention I’m also one of the kingdoms Clerics.” She spoke with another giggle.

“Now we can discuss the matter of the blade.” Sephiroth noted, pointing to the satchel still sitting on the table.

“Mm? Oh, yes!” Zack recalled.

He took Cloud from his shoulder and set him down next to the bag. The little hatchling was quick to protest with an upset whine and reach for him again.

“I will pick you back up in a minute. Why don’t you get more acquainted Aerith?” Zack suggested as he gently scooted the little one closer to the beaming brunette.

Cloud just scooted back over closer to his master and reached for him again, wanting more cuddles and affection. His eyes grew big and dewy while the excess amount of sleeve swallowing his hands hung in the air before him, only adding to the cute display.

“Vieni adesso, Cloud. Diamo tuo padrone po 'di spazio.” Aerith spoke sweetly.

The little Re Nuvole whined at her pitifully, but never the less dropped his hands to his sides and scooched over to where the bigger dragon sat.

“Uh, do you know what she said?” Zack asked as he pulled the blade out of the bag and held it out for the General to take.

“She said for him to give you some space.” Sephiroth responded as he accepted the unique blade. “Hewley always does fine work.” He observed.

Zack had to admit, he had never seen a sword like that before. He was surprised to know his uncle fashioned it. Because it wasn’t just a sword, it was also a gun. Like, a gunblade.

“Is that for you, sir?” The young handler asked.

“No. This is for one of my men. He prefers gunblades, and the last one he had was broken on his last scouting mission.” Sephiroth responded.

“Does that make him a dragon handler?”

“Indeed it does. You will be meeting him one day soon.”

The polished gunblade was set to the side for the time being. Now all of Zack’s questions had been answered and the weapon had been delivered. There wasn’t much else he could do here at the castle. It was probably a good time to head back to the shop.

“Thank you both again for your time. I really appreciate it.” Zack acknowledged as he stood up from his chair, claiming the satchel as well.

“It was no trouble at all. I’ll be seeing you again soon?” Aerith asked with a smile.

“I suppose so.” Zack responded, mirroring a grin of his own.

Cloud started to squeak wildly and reach out for his master again, going so far to get to him as to lean over the edge of the table and stretch his arms out as far as they could go.

“Alright, come here you little rascal.” Zack teased as he picked the tiny hatchling up.

He was held against his shoulder and his frame was supported by his rear. He bid both of the dragons in the room farewell before stepping out of the meeting room to head back home. Hopefully Angeal would have something cooked when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know a little more about Cloud! What did you guys think about that? ;) I hope you all liked the chapter!
> 
> So don't be shy, leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Or just drop a kudo here, either or!
> 
> Thanks again guys! You're all amazing! :D


	14. Terrible Two's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuddup everyone? How's it been? :) First off, I am sooo sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I meant to have this up by the beginning of this month, but it never happened ^^; Leave it to writer's block, procrastination, life, and even entering a new fandom in the process! Yup, you heard that right, I'm into another fandom and it goes by Undertale. (Like Holy shit that game is amazing and there might be a *cough*FANFIC*cough*by me*cough* coming out soon!)
> 
> Anywaaays, you aren't here for that, you're here for a dragon story! And also, more apologies because this is the shortest chapter of this story ever. It only hit about 2,000 words or so, but I hope the content can make up for the lack of length. 
> 
> EDIT 12-1-16: The three month time skip has been changed to six because I forgot that I made Re Nuvole's age twice as slow as normal dragons XD
> 
> After all, it's not about the length, it's about the girth ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Zack did not expect himself to be woken up that morning by having his eyelids pried apart without his doing. He let out a loud groan and was completely awake when those lids snapped back with a sting that made his eyes water. As he reached up and used the heels of his palms to rub his eyes, he heard tittering and giggles from in front of him.

When he opened his eyes –on his own, he was met with the sight of Cloud sitting on his chest and smiling brightly at him. He was growing nicely, but then again, why wouldn’t he be if he was already six months old now? It’s true when they say time flies faster the older you get.

He wasn’t a tiny foot tall baby anymore; he was a two foot tall dragon just entering toddler stage. He could tell due to how he was woken up most mornings. He’d be jumped on, have his face smacked playfully, have his eyelids pried apart and smack back against his eyeballs. Never did Zack _ever_ wake up before Cloud anymore.

Even though he was growing taller, he was still as plump as ever. His sweaters were still somehow too big for him. Except now his hands weren’t swallowed by the sleeves anymore and the hem of each of his shirts only covered a bit below his rear instead of to his knees. His paw like feet had grown and weren’t as small, and even his ears had gotten longer as well as his puffy yellow hair.

His smile was even cuter than it had ever been. Now there was a single fang shimmering in each full-blown grin and smirk. (It was not a pretty phase whenever he started to teethe, so many pieces of ruined furniture, so many nights of his dragon screaming and crying) Sometimes it would poke out from behind his lips when he smiled. It really came in handy when he ate solid foods that required a bit more heavy duty chewing.

The ruby embedded into his forehead always shined more and he was always giggling or smiling. He was definitely more a troublemaker, but he was still sweet and kind and never liked it when Zack left him alone at _all_.

He was even getting speech down. Half the time he would ramble on in Ancient Cetra and Zack would always have to tell him to speak where he could understand him.

Cloud flicked his tail playfully, the long appendage swaying from side to side as his smile grew even wider when he saw he had successfully woken up his master.

“Ss’iny!” He exclaimed as his floppy ears perked.

“How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Zack, _Zack!_ Not _shiny!_ I _know_ you know my name!” Zack corrected with a laugh.

He reached out and ruffled the little one’s puffy blond hair, whom squeaked and giggled at the affection. When the young teen went to pull his hand away, Cloud whined at him in an annoyed fashion and gently headbutted his master’s chin.

Ever since he hit this new stage in his life, he had gotten much more demanding when it came to affection and attention. Instead of heartbroken squeaks, they’d be annoyed squeals and vocal demands for more.

“Hey, _hey_ , horns away from the eyes! I do _not_ wanna be poked again!” Zack warned when he fledgling tried to get attention a bit too harshly.

Cloud pulled back and sat on his rear with a soft plump and a hurt expression on his face. His tail found solace in sitting itself in his slate blue sweater and his floppy ears drooped.

“What, you want attention? Then I’ll _give_ ya’ some attention you little rascal!” Zack challenged as he quickly sat up.

The little Re Nuvole toppled off his chest with a surprised squeak as Zack was quick to flip him over on his back and blow an effective raspberry to his clothed stomach. The fledgling was alight in giggles and full blown laughs, his little legs kicking and arms swishing about. Once the young handler ran out of air, he just pulled back and started to massage those floppy white ears.

Cloud squeaked and started to purr, his eyes closed and a big grin on his face. His single tooth poked out from behind his stretched lips and glinted in the morning sunshine.

Zack tilted his head to the right and hummed in thought, tapping his index finger against his chin for added affect. “Y’know I think you might have done a bit more growing since I measured you last.” He surmised.

The little fledgling opened his eyes as his mouth parted in shock. However, that look quickly slipped into full-blown excitement. He scrambled onto his feet and hurried over to the backboard of the bedpost. He didn’t crawl or skitter around like a lizard anymore either, he was capable of standing upright on his own two feet, walking, and running around.

He grappled to the leftmost post before climbing down it with expertise. He was getting so much better at climbing things and even scaling up things as well. Zack even found him scaling the walls a couple of times, which had the little one in deep trouble for about ten minutes. In order to remedy that situation and further preserve the state of their house, Angeal had constructed an obstacle course for the Re Nuvole in the living room.

It was made out of wood and metal, covered with rugs and shags in order to make it soft to perch and climb on. The structure snaked across the walls and even hung from the ceiling. At one part, there was even a gap near the end of the course so Cloud could practice flying. Of course, he hadn’t been able to partially transform yet, but it was there for when the time came.

Cloud ran across the floor and stood by the open doorframe. The white painted frame was covered in lines and writing. Next to each slit in the wood was a height measurement for the little dragon. His most recent slash put him at two feet even and that was two weeks ago. He wiggled in excitement and was stretching on his tiptoes as he leaned against it. Zack laughed softly as he grabbed a small knife and a quill from his cluttered desk. When he crouched in front of the fledgling, that bouncing and stretching increased tenfold and he even started to squeak.

“Hold still.” Zack directed with a smirk.

Cloud stood tall and still while his master flattened his puffy spikes against his head in order to measure him. He made a nick in the frame and then marked it with the quill. The fledgling was quick to spin on his heel and see for himself if he had gotten any taller.

“Well I’ll be! You grew a whole centimeter taller.” The young handler stated.

The humanoid dragon spun around in a circle while squeaking in pure excitement while Zack tossed the quill and blade to his desk. Cloud paused in his circling to glance up at his master, then glance at the new mark on the door and point at it, even glancing back to the teen as if he hadn’t been the one to make the mark.

 _“Look how tall Cloud got!”_ Cloud telepathically blurted.

“I can see that.” Zack responded with both a fond and faraway look on his face.

He couldn’t believe how big his little dragon was getting. It was hard to believe it had already been six months since he hatched into his life. Spring and summer had all but gone as fall was left in their wake. The leaves that still manged to hang onto their trees were the colors of fire itself, while the rest that had fallen were a crippled brown. It wouldn't be too much longer until winter covered their kingdom like a thick white blanket. Zack could have sworn it was just yesterday when he saw his little baby hatch upside-down and tumble into him with big doe-like eyes. No longer was he a tiny little thing, now he was bigger and even brighter than before. While he might be quite the troublemaker now, he was still so sweet and adorable as he was from day one.

“Ma’Zaack?” Cloud spoke, his voice still heavy with metaphorical baby fat.

The young teen just scooped the little one into his arms and cradled him just like a human infant. Instead of using one arm, he was up to two now. Floppy white ears flattened in concern as the young one’s head tilted to the right ever so slightly.

“You’re getting so big. You know, one day you’re going to grow out of these arms of mine.” Zack mused.

Cloud let out a frightened squeal at that and buried his face into his master’s chest, nuzzling it from side to side with a tense sounding purr.

“No! Cloud non vuole ottenere big!” The fledgling whined, phasing in and out of English and Cetra.

Zack didn’t know _exactly_ what his dragon said, but he had a very good guess that he didn’t want to outgrow his arms. He smirked as he leaned back and laid against the floor with his dragon held close and tight. When those dewy cerulean eyes glanced at him, he gave him another smirk.

“But don’t you worry. You won’t be growing out of my arms for a while. After all, you’re still just a baby.” Zack clarified as he used one of his hands to run it through his dragon’s hair soothingly.

Cloud purred and nudged his head further into the touch, his long white tail flicking contently. That hand played with a few locks, brushed over his plump cheeks and traced the red marks under his eyes, even played with his ears and scratched his back.

“Now, why don’t we go see what’s for breakfast this morning?” Zack suggested.

Cloud agreed with a happy squeak and a flick of his tail. The young teen sat up, making sure he had his hands supporting his little dragon by the back and rear. When he was surely secured, Zack stood up, playfully bouncing the little fledgling in his arms when standing all the way up. That earned him some giggles and a squeak of approval.

So he exited his bedroom and headed down the stairs in order to reach the kitchen. Although, he wasn’t going to lie, Cloud was only starting to get heavier as the days went by. It didn’t help whenever he would eat so much during mealtime. So he found himself hoisting the fledgling up a little higher in his hold as he cut through the living room and entered the kitchen.

Genesis was assisting Angeal with the cooking, like on most mornings. The humanoid dragon was heating up a pan with a small stream of fire while the blacksmith was cooking and stirring some eggs around.

“Good morning!” Zack greeted.

“Gu’mng!” Cloud mimicked, even if he was still facing the wrong way.

“What’s on the menu this morning?” The young teen inquired as he set Cloud down at his new seat.

Ever since the little one grew a good foot, there was no longer enough room for him to sit on top of the table, so he got his own chair. It was higher up than the others so the fledgling could reach the table without any difficulty. Although, he didn’t like sitting there for good reason; he couldn’t move around as much as he’d like to, otherwise he’d fall out of the chair or get scolded for getting on the table.

“Omelets.” Angeal responded with a smirk, glancing away from the cooking food to direct the gesture towards his nephew.

“Sweet!” Zack exclaimed, taking his own seat on the right of his dragons’.

“How’s the little tyke this morning?” The older blacksmith asked, taking a moment to glance over his shoulder and direct his gaze towards his kin.

“Energetic as always.” Zack responded with a fond grin as he playfully scratched under the baby dragon’s chin.

“Huh, I’m glad _I_ never acted so wild back then.” Genesis commented in between breaks of fire breathing.

“Hah, no, you were _much_ worse.” Angeal reminded with a smirk.

 _“Worse??_ I beg to differ!” The humanoid Kazilik huffed, turning up his nose at the thought.

“Well, for starters, you always woke me up with a blast of fire straight to the face –it’s a miracle I can even grow any facial hair at this point- You burned all the food I managed to make, you constantly drove Noira up the wall with your hot-headed antics, _and_ you never listened when I scolded you.” Angeal listed. “Compared to how you used to act, Cloud is a _saint!”_ He added as he removed the eggs from the pan.

Cloud, upon listening into this bout, straightened up in his chair with his arms folded in his lap, chest slightly puffed and head tilted back at a slight degree, and tried to look as innocent and proud as possible.

“You little show-off.” Zack teased as he ruffled the little one’s puffy hair.

“Well, while I may have _apparently_ been quite the hell raiser, at least _I_ didn’t throw a temper tantrum whenever my Master left _me_ alone.” Genesis retorted in a snooty fashion, flicking his spiked tail as he did so.

Cloud looked very offended at that statement and bleated at Genesis, much like a baby goat instead of a dragon. Ever since he hit toddler stage, Zack had to admit his dragon had been making funnier and more unique sounds by the day.

“Actually-” Angeal reminded with a grin. “-You cried about being left alone until adolescence.”

 _“I did no such thing!!”_ Genesis cried as light gray smoke billowed from his nostrils. Even a faint blush of pink could be seen dusting across his cheeks.

“Wow! I wish I had been around to see that!” Zack laughed.

Now that the insult had been vanquished, Cloud was smiling and giggling along with everyone else, all having a cruel laugh at Genesis’s expense.

“Okay, to be honest he only did that for a few minutes before he’d find something else to bide his time with.” Angeal corrected, not wanting to upset his dragon too much.

As he spoke, he evenly served out the omelets to each individual spot at the table, Cloud included.

“Ha! See? I knew I wasn’t a crybaby for long!” Genesis puffed with a smirk on his face as he sat himself down at the table.

“ _For long.”_ Zack quoted with a devious half-smirk as he too was served breakfast.

“Zip it, Zack! Before I come over there and sow your mouth shut!” The Kazilik challenged, picking up a fork from his side and pointing it at the young teen.

“Why don’t you come and try?” Zack egged on, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, did I say sow? I meant _singe!”_ Genesis rasped, snorting smoke from his nose as if to get the point across.

At this point, Cloud stood up from his tall chair with another chattered bleat before hopping out of it and onto the table with a clatter. Before he could be scolded or told no, he scurried in front of his Master and threw his arms out and flashed the older dragon his single fang, as if to protect him while intimidating the other beast.

He didn’t look very threatening though, being so little and cute. He just looked like someone took his favorite toy; not intimidating in the slightest.

“If you all don’t stop acting up, I’m going to eat _all_ of your omelets!” Angeal joined in, getting ready to snatch all of the yellow food items off everyone’s plates.

Zack was quick to scoot his plate towards him and hold onto it as if it had been a toy or his baby dragon. He loved food probably as much as he loved his dragon. Genesis just scowled at his master and slowly scooted his plate closer towards him. Cloud was quick to scurry off the table and sit in his seat before acting as innocent as possible.

“That’s what I thought.” Angeal spoke with a nod of his head.

So the four ate in relative silence after that, not wanting to stir up any more trouble and risk their breakfasts being snatched away from them. Although, Zack had to admit now that Cloud had entered toddler stage, his powers should be close to awakening, if any of what Aerith said was true, anyways. He glanced over at the little one, watching him with a faint smirk as his omelet was mostly played with, rather than eaten.

However, that was only the start of what would soon be a very interesting day. Aerith’s words were very true indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, was it good? Worth the wait I hope? :3 Yeah, super duper short, I'll be making up for that in the next chapter for sure though!
> 
> So if you liked it, don't be shy to leave behind some comments or kudos! They all mean so much to me! :)
> 
> Until next time everyone!


	15. The Dark Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud discovers one of his powers; A new and ominous prophecy is on the rise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! Look what I updated (Finally!) I want to apologize for the super long wait you guys have had to endure! I've been extremely distracted and ill lately, more so than usual. 
> 
> First off, I got an art tablet, so I've been doodling on that thing almost everyday, which made my neglect my writing pretty badly ^^; Not to mention the fact that I've been really into Undertale lately, so that's kinda made this fandom take a hit, but I still love it! I'm just, super into Undertale right now XD My health? I'll save that topic for the end note since there's a lot going on there. But for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Cloud watched with mild interest as his master hammered away at a hot blade, sitting atop his right shoulder for the best view. The heat, sparks, and fire no longer scared him. In fact, it excited him now. His floppy white ears would twitch in time with the strike of metal to steel, something he couldn’t control on his own. His long tail swayed much like a cat as it draped of the raven-haired youth’s shoulder, the tuft of yellow fur at the tip swishing along as well.

He glanced behind him and saw Angeal doing the same thing as Zack, while Genesis was providing the fire for his respective Masters’ work. Cloud glanced back to his own human’s work, making a soft and almost undetectable squeak. The teen had to use fire from the hearth to his right, rather than get it straight from the belly of a beast. He wished he could help his master like Genesis got to help his own.

The blond-haired dragon glanced behind him again, cerulean eyes gazing at the full-formed Kazilik.

 _“Gen’sis.”_ He called out telepathically.

Dragons were always capable of communicating with other dragons, no matter what breed or no matter what the age difference. They even had different ‘channels’ so to speak, which allowed them to mentally talk with one another without their masters listening in.

 _“What do you want, squirt?”_ Genesis responded, glowing yellow and blue-tinted eyes making contact with the tiny dragon’s own.

 _“Cloud wants to breathes fiwe like you. Cans you teach Cloud to do dat?”_ He asked, cocking his head to the right as he did so.

 _“Nope.”_ Genesis replied simply.

“More heat, Gen.” Angeal directed within the lull of telepathic conversation.

 _“Why nots!?”_ Cloud whined, a frown forming on his plump face. His tail flicked behind him much like that of an annoyed cat.

The Kazilik blew a small stream of fire against the blade the older blacksmith was working on for a second, responding as soon as he finished the task, _“Cause using an ability like that isn’t something you can teach. You just have to know it. It’s hardwired into certain types of dragon DNA. If you don’t have that power then you can’t use it.”_

Cloud appeared to be forlorn at this point. His eyes were dewy and crestfallen, as if looking pitiful would allow him to suddenly breathe fire.

 _“Why do you want to breathe fire anyways? It’s not like you need it for anything.”_ Genesis remarked before receiving another order for a stream of fire.

 _“Cause…”_ Cloud began. The Kazilik provided the fire that was requested as the little one started up again. _“Cloud wants to help Mastew by bweathin’ fiwe fo’ him.”_ He explained somberly.

About that time, Zack paused in his consistent hammering to wipe some sweat from his brow. He glanced over to the hearth and frowned.

“Fire went out again.” He commented before having to squat down and relight it himself.

He couldn’t really ask Genesis to do it for him, Angeal was currently making use of his dragon’s ability. He’d hate to inconvenience either of them when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself.

 _“Makes sense,”_ The Kazilik commented as he watched his master’s nephew relight the fire in his own hearth. _“But like I said, you have to know it. It can’t be taught. Besides, I haven’t even seen a whiff of smoke come out of your nose.”_ Genesis added, his spiked tail flicking behind him lazily.

The conversation was over at that point. The older dragon became more focused in playing his part while Angeal continued to fashion the forming blade atop his anvil. Cloud hummed a flat key as he thought. If he could at least get a bit of smoke to form, then maybe he’d be able to breathe fire and help his master? So he started to huff and snort loudly, going cross-eyed as he watched for any signs of smoke to come out of his mouth or nostrils.

Zack glanced over at his dragon with a half-amused and half-concerned look on his face, “Cloud? You alright there, buddy?” He asked with a gentle laugh.

Most of the amusement died away as he watched his little dragon huff and snort as if he was about to hack up a hairball. He was putting so much force into the actions that the tufts of fur on his tail and ears were fluffed up like a startled cat’s tail. It was even enough to get Angeal to stop working for a moment and glance up to see what or who was making those sounds.

“Is Cloud alright?” The older blacksmith inquired, a look of heavy concern etched into his defined face.

“I think all the smoke in here might be getting to him.” Zack responded as he gently began to pat the little one’s clothed back. “I’m going to take him to the living room so he can get some fresh air.” He added.

“Alright, don’t take too long, or your sword won’t be forgeable anymore.” Angeal advised.

“Right.” The teen responded as he placed his mallet against his anvil.

He broke away from his small work area and shuffled across the workshop. He pulled open the door and entered the living room, shutting it behind him softly. Cool air blasted against his arms and face, a tint of this morning’s breakfast lingering in the draft. Zack didn’t want to move too far away from the door, otherwise he’d track dirt and soot all over the wood floor. It even felt weird to be in the living room still donned in his dirty work gloves and apron. The unease didn’t last long as his attention went right back to his huffing and puffing baby dragon.

Comforting yet firm pats were applied to his back again, which his blue sweater was now starting to take on some black and gray due to the soot and cinders coating the gloves. Realizing he was getting nowhere and only starting to worry his master, Cloud stopped trying to puff smoke and gave up.

“Are you okay, bud?” Zack asked. A small frown tugged at his lips and brow as he spoke.

The Re Nuvole nodded without a word, rather disappointed nothing happened. He couldn’t even huff a little cinder. However, that discontent didn’t last for very long, because as soon as he developed a hiccup from all of that snorting and huffing, a tiny burst of fire blew out of his mouth and lingered on his tongue like a hot pepper.

Both man and beast were in stunned silence as a thin trail of smoke drifted before their blue eyes. They glanced at each other, then back to the empty space in front of them as if they didn’t believe what they just saw. When another hiccup tore through the silence, so did another little burst of fire.

“Ohmygodyou’rebreathingfirealready!!” Zack gasped all in one breath. His gloved hands went to cover his mouth, something he always did when shocked for some reason. “I don’t believe this! Aerith’s scrolls stated that Re Nuvole’s didn’t learn how to use their powers until the end of their first human year!” He added exuberantly.

He was quick to scoop Cloud off of his shoulder and hold him out in the air in front of him. The little one’s tail curled like a fishhook as his eyes met with his master’s own. Zack’s bright sapphire eyes twinkled with the luminescence of an entire galaxy, captivating the little dragon like they always did.

“Can you do it again?” The teen asked exuberantly.

Cloud didn’t really know how to do it on the spot. It was pure accident he ended up hiccupping fire. But seeing the way his master’s eyes shined and hearing how excited he was, he at least had to try and figure it out on his own. He didn’t want to let the young teen down, not now, not ever.

He thought about how Genesis did it. It looked like it took no effort to do at all, like it was second nature. He dug deep, thinking really hard about how to do it again. His mind was drawing blanks and couldn’t process the request. As the seconds ticked by, he could see the lights in Zack’s eyes burning away, like the galaxy within them was dying. If he couldn’t do it again, he was going to let him down.

At that thought, a deep warmth could be felt churning in the Re Nuvole’s belly like a fresh caldron of stew or a hot summer day. The feeling was forced upwards, traveling through his throat before he opened his mouth and sputtered out a few hot cinders, coughing as he did so.

Zack tilted his head just in time to avoid the hot pieces of flame shooting at him. A huge grin washed over his face before he pulled Cloud to his chest and hugged his growing dragon tightly.

“I knew you could do it!” He praised enthusiastically. He even planted a little kiss to the top of those wheat blond spikes as a reward.

The little one happily squealed and nuzzled his face from side-to-side against his master’s work apron, not even caring that it was dirty. However, when he pulled his face away from his human’s chest, there was fond laugher.

“You’ve got soot all over your face, Cloud.” Zack commented with a tender laugh. He used his arm to wipe at the toddler’s cheeks, the black smearing slightly before being lifted from his red-marked cheeks.

The little dragon purred at the touch and affection, his red-lined tail flicking happily behind him.

“Let’s show Angeal and Genesis!” The teen exclaimed.

He made sure he had a good hold on his baby dragon before spinning on his heel to reenter the workshop. Zack all but slammed the door shut as he barreled back into the shop with a huge smile stretched across his face. His uncle and respective dragon glanced up from their work with looks of confusion on their face.

“Is everything alright, Zack? We heard you shouting all the way out here.” Angeal inquired.

The exuberant teenager was quick to bound up to his uncle’s side with a spring in his step before responding with, “Cloud just learned how to breathe fire!”

The blacksmith looked taken aback at the statement, his face twisting as if he had just been punched. “Already?” He asked.

“Yeah! Look!” Zack chirped. He glanced at the toddler dragon still resting in his arms and was comfortably pressed against his chest. “Do your trick, Cloud!” He encouraged.

All the Re Nuvole had to do was recall that warm and burning feeling in his gut and stomach and how it rose up to his throat. When he thought of that, he was able to spit out a tiny fireball across the shop to splat against the floor two feet away from them.

 _“Well, aren’t you full of surprises?”_ Genesis remarked with a smirk stretching across his snout.

That comment had Cloud beaming even more.

* * *

 

“What do you mean I can’t be a Dragon Handler?!” A young voice cried out in anger and distress. “I should be allowed to be anything I want!” They added with the same intensity as before.

Their voice echoed across spacious walls and down each open corridor that surrounded them. Others that managed to hear the shout steered clear of that area, not wanting to get involved in the verbal skirmish.

“Indeed, your highness, but you’ve turned fifteen already and there are still no signs of a mark anywhere on your being.” Another voice explained. This voice was much calmer and wiser sounding than the other voice, probably belonging to an older man. “That being said, it is too late for you to become a Handler.”

“I do not care! I _want_ a dragon!” The younger voice protester vehemently.

“I am aware, young prince.” The older voice pressed, trying to be clam and reasonable with the heir to the throne. “But you know as well as I that without the Dragon Crest mark then it means you cannot and will not be a tamer. However, there are plenty of drakes that-”

“ _No!_ I do not want a drake, Reeve! I want a dragon! A _Dragon_ do you hear me?!” The prince screamed, his voice bouncing off the castle walls with ease.

Reeve heaved a heavy sigh. A few strands of dark brown hair fell in his face, traces of silver already beginning to line them at age thirty-eight. His deep brown eyes gazed deep into the eyes of the King’s son. A calloused and very worn hand scratched at his facial hair as he thought of his next choice of words. He set his jaw before he prepared to speak again.

“Prince Rufus, you know the dragon code; ‘those that do not bear the Dragon Crest by the eve of the mortals fifteenth year are not chosen to walk the path of the dragon’. It is as Minerva states.” Reeve re-explained.

The young lord looked very peeved, having to hear the code for the umpteenth time already. His bright ice blue eyes were narrowed like cat-slits out of his anger. That blue was only intensified by the platinum blond of his simple yet elegant hairstyle. He grinded his teeth before he spat,

“You’re the High Priest, are you not? Surely you can change the Goddess’s mind or grant me a Crest all on your own!” Rufus admonished. He held out his right wrist towards the older man. “Go on. Use your powers to give me a mark.” He demanded.

“While I may be Midgar’s High Priest, I cannot change fate or the code. Not even that is in my power.” Reeve stated firmly.

“Fate? _Fate? Ha!_ This is not fate. This is just an obstruction in my path. I _know_ I’m destined to become a Dragon Handler! How could I _not_ be? I _am_ Royalty after all! I am Midgar’s Prince! Son of Shinra!” Rufus stated, shouting out his titles loud and proud enough for the whole castle to hear.

“I am aware of your titles, young Lord. But I will not tell you again; the Great Dragon Spirit hasn’t given you a mark, neither has the Goddess intervened to do so either. It is simply not your destiny to become a Dragon Handler.” Reeve reiterated.

“Are you telling me, the Prince of Midgar, that I cannot have something that I want? That I cannot change ‘destiny’?” Rufus questioned.

“I myself am not denying you of obtaining a dragon. I am just stating the facts and what the Goddess has been telling me in my visions.”

“Your visions are nothing but silly little dreams, Reeve! If you won’t help me, then I’ll obtain a Dragon on my own! With or without a crest!” Rufus challenged.

He tore away from the Kingdom’s High Priest shouting for his father the entire way down the spacious castle corridors. As soon as the spoiled young Lord was out of sight and ear range, Reeve heaved a heavy sigh and turned towards the Prayer room’s statue. It was of the Goddess; Minerva, whom watched over the people and their lands, riding atop a legendary black and red Re Nuvole dragon. She was cloaked in gorgeous robes with sturdy armor, as was the mighty dragon she rode as well. In the statue’s hand was the fabled Rod of Life.

It wasn’t just part of the statue, it was the actual Rod once wielded by Minerva herself in centuries long ago. The Rod was rumored to have the powers of the gods themselves –but not only that, if the Rod was wielded by the chosen person, it was said that it could even bring a soul back from the dead and grant even a peasant the title of King, even if there was already royalty in power.

When she had been a Goddess roaming earth in a mortal body, there had been a great and devastating war that mirrored the Great Dragon Purge. With her Re Nuvole, Chaos, and the Rod of Life, they stopped the feuding and she ascended to the heavens. Before she crossed the astral planes, she left a prophecy behind:

_‘There will be an even greater war on the horizon, one which I fear to be far worse than this one. There will be loss, bloodshed, pain, and the falling of a mighty empire. Those that held the Kingdom together will be its undoing. The mightiest will fall, but the meekest shall prevail.  
A common man of humble upbringings and beast descended from Chaos himself will arise in this dire time, one with a bond stronger than even my powers. They will claim the Rod of Life and restore the feuding world. They will bring peace to the lands, punish the wicked, and become the new leaders; bringing forth a new age of acceptance and love.’_

Reeve feared that this prophecy would soon be on the rise. The signs were already showing themselves, some of the stepping stones to this new Great War were already being set in place. He was already seeing the worst of it in his visions, as well as Minerva herself speaking with him in his dreams. His tired eyes gazed upon the statue and he had to sigh again.

“Heaven help us all.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oooohhhh!! Who put this plot here?? Oh wait, I did! XD More characters have been introduced and the story is starting to take a darker turn little by little >;) What will this new development spell out for our happy little dragon family? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!! Mwuahahha! XD
> 
> So if you liked the chapter, don't be shy! Leave me a kudo or a comment and let me know what you thought, okay? :)
> 
> And lastly, before I part for now, I'll discuss why I've been absent for so long and why it might affect the speed and update schedule of future chapters. 
> 
> Namely, I have been rather ill lately, more than I have ever been. Last week I was diagnosed with Gilbert's Syndrome, which is honestly a rather harmless liver condition that deals with processing the chemical compound of bilirubin. My liver doesn't process that right so there's always a little yellow tint in my eyes. It doesn't cause any symptoms, but it left unchecked it might spell out problems for me in the future.
> 
> Secondly, I haven't been doing well in the stomach department either. I still have no idea what's wrong, but I haven't been able to eat normally. When I eat, I get constant stomach pain and nausea. If I don't get that, it's constant gas (Pretty disgusting, I know lol) So I'm on medication to minimize the amount of acid my stomach produces, which worked perfectly for the first week. But lately my pains have been coming back even with the medication. If this keeps up, my doctor informed me I'll have to see a specialist. (Which it looks like that's going to be my best and only option)
> 
> On top of all that, I've been extremely stressed and overworked, and my depression has been much more active as of late. (I've had the depresses since I was seven) I can never seem to get enough sleep, I'm always saving what energy I do have for work, and life has just been getting really ridiculous right now haha! So everything's just been kinda thrown at me at once and I just don't really have time for my hobbies anymore which really upsets me.
> 
> So that's what's been on the haps lately. So I might not be able to update this as much as I want (I know, updates once a month and I'm slowing it down again?? Sorry!!) Well, I'll end this little thing here, I just thought I'd let you lovely readers of mine know why I've been gone for so long! I'll do my best to get the next chapter out when I can!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me! :)  
> ~Zimithrus1


	16. Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus takes matters into his own hands. Zack and Cloud run some needed errands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see? Very long time no see! After a nearly ten month disappearance I've finally returned! More on that at the end of the story. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 16**

“Who does that Reeve think he is? Telling _me!…_ ” Prince Shinra hissed as he briskly stormed through the castle halls. “…Wait, not just me, but the _Prince_ of Midgar, telling me I cannot have what I desire!” He continued as he took a sharp right, nearly sliding across the tile for a moment.

His face rivaled that of the ripest summertime tomato, yet his entire being seemed to mimic an angry teapot ready to spill over. It almost appeared as if he was sunburnt due to the red flourish of hate burning behind his cheeks and forehead. Not even the brisk wind that ruffled around him as he hurried through the hall could cool him. He was red, he was seeing red, and even his thoughts were drenched in red.

“If only father was here, then I could express my discontent! But _N­o!_  He just ­ _had_ to be in the lowest of the low tiers collecting taxes! At least father would listen to me and give me what I want more than anything in this whole world!” Shinra huffed, puffing his chest out as he continued his brisk storm through the castle.

He was going to continue his one way rant in his own chambers. At least in his room there was nothing that could tell him no. After all, what good is a silver spoon if there is no one to ogle it? One would be better off having nothing if the elegance could not be shown. That’s what his father always told him. A Silver spoon was nothing without the wooden ones to gaze upon their shimmer. Too bad mother could not think the same as them.

He repeated this proud mantra on like a page of never-ending sheet music, all while in the silent confines of his thoughts. To each maid or servant that met his gaze, a harsh glare and sneer was there as rebuttal.

Once his bedroom door was in sight, he sprinted across the tile like a warhorse in a full blown sprint. If it had been open, he would have preferred to charge right in. However, he had to settle for opening it and closing it with a satisfying slam. He hoped it was so loud that Reeve would be able to hear it from the chapel. From the safety of a closed door, Rufus stuck his tongue out and sneered rather childishly for one caught between ten and twenty.

“Reeve is far too blinded by pretend Gods to realize that the true force stood in front of him just moments ago. What a filthy wooden spoon my mother keeps around…” Prince Shinra snorted indignantly.

However, a deep look of thought crossed his face in that moment. If he thought long and hard about that failure of a conversation, he was able to pick some visual keys he had missed in the heat of the moment. Even that no good chapel phony possessed a faded dragon crest on his wrist. How could a middle class man like that be worthy of once owning a dragon?

He had seen the mark, it was faded and rather chipped looking, meaning his dragon had bit the dust long ago. Serves him right. Anyone who dare deny the wants and needs of king or prince deserves to lose the title of ‘Dragon Handler’.

He started to chuckle in that moment, posing his hand in front of his face with his fingers fanned out.

“Oh, it seems the wooden spoon tried its best to paint itself lustrous silver. What a shame the coat was fake.”

However, much like his current moods and swings of them, this reprieve did not last long. He pulled his hand from his face, staring at it with shrunken pupils.

“But if a wonderful silvery piece like me cannot even possess a dragon, yet a meager wooden one can… Am I not silver?”

A hand clenches into a fist.

“ _No!_ Absolutely not!” He decided. “I am a prince! I am the Prince of Midgar! Future heir to the throne! I do not need anyone’s permission to acquire my hearts’ desires! If Reeve cannot give me a dragon, and that _stingy_ Goddess won’t…”

He quickly opened his door and hurried out, not even bothering to close it.

_“I will obtain one on my own!…”_

And his form receded into the distance until it disappeared completely. He knew what he needed, and what he needed to do. Now it was just simply time to do it.

* * *

 

“Oh, I can’t believe this…” Zack trailed, his face rather distorted with both endearment and hesitancy.

His left hand cradled his right elbow as he stood with his weight shifted to the right, his jaw titled into his raised hand. The sight before him was indeed a sight within itself. It was something he expected to come, but not as hastily as it did.

“…You outgrew another shirt.” The young black-haired teen sighed as his pitifully playful eyes gazed at his growing baby dragon.

Cloud, the baby Re Nuvole, was currently staring back and forth to either of his arms with a big grin. Once more a shirt’s seams popped and snapped and now left the little one wearing a colorful poncho, his arms having torn his sleeves right open. He glanced up at his handler with a big grin, his one fang glimmering faintly.

Carefully and tenderly, Zack slid his arms beneath the body of the growing fledgling and hoisted him in the air, then into his awaiting arms.

“You’re lucky we have to go to the tailor anyways.” The young teen commented with a grin. He tried to get the shirt to cover the bottom half of his dragon, but the fabric gave him a hard time.

That much was true. Many of their outfits needed to be patched up and mended carefully. Angeal and Zack needed to get many holes in their work clothes patched up, Genesis needed some tears sown away in his own robes, and now finally, Cloud needed new clothes altogether.

 The little one shook his head vehemently before squeaking out, “Cloud non ne ha bisogno. Cloud jus’ use Maestro’s clothes!”

The little babe was quick to grapple to his handler’s shirt and scale his way up his chest, over his shoulder, and into the open hood of his black and yellow embroidered tunic. Zack had to process what his dragon has said. Aerith’s lessons in the castle every Tuesday was helping him learn the archaic language, but he was still a novice. He knew he was called master, but he was still iffy about that first part.

“Cloud, you can’t just hide in my clothes, you’ll grow out of places to hide in them.” Zack said with a small laugh.

He glanced over his shoulder to see that six-month old babe staring right back at him with a big, one-toothed smile on display. His cheeks flushed pink and accentuated the marks on his cheek and the ruby on his forehead.

Cloud was quick to shake his head. “No! Cloud will stop growing!”

Zack smiled, “Sorry, buddy, but it doesn’t work that way.”

The Re Nuvole puffed his cheeks out and a pout formed on that plump face of his. “Posso fare tutto ciò che voglio!” He angrily squealed. 

The young dragon handler was able to make out _exactly_ what was said; only because that was one of Cloud’s favorite lines.

“No, you _can’t_ do whatever you want, mister-” Zack reminded as he pulled his feisty little dragon from the hood of his tunic, “-You’re going to grow whether you like it or not.” The young handler told him as he went back to holding him in his arms.

Cloud’s pout only deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest. His tail flicked wildly to the left and right and even his ears flattened against his head.

“Don’t you give me that look.” Zack warned in a playful manner as a smirk made one corner of his mouth turn upwards.

The fledgling couldn’t hold his scowl even though he tried to. The corner of his own mouth started to twitch up and the handler could see the playful light dancing behind those big blue eyes.

“-Besides,” Zack started, making sure all evidence of fake anger had left the infant dragon, “We’re nearing the end of Autumn and it’s going to get very cold when winter comes, so we need to get you warmer clothes anyways.” He informed.

This year’s autumn was very mild; it had never been too hot or too cold through the last few months. The weather wizard’s predictions never went above eighty degrees and they never went below fifty either. But he had also predicted that this winter was going to be a very cold one with lots of snow.

Zack couldn’t wait to see Cloud’s reaction to his first snow. Just the thought made him smile like he was still a young child himself. He always loved the snow himself because there was always so much to do with it!   
He had spent many cold winters with Angeal and Genesis; sledding in the third tier of the city where the hills were steepest, declaring snowball fights while winning and losing his fair share of them, spending evenings by the fire with warm food and good company. Winter itself just seemed like a magical season.

“Maeestrooo~!” Cloud sung.

Zack hadn’t realized he had been lost in thought until his baby dragon called out to him. He glanced down to find the little blond staring at him with doe-like eyes, his droopy ears perked into more of a concerned position on his head.

“Sorry about that, got lost in thought.” Zack apologized sheepishly.

“Lost?” Cloud peeped before he glanced around the room, “-But Maestro right here?”

The young teen laughed for a brief moment, “It’s just an expression. It means I spaced out for a bit.” He explained.

A look of understanding spread across the baby dragon’s face like jam on bread. He squeaked out a small sound of agreement as his ears twitched momentarily.

“Come on-” Zack began as he started to make his way out of his bedroom, “-We’ve got a lot to do today, so let’s get moving.” He finished just as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Before he could even take a step down the stairs, a sudden cold chill shot through him and made his whole body briefly shiver. He wasn’t sure what caused the sudden chill, but it didn’t feel as if he was just naturally cold. Something in the air felt very different today. For now, Zack decided to shrug it off and carry on as normal.

Cloud must have not felt the strange chill to the air. The young Re Nuvole still looked very content and mellow pressed into his torso. Perhaps it was just the fall air anyways. Zack walked through the living room and entered the workshop with ease, remembering to shut the door behind him.

From over by the anvil and hearth, he could see both Genesis and Angeal donned in their work attire and hunched over the worktable on the left side of the room. From the way they were speaking, it sounded as if they didn’t want to be heard. A mischievous smirk slid across Zack’s face and when he glanced down at his dragon, Cloud was wearing the same emotion as well.

They carefully crept up behind the two buried in their work, making sure to take light and cautious steps to avoid being heard. The young handler was rather surprised he didn’t alert the humanoid Kazilik in the slightest.

“…So I was thinking something along these lines?” Angeal’s deep voice grumbled.

“That looks awfully large for someone so scrawny, don’t you think?” The airy voice of Genesis retorted.

“He’ll probably grow into it.”

“Looks more like something _you_ would use, my intrepid master. Besides, it’s still a few years away…”

Zack wanted to get just a _little_ bit closer to see what kind of work they were sketching out on the table. However, a careless step caused the wooden floor to squeak like a mouse under his weight. Both heads sharply turned at the minute sound and papers were hurriedly shoved aside.

“Zack!-” Angeal exclaimed, clearing his throat uncomfortably, “-Uh, good morning! I didn’t think you’d be ready to go run the errands this early.” He added on with a cough into a fist.

“Good morning! Watcha’ working on?” Zack inquired with a big grin. Cloud tittered out a ‘good morning’ as well from his spot nestled in his master’s arms.

“ _Someone’s_ nosy.” Genesis huffed with a flick of his spiked tail. His milky gaze then turned towards his master, “I _told_ you not to think this up while he was still here.” He pointed out matter-of-factly.

Angeal was quick to shrug as if he never concocted his idea in the first place, which only made his dragon snort softly with a smirk on his face.

“So, aside from that…” Zack deterred, knowing he’d probably get scolded if he pressed the issue too far, “Are all the clothes that need to be mended down here?” He asked as he shifted Cloud from one side of his body to the other. _He was getting bigger after all._

“Ah, yes. I set them on your own worktable.” Angeal responded with a snap of his fingers.

“Payment for them is also on the table.” Genesis added, flicking his tail in a lax fashion.

Zack nodded before he spun on his heel and walked over to the other side of the workshop. The clothes were as they said they would be; sitting atop the young teen’s worktable along with the payment stacked neatly beside it. He set Cloud down on an empty space beside the clothing. For now, the young babe had no complaints about being put down. He took his satchel down from a nail hammered in to a wooden post on his left and began to place the clothing inside.

When it came to the coins on the table, he counted them out to make sure they were correct. Which was no easy task due to the fact that every time he slid a counted coin over to the side, his playful dragon would swipe it right back over and make him lose count. When he finally did manage to get the right number, his face screwed up in confusion.

“Um, Angeal?” Zack voiced, making sure he was loud enough to be heard from the other side.

“Something the matter?”

“There’s not enough money for everything.” The black-haired teen commented. He turned around to make eye contact with his uncle.

“What do you mean there’s not enough? I counted it myself.” Angeal remarked with the same curious tone as his nephew.

“Well, there’s enough for the patchwork and sewing, but there’s not enough to cover Cloud’s outfits too.” Zack responded. He could hear his dragon playing with the coins again from behind him.

Genesis actually started to chuckle, hiding the sly grin he wore behind a gloved hand. His tail flicked in amusement as it tapped the back of Angeal’s calf a few times.

A smirk of the blacksmith’s own traveled across his lips before he spoke, “That’s because you’ll have to pay for that yourself.”

“Wait, what?” Zack gawked.

“Cloud is your responsibility-” Angeal stated as he crossed one leg over the other and leaned against his own table, “Therefore, anything he needs is coming out of _your_ pocket.”

“Since when was this a thing?” Zack gasped, “Just last week you paid for something he needed!” He brought up, using his hand to gesture as well.

“Last week, Cloud was still a baby. _This_ week, he’s a toddler. I didn’t mind helping you out while he was still that young. Now that he’s matured a bit more, I think it’s time you weigh more of the financial burden of being a dragon handler-”

“You barely even pay me for the work I do!” The young teen interrupted.

“-Which is _also_ why I’ve decided to give you a raise.” Angeal finished.

Zack was going to say more, but he stopped short at the ‘getting a raise’ part. He hummed a flat key and placed his hands on his hips. On one side, he’d have to start paying for more of Cloud’s needs. That probably meant more than just clothes. But on the other side, he’d be making more so he could actually afford those things. _Maybe even have a little to himself as well._

“I _guess_ I can handle that…” Zack muttered.

Genesis made a small noise of surprise as his bright yellow and green ringed eyes made contact with his master’s, “He took that much better than I expected.”

“You know what that means…” Angeal mused with a wide smile.

Genesis was quick to adopt his own pouty look as he stuffed his hand into the pocket of his pants. He spend a few moments digging around before taking a fair amount of Gil out and slapping it into the older man’s awaiting hand.

“Wait…Were you _betting_ on this?” Zack said indignantly.

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t think I was going to win.” Angeal chuckled as he pocketed the newly acquired currency.

“You were betting _against me!?_ ”

Genesis actually started to outright laugh at that point, his hand no longer covering his mouth as he performed the emotion. His tail was flicking fast from side-to-side like an amused cat. Angeal tried to suppress a few of his own chuckles, but they came out as harsh snorts before he lost it too. Handler and dragon were now both laughing up a storm; Genesis howling to the point where he had to clutch his gut and lean his head on Angeal’s shoulder for support and the blacksmith himself unable to look his nephew in the eye.

Cloud glanced up from his coin game with a curious squeak, unaware of the events that transpired. Even though he had no idea what his handler’s kin and dragon were laughing about, he had a few squealy giggles himself.

“Crooked-nosed knaves…” Zack huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and he pouted.

The blacksmith cleared his throat and removed the last traces of laughter from his voice and brow before he dared to speak again, “All joking aside, you might want to get a move on. The weather wizard’s forecast calls for a thunderstorm and I’d hate for you to be out and get sick in another one.” He mentioned.

“Right, right.” The young teen flippantly responded as he turned back around to pocket the coins, grab his satchel, and collect his baby dragon from the table.

He began to make his way towards the front door, but only paused when he was right in front of it. He glanced behind him for a moment, “I’ll be back soon.” He called to his uncle and his respective dragon.

“We’ll be here.” Angeal responded with a soft nod.

With a small smile, Zack turned back around, opened up the front door, then left before closing the door behind him. Before he made any more progress, he opened up the flap to his bag and placed Cloud inside. The little dragon whined in an over-dramatic fashion, but otherwise made no move to escape or wriggle free.   
He knew the drill as much as he hated to admit it. He did let his floppy white ears flatten against his head to show his master that he was not happy about the situation.

“I’m sorry, Cloud, but until you learn how to mask your appearance, you aren’t allowed outside of the bag.” Zack reminded.

He was a little concerned if he was being honest. Aerith’s teachings had informed him that his dragon should already know how to perform his Masquerade ability, but he couldn’t. On the contrary, Cloud was already capable of breathing fire. Apparently he wasn’t supposed to know how to do that until the end of his first year. He was growing up in a rather strange fashion. Even Aerith had noted the same thing.

It was as if he knew how to do the complex later in life things immediately, but the simple things took him much longer to do. Come to think of it, it had been like that since the day he hatched. He could climb as well as a toddler back then, but he couldn’t walk like he should have. Same goes for the talking as well. He didn’t even have his partial transformation down either, and he was supposed to have learned that ages ago. Strange.

“Cloud is too big.”

Zack glanced down upon hearing his dragon speak, only to see him having problems hunkering down and hiding himself within the bag. Big blue eyes glanced up suddenly, with hope burning brightly behind them.

“If Cloud too big for bag…Then Cloud outside!” He theorized.

However, Zack gave the little rascal a stern look, “Or I just need to buy a bigger bag.” He countered.

Cloud whined out-loud in a heart-broken tone. If it was possible, his ears would have receded further into his skull, but they just became like a solid line with no shape instead. The young dragon handler sighed pitifully before he started to gently rub those floppy ears.

“I know you want to start being out in the open, but I can’t risk nearly losing you again.”

“Cloud godere del sol…” The little one peeped as his blue eyes filled with tears.

That little line just tugged on Zack’s heartstrings hard enough to make him physically wince. All the Re Nuvole wanted to do was enjoy the sunshine and probably just be in very close contact with him.

“Okay…How about just this once, we do this?” Zack mentioned.

He stopped rubbing the dragon’s ears and lifted him from the clothes-filled satchel. He was gently deposited into the hood of his black and gold tunic, which was _just_ big enough to house the growing babe. Cloud gasped shakily before he let out a happy squeal and hugged his master’s neck from inside his hood, getting a face full of raven-black spikes.

“Happy Cloud!” The little one smiled as he kept his face buried in the young teen’s hair.

A smile washed over Zack’s face and his hand reached back and pet the baby dragon’s fluffy hair and rounded horns. When he seemed sated, he pulled his hand back, “Alright, let’s get moving.”

The duo began their track to the tailor, which was located a little further down the first tier on the left. Most of the store locations had him travel to the right and towards the direction of the castle, but this was one of the few that was set on the other side of the tier.   
Zack had only been to the tailor once before with his uncle, but that had been at least a good three years ago. He wondered if the tailor would actually remember him.

Probably not. Usually in the people driven workplaces, faces and names were very easy to forget. He probably couldn’t match the names to the faces of the customers he handled on almost a daily basis either. He took a moment to glance at the sky looming above. Thick gray clouds had covered up the vast sky already even though it was still rather early in the day. It couldn’t have even been noon yet.

There was even a faint, sweet scent caught on the breeze. It was an aroma that Zack could pinpoint as the dewy fragrance of a coming rain. He had to say, he rather enjoyed the scent of a pre-rainy day. Although the slight appreciation was gone when another cold chill racked through his body like a violent tremor. He continued to walk, but slowed down considerably from the force of the shake.

He had felt it this morning after getting ready and here he was feeling it again. The breeze wasn’t that chilly and he was dressed in rather warm clothing as well. It didn’t feel like he was coming down with something. He never got pre-sickness chills; just coughs or aches.

For some reason, it made the day seem that much more foreboding and less relaxing. He was tense and he didn’t know why. He only stopped thinking about it when he bumped into someone at full force.

“Woah!” Zack exclaimed, having been knocked back a few steps.

“Aw, what the hell did I run into this time?” A gruff and familiar voice growled.

When the young handler got a good look at who he accidentally ran into, a look of surprise washed over his face.

“Captain Highwind? Is that you?” Zack gasped.

“Eh? Do I…?” The familiar blond man drawled for a moment. But a look of acknowledgement spread across his face, “Waitasecond! I know you! Yer that one kid from a while ago, Z-Ze…Zeke? Nah, that whun’t it…Za-..Zack! Yeah!” The now recalled Cid Highwind responded.

“It has been awhile, hasn’t it!” Zack agreed with a smile on his face.

“Well, what brings you ‘round here?” The old military captain asked.

“Oh, I was just heading to the tailor to get some old clothes mended, and also some new ones for my dragon.” The young handler responded.

“Oooohh, shit, that’s right! First time you came by my ole’ shop you were just about to get yer egg, huh?” Cid recalled, “Watcha end up hatchin’?” He asked.

A look of slight discomfort settled upon Zack’s face like a thin sheet and the former military captain was quick to interpret the look himself.

“Oh naw, was it a dud egg? Damn, man, I knew you had potential too, that’s a shame…” he rambled.

“No, no, it’s not that!” Zack quickly denied, “I just don’t feel comfortable showing you out in the open like this is all! I guess you could say I’m…Protective? I’ve got my reasons though!” He speedily added.

“Well shit, son! Should’a said something ‘for I jumped to conclusions!” Cid laughed. He snapped his fingers and his eyes lit up with an idea, “Why don’t ya swing by my shop? I can take a look at the critter and heck, if all you need is some patchwork in some clothes, I’m sure Shera won’t mind fixin’ em up!”

“Wait, are you sure about that? Wouldn’t that be too much trouble for an old acquaintance you just happened to run into on the street?” Zack humbly questioned.

“No way, no how! Like I said kid, you got potential. N’ I know that anyone with potential is bound to hatch one magnificent dragon! Plus, yer one of the few who knows some of my not-so-tall-tales! Bonus points right there!” Cid explained with a chipper bounce in his rough voice.

“Well, alright. If you’re sure.” The young teen agreed.

“Aw’right! Just follow me then! I was on my way back to the shop anyhow.” The older blond explained.

Zack followed right along, chatting with Cid as they shot the breeze about other things rather than dragon breeds and things the young handler didn’t feel comfortable with discussing out in the open. But when there was a lull in the conversation, he noticed that Cloud had grown awfully quiet from his tunic hood. The weight was still in his neck and against his back, so he knew the little Re Nuvole was still there. But it wasn’t like him to be so still and silent when they were outside.

Normally he’d be trying to peek at things while trying to be sneaky, or he’d fidget restlessly, he’d even make a lot of impatient noises and squeaks. But today, there was none of that. He wanted to check on him while they continued to walk, but that would require him having to take Cloud out of his hood and expose him to the crooked world. Zack hoped it wouldn’t take long to reach Cid’s shop; he was starting to get worried.

Before the tension could fully get to him, the older man would strike up another round of conversation to slightly distract him. It was just enough to take the edge off his worry, but not completely. It wasn’t long before the sky started to rumble and join their conversing; tell-tale signs that the weather would be taking a turn sometime soon.

The clouds above had grown darker, from a smoky color to more of a charcoal tone. The dewy scent had even grown a little stronger than before as the wind picked up a bit. He hoped his dragon wouldn’t catch a chill in those too small, tattered clothes he was still wearing.

Thankfully, it didn’t take too much time for them to arrive at Cid’s shop. A little bell attached to the front door tinkled when they entered and did the same thing when the door was closed. The interior was just as warm and welcoming as Zack remembered it to be. A few products or their locations on their shelves had changed, but that was it in terms of adjustments. From behind the counter in the back of the cozy store, the young handler saw Cid’s Fleur-de-Nuit, Vincent, peek his large head up. At first his bright red eyes were filled with hostility and tension, but when he saw who had entered, he was quick to relax again.

“Heya, Vince! I’m back from my errands, and look who I found!” Cid greeted.

Vincent returned the greeting with a deep and relaxed growl of his own as his master shuffled across the shop and towards the back where the large beast lay. Zack followed as well, but at more of a distance. He watched as the dragon and handler butted heads gently and kept them there for a moment. It was a rather fond display of affection that had the young teen smiling.

Now that he was within closed doors and away from the outside, he could check on his very silent baby. He was very careful upon collecting the little one from the large hood of his tunic. When he was securely in his arms, Zack just found himself grinning; Cloud had only fallen asleep. His long white tail was curled around his right leg and there was a little bit of drool starting to form in the corners of his mouth.

Knowing that the former military captain would want to get a good look at his dragon, Zack knew it’d be best to wake him up. He gently scratched under the Re Nuvole’s chin, waiting for the small visual cue he needed. It didn’t take long for Cloud’s eyelids to scrunch a little tighter as a light squeak blew out of his nose rather than his mouth.

“Hey, time to get up, sunshine.” Zack coaxed, lightly bouncing the little dragon in his arms.

Tiny hands reached up to rub at equally small eyelids, clearing the sleep away faster. The sight of his master was the first thing to greet Cloud. He hadn’t even realized he managed to doze off.

“I know you usually need a bit more time to wake up than this, but there’s someone who wants to meet you.” Zack said.

The little dragon gave him a curious little coo before he was tenderly set down against the counter where Cid and Vincent had finished their greetings and were now waiting.

“Well I’ll be damned!” Cid heartily chuckled, “Now that is _some_ dragon ya’ got there! Don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it!” He added as he glanced at the baby Re Nuvole in every possible direction.

“Yeah, he’s definitely different.” Zack agreed as he rubbed the back of his head. He felt rather proud for some reason.

“You weren’t kiddin’ when ya said ya needed new clothes for this lil’ bugger!” The older man commented boisterously.

“Yeah, that was his last good outfit too.” The young teen responded with a small laugh.

It was almost strange. Normally whenever he set Cloud down in front of people he didn’t know, he was almost immediately in tears and begging to be picked back up and hidden from the individual inspecting him. For some reason, it was different with Cid. Maybe it was because he could sense the old military man was a dragon handler himself? Then again, even Vincent was looking at him with those blood-red eyes of his.

Whenever Cid’s right hand brushed over one of Cloud’s red facial marks, the little dragon actually began to sniff him. He only stopped when his blue eyes came in contact with the two faded dragon crests next to his large current one. A breathless squeak blew from his mouth as a little clawed hand gently ran over the faded marks.

“You can still smell ‘em on me, huh?” Cid remarked. His tone wasn’t as loud as before. He pointed to the small crest on the right, “This one never hatched, so I never came up with a name for him.” He stated.

He pointed to the one on the left, “Now the little guy who brought me this mark, he sure was a cute one. He was a Sui-Riu if I remember correctly. Named him Neptune cause of his color. He was a tiny little blue thing that could create water. He sure did love waking me up with some cold water to the face. Lost him at probably the age you are now.” He explained before he pulled his arm away.

“Then o’ course I got Vincent shortly after! We’ve been inseparable ever since, ain’t that right, Vince?”

Vincent let out a light snort of agreement as a small dragon smile spread across his snout. He then brought his attention back to Zack.

“Any-who, how about you find some clothes for this little’un? I’m gonna get Shera from upstairs so she can patch up those other things ya need mendin’!” Cid suggested with a large smirk.

“Sounds good to me.” Zack responded with a smile of his own.

“Right! You’ll find ‘em towards your left.” The older man stated.

He then left from behind the counter to go upstairs while Zack scooped Cloud back up into his arms. The baby dragon was quick to snuggle up close to his master, resting his head against his chest to listen to his most favorite sound in the world. His tail flicked contently as they maneuvered through the cozy shop. It didn’t take long for Zack to find the small area with all the handmade clothing nestled into the corner of the house.

The last time he had done this, he didn’t even have Cloud as an egg yet. Being here again really took him back. That day felt like it had been just yesterday rather than an actual six months ago. Although, he was brought out of his musings when the little Re Nuvole began to reach and grunt for something.

“What’s got your eye?” Zack asked as he followed the little one’s gaze.

He rolled his eyes when he realized Cloud was trying to reach to the bottom shelf where a few toys and trinkets sat. He seemed to be reaching to one item in particular; a little toy sword with shiny paint and a glittery hilt. He even started to squirm and his high-pitched grunting noises became more frantic.

“You have plenty of toys at-” The young handler began, only to interrupt himself with a thought.

Cloud actually didn’t have very many toys, if he had any at all that is. Come to think of it, all he had was the chocobo plush that had been made before his hatching and maybe one shiny trinket or two from Steiner. Then again, he was still just a baby. Was he even old enough for a toy sword?

Zack remembered that he had gotten one himself on a birthday when he was still rather young. He swung that thing around all over the place; slicing anything that stood in his way like chairs or books, even smacking Genesis with it on purpose to see how mad he’d get, then being pulled away and told not to do that by his uncle. He couldn’t have been more than three at the time. Still, dragons and humans did age much differently, and Cloud seemed to be able to do complex things for his age. But then he remembered something crucial…

“We don’t have the money to get you that right now, Cloud.” Zack said as he repositioned the squirming dragon on his left hip instead of his right.

“Cloud lo vuole!” The little Re Nuvole whined, “Lucente!”

“I _know_ it’s shiny, but I don’t have enough for it! After the clothes and the patchwork, there won’t be any leftover.” Zack countered, actually having to pull the fussy babe away from it.

“Per favore? Peas master?”

“Asking nicely won’t earn me any more Gil out of nowhere, Cloud. We can’t get it and that’s final.”

There was a moment of silence that followed. Time seemed like it stopped or at least slowed down enough to rival the speed of a snail. But it all sped back up whenever Cloud started sobbing and crying softly.

“Me è lucido!” He whined in a cracked voice.

Zack was just going to tell him no again, but he stopped when a gauntlet-covered hand appeared in his peripheral vision and picked up the toy that the little dragon was begging for. When he turned his head, there was a man standing there with a patient look on his face. Although it looked a little eerie due to the fact that his long black hair obscured some of his face and the gauntlet holding the toy had spiked fingertips.

But he was dressed rather elegantly; a long red cloak tattered and frayed at the ends draped over the majority of him, and the rest of the outfit was solid black, the tunic, the pants, and the shoes too. The one eye that wasn’t obscured was a bright red color and it shone in the soft lighting.

Zack was almost a bit scared. Did someone come in and he just didn’t hear it? How had he snuck up beside them so quietly? But the toy was offered out to him without malice or any signs of hostile intention.

“Here…” He spoke, his voice was very deep but it still held kindness, “He wants it, right?” He asked. He smirked at seeing Cloud now desperately reaching for the toy sword.

“How did you know…”

But Zack stopped talking when he saw a black tail flick out from behind the man: Vincent. The dragon now in human form smiled politely and continued to hold out the toy for him to take.

“Are you sure? Won’t Cid get mad or something?” Zack asked as he hesitantly accepted the offered item.

“No. Especially if I tell him I let you have it. For a boisterous man, he’s rather soft on me.” Vincent responded.

Cloud was swift in taking the toy sword straight out of his mater’s free hand and into his own, the lights in his eyes growing as wide as the smile on his face. The young handler would have scolded his dragon for taking it from him abruptly and without asking, but the pure look of joy on that little red-marked face kept his mouth shut.

A comfortable lull of silence washed in like a midnight tide. There was a gentle murmur from beyond the walls of the cozy shop from the people doing their shopping; sometimes a goat would bleat or a young shout would echo through louder than the common noise. It was just another day in Midgar.

“…I can sense he’s not normal.” Vincent spoke after the peaceful pause.

Of course, this had Zack quickly look at Vincent in a confused and almost apprehensive way. He was glancing at Cloud first, but then his eyes met with his own. Even without looking, he knew the human-turned beast was talking about his little dragon. But his facial expression didn’t appear to host ill will or slander, so perhaps the young handler was just misjudging the elder dragon’s intent.

“He’s not like the other dragons, like myself or even Alpha Crescent…” Vincent clarified. His red eyes bore straight into Zack’s own, “I can feel a very strong essence from his core. It feels very similar to the Alpha’s.” He added.

“You mean, to General Sephiroth, right?” Zack asked.

“Correct. If what my instincts are telling me happen to be true, I would guess that small one will have even more power than the General himself when he’s fully matured.” Vincent theorized.

“…Woah.” Zack breathed.

He knew how special and how powerful Re Nuvoles were -even at a young age, but to hear that his own little baby would eventually rival or surpass even Sephiroth’s power was enough to leave him speechless. Not to mention the fact that the Celestial breed the Alpha Dragon of Midgar happened to be was already powerful and archaic enough as is. A smirk wiggled its way onto his tanned face at that thought. He really was the luckiest dragon handler in the world to be blessed with the ball of ornery sunshine he cared for.

He had to steal another glance down at the growing toddler resting against his hip. Cloud was starting to swing the toy sword around and watch as the glitter and the sheen painting of the fake blade glistened with each swift stroke. There was a tiny fire burning behind his eyes even through the playfulness at the foreground.

It reminded Zack of a fierce warrior wielding a well-worn blade with practiced ease. For a moment, he could almost visualize his tiny dragon as a full grown, battle-ready adult: Fierce, blazing blue eyes. Wild hair much more untamed than even now burning brighter than the sun itself. The ruby glowing magnificently from his forehead and partially transformed wings spread gloriously behind him, rubies and sapphires twinkling like stars against a fiery landscape.

‘King of Clouds’, such a fitting title.

“Hey, y’all! Sorry it took so long to get Shera, but I- _Holy shit!!_ ” The voice of Cid boomed.

Attention was pulled back to the stairs behind the counter all at once. Cid looked like he had just seen a ghost while Shera stood with her hands over her mouth just a few steps behind him. The old militia man pointed at his dragon, then to Zack while his mouth stuttered to spit something out.

“My! What a surprise!” Shera exclaimed, breaking the silence as she peeled her hands away from her face, “An old acquaintance drops by and now Vincent’s in human form!” She spoke.

A wide smirk stretched across Cid’s older face, “Well I’ll be damned! You really are one special kid!”, He stated as he made his way down the steps and up to his dragon’s side, “Vincent’s never changed into his human form around anyone else but me an’ Shera!”

Zack saw a blush actually form across Vincent’s somewhat concealed face. The humanoid dragon cleared his throat to either hide embarrassment or endearment as he could no longer maintain eye contact with anything other than the floor.

“First time in ten years since I’ve seen Vince change into his other form in front of someone other than old military buddies!” Cid added as he clapped his dragon on the back.

Vincent made sure his hair completely covered his eyes now, but Zack could still see rubicund blaring against his cheeks.

“Ah, right! Before I get too distracted, you got those clothes that need fixin’?” Cid added as he directed his question to the other handler.

“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Zack responded quickly.

He was quick to open up his satchel and remove the few articles of clothing that needed to be repaired. He held them out for someone to take and it was Shera who stepped up and took the clothes with a warm smile on her face. She inspected each piece with detailed eyes and was quick to find what needed to be fixed in every last thing without the young handler even needing to tell her.

“It won’t take me long to fix these up, I’ve seen much worse!” She spoke. She still kept the kind smile on her face.

“Thank you very much for doing this for me.” Zack thanked sheepishly. His free hand went to rub the back of his head.

“It’s no trouble. It gives this old woman something to do!” Shera joked.

She gave a small curtsy before she turned out of the shop and went back up the stairs with the clothes in hand. But remembering the reason why he had left the house in the first place had the young teen shaking his head at himself.

“I almost forgot the whole reason why I came out here.” He spoke to himself.

Not only did the old clothes need to be mended, but he also had to buy new clothes for Cloud too! After all, the little one was practically wearing a long poncho at this point.

“Ah yeah! You needed some clothes for the little’un too! Here I am just flappin’ my jaw!” Cid laughed, “I’ll let ya do what ya need to do. Gonna go organize the other side of the shop, previous customer left a decent mess for me to clean up!” He added.

He excused himself to go tidy up the mess elsewhere while Vincent stepped back and allowed the handler and baby dragon some space. He went back behind the counter to his usual spot, but instead of turning back into dragon form, he remained in his human form and sat on a chair instead.

Zack readjusted Cloud when he started to get a bit too heavy, moving him over to his right hip much like how a mother would. For a brief moment, he wished he could recall moments like these with his own mother. Before the thought could become too forlorn, a toy sword slashed across the air and almost hit him in the face.

“Okay, Cloud, enough of that for now.” He chided.

The little dragon glanced up at his master with a sad look on his face, “But Cloud having fun!” He protested innocently as he tapped the young teen’s shoulder with it.

“I know you are, but if you keep swinging it around like that you might hit me or take out my eye on accident.” Zack explained, his eye twitching when he had to bat the toy away from him again.

“….Okaaay.” Cloud drawled. He stopped waving the toy around and just decided to fiddle with the hilt.

With all minor distractions out of the way, Zack could now focus on what he initially came here for in the first place. His blue eyes went back to the small selection of clothes, looking over each piece with a minor amount of concentration. He figured he could buy some outfits that were a bit bigger as well, that way his little dragon could just grow into them. Plus, it would save him an outing or two in the long run.

Now that Cloud was getting bigger and older as the days rolled by, he figured it was about time to make the switch from very large shirts, to shirts that actually fit him with the addition of shorts or pants. He couldn’t keep running around like that forever, even if it _was_ rather cute to see him in an oversized sweater that was way too big for him.

He didn’t want to push that envelope too far yet. He’d just slowly ween Cloud into bottoms and better fitted tops. _He still had some growing to do anyways._ So with the amount of money he had –minus the cost of the seam work for the old clothes, Zack deduced he could buy a decent amount of clothes for the growing babe.

He decided on a large yellow knit sweater with a sun sown into the front, a slate knit tank top -much like the ripped sweater he was currently wearing as a poncho, a blue and green striped sweatshirt, a deep green sweater with a cactuar on it, and finally, one black short sleeve shirt and an orange one as well. He also added one pair of shorts and one pair of pants.

He figured this amount would last for quite some time. Although now his hands were a bit on the full side and if Zack wasn’t careful, he’d probably drop something. He decided to make his way to the counter, balancing a pile of clothes and a little dragon in either hand and side.

His timing was impeccable, for as soon as he set the items down on the counter, Shera returned from upstairs with the old clothes draped over her right arm. She made her way down the steps and rounded the corner to enter the small enclosure. Vincent scooted back some and allowed her enough space to come in properly.

“Everything’s all patched up!” Shera stated with a bounce as she laid the clothes down on the counter.

“Seriously, thanks again! You just saved me like two trips!” Zack thanked with a grin.

“It’s no problem! Since Cid’s cleaning up some of the shop, I’ll go ahead and total you out.” She informed.

“Be sure to leave the toy out.” Vincent spoke up, which had Shera turning around to glance at him, “I gave it to them.” He clarified.

“Well then, I can’t argue with you if that was your decision.” She responded before she turned her attention back to the young handler, “So adding the patchwork and the clothes there, your total should be two hundred Gil.”

“So little?” Zack asked as he rummaged through his pockets for the necessary amount. He knew that just tailor work alone - _especially for dragons and their necessities_ was quite the pretty penny.

“Hey, if you’re special enough to get Vincent in his human form, I know the Captain would _insist_ you get a discount.” Shera responded with a smile, taking the currency that was offered.

“Jeeze, you guys make it sound like I’m some kind of noble or something.” Zack laughed as a blush swept across his face.

“Not necessarily, the Captain just thinks highly of you if I had to guess, and apparently Vincent does too.” She replied as she pocketed the Gil. “It was good to see you again.” She added.

“And you too! I better get back, I don’t want my uncle to scold me for taking so long.”

“Take care.”

Shera and Zack both parted ways at the counter, one heading towards the stairs and the other heading for the door. Vincent snorted out his own version of a dragon goodbye and a distant call from Cid bade him farewell also. After what seemed like forever, Zack left from the cozy shop and back out into the cooling outdoors. The sounds of the market grew in volume now that there was no longer a barrier around him. He was just about to tell Cloud to hide away in his satchel or hood like always, but a loud boom stopped him suddenly.

The sound was so loud it caused the whole ground to shake for a few solid seconds. The other people in the market let out cries or yelps of shock and surprise. Cloud let out a surprised squeak of his own and hid his face in his master’s chest. Zack glanced around to try and find the source of the sound, but he didn’t have to look for too long. Out in the distance, thick black smoke was beginning to rise and billow from the other side of the first tier.

Horror washed through him like a violent cold chill. The smoke was rising from the side of the first tier marketplace his home was located. Angeal and Genesis, they were still home! Sheer panic coursed through his veins as Zack took off in a full blown sprint. Cloud realized they were moving out and about and he wasn’t told to hide away like normal. The confusion of that made him look back up towards his master with surprise on his face.

“Maestro, what wrong?” He squeaked, but his voice cracked when he saw how horrified his handler looked.

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, I hope I’m wrong!” Zack exclaimed.

He kicked it into high gear and ran towards his home as fast as his legs could carry him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's what's been on the haps: It's this rather annoying thing called life, and by the time it finished fucking me, it smoked through a whole carton of cigarettes. (You've seen the movies)
> 
> I'm not going to go into detail about it here, but for those of who who want to, or are curious to know why I was gone for so long and what happened, you can go here and read about it. (This way it saves me the trouble of writing a really long author's note rant)  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3467326/
> 
> So aside from that, I hope you all enjoyed that cliffhanger ;) And not to worry, I'm actually writing the next chapter as we speak, so I know you won't have to wait for the next one for so long! (And I do mean that, it won't be like the stunt I just pulled, lol!)
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	17. On the Menu Tonight: Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is in for the shock of his life when he learns what really went down in the marketplace.

**Chapter 17**

Zack tears through the marketplace streets faster than gunfire as he weaves in and out of people with barely any time to apologize for bumping into them or even colliding with them. He feels his heart pounding like a war-drum from inside his chest, slamming in tempo with his clamorous footwork. He has to hold Cloud firmly against his chest with both arms locked around him, just to prevent him from falling or slipping away.

Cloud is worried too, for he makes his own set of frazzled squeaks at a discreet volume. His tail curls around his leg like it always does in times of worry or outlandish fear. He’s unsure of why his master is so panic-stricken like he is, but he always knows it’s for a good reason. It’s enough to make him worry as well.

Zack continues to follow the smoke signal rising into the cloudy afternoon air. It’s thick and dark, much too dark to be dust or dirt. He knows without a doubt that fire is to blame. The thoughts from earlier come back to plague him like a festering disease. The gut feeling that told him something was off was now screaming in his head much like how Angeal would yell at him sometimes.

He finds it hard to breathe, hard to swallow, hard to think. He can barely focus on the path before him and the thick smoke in the nearby distance. The panic is the only thing in his head and it’s whispering dark thoughts that only he can hear, or perhaps imagine.

Each step is like moving through water; thick and groggy. It makes the world feel slow while his brain processes it at speeds his body cannot keep up with. It’s like a dream or a very bad nightmare, one where he cannot reach his frantic destination no matter how fast he moves. It just seems to shrink away from him.

He needs to move faster, the screaming’s getting louder. The water-logged feeling turns to ice, but Zack burns through it like desert heat. He makes it out of the other side of the first tier market and speeds through to the one he knows like the back of his hand. But as he continues his seemingly sluggish advance, the atmosphere begins to change.

There are people running away from the thick black smoke, they scream and cry out as they try to get away. Frantic mothers carry their children to safety while men are hollering; either running with their wives or running towards the danger. Suddenly, Zack just _has_ to know what happened. He stops running for a brief moment, not even realizing he’s out of breath until he starts to wheeze and huff.

His eyes scan the frightened and rattled crowd, attempting to pinpoint an individual willing to speak. He finds that person with his hands embedded in his hair as he gazes at the smoke with fear and sadness drawn across his face. Zack quickly scurries up to the man’s side, having to do so carefully due to some people still trying to flee to the other side of the tier.

“Hey!” Zack calls to the brown-haired man, “Do you know what happened?” He adds, trying to keep his voice from cracking but failing to do so.

The man turns towards him and his expression becomes more grim. “It’s horrible…” He begins over the roar of the frightened commoners, “A rampaged dragon tore through the Western marketplace. There are so many houses and shops damaged or destroyed and a fire even broke out.” He explains.

Cold panic breaks across Zack’s skin like chills. The feeling in his gut has no longer taken residence just there; but everywhere it possibly can. It takes roots in the crevices of his lungs to make them freeze, it nestles and buzzes in his head like swarming cockroaches, and it pounds in his chest like a blacksmith’s forge.

Angeal and Genesis suddenly flashes through his hissing head and it only manages to increase the fear. He tears away from the man, sprinting as fast as he possibly can. His breaths are ragged in his ears, playing a frightened song in fortissimo.

Cloud begins to whine uncomfortably. His master’s distress and panic is so strong that he physically feels it in his own chest. He wiggles in the tight lock he’s held in, for once not enjoying the hold he was in. The stress is so intense it makes him want to cry, but all he does is squirm and makes disgruntled whines.

Zack is too on edge to realize that he’s upsetting his dragon. All he can focus on is running to his home as fast as he possibly can with Cloud in tow. Anything else like discomfort or feelings other than worry is just a distraction.

The smoke in the sky billows thicker and thicker the closer he gets. He can smell the cinder and burning tinder in the air and it makes him queasy. Along with the scent of destruction, there’s another foul scent in the air; that of blood to be exact. His heart beats so fast it becomes more like trilling or humming rather than separate palpitations.

He dashes into even more familiar territory, buildings now coming into recollection of what –or where, they used to be. The relief was only slight at the realization that the fire was way beyond where his uncle’s shop was located. So there was at least no fire damage to his home. There were still more people fleeing from the market, but most of them were long gone by now. The ones that remained were standing outside their homes or shops and staring at the rubble in horrified awe. Zack slows when his eyes take in all of the damage.

Women are on their knees with their faces buried in their hands. Children are crying and pointing to the place they used to call home, and fathers are shouting curses to the skies. The most horrific sights of all were all the injured bodies strewn in front of their homes or even partially buried in the rubble. There’s more blood, so much more blood. Everything is fire red and crimson stained. He’s not even running anymore. He’s slowed down to a fast drag.

Cloud glances up from his master’s chest to try and get a look around. Suddenly, Zack’s mentality becomes a bit more stable and he presses his baby dragon’s head back to his chest.

“Don’t look...” He tells him with an unsteady voice.

He does not want his little baby to see such horrific sights. He wants to try and keep him safe from the visual mutiny for as long as he possibly can. He keeps his hand pressed into Cloud’s head, fingers shakily trying to run through golden yellow strands. It is a motion that usually soothes and quells, but this time it does nothing to distract his wayward thoughts.

The sadness completely turns one-hundred and eighty degrees and back into fear when he starts to realize he’s getting close to the workshop; his home. Thunder booms from above. Zack knows that the storm forecasted earlier is now right above them. The noise is all the time he is given before the rain starts as a sprinkle. What a time for there to be rain, what a time indeed.

It seems like something out of a storybook or a play: The hero returns to a destroyed city in the rain, the man cries in the rain when he loses the love of his life, a woman flees in the night from the brothel in the rain. Thunderstorms and rain always accompany a sad story. Zack’s story becomes just like that, especially when he finally arrives at the section of shops that neighbored his home. It’s Steiner’s armor shop that comes into his line of sight first.

The shop is missing its’ roof and a large, gaping hole has been torn open on the right side of the shop. Steiner stands outside as well as Vivi. The former knight shakes his head from the damage while Vivi kicks around a few planks of wood scattered by his feet. They do not appear to sustain any injuries, but they still look frazzled and distraught as could be.

The shop next to his sports the same kind of damage as well, except the roof is better intact. Zack sees that the other shop is littered with holes and the door has even been blown off and smashed to splinters. He spins in a loose circle as he takes in all the damage. He still has his hand resting against the back of Cloud’s head. The dragon continues to whine but no longer squirms. The rain starts to fall a little faster and the gray sky growls from above.

However, the circle abruptly stops when Zack’s eyes meet with the large pile of rubble that was once his home. Only the right side of the shop is standing; roof shingles, support beams, and what was once walls and floors now litter the streets like common garbage. There is no way in except through the little nook that he used to work in, for the rest is buried in rubble and to unstable to traverse from the outside.

Panic sets in shortly after. He mad dashes to the heap of ruined house and jumps clear over the alcove in order to make his way inside. There are no longer any weapons on the walls or underneath the counter here. They have all been ripped away just like the house. He glances around to find the floor littered with wood and splinters and he cannot even see the concrete beneath. The scent is musky, like rotting timber and dust. But blood is also in the air.

Zack hurries across the planks, stumbling and wobbling as he tries to keep steady. His clamoring makes the noise of old wood groan, squeal, and even crack loudly under his carefully but hastily placed weight. His throat is tight and it has now become hard for him to swallow. Someone is hurt, he can smell it. He cannot hear any noises that belong to either his uncle or his dragon, but he knows they are here. Now there are tears in his eyes and he can’t recall when they showed up.

Zack hurries to make his way further inside, but stumbles and falls over a collapsed support beam due to his tear-glazed vision. A sharp piece of wood slices through his arm and he lets out a cry. The force from the fall and the pain from the gash is enough to make him drop Cloud onto the jagged floor involuntarily.

Cloud lets out a frightened squeal as he tumbles backwards, head over heels as he somersaults the wrong way. The broken wood planks groan and snap under his lithe weight and the dust disperses through the damp air. When he stops tumbling he starts to cry. He is stressed, he is scared, and he doesn’t know what’s going on. It’s too much for him and he can’t hold it in anymore.

Zack slowly gets back onto his feet, taking only enough time to survey the damage his fall caused. There is a thick stream of blood trailing down his arm and the wound throbs as if he had a second heart. He shakes off the pain, quite literally, before he’s quick to pick his crying baby back up.

“I’m sorry, Cloud… I didn’t mean to hurt you…” Zack apologizes with barely a voice. What does come out is shaky and broken.

He checks the little one for any injuries carefully, minding both his wound and his fragile dragon. Now they are both crying, one with volume and one without. When Cloud checks out to be alright, he takes a moment to wipe the blurry tears from his eyes and he pulls back mucus with a sniffle.

He gets back up onto his feet, knowing now to be more careful. He is still afraid of what horrific sights have to be seen. The little dragon continues to cry, but Zack lowers the volume with hushes and pats to the back.

He stumbles out of the alcove and into what was once their workshop, the sound of kicked and broken wood echoes loudly against what little walls remain. The scent of blood is strong now. He scans what’s left and there, among the rubble, he finds Genesis in his human form covered in wood, dust, and ash. He holds onto something and he rocks back and forth while he sits on his knees in the destruction.

Half of the house is now wet from the rain, as now it is exposed to the outside from beyond the mass amounts of rubble. The other half is littered with blood, wood, and even more dust. Zack’s eyes hone in on Genesis and what he is rocking, only to have his breath freeze in his lungs.

He moves before he’s even aware he’s moving and he’s even swift as he joins the humanoid Kazilik on the floor. He soon realizes that Genesis is rocking Angeal’s limp, unconscious frame back and forth like a child who just broke their favorite toy.

Zack’s eyes begin to water again at the sight of all the blood: The right side of his uncle’s face is caked with it, it’s matted in his hair and smeared in splotches on the other side of his face. His arms are littered with cuts, gashes, and tears and there is crimson seeping out of all of them. The gashes continue even down to his legs. His right leg seems as though it’s broken, for it is bent and mangled in all the wrong ways. In all of Zack’s life, he has never seen his uncle look so broken.

Genesis slows down his rocking to an eventual stop and he glances up and to the right, where his master’s nephew currently sits. Then, for the first time since Zack was nine, he reaches out and hugs him tightly. The rain continues to drip on with no signs of letting up anytime soon. The thunder growls out again to confirm that suspicion.

They stay that way; embracing with Angeal’s head on Genesis’s lap, and Cloud now sitting in his master’s own. The raven-haired youth begins to sob, even if the action seems restrained. His shoulders shake with each held back whine, but it does nothing to stop the tears flowing from his eyes like rivers.

“Genesis… What happened?...” Zack sniffs, his voice as broken as his heart.

The Kazilik breaks the hug, but remains leaning close to his master’s kin while he keeps one of his hands pressed against Angeal as well, “We were working... On an order, just like any other day. We were finishing up some plans for a new blade… I remember walking over to your desk for some reason, then all of a sudden… a scent floods my nose. Then I start to realize there’s something… Foreboding in the air. Just when I grasp what the scent was… _crash!!-_ ” He swings his arm out in one big swoop motion.

“-Half the shop comes crashing down. And that big … _idiot_ bleeding on the floor reacts even quicker than I do. He comes barreling in and pushes me out of the way, knowing I can’t fly away from danger. He… He takes the brunt of it…” He has to pause to swallow and steady his voice when it starts to crack. Instead of his voice, the shakes decide to house themselves in his hands.

Zack still can’t stop the tears as they continue to squeeze out of his bloodshot eyes. He has to sniff again if he wants to continue breathing through his nose.

“…The house collapsed on him. Of course I went ballistic and started flinging the debris off him as fast as I could. I…was able to pull him out after a bit but …he was already unconscious…” Genesis explained.

Zack takes a moment to make sure the information sticks. For a moment, only the sounds of the rain reach his ears. His arms curl around Cloud protectively. Cloud himself has his eyes transfixed on Angeal’s wounded body, having never seen the man look so still and silent. He’s too shaken up to cry or whine anymore.

Zack understands why his uncle did what he did. If his dragon was ever in that kind of situation, he would act just as his uncle. He understands, but at the same time he’s so upset to the point where it might pass for anger.

He doesn’t want to lose his uncle. He’s the only family Zack has left. He’s already lost his mother, he has no idea who or where his father is. He doesn’t even know if the man is dead or alive. It was a subject he never brought up. Angeal is all he has. He has Genesis and now Cloud too, but they could never take his uncle’s place.

The thought of losing him only makes him sob through clenched teeth. He wishes he could stop the tears, but they refuse to desist. Genesis rests a hand on his shoulder, understanding the pain, but being able to mask his own much better.

“I heard that… A rampaging dragon caused this.” Zack manages to spit out. He attempts to unclench his jaw when he speaks, but keeping it closed is the only thing that keeps him from breaking down completely.

“Not necessarily.” Genesis replies, “It wasn’t a mad dragon. You remember the scent I told you about?” He prods.

Zack’s eyes widen in realization.

“It was a dragon under the control of the toxic scent of Dragonian Lavender… I… I want to be mad at that dragon, and in a sense, I’m seething...” Genesis admits as he clenches a fist, “-But at the same time… I know it’s not the dragon’s fault either. It’s the fault of whoever gave that potion to it.” Genesis speaks. He uncurls his fist and forces his hand to relax.

“I didn’t even see a dragon among the rubble, though,” Zack explains as his eyes lock with the unconscious form of his uncle.

“My guess is it kept sliding even after it crashed into all of those shops.” Genesis responds, hand still resting against his master.

“I…want to find the one behind this.” Zack growls, changing his sadness into justified anger, “They have to own up to this, for all the lives they’ve put at stake.”

“And I as well…” Genesis replies as his voice does the same.

“But we have to make sure Angeal’s going to be okay first.”

The Kazilik nods instead of a verbal response. Right now he’s done with talking, he’s said enough. It continues to rain, thankfully not turning into a downpour just yet.

“I’m going to see if I can find some help-”

“There’s no need.” A new voice speaks up.

Zack and Genesis quickly steal a glance behind them to see who had spoken, or how they managed to get inside for that matter. But the voice in question does not stand in the rubble, but outside in the open where the innards of the former shop are now exposed.

General Sephiroth stands tall in their sights with a very firm expression on his usually stoic face. The royal attire of slate blue, gold, and red seems to fit him very snug, but doesn’t appear to bother him. He must have been in the middle of a meeting before this situation transpired.

Upon seeing the incapacitated body of Angeal, his firm face becomes even more terse and Zack could sense his tension even from the five meter distance between them. The General glances to his right and jerks his head in the direction of the three sitting in the rubble. Two soldiers and a medic rush in as carefully and quickly as they can. They are wet from the rain, but they do not let that deter them.

The medic quickly falls to Angeal’s side in order to inspect him closer. Genesis wants to tug his master away, but he knows that would just make matters worse. While he doesn’t like others handling his handler, he tells himself to swallow his pride and let the young lady work. She starts to tend to his more shallow wounds first while one of the soldiers assists her with bandages and ointment.

Knowing that his uncle is now in good care, Zack’s worries ease some and some of the tension vanishes. It still won’t ease the pain of losing the house he grew up in and it will not fully take away the damage that’s already been done, but for now this will have to do.

Now that some of the tension from the air had been lifted, it felt a bit easier to breathe. He glanced to his lap to see how Cloud was doing. He fell awfully silent when they entered the rubble that was their home.

His big blue eyes were still transfixed on Angeal’s poor, bloodied state. His reaction was to be expected. The only time he had seen blood before was when Zack was so sick he was coughing crimson. Not to mention he’s also going through the same sense of loss as both he and Genesis were.

“Cloud, are you okay?” Zack asked gently, most of the shakiness in his voice gone.

His stare finally breaks away from Angeal and towards his master, “Why Angel still?” He whined.

“Uncle Angeal’s not feeling well, so he needs a lot of rest and treatment to feel better.” Zack explained as simply as he could.

“Cloud worry.”

“Yeah…I’m worried too.”

He glanced back over to where his eyes last saw Sephiroth standing, and much to his surprise, the General continued to stand there. He appeared to be watching over the scene, but his eyes look as if there’s something he wants to say. Those eyes are actually giving Zack that look. It was all he needed to see to realize that the Alpha dragon actually wanted to speak with him.

He didn’t want to take Cloud outside only to have him see the damage done to the marketplace, but he also didn’t want to leave him here since there was too much going on.

“You look like you want to say something.” Genesis spoke up quietly, yet he kept his eyes fixed to his master.

“…Well, it looks like the General wants to speak to me about something.” Zack said after a small pause.

“…Leave the runt here. It would just be more trouble on me if he saw more and acted out.” The Kazilik replied. He still kept his eyes down.

Zack nodded and gently set Cloud down next to his uncle’s dragon. There was no noise of complaint or whine of protest from the Re Nuvole, but instead his little hands gently rested on Angeal’s bloodied face. The young handler rose from the ground, being careful to mind the scattered wood and debris tossed and strewn all over the floor.

With calculated steps across uneven ground, he leapt over a small pile of brick pieces to stand next to the stern looking Alpha dragon.

“You are hurt as well.” Sephiroth blatantly pointed out.

“Eh?” Zack uttered, forgetting that he had cut open his arm when he had fallen earlier, “It’s just a scratch.” He dismissed. He knew it was deeper than that, but he had other things to worry about.

“I see…”

“So, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Indeed.” Sephiroth began, slightly turning his body to better face the young teenager, “I was told a rampaging dragon tore through the marketplace. At first I figured it might have been a rouge from the mountains trying to obtain an easy meal, but I learned that was not the case.”

“Was it someone’s companion?” Zack inquired.

“Not just _anyone’s_ companion. After hearing the news I decided to check on the army dragons. One of them was absent and the room contained the scent of sweet death.”

“…Dragonian Lavender.”

“Correct. The perpetrator is still unknown, but the dragon he took off with happened to belong to my top soldier. I fear the worst if I do not apprehend the individual behind this foolish scheme.” Sephiroth explained.

“And…what would the worst be in this case?” Zack pressed uneasily.

“When a handled dragon runs amok and causes this amount of considerable damage, the King sentences them to death and their owner has their mark forcibly removed by Your Majesty himself.”

Zack’s blood ran cold through his body. “But…if we find who is behind all this, the dragon and handler won’t be harmed?”

“Indeed. I was hoping to have found the dragon by now, but it seems to be further down the market. Also, I would like you to accompany me on this search.” Sephiroth advised.

“Me?” The young handler gawked.

The General nodded his head, “You know about Dragonian Lavender and what it can do. Plus, if we find this individual together, there will be more than one eyewitness to testify.” He explained. His left hand balled into a fist and his icy eyes hardened, “I cannot lose my greatest fighter _or_ his dragon. It would have a very negative impact on the entire kingdom, seeing as how that soldier is the Duke’s son, or more commonly titled as the Marquess of the Kingdom.”

“Wait, are you for real?” Zack interjected.

“Yes, I am ‘ _for real’._ So, you will accompany me, yes?”

The young handler glanced behind him with a conflicted look on his face. He didn’t want to leave his uncle, or Genesis, or his dragon like this. But he didn’t want an innocent dragon to be slain and he most certainly did not want the handler to suffer either. Especially if that handler was the Marquess of the kingdom. Zack didn’t know much about the Duke of the lands considering how King Shinra didn’t like to evenly distribute the Royal power the other members of the monarchy possessed.

All he knew was the Duke and the Marquess still had quite a status within the empire’s walls and to have nobility be put to death over this would not stand with the citizens well. It would only serve to put the King and his Royal family in even worse regards. The people obeyed, but they did not like their King at all, but it was the Queen the people respected, for she kept everyone else in line.

But he was still worried about leaving Genesis, Angeal, and Cloud behind with this tension still in the air.

“You do not have to worry. All of the injured and homeless are going to be transported to the castle and thoroughly treated in the infirmary.” Sephiroth reassured, resting a hand on the young teen’s shoulder as he spoke.

“…Alright, just let me tell them I’ll be going with you real quick.”

“Go ahead, but we are racing against the clock and the King.”

Zack nodded before he took the same calculated steps to get back down to where the others were. The medic was still patching his uncle up and Genesis still kept forlorn eyes locked on him. Cloud continued to keep his small hands pressed against his comatose face as if sending good vibes via touch.

Before he could even speak up, Genesis actually glanced up at him for the first time since he stumbled in that rainy afternoon. “I heard. Go on, we’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Zack pressed.

“It’s not like you can do anything but sit here and watch like the rest of us.” The Kazilik snapped. His eyes then broke contact with him and back down to his master again.

The young handler could tell how stressed and on edge he was. Maybe some space would help the tension ease. Honestly, there would be no tension if Angeal was fine and conscious, but he knew he couldn’t just magically wake up and wipe the blood from his body.

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Zack responded softly.

He spun on his heel and repeated the process he had done twice now. Making those planned steps just seemed monotonous now. The rubble shifted and clattered under his weight, but he paid no mind to it. As soon as he stood right next to Sephiroth, the dragon gazed at him in a way that silently asked if he was ready to go. He met the silent gaze with a silent nod of his own.

That was all it took for them to get moving. They carefully stepped out of the half-house and over the piles of stone, wood, and mortar. Having to see all of the destruction again made Zack’s chest ache. But there were more soldiers and medics in the marketplace now, each tending to the wounded or the grief-stricken.

The armor-clad soldiers were escorting people whom had lost their homes to the castle for temporary rehousing. The medics were burning through all of their supplies tending to the injured. All of their bandages were stained red or pink from all the blood. Glancing around, the young teenager could see fire licking away at some of the houses that had not taken as much damage. The soldiers not escorting people were in charge of putting out the fires that had started. They were barking orders and instructions at one another, or asking the people to follow them to the castle.

He was glad to see the Royal family taking immediate action to fix up the marketplace and minimize further damage. Before Zack could do any more surveying, General Sephiroth was quick to start moving again and lead the way. The young handler covered in dust, and a bit of soot and blood, was quick to scurry and walk by his side.

It seemed that the deeper into the market they went, the worse the damage became. There was more fire down here. It had yet to spread to the ground but it was still content in eating up the roofs of the houses it occupied. There were more soldiers down here than there were before. While the homes were rather banged up, the people seemed to be fine and there were much less injured people here.

The ones that were hurt were probably already taken to the castle, seeing as the few that remained were just getting patched up by some medics. More wood and stone lay scattered in the street or tossed about as if a storm had blown through. What rubble remained in their way was either stepped over or kicked to the side.

Yet the rain continued to fall much like snow, for each drop seemed to tumble down in slow motion. Looking into the distance, one could see each individual raindrop slither through the air. It did wonders on soothing the burning gash in Zack’s arm and took care of most of the soot and dirt on his clothes and smudged into his skin. But the rain just seemed to slide right off Sephiroth, as if the beads of water themselves dare not drench the mighty Alpha. It was surreal and detached, but the moment didn’t last long for within a few more steps, they ended up finding exactly what they were looking for.

The cause of the destruction lay sprawled out on the ground belly-down. It was the army dragon they were looking for, without a doubt. The sight alone was enough to make Zack stop walking and wince out of both sympathy and hurt. What would have once been a beautiful dragon he had never seen before looked like an abandoned bait puppy caught in the storm.

He could tell that this dragon’s coat was entirely made of golden yellow fur instead of scales, save for the underbelly. He could tell due to the soft patch of snow white on the underside of its tail. But that fur was matted and dirty; stained with blood, wood, and soot. Bright red cuts glared against the stormy backdrop as they slithered down that matted fur just like the rain. Even the wings covered with defiled fur, saved for the bent looking creamy white feathers.

It possessed no visible ears, but it’s bronze-colored horns were thin and curved back. If it weren’t for this rain and those visible wounds, this dragon would have been a wondrous sight, but it just looked so weak and pitiful in this fragile state. Whereas Zack had stopped moving at the sight of the dragon, Sephiroth began to hurry towards it in some kind of stiff yet panicked fashion, almost as if it was a close friend. But before either of them could get close enough to assess the extent of the dragon’s state…

“Is this the beast that caused such destruction in _my_ kingdom?!” An all too familiar voice boomed across the rainy landscape.

Zack and Sephiroth quickly glanced behind them to see His Majesty, King Shinra himself, riding atop a midnight black horse adorned in blue bridles and reigns. Five guards surrounded the King on either side and were fully dressed in battle armor as if they were about to wage war. The sight was intimidating enough to make Zack swallow a thick lump in his throat at a louder volume than he would have liked.

“We were barely too late…” Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

Zack could hear the tension in the Alpha’s voice; it was thick and it was full of dread. It made his own stomach do flips like an experienced dancer.

“General Crescent! Is this, or is this not, one of the military dragons under your care?” King Shinra demanded, his voice as loud as the second wave of thunder.

“…It is.” Sephiroth responded as he forced himself to step away from the injured dragon and approach the King.

“Tell me something, dear General… How could you let a dragon break away from your Alpha rule and destroy my marketplace like so?” The King demanded, “Could it be your skills are not as you say? He challenged.

Wait, were they not going to treat the dragon’s injuries? They were bad enough to make the beast unable to move and it appeared as though it lost consciousness some time ago. But it seemed as if they had no intention to help the beast, for the King just kept speaking of how it had ruined his market.

“My rule is supreme and _no_ dragon under my influence in this entire _kingdom_ could break it. There is a perpetrator who has done this using the most foulest of foul methods.”

“What? _Who!_...”

Zack was about to speak up and second the General’s statement, but clatter from near the incapacitated dragon distracted him from doing so.

Everyone, including the guards, were quick to glance at the source of the sound. ‘ _That must be the perpetrator who used the Dragonian Lavender’,_ Zack thought.

His fists clenched tightly and brought back the stinging of his wound. This was the person responsible for all of the destruction and pain. This was the person who hurt his uncle and dare rile his anger. This was the person who put so many lives at stake, including the dragon’s own. They were going to get the punishment they deserved.

But that anger turned into hopelessness when none other than Prince Rufus Shinra emerged from the rubble, sporting a few cuts and wounds of his own, but nothing serious. The Prince was the one behind this? That just couldn’t be! The King would _never_ place blame on or reprimand his only heir, even if he _was_ the true culprit.

At first, Zack hoped it was only a mere coincidence, but he was wrong when he saw a small, empty vial clenched in his right hand. He was quick to turn his gaze to the General, only to find that he was looking at him with the same expression on his face; serious and ready to challenge even the highest authority. Judging from the secondary look on Sephiroth’s face, he could tell that the Alpha could smell that it was the dangerous Lavender coming from the empty vial.

“My son!” King Shinra cried with a gasp.

When Prince Shinra heard his father’s voice, there was a brief moment of panic before he wiped the look away and stowed the vial in the pocket of his elegant, yet cut and dirtied robes. Both the young dragon handler and the Dragon Army General’s eyes narrowed at the sight. They both knew what was going to come, and it wasn’t something they could fix with the snap of a finger.

The King was narrow-minded, so much so that he would ignore obvious facts and pin the blame on the innocent if it was his heir’s throat on the cutting block. What to do now?

As King Shinra dismounted his horse in a hurried fashion to rush to his son’s aid, Sephiroth took that time to close the distance between himself and Zack. They watched the King hurry over and inspect the young Prince for any noticeably fatal wounds.

“…We have run into quite the predicament.” Sephiroth whispered.

Zack started to turn his head,

“Do not turn your head. Act as if we are not talking.” The General was quick to hiss.

The raven-haired youth was quick to straighten his line of sight towards the scene in front of them, watching the King fuss over his son’s condition, but keeping his main focus on the wounded dragon.

“I believe it is safe to assume you saw the Prince stow away the vial once containing the Lavender, yes?”

“Yeah.” Zack responded in a hush-hush tone. The rain did wonders to drown out their private conversation from the rest of the individuals around.

“This will give us an edge. I know for a fact that the King will not be swayed when we tell him who was responsible for this. However, if we breathe this conversation to life, then re-discuss this matter with the Queen alone, I do believe we will have a chance to save both my soldier _and_ his wounded dragon.” Sephiroth explained.

That was all the time they were given before the King returned to their side with the Prince right beside him. In that moment, it started to rain a little harder and the thunder grew more loud. It was only then that the drops of water finally dare to coat the General now while Zack himself was starting to grow soggy in a sense.

“You spoke of a perpetrator who ruined my well-funded market, tell me who this is and I will see to it personally that their head is placed on the chopping block.” King Shinra snarled.

Prince Shinra visibly paled at that and he had to glance away, the color evaporating from his face faster than water on a hot summer day.

“I have a strong intuition that you will deny my verdict.”

“Preposterous! Enough dawdling, tell me who destroyed my market!”

“…Prince Rufus Shinra the Second himself.”

Silence rang through the air then, aside from the rain falling around them. If anything, the sound of the rain intensified as if a storm was pounding against a tin roof. Prince Shinra turned white as a ghost as his hands could be seen clenching into fists. The King however, adopted a look of severe audacity and he threw his arm over his son’s shoulder.

“What kind of trickery are you trying to pull!?” The King snarled, “My son would _never_ do such a thing! He knows how much revenue the Western market brings in! Besides, he has no mark, how could he _possibly_ get a dragon to listen to him!”

The Prince looked mildly offended when his father brought up that he had no Dragon Mark, but he seemed to bite his tongue and glance away. Zack just knew how guilty the young Heir was in that moment. He wanted to speak up, but he knew he had no place to do so. After all, he was just some commoner in the eyes of the King, and if he couldn’t even take Sephiroth’s honest word, then there was no way he’d take the word of an apprentice blacksmith.

“This is why the Prince resorted to using a potion known as _‘Dolce decesso’_ , more commonly known as Dragonian Lavender.” Sephiroth responded.

Hold on, Zack knew what that meant. To the common folk, the potion was just referred to as what it did or what it was mainly made from. He didn’t know it had another name, and that name being spoken in Ancient Cetra no doubt; _‘sweet death’_. Aerith’s lessons were really paying off.

“What is this Lavender you speak of? I have never heard of such a nonsensical thing! I do not doubt my son’s intelligence, but if even _I_ do not know of it, then _he_ must not know of it either!” The King gawfed.

The Prince was quick to find his misplaced attitude, for he was speedy in agreeing with his father, “What father says is true, as unfortunate as it may be, I possess no mark and I have never heard of this fairytale thing before!” Rufus huffed.

“See?” The King pointed out, “My son is no liar and his word is much stronger than yours, General!”

Sephiroth visibly scowled at that remark. He had caught the dishonorable Prince in a lie many times, but never spoke of them unless it was to the Queen directly. She was the only one who could turn the tides in their favor now.

“Now, I would like to hear the _true_ culprit behind all of this. Is it _him_?” King Shinra demanded before he pointed his fat finger straight at Zack.

The handler who had just been a spectator was now thrust into the line of fire. It both shocked and angered him. He didn’t want to be put to death for something that wasn’t even his doing, yet he couldn’t believe that the Prince could get away with something this disastrous just because of ‘daddy dearest’.

“It was not him-” Sephiroth defended, even going as far as to step in front of the young man and shield him from the King’s accusatory statement, “-He is one of the uninjured of the wreckage. However, the same cannot be said for his family.”

“Then find the true culprit! In the meantime… _Guards!_ ” King Shinra barked.

The guards standing by His Majesty’s horse snapped back to life and hurried over to their ruler with great haste. Once they stood in front of him, they saluted sharply and rang out a deep chorus of ‘yes, Your Majesty’.

“Take this dragon back to the castle and place it in the dungeon. If the true culprit cannot be found by sundown, then we will execute it for all of the destruction it caused.” The King ordered.

Something inside Zack burned with white hot rage when he heard that. That was unfair! This was injustice and it was cruel! It wasn’t the dragon’s fault, it was the _Prince’s_! The thought of him going through the same situation as the dragon, or even the soldier who mastered the beast, gave him both the courage and fuel to dare raise his voice and speak out against the King. He couldn’t stop from speaking the words that came to his mind.

“Wait! You’re not even going to treat it’s wounds? It’s a military dragon _and_ it’s a creature that feels pain and suffering just like everyone else! And placing it in the dungeon because you can’t even see the real culprit?! I _saw_ The Prince hide the vial of Dragonian Lavender in his robes!!” He snapped as he pointed the Prince, whom was now starting to look very, very guilty and nervous.

Even Sephiroth looked surprised and proud at the young man’s sudden outburst. There was justified anger behind his eyes that burned like bright blue fire, and his stance was sure and immovable like stone. In this moment, he did not fear the King or his power, no matter what his status may be.

“You better watch your tone with me, you _filthy commoner_! Or I’ll have you put to death on grounds of treason against the King!” King Shinra bellowed.

Sephiroth could not have that at all. He was quick to step in front of the seething young man again and turn fierce dragon eyes on His Majesty, “And how would the people think when they learned the truth of that pointless execution? How would they regard their cowardly ‘King’ if he sentenced a mere boy to death just because he refused to hold his tongue!” He snapped back.

The truth behind the words was enough to make even the King take a step back. He’d like to punish the General himself for taking a commoner’s side and going against him, but he couldn’t afford to lose his best and only general. Besides, if he made an enemy out of the Alpha of all dragons, then he made an enemy out of _every_ dragon in the entire kingdom.

“ _Hmph!_ No matter, consider yourselves lucky that I’m in a rather merciful mood even _with_ all of this property damage.” King Shinra retorted, “It’s going to cost so much just to rebuild…How horrible.” He sighed.

Always thinking about money; that was the King’s only thought on anything. ‘How much will this cost me?’, ‘Have you paid your taxes yet?’, ‘Think of the funds that I’ll be losing here!’, ‘Oh my, it seems like the people are in need of a disciplinary reminder, better call for a tax hike!’.

“Guards, hurry up and get this disobedient abomination out of my sights and into the dungeons, and find its’ Master and place _him_ under watch as well! My son and I need some time to ourselves after this horrific incident!” The King barked as he started to walk away with his son in tow. But he paused for a moment.

“Oh… and at least patch that horrid thing up. I’d hate to further rile my General’s temper…I can’t afford to lose him over something so trivial.”

With that, His Majesty sat himself back on his noble horse with his son nestled comfortably behind him, and they trotted away from the rain, blood, and destruction as if the matter was only a speck on their shoulder they could just dust off. While they rode away, Prince Rufus glanced behind him and stuck his tongue out at both Zack and Sephiroth before waving them goodbye.

It just made Zack seethe with rage all over again. How _dare_ the Prince get to walk away scot-free! He was the reason why the homes and businesses were destroyed, and more importantly, he was the young man responsible for injuring his uncle and bringing their lives to a screeching halt. If Angeal didn’t live through this, the entire kingdom would have _Hell_ to pay, even if it meant going so far as to have his head on the chopping block.

The guards were now starting to tie the incapacitated dragon up with sturdy looking rope. They roped it’s snout shut, followed by binding its’ arms and legs. One of them barked at another to go fetch something to help carry the beast, which appeared to be small even for a fully grown dragon. Zack could tell even from this twenty meter distance that he was a few feet smaller than Genesis in full form.

At least it was going to get decent medical treatment now. But that wasn’t enough to completely stave off his hunger for justice. Most of the hate left his eyes when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. When he looked over, he saw General Sephiroth there with a small, yet proud looking smirk on his face.

“Well done. With a fine sense of what is right, I am certain you will make a skilled soldier when the day comes.” He praised.

It was enough to make Zack blush and scratch the back of his head sheepishly. The praise didn’t last long, for Sephiroth started to move. “Come,” He called, “If we want to save the lives of my soldier and his dragon, we must hurry to the castle and speak with the Queen.”

“Right, but what about my uncle and everyone else?” Zack mentioned as he shuffled to the Alpha Dragon’s side.

“Not to worry, the medical team will take them to the castle infirmary. I am sure they will be there when we arrive.”

The young handler nodded, opting for a silent agreement. As they made their way to the castle, he couldn’t help but glance behind him. The injured dragon was held up with two small wheelbarrows and the guards were pushing it along to the castle dungeons. He wanted to do more to help the poor beast. He wanted to help tend to those cuts and see to it that it regained consciousness and make sure its handler knew it was alright.

But before that could be done, they had to first clear up the denial about the whole situation. Zack just hoped the Prince was stupid enough to leave the empty vial in his robes long enough for them to properly catch him and bring him to justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope this came out at a decent time for all of you. (Was going to update this sooner actually, but kept forgetting to revise it for errors) So I hope everything ran smoothly even with all this destruction and chaos!  
> Chapter 18 is being written as we speak, but I'm not sure if I'm halfway done or not (This story just keeps evolving faster than I can keep up with sometimes)
> 
> If you liked the chapter, leave a kudo if you would be so kind! Or heck, if you really wanna make my day a comment would be fucking stellar! :D (It lets me know if people are actually enjoying this or not, because I have my doubts most of the time)
> 
> With that said, see you guys in the next chapter! Everything will finally be resolved then!


	18. Justice is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Rufus finally gets what's coming to him, new faces arrive, and Angeal's status finally becomes clear...

**Chapter 18**

The walk to the castle seemed long and tiring, more so than it actually was; and by the time they arrived, Zack was drenched by the rain and was starting to shiver. He left puddles of water behind when he walked through the castle halls beside Sephiroth. The stinging in his arm was practically gone by this point, so he knew it was starting to coagulate and heal on its own.

But he knew it would heal better if it was properly cleaned and bandaged. For now, that could wait. They had some lives to save first. Zack took notice of the castle servants scurrying to clean the muddy water puddles he left behind and he would have apologized for it, but right now he had to preserve what little of his fractured focus remained. He had to make sure he could aid the General in proving the dragon’s innocence.

He hoped the Queen was as merciful as he was thinking her to be. He knew Angeal had been around her before due to the memory Genesis had shared with him about their past many moons ago; and the fact that he was still here even after an adolescent Genesis wreaked havoc in the throne room proved that she was much more forgiving than the King or Prince combined.

Recalling that memory steeled Zack’s resolve and he clenched a fist with his newfound determination. But after remembering that memory he had seen of his uncle and his respective dragon made his chest ache all over again. He wanted to know his uncle was going to be okay. He wanted to know how Genesis was holding up and he was also worried about Cloud. He had been gone for so long, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before that little Re Nuvole of his would become sad and fussy without him.

He was both anxious and resolute at the same time. He longed to see his family, but he wanted to make sure an innocent dragon and handler would be free from the King’s tyranny. Zack was subconsciously starting to clench and relax his hands, balling them up into fists and resting them again.

“…Do not worry-” The collected voice of Sephiroth spoke.

Zack stopped his fidgeting and glanced to the left of him where the tall General stood. Those ice blue eyes resembling that of a serpents’ gazed down at him with a soft look of understanding.

“We will wrap this matter up swiftly. I know you are concerned about your kin.” He added.

His fin-like ears twitched slightly when he picked up distant sounds coming from in front of them. He glanced back ahead as did Zack, and they realized they were beginning to approach the mighty doors that lead to the throne room.

“…The Queen is inside.” Sephiroth stated.

His pace quickened some and the young handler beside him did the same in order to keep up. They were so close now! It was only a matter of time before everything would be straightened out. Their steps echoed louder against the tile as they grew closer to the large wooden doors.

Zack’s heart was hammering in his chest by the time they stood right in front of them. It actually startled him when the silver-haired General rapped on the door two times. He swallowed thick and regained his fractured thoughts, doing so just as a voice told them they could enter. It was quite a young and gentle sounding voice, yet it held great sense of self and power; it was a voice belonging only to Her Majesty, the Queen herself.

The dragon General and the blacksmith apprentice stepped forward when the large doors groaned open like tired old men. They walked across the long red rug sprawled against the pure white tile, following the narrow path to reach the Queen. When Zack took a moment to look at her, he had to admit she was quite stunning. She appeared to look similar to his own dragon, and if his dragon hadn’t been what he was, then he probably would have passed him off for the Queen’s second son.

Her golden blonde hair was thick and long, pulled up into a ponytail adorned with blue and pink gems.  Her bright blue eyes mirroring the shade of cornflowers held both kindness and firmness behind them. Small dragon fang earrings hung from her ears and shimmered faintly even in the rainy afternoon light. The deep purple dress she wore fit her like a glove and distinguished her as indeed Royalty.

A now patched up Prince Shinra was sitting on the King’s throne, appearing to look innocent at first, but now that the General and apprentice had stepped in, he was looking much more mortified. Sephiroth was quick to bow by her feet and Zack did the same, not wanting to show any disrespect to her.

When she saw who had stepped in, her firm eyes softened like sand and a smile graced her face.

“Ah, my esteemed Dragon General, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit in this trying time?” She inquired, her voice sweet like honey.

“Your Majesty Claudia Shinra, the pleasure is mine. I come in regards of wondering if you have heard of the destruction in the Western marketplace?” Sephiroth inquired.

“Indeed I have, please rise.” The Queen spoke.

Sephiroth was quick to stand back on his own feet, long white tail helping to stabilize his balance. Zack continued to stay bowed, seeing as how he was not addressed to rise himself. He did smirk, however. Here was the Queen in all her glory, appearing as if she could be a mortal version of his dragon’s mother, and he now learned her name was so similar to his Re Nuvole’s own; how ironic.

“Oh, you have brought a guest. If he is with you, then he must be something special. You may rise as well, young man.” The Queen added.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Zack thanked as he rose to stand beside the General again.

The Queen’s eyes actually widened a bit and she carefully leaned forward without even taking a step. “Oh my, this guest has quite the fire in his eyes.” She mentioned, “Do tell me your name?”

Zack softly inhaled when he realized the Queen was speaking directly to him now, “I.. I am Zack Fair, an apprentice blacksmith and a fledgling Dragon Handler of the Western marketplace. I am humbled to be in your presence.” He formally introduced.

“The Western market? You poor lad. I have indeed heard of the destruction,” The beautiful queen recalled, directing her words to either of the two men standing before her, “My son was telling me that it was an erratic dragon from the military that had done such a horrible thing… Just recently I had to order the injured dragon and its handler to be placed in the dungeons… I couldn’t stand it. Putting Royalty related to us in those drafty cells…”

Sephiroth was about to open his mouth and agree with the Queen, but before he could even utter a single sound…

“Your Majesty, if I may speak?” Zack announced, clearing his throat afterwards.

“…You may.” She granted, pushing away her regret for a moment.

The Alpha dragon glanced over to his side with a small look of surprise on his face. To think that Zack would take the floor on the entire situation to stand up for a dragon and handler that he did not even know. What a noble soul indeed.

“It was undeniably a military dragon that caused the damage, but it was _not_ its fault either. There is a perpetrator behind the scenes.”

“I was informed of this as well. My son and my husband have informed me that this heinous individual is still on the loose. I do hope they find them.”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty… but what they told you was a lie.” Zack boldly announced.

The Queen looked as if someone had slapped her right across the face and called her a wench. Prince Shinra visibly began to pale again and his hands could be seen curling into the King’s chair.

“What Fair has told you is indeed the truth, my Queen.” Sephiroth seconded, taking this moment to elaborate, “The true cause of the dragon’s disobedience was caused by an individual that forced the dragon to breathe in the scent of a deadly potion. Fair here knows it better than even I, having a dragon of his own that came under the influence of this toxic substance.”

Zack nodded in agreement before he continued where the General left off, “They call it _Dolce Decesso_ or more commonly referred to as Dragonian Lavender. This particular substance is made from mostly lavender, hence the name, and also made from a bit of cinnamon, a strip of burnt bark from the breath of a fire-breathing dragon, sandalwood oil, and expired rat whiskers.” He had to pause to breathe.

“It causes very horrible side effects. Safe for us humans, but deadly to a dragon.” Sephiroth spoke while Zack caught his breath.

The Queen nodded in understanding, moving to sit on her own throne to listen to the rest of the explanation. She hoped she could release the Marquees and his dragon from the dungeons, it would not sit well if they were indeed to be put to death in the morning based on a lie.

Once that breath had been recaptured, the young handler continued to speak, “This foul potion causes a part of the dragon’s brain to activate; a dormant part that awakens their instinct to not be tamed and rather be wild instead. It usually makes them appear to run amok, but they are just under the spell of the sweet death scent.”

“How…Why would that person do such a thing?” The Queen admonished, “So many people are hurt and homeless…Innocents are locked up in my cells over this… Why would they do this?” She questioned with a hurt tone of voice.

Rufus looked very tense now. Sephiroth even glanced to Zack to better comprehend the reason. He knew of the Lavender and what it did to a dragon, but he himself did not know why or what happened after the scent wears off. He may be very intelligent and wise, but there were things that even he did not know.

Zack took the floor again, knowing exactly what happens afterwards, “If you get them to drink it when the scent wears off, the potion will make the dragon will see the individual that gave it to them as its new master. This way, they can have a dragon without the mark.”

The Queen stiffened in her chair and Prince Rufus became even more on edge, his fingers tightly curled into his father’s throne.

“Tell me…” She spoke, leaning forward in her chair as her eyes narrowed, “Who was it that did this horrific act?”

“…Prince Shinra himself.” Sephiroth proclaimed.

The same kind of silence that feel between them and the King had now settled on the Queen as well. The Prince was about to speak up and play the victim card again, but Zack was not going to give him that chance this time.

“It’s true! If you look in the pockets of his robes, you’ll find the empty vial of Dragonian Lavender there!” He seconded, pointing at the nervous looking Prince.

The Queen slowly turned her head towards her son with a menacing glare in her eyes. It made the young Prince yelp quietly and swallow a thick lump in his throat. Zack and Sephiroth could only watch now and hope that Her Majesty would be able to see through her son’s deception.

“M-Mother! It’s not…It’s not what you think!” Prince Shinra admonished as sweat began to roll down his face.

“It you have nothing to hide from me, then why are you acting so apprehensively?” She countered.

“Mother, they’re lying! I would _never_ try to steal a military dragon! _Especially_ if it was the young Marquess’s!” He squealed.

 _‘He just told on himself!’_ Zack thought. His heart was starting to hum from inside his chest again. _‘Please let the vial still be there!’_

“…Show me your pockets.” The Queen demanded.

“But mother!...”

“Do it now or I will throw _you_ into the dungeons!” She hissed.

Zack and Sephiroth audibly gulped.

“…” The Prince said nothing as he regrettably reached into his right pocket.

He took a few long moments to rummage his hand in it as if he could not find it, but his face twisted into horrific disgust when he eventually pulled the empty vial out of his pocket and held it out for his mother to inspect. Her eyes were wide, but narrow at the same time, as were they eyes of the two men standing before them.

“I cannot believe this. How could you _lie_ to me?!” The Queen snapped as she bolted up on her feet faster than lightning.

“You don’t understand mother! I just… I just wanted a dragon to call my own!”

“And you thought _stealing_ and injuring _hundreds_ of our people was the way to go about this?!”

“But-But Reeve wouldn’t intervene to give me a mark, and the Goddess wouldn’t either!” The Prince whined.

“Perhaps because you do not _deserve_ a mark! Especially after all of the lives you put in danger because of your selfishness! I put innocent people in the dungeon because of this!” The Queen shouted. “I cannot believe your _father_ lied to me as well!” She growled.

She turned her eyes towards the two men standing before her and she made sure to soften both her gaze and her tone before speaking, “General Sephiroth and young handler Fair, I would like you two to go to the dungeons and release the innocent Marquees and his dragon. See to it that the wounded dragon gets the _proper_ medical treatment it deserves.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Sephiroth responded with a bow. “But what shall you tell the people of the kingdom?” He added.

Zack caught onto what the General was implying. He was informally asking that The Prince was going to get the justified punishment he deserved.

“I will hold a public announcement and my son will explain that _he_ is at fault, and not the dragon. I will also remove the death sentence and make sure the King gets a what-for as well.” She explained with a wicked smirk.

Did the Queen really hold that much power and influence? Zack had always thought that it was the King’s word that was final. Her Majesty seemed to read his mind, for she looked at him and gave him a wonderful smile.

“You know the game of chess, do you not?” She inquired.

“Sure I do, uh-I mean, yes, Your Majesty!” Zack responded, almost forgetting he was in the presence of Royalty.

“In this pastime, if the Queen is taken out, then the game is lost entirely. It is the King who protects the Queen because it is she that controls the game. She holds the power while the King only enforces it. She is free to act on her own as is the rest of the pieces, but ultimately, it is she who decides who wins and who loses the game.”

Zack was in awe at her wisdom. He had never thought about it like that before.

“But enough talk for now, there are some things that we all need to put into action.” The Queen reminded.

“Indeed,” Sephiroth spoke, “Come, we have some innocent lives to release and treat.” He bowed to the Queen one last time before spinning on his heel and excusing himself.

The young handler gave his own hurried bow before he quickly scurried after the General. Prince Shinra watched as their forms shrank further and further away. He narrowed his eyes at the young dragon handler who dare call him out and he watched him even until he had left and the doors were shut.

_‘Zack Fair, was it? I won’t forget what you’ve done here… One day, I will exact my revenge on you.’_

* * *

 

Zack was so relieved that everything managed to work itself out. The Marquees and his dragon weren’t going to be executed, the Prince had gotten the scolding he deserved, and the Queen was able to hear them out and lift the death penalty from the innocent handler and dragon. Although he was still worried about his own problems now.

Since the largest thorn had been removed from the kingdom’s side, he now had his own sharp barbs to worry about. Had Angeal regained consciousness yet? Had Genesis calmed down some? Was Cloud doing alright with him being gone for so long? He knew that as soon as they told these two of the news of their freedom, he was going to rush straight to the infirmary and check on them.

Not to mention get some own medical attention for the now painless gash he received earlier this afternoon. A glance at the wound showed him that it had stopped bleeding, but there was dirt and soot smudged into the scab that was forming. If he at least didn’t get it cleaned, there’s a chance it would become infected. He really didn’t want to run that risk.

“I apologize I’ve kept you away from your kin for so long.” The voice of Sephiroth suddenly spoke up.

Zack glanced over to his left where the General was walking next to him, “It’s alright. I’m just glad we were able to save the lives of the Marquees and his dragon. If I were in the same position as them, I’d want someone to do the same for me as well…” He responded.

The Alpha dragon nodded, “And about your wound as well. I’m sure you would have liked to tend to that ages ago.”

“Eh, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” Zack dismissed with a wave of his hand.

“I see. I hope you will at least tend to yourself when our matters have been resolved.”

“Of course, but the more important things come first, like this and checking on my family afterwards.”

Sephiroth was silent for a moment, only the sounds of their steps echoed off the castle walls as they made their way to the dungeons, “…Do you always value the lives of others more than your own?” He spoke.

“What do you mean by that?” Zack asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Are you always so selfless?” The General clarified.

“Oh, I mean, I guess? I’ve always been like this.” Zack responded sheepishly, “It’s just…” A pause, “…How can someone go through their life not thinking about others? Is it really that hard to just, I don’t know…Be kind?”

“You sound as though you are speaking of the Prince.” Sephiroth noted.

“Well, I am and I’m not, if that makes any sense….Sorry, I don’t normally get asked why I act the way I do. It…It’s a bit hard to put into words.”

“I understand. I will try not to question about your behavioral patterns.” Another pause, even though it sounded like the General had finished talking; he had not, “…Dragon curiosity must have won over my reasoning.

Now it was Zack’s turn to look confused at the choice of words, “Dragon curiosity…About what?”

“I do know a large aptitude of things, most beyond human comprehension, but what I do not understand is humans that aren’t inherently evil or misguided…” Cue pause, “Throughout my longevity, all I have encountered are greedy, maniacal, and imprudent souls- Save for a few in this current time.”

Zack hung onto every word that the General spoken, in awe himself that such a knowledgeable being could be stumped over why some humans were bad and why some were good. He hoped if he answered this query with silence then the dragon would elaborate. He did.

“…I am at a loss at how humans differ even though they are the same. They are only one breed- one species, yet so many of them act aloof to that. Some act as though they are something higher, while others seem to embrace their mortal feebleness…I was hoping to ask you why this is, but I suppose I did not phrase my inquiry well enough.”

“Ah, I get it...” Zack responded thoughtfully, “But that’s kind of a tough question to answer. I don’t think it’s a cut and dry kind of question, it varies on who you ask.”

Sephiroth didn’t make any noise of agreement, but instead he almost looked a little disproven; like he received an answer he really didn’t want to hear. Not wanting to displease the Celestial dragon, the young handler decided to clarify his own reasoning.

“But I think what makes them different is their heart, maybe. I know that for a lot of people, they’re driven by what their heart wants. Like for me, my heart wanted to be a dragon handler and a warrior. But there’s more to it than that and…Well, how to phrase this…” Zack pondered.

His explanation seemed to be working, for Sephiroth now seemed to be displaying a restrained type of eagerness to hear more.

“I wanted the things I wanted because of my heart, but at the same time, my heart was surrounded by others that were kind and nurturing…in a sense. Those kind hearts taught me to be kind even though I wanted to pursue my desires. They kept my selfishness from overpowering my wants…But I guess for most bad or selfish people, their desires of the heart are so strong that they just…lose sight of who they are.”

The explanation seemed to placate Sephiroth wonderfully, for his analytical face relaxed in a way the young teenager had never seen before. He almost appeared to be at peace.

“I believe I understand a little better. So it is the human heart that makes mortals the way they are. Indeed, this is a fascinating discovery…I thank you, Zack.”

A blush was quick to burst around Zack’s cheeks in that moment and he hastily glanced away. He pushed his hands into the large pocket of his tunic, “It’s no big deal, really…” He dismissed with a voice as sheepish looking as his face.

He was still honestly more surprised at the fact he had been able to explain something so deep in a way that made someone who didn’t understand… _understand_. He never thought he’d live to see the day where he would know something that someone else of higher intellect wouldn’t.

Genesis or Angeal would never believe him if he told them.

But most of the heavy thoughts about affairs of the heart were instantly silenced when the sounds of ragged whispers broke through the rational silence. When refocusing his train of thought, Zack soon discovered that they were getting very close to the dungeons. Really thinking about it- and glancing around, he had noted that the stairwell had gotten much darker.

The only thing providing them light was a few lit torches on either side of the narrowing stairwell. The flickered and cracked as they passed by and it just gave the young dragon handler a tingle down his spine. It became more eerie now that the talking was over and the sounds of the ones in the dungeons were heard.

Sephiroth’s usual face was quick to overcome the enlightened look, going right back to business; or being reminded that bad humans still existed. Regardless of the reason, it was finally time to set things right and free these innocent people from a misguided fate.

After passing what seemed to be two or three rows more of flickering torches, the dungeon door appeared in their dim line of sight. At first it appeared to be a standard wooden door, but Zack had been wrong when he saw the way it was fastened in steel and iron. It appeared to be so impregnable that not even a dragon could break it down, even using fire or any other means.

How very cruel.

But Sephiroth, diligent as always, produced a single key from a hidden pocket in his tunic. It appeared as though he was going to bust them out anyways regardless of the outcome with the Queen. It was then and there Zack realized how important this dragon and its’ handler was to the General.

The silver key slid into the keyhole almost as if it belonged there and should have never been removed in the first place. With a quick quarter-circle turn to the right, the loud deadbolt clunked open. From there, it was just a matter of opening the heavy looking door.

Zack had heard some pretty loud doors in his days, but not as loud as this one. This door groaned loudly like an old man with severe back pain. It opened as slow as one as well. A beam of light from the torches near the door slowly graced the room, but there was no need; there were already plenty of lit torches on the left wall of the dungeons.

On the right walls…well, that’s were all the grimly looking cells were placed. It was all iron and steel and Gaia knows what, reinforced with some other metal that the young handler had also never seen. It appeared to have a bit of an off-white gloss to it, almost like wax. He thought about running a finger across it, but a more harrowing sight met his eyes a few cells down.

It was the dragon and its handler.

The two were placed in different cells, one right next to the other. How sickening; feigning the illusion they were close, but denying that possibility all by itself. But now the source of the sound could be identified at last. It had been the dragon all along- sobbing as quietly as possible, but failing to do so.

As they stepped closer, Zack could make out more details of the innocents left to rot: The dragon was no longer in full-blood form, but was now appearing to cower close to the cell walls in human form. Once again, another person appeared to look like some form of his own little dragon.

This humanoid creature had wild blond hair just about as wild as his dragon’s own. Although the hair on this humanoid dragon was tame in the back; only seeming to have a few upright spikes and flips rather than chaotic spikes everywhere. Zack couldn’t make out the individuals eyes very well, but he could get a glimpse of some form of bloodshot and blue.

A long, furry golden yellow tail was draped over his bloodied left leg, staining both the fur and the white underside a sickly red. Tan, curved horns grew out from the temples in his head and arched back slightly, giving Zack the image of a stout rainbow.

The harrowing sight became more infuriating to him when he made the quick realization that the human-dragon’s wounds had been poorly treated. One loose bandage had fresh blood staining it, but the wound was still dripping the crimson substance. Cuts litter his face, some much deeper than others and some already trying to leave scars behind.

His outfit was rather torn and bloodied, only making more wounds visible and shine bright with sick red glory. He was beaten, broken, and dirtied and it only served to make Zack seethe at the Prince and his disrespectful actions again. He was glad he was going to get the just punishment he deserved.

But before that anger could blind him completely, he made out the appearance of the handler in the cell across from him. Now that they had walked closer to the innocent captives, he could see more details. The caged handler had wild black hair even more sporadic than Zack’s own: The bangs hung a bit uneven in his face, there were plenty of messy spikes adorned on the top and sides of his head, and the back appeared to jut out from the back of his neck- kind of like Cloud’s.

Those eyes were the fiercest, yet saddest, blue eyes Zack ever made contact with. They were just as bloodshot as the sobbing dragon’s in the cell next to his. He also sported a few of his own cuts, but they weren’t near as severe as his beasts’. The outfit donned on him was dirtied and rumpled, proving that the handler was treated just as roughly as his dragon before he had been thrown in here to waste away.

Then he heard them. He was so caught up in their physical appearance that he had nearly blocked out their speech, or even how they rest in those damp cells.

The handler- which Zack now remembered was the Marquees of the kingdom- was pressed against the bars of his cell, a shackled hand reaching through the gaps to try and comfort his companion, but being unable to reach. Whereas said furred confidant was nearly chained to the wall, bound by his neck, wrists, and ankles. Those chains were anchored to the wall behind him; those were also covered with the strange white gloss like the bars of the cells themselves.

Zack noted how there was barely any slack in those chains, the dragon unable to move more than three feet away from the wall. He was trying to reach out to his handler too, but falling an entire foot short.

“…I’m sorry, Noct….I’m so sorry…” The dragon whispered. His voice was completed hoarse and raw.

“Stop apologizing! It’s not your fault…” The Marquees chided; his own tone broken and soft.

“It is!” The humanoid dragon cried, “ _I_ caused all that destruction! _I_ did! _Me!_ Don’t tell me it’s-!”

“ _Shut up and listen to me!_ ” The handler cried suddenly.

The sobbing dragon was abruptly quick to stop talking, sniffing thick instead.

“It wasn’t _your_ fault, understand? It was the Prince… _He_ did this to you…”

Zack could feel a thick lump in his throat develop then and there, making it hard for him to swallow. He could feel the heartache and pain from the two in their cells. The tension and sorrow in the air was so thick it was almost hard to breathe.

“I swear…” The Marquees growled, “I swear on my life I will find a way to get us out of here. I won’t let them have your head…” He marked.

“…That won’t be necessary.”

Everyone’s eyes were quick to snap up to Sephiroth as soon as he spoke. Even Zack had forgotten the General was here with him.

“General…” The handler spoke quietly.

There was a mix of respect, dejection, and even rage in the prisoner’s voice when he spoke. Those eyes broke away from the Celestial dragon to Zack, looking him over for a brief second, before maintaining former eye contact with the General of the Dragon Army.

Sephiroth brushed the tone aside and produced one more key from the hidden pocket in his tunic, the one where he had the dungeon door key from before.

“Both myself and this young man here have spoken with the Queen. She is granting both you and your dragon full pardon on the grounds of the Prince’s heinous actions.” He spoke. A soft smile action worked its way onto his face and he seemed at peace again.

Those words were all it took to take the tension in the air and warp it into relief and elation. Zack could see a few happy tears slide out of the wounded dragon’s eyes, and the Marquees glanced down at the floor, but a small laugh of reprieve could be heard.

“How did you manage this, General?” The handler asked as he glanced back up to his commanding officer.

“It was not all my doing. Without _him_ -” Sephiroth spoke, acknowledging Zack standing beside him, “…I would have never been able to explain to the Queen what happened, or grant your pardon.”

The eyes of the Marquees and his dragon were then on him. He felt a bit embarrassed at that moment and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, “All I did was explain the effects of Dragonian Lavender and prove the Prince hid the bottle in his robes. It was Sephiroth’s idea to prove your innocence.”

Sephiroth smirked, “Yes, it may have been my idea, but Zack provided excellent conviction. In fact, he almost seemed like he wanted to prove your innocence more than even I.”

Zack couldn’t stop the nervous laughter that followed and he rubbed the back of his head a little faster, as if to distract himself. While he was trying to stave off future blushing, The General unlocked the cell doors, followed by unlocking each of the shackles chaining them to this horrid place.

The Marquees and his dragon wasted no time in getting out of those cells, the handler supporting his dragon whom walked on unsteady feet. They both stood right in front of Zack with determined and grateful eyes and it was then he realized that they were both taller and probably older than him.

The older handler used his free hand to reach out and ruffle Zack’s hair himself, “Thanks kid. Without your help, I would’ve lost what’s most precious to me.”

Cue blush from both the dragon supported at his side and Zack himself.

“I do not know about you three, but I would prefer to leave this place as soon as possible. Some of us still require medical attention.” Sephiroth suggested, gesturing to the wounds on the injured dragon and on Zack as well.

“Get me the heck outta here!” The dragon seconded, “It was cozy, but the service was terrible!”

As the two handlers and two dragons made their way out of the dungeons and to the castle infirmary, Zack became more acquainted with the people whose lives he helped set free. The Marquees was known as Noctis and was already six years older than Zack, closer to the age of the General than himself.

He learned that his dragon was named Prompto and had already reached dragon adulthood years back. From what he learned about them, he could tell they shared and extremely close bond. Not to mention that back when Noctis had first hatched his dragon, they had pretty much been inseparable ever since. Prompto was quick to agree with that.

Zack noted that their personalities had taken a complete turn whenever they left the dungeons. Instead of seeing broken individuals, he saw a relaxed man that just wanted to sleep and stop attending royal meetings; and a hyperactive dragon with endless jokes and smiles that could lighten up anyone’s day.

They would talk here and there, but there would be lulls in the conversation where they would just admire the silence and continue on. During one of these lulls, Zack noticed how Noctis and Prompto walked. The handler still kept an arm around his dragon to keep his wounded frame stable, but they walked close and the dragon had his furry tail wrapped around his handler’s leg. Come to think of it, Genesis and Angeal would walk like that sometimes even if they had a big fight before or something. He never really noticed it before. It must be a way a handler and dragon show close affection for one another. He wondered if he and Cloud would ever get that close when he got older.

Wait, thinking about Cloud, all of the things he had been putting aside to help Noctis and Prompto resurfaced. He left Cloud with Genesis, his home was destroyed, and his uncle was hurt and unconscious. A cold sweat spread across his body at that moment and worry started to overcome him again. He needed to see if everyone was okay.

He wanted to run ahead and meet up with Sephiroth and the others later, but he had no idea where he was going. He must have started fidgeting or something, because the General took notice.

“If you want to go ahead, the infirmary is at the end of this hall. You’ll take a right at the split and it will be the last door on the right.”

Zack was going to thank him, but his body moved faster than his mouth could. He was already sprinting ahead and leaving the others behind. He’d make a note to thank Sephiroth when they arrived, but right now he had more important things on his mind. So he sprinted down the hall, took the right at the split in the hall, the scurried down to the last door on the right.

It was definitely different from the rest of the doors down this stretch of hall. It was a large double door with ornate designs engraved into the dark wood.

“May I help you?” A voice asked.

Zack realized a moment too late that there was a young woman standing by the door. She must be a nurse, but why she was out here was unbeknownst to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you! My uncle is in here and I need to know if he’s okay.” Zack spoke.

“Ah, okay, then you can go right in. Sorry for stopping you, but I have to inform everyone that comes by that only the injured and family members of the injured are allowed in here right now.”

“It’s alright. After all, you gotta do what you gotta do.”

With that, Zack took that as his cue to enter the room. He pushed open the large double doors and stepped into the room, making sure to close the doors behind him as they were before. But the room that stretched before him seemed to be anything but a normal infirmary. The long hall-like room was covered wall-to-wall in large windows and allowed copious amounts of scenery to wash in. The sky was still dark and cloudy, but at least the rain had let up, well, for the time being.

Zack began to walk down the large room, taking notice of the beds placed on either side of the room, leaving enough space in the center to serve as somewhat of an aisle. He glanced back and forth between each bed and each row he passed, searching for either his uncle or Genesis, whichever popped into his line of sight first.

Eventually, his eyes did come across the sight of Genesis leaning over one of the beds near the back, right side of the large room. The young handler booked it as fast as he could to get there. The humanoid dragon must have heard him coming, because before Zack could even get there, Genesis was already glancing up and behind him.

“It’s about time.” Genesis greeted with a huff.

Zack closed the distance between them until he was standing right beside the humanoid Kazilik, “Sorry about the wait! How’s Angeal, is he okay?” He could feel the anxiety coming back full force now.

What if he hadn’t woken up yet? Or worse, what if he had died? Zack couldn’t bear the thought.

“…I’ve seen better days.” A sluggish voice rumbled.

There, laying on the bed and looking a little worse for wear, was Angeal. The cuts and scrapes he had gotten on his face and arms were bandaged up nice and tight. His broken leg was also properly set and slightly elevated to help with the swelling that had come. He definitely looked banged up, but he was conscious and very much alive.

“Thank Gaia you’re okay!” Zack cried before he quickly wrapped his uncle up in the tightest hug he could possibly muster.

“Please...” Angeal laughed, “It’ll take more than that to bring me down. I just napped a little longer than usual.” He added on.

Zack held on longer than normal, making the hug last much longer than even he was known to do. He was just so relieved. He really thought he lost his uncle for good.

“…Come on Zack, don’t cry. It’s alright.” Angeal soothed as he took his hand and pressed it against the back of his nephew’s head; to comfort and lull.

Wait, he was crying? He didn’t really notice it at first, but eventually he realized he was shaking as he hugged his uncle. Actually, he wasn’t really hugging him anymore. It was more like he was _clinging_ to the older man. It was after that when he felt the warm tears falling from his eyes to sully his cheeks. But he didn’t feel ashamed of these quiet tears. Instead of trying to hold it all in and keep his composure, he let go and gave way to the thankful moisture.

He sniffed thick, mucus making him sound sick rather than some form of relieved sadness. Even still he refused to let go. Yet Angeal didn’t seem to mind in the slightest; he kept him close and just hummed a familiar tune in a soothing baritone. It was a tune that soothed, one that healed, and one that Zack recalled had been hummed many times before.

It was the same tune from an old lullaby that his uncle used to sing for him when he was still small as could be. He was happy, but for some reason it made the tears fall faster.

“Wow…It’s like I’m staring at that same sniveling little nine-year-old that kept wetting the bed.” Genesis quipped with a laugh.

“…Shut up, Genesis!” Zack whined. He kept his head tucked away against his uncle’s shoulder, still not quite ready to let go.

“Now Genesis, be nice. We’ve all been through a lot. Besides… you started crying after I woke up anyways.” Angeal snickered.

 _“What!?_ Why I _never!_ ” Genesis huffed. Gray smoke billowed out of his nose and even his cheeks flushed pink.

At that, Zack finally lifted his head with a watery sounding laugh. He wiped the tear tracks from his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was alright now. Angeal was awake and alive; they all were. They made it through something so horrible, but here they were talking and joking like it never happened. While they still lost their shop and home; they didn’t lose each other.

“Zack, you’re hurt.” Angeal brought up.

The young teen’s head perked at the statement. He glanced down at his arm to see that the wound had finally coagulated, but it looked rather dirty and ill-mended. “Oh, it’s nothing.” He brushed off.

“It’s not ‘ _nothing’_ , it still needs to be treated.” Angeal countered.

Zack glanced up and around the large room. All of the other nurses were busy treating patients that were much more injured than he was. He wasn’t about to just pull one away just to have them clean his arm and bandage it. He could do that on his own.

“I guess you’re right, but at the same time all of the nurses are pretty tied down.” He mentioned.

“Good thing we have another solution then.” Angeal stated.

Zack glanced over his shoulder to ask what his uncle meant by that. As far as he knew he didn’t have any spare bandages or even a spare nurse around. But his question didn’t even leave his lips before he saw a lump wriggle around from underneath the blanket close to Angeal’s side. Out popped Cloud, whose hair appeared to be wild with static electricity from the static of the fabric. His wild blue eyes lit up like a cloudless sky and a big grin spread across his red-marked face.

“ _Maestro!!_ ” He squealed.

He shot out from under the blanket and scampered at his master full speed. The little Re Nuvole jumped into his lap with quite the spring before he buried his face into his gut and began to squeak and purr.

“Cloud! There you are!” Zack greeted with a big smile.

It didn’t take long for him to scoop the growing dragon into his arms and give him a big hug too. The little one was purring very loud and his red-lined tail flicked from side to side. Although he had to pull the ecstatic babe away from him a bit when those growing horns nearly poked him in the eye. It didn’t stop Cloud from reaching out to him and making frantic ‘give me more attention’ grunts.

But the enthusiasm curbed when Cloud took notice of the dried wound on Zack’s arm. The young dragon was around when his handler got that injury; he had stumbled over some loose wood and fallen into sharp rubble. He held out his clawed hand and gently rested it over the large gash.

Zack winced when he realized it stung upon touch. He didn’t realize it was still deep enough to cause him some pain even after coagulating. After all that happened earlier today, he didn’t have the time to think about it; but now that he did, he realized it wasn’t just an average scratch.

Cloud closed his eyes and the handler watched him. Within mere moments, the bright red ruby on the little dragon’s forehead shined. The bright red glow shifted to become that healing pink from before. Instantly, the wound began to disappear as if the injury was only red paint being washed away. The pain was taken away as well and it appeared as if the wound had been cleaned as well.

By the time the whole process was said and done, Zack’s arm no longer hurt. It was as if he had never gotten injured in the first place. As Cloud opened his eyes, that pink light receded before fading away completely to become that shiny ruby once more.

“Maestro Zack tutto meglio!” Cloud announced as he pat his master’s arm for good measure.

“I do feel all better now, Thanks buddy.” Zack smiled. He pulled the growing dragon close and gave him another warm embrace.

The little blond was all smiles at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How's it hanging? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! No more evil cliffhangers...For now XD Annnd I hope you guys enjoyed the newest addition of characters in this story! I've been wanting to add FFXV characters in here for awhile now, if I'm being honest with myself XD
> 
> I'm all for feedback if you want to leave it! All of your amazing words really make my day and I just love hearing from you guys! :D
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	19. The Phoenix Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question of 'What next?' gets answered and a new start rises from the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY BISCUITS OVER 10,000 HITS? I'm absolutely blown away right now!! Wow! Thank you guys so much for continuing to stick with this story, 151,000 words and all! You guys are just the freaking best!  
> Sooo, I'm going to give a special shout-out to everyone that's left kudos on this fic! (I would also do comments but that would take forever and a day to sort through ^^;)  
> You'll find that at the end of the chapter!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy! It's a little short, but I haven't been in the writing game for awhile.  
> (PS: Sorry for the near three month disappearance! I've been through the wringer lately)

**Chapter 19**

* * *

 

The adrenaline had all but died away, and in its place a groggy exhaustion took form. Zack didn’t realize exactly how worn out he was until he finally allowed himself to calm down and take a deep breath. He wasn’t running around anymore, he wasn’t trying to fight for innocent lives to be spared, and he certainly didn’t have the mind-numbing anxiety of wondering if his uncle was okay.

Now that he sat, here, on Angeal’s cot, he finally realized just how weary he felt. That weariness only brought about thoughts that didn’t seem to come to mind amidst all of the earlier afternoon chaos; what would become of them next?

Their home was destroyed; the shop completely annihilated. They were out of work, out of funds, and now they were without a home. Yes, they were all fine as could be in this present moment, but there were still obstacles blocking their path.

“Zack, you look troubled. Are you alright?” Angeal spoke up.

The weary-minded teen glanced over at his uncle and fished out the best smile he could muster; which fell undeniably short, “I was just thinking…” He treaded, “What are we going to do now? I mean our home _and_ our shop was destroyed.”

“Well…” Angeal drawled, “I would think that the castle would provide shelter for those who lost their homes at the very least. They certainly have enough room from my understanding.”

“Enough room for all of the injured _and_ their families?” Zack brought up.

It wasn’t just themselves who had suffered great losses in the midst of everything. Many others in the Marketplace had lost their homes as well; some came close to losing their lives.

“…You have a point.” Angeal agreed. A lofty sigh heaved from his chest.

“I’d rather not stay in this place.” Genesis quipped suddenly.

Zack and Angeal glanced towards the Kazilik in his humanoid form with rather puzzled looks worn on their faces. A small baby Cloud was too wrapped up snuggling into the gut of his master to pay the conversation any mind. It seemed as though he was getting ready to take a nap on his lap, for he ended up growing still and quiet within moments.

“Think about it,” The dragon huffed as his sharp eyes met theirs, “To stay in the same place where that spoiled brat of a Prince does? To abide under the same rule and roof as the one who orchestrated the destruction of our homes ­ _and_ lives? I think not!”

Zack could tell just how worked up Genesis was getting over the matter, for the more the Kazilik spoke, the more smoke and cinders would billow from his nostrils. Even the sound of his huffing grew louder and it almost sounded like he was going to sneeze or lose control of his temper.

But Angeal unfurled his right hand from under the sheets of the cot and grasped the hand of his dragon softly.

“I understand how you feel Genesis, we all do… but this isn’t the time or place to get worked up about it.” He soothed with calm eyes and a level-headed voice.

“But he hurt you!” Genesis snarled as more dark smoke wafted around his face. “I don’t and _won’t_ forgive _anyone_ that hurts my master!”

“There’s no one who’s more aware of that fact than I. Please just calm yourself, Gen. Zack makes a point; I don’t think the castle would have enough room for _all_ of the affected.” Angeal reasoned.

Zack nodded in agreement. He didn’t want to see the feisty dragon go ballistic in a room full of injured people.

“But-”

“Does it really matter ­ _that_ much? I’m alive, aren’t I? We _all_ are…  Shouldn’t that be enough?” The older man asked.

It was rather silent in that moment for the three of them. Genesis still looked like he wanted to lash out and throw a fit while Angeal still held fast to his hand as if to keep him grounded. That touch spoke volumes louder than the blacksmith’s own words, for the humanoid Kazilik visibly relaxed. The tension rolled off his shoulders as he sharply exhaled the pent up aggression.

“…I guess.” He agreed with barely a voice.

Angeal nodded and released the hand he had a hold of. It seemed as though Genesis would be keeping his temper in check after all.

About that time, the large doors could be heard groaning open again, which stole the attention of the three and ended the conversation right there. The nurse stationed outside had opened up the doors just wide enough to let none other than General Sephiroth slip in, soon followed by the young Marquees, Noctis, and his dragon, Prompto.

The General seemed to discuss something with one of the nurses that had rushed over to help them. There were a few nods and gestures from the two as well as some from the wounded dragon and handler. Zack noticed at that point just how much Prompto was actually leaning into Noctis as he stood; he was probably much more wounded then he let on earlier.

The nurse then glanced behind her and pointed towards their direction, which if the young handler remembered correctly, there was a free cot behind them. The nurse appeared to be walking them towards it, even though Sephiroth took charge to lead the way and perhaps clear somewhat of a wider path for the two. Or perhaps that was just from the other nurses hurrying to get out of the mighty Alpha Dragon’s way.

“Is that the dragon that wrecked the market because of the Prince?” Genesis curtly asked, his eyes watching them as intently as Zack’s own.

“Yeah… it took a lot of explaining to prove their innocence.”

“You’re saying _you_ helped free them?” Genesis snorted; a wide smirk on his face.

“Hey, if it wasn’t for me then those two would be dead by this evening and the Prince would have gotten away with it scot-free!” Zack countered.

The Kazilik cleared his throat and glanced away. However, a hand ruffled the back of Zack’s hair. Without a doubt, the young teen knew who it was.

“I’m proud of you, Zack.” Angeal spoke with great fondness in his voice.

“It was nothin’…” The young handler sheepishly replied. He had to fight away a blush that tried to form on his cheeks.

“…I told you I’m fine!” a distant voice countered.

Zack pulled his eyes up and ahead of him to see who had spoken. It was faint, but sounded like it was growing louder. At first he didn’t know who had spoken up due to the fact there were already so many warm bodies in here already. But the voice soon fit the face when he realized it was the royal group getting close enough for him to hear them. The young Marquees was supporting his wounded companion while the nurse lead them towards the spare cot; Sephiroth trailing close behind the nurse.

“You say that, but you know as well as I that you can’t even stand on your own.”

It seemed as though Noctis and Prompto were getting into a bit of a quelled argument, much like how they were brokenly fighting down in the dungeons earlier this afternoon.

“It’s just a couple of scratches and bumps! You worry too much man!” The voice of Prompto shrugged off.

“General Sephiroth told me that he found you in the market completely unconscious and bleeding out. I don’t think you’re worried about this enough.” Noctis disputed. Although his firmed eyes seem to soften as he observed the appearance of his dragon, “You’re still bleeding too.”

Prompto just rolled his eyes, albeit a bit slowly, “I’m tellin’ you it’s not a big deal, Noct.”

“Well, you can tell me that _after_ you’ve been patched up and don’t look like a war scene.” The young Marquees finalized.

It was about that time when the nurse finally showed them to the spare cot directly beside Angeal’s own. As the handler helped his dragon onto the cot, Sephiroth slightly turned away from the two to face the three beside him.

“Glad to see you’re still around, Hewley.” He remarked fondly.

“It’s going to take more than some sticks and stones to snuff me out.” Angeal chuckled.

“I hope you aren’t holding any grudges against the dragon, Genesis.” The silver-haired Alpha mused. He directed his serpentine eyes towards the humanoid dragon when he spoke.

“…Nah. It’s the Prince I’ve got beef with right now.” The Kazilik informed. He waved off the remark as if it was just a weird stench in the room.

“…And Zack.” Sephiroth added.

This effectively drew the observing teen into the threshold of the conversation himself. His eyes met with the General’s, and he could see the relief and the gratitude behind those serpent slits.

“Thank you for all that you’ve done in order to pardon these two.” He actually gave the young teen a quick but formal bow, “I am indebted to you.”

Genesis gave the General a hard stare, his arms folded across his chest as his stance seemed to become a bit more defensive than before.

“Hey, don’t be. It’s not a big deal, really.” Zack shrugged off, unable to stop the blush that came to his face this time.

“I will repay your kindness one day. But for now, this is all I can do.” Sephiroth responded with a bit of a smirk.

It was then that a rather annoyed sounding Genesis spoke up, “You don’t suppose you could repay that kindness right now by, oh I don’t know, finding us a place to stay? Since you know, our house _and_ workshop got obliterated.”

“Genesis, don’t. Not here.” Angeal warned, authority laced thick in his hoarse voice.

Zack could feel the tension spewing off his uncle’s dragon like hot steam and it made him wiggle a bit in discomfort. While he brought up a valid point, bringing it up with a tone like that wasn’t going to help them.

“No, you’re right. He has a point.” Sephiroth pardoned, “He has every right to feel the way he does right now. He, and all of you, have been through a lot.”

“Been through _a lot?_ My Master almost _died_ and all you can say is, we’ve been through _a lot??_ Our very way of life has been ruined!!”

Smoke was beginning to billow from Genesis again, but this time it was charcoal stained with rage. A hard look of stone set on Angeal’s face as he all but tore the sheets off his body and made move to get out of his cot even with his broken leg and other injuries. It made the fiery Kazilik waver for a brief moment, but that rage was still burning hot and the black smoke coming from his nose was enough to prove it. Zack could feel his stomach tighten just from the look of pure hate coming from the humanoid dragon.

“I said _not here, Genesis._ ” Angeal growled.

“ _Why can’t you understand??”_ Genesis cried, “I lost my _home_ , my _work_ , nearly _you_ , and I’m not even allowed to feel _angry_ about it?? _So sorry_ if I can’t handle _life-altering situations_ as calmly and with as much acceptance as everyone else!!” There were actually tears beginning to form in the Kazilik’s enraged yet saddened eyes.

Without even thinking or realizing he had done it, Zack had set a napping Cloud to the side and had stood up from the cot. By the time his brain caught up with his body, he was already hugging Genesis as tightly as he could. Even his mouth moved without his brain realizing it, and soon he was speaking and he didn’t even know why or how.

“We do understand. But it’s not only you that’s been affected by this. We’ve _all_ been affected by this is some way. Some people might have even lost _more_ than their homes. We’re not saying you don’t get to be angry about it, but you’re not the only one who’s been hurt here. But right now, this place, this room, it’s for _healing_ , not hurting. So just let those angry wounds _heal_ before you tear them open with rage.”

Genesis was silent, but Zack could see the smoke beginning to clear from around the Kazilik’s face. He still sounded harsh in his breathing, as if he wasn’t ready to stop yelling yet and was only building up for a second wind, but…

“…And, for what it’s worth…I’m sorry.” A voice from beside added.

Zack and the others noticed it was Prompto who had apologized. His arm was being bandaged by a nurse, but he faced the conversation head on and drew most of that rage and sadness towards himself.

“Maybe if I had been strong enough to resist, maybe if I had listened to my gut then all of this wouldn’t have happened. But I lost myself…” He admitted; his voice was almost too soft to hear.

Noctis looked like he wanted to say something, but it appeared as though the words died on his tongue before he had the chance to spit them out.

The banged-up dragon continued, “…When the Prince held out that strange vial towards me, the me I knew was gone. I thought that… maybe if I had just tried a little harder to get him and that vial out of the room, or to just hang onto myself a little longer… Maybe if I was stronger I could have prevented this. But I wasn’t. It was so cold and dark, I wasn’t me and I was scared.”

“….I know….” Genesis muttered.

Zack still kept the humanoid Kazilik wrapped up in his tight hug, but even he had to glance up and look at those eyes, which were now much softer and understanding then before.

“I… Know what it’s like. It is a cold and dark place. It’s like you’re trapped in your own head and you can only watch everything play out. I’ve been under that influence before. Once. I know it’s not your fault, but, I still can’t just let all of this go like it was nothing.”

Zack let out a noise of surprise when Genesis suddenly crumpled to the floor like a wet rag, for he went with him too.

“It’s just… I spent most of my years in that house… I helped my master look after his kin in that house…all of the work we did, everything… _gone_.” He uttered, his voice sounding broken as could be.

Zack held on tighter, never knowing just how burdened his uncle’s fiery dragon was. Underneath all that posturing and heat, he was just as worn out and beaten down as the rest of them.

“…But it’s not you I’m mad at. I’m mad at this foolish Prince and I’m mad that he took almost everything from me…” The brokenness in his voice switched to more of a determined hiss, “And I’m mad at the coward he is for pawning off all of this pain and ill responsibility onto someone who probably feels as dejected as I!

A pause.

“I’m not just mad for me. I’m mad for _everyone_ here! If no one else will lash out like I will, then _I’ll_ do it for them! I know it’s not all about me, I _know_ that. I may come off as selfish and aloof, but I’m a _Kazilik_ damnit! I’m mean, I’m angry, and if no one else will be, then I’ll live up to my title and carry the hate of this _whole_ kingdom!”

Zack realized in that moment that there was more to Genesis than meets the eye. He was more empathetic than he let on, and he hid it all underneath his standoffish disdain. He truly cared for others, even though he hid it well. Genesis the Kazilik-breed dragon was a double-sided coin.

“...It’s not every day you act like this in public, Genesis. You must be really fired up.” Angeal mused, all of the firmness gone from his face and voice. “But I’m glad to see you’re not moaping anymore.”

“I never _was_ moaping!” Genesis defended. “And _you_ -!” He growled at Zack, “-Get off me!”

The young handler let the dragon go with a laugh of his own. There was the old Kazilik he was familiar with. Even Prompto laughed, and it wasn’t full of doubt or insecurity. The anger and tension from earlier was completely dispelled, and the healing did in fact take place in that room. The hurt wounds had closed, and now time would take care of the rest.

“But yes, Genesis does still have a point.” Sephiroth reminded as he tapped a slender finger against his chin. “That does leave you all without a place to stay, and with all of the injured and perhaps homeless we have, there won’t be enough rooms in the castle to go around.”

An unsettling blanket of silence draped over them as they were reminded of the brutal fact again. Since their shop had been destroyed as well, it meant they were also out of money. Staying at an inn was out of the question. What currency they did manage to have on them wouldn’t be enough even for one night. What to do?

“You can stay with us.” Noctis spoke up.

“Wait, what?” Zack spoke up, almost as if he hadn’t heard the young Marquees the first time.

“After all you’ve done to help clear our names, it would be the least we could do.”

“Yeah! Plus there’s plenty of room!” Prompto seconded with a smirk. Although that smirk did disappear when a nurse put ointment on a deep cut on his face.

Angeal looked a little hesitant about the whole ordeal, “We’d hate to impose. I mean, I just met you two. I don’t even think we’ve been properly introduced.” He said.

“It would be no trouble, but if it’s introductions you want, then I’m Marquees Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of Duke Regis Caelum. This is my dragon, Prompto.” Noctis announced. Prompto waved when his name was mentioned.

Angeal’s eyes quickly snapped over to his nephew’s as he quickly stated, “You never told me you helped clear the name of the Marquees!” Before Zack could respond, the older man quickly glanced back towards royalty sitting right next to him and said, “I am so sorry for my dragon’s outburst! Had I known-”

“It’s alright. You don’t need to freak out.” Noctis affirmed.

“We couldn’t possibly accept your offer! We’re just first tier commoners!” Angeal quickly brought up.

Genesis gave his master a sharp look of _‘what the heck is wrong with you’_ , his eyes wide at the denial.

“Doesn’t matter. If not for…um…You know, what is Zack’s relation to you?” Noctis asked in a puzzled fashion.

“Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Angeal Hewley, Blacksmith. This is my nephew Zack, whom is my apprentice, and my dragon Genesis.”

“Hey, don’t forget about this sleepy guy!” Zack reminded as he scooped a napping Cloud off the cot and held him close. “-This is my dragon, Cloud.”

“Oh, a fellow dragon handler, no wonder you wanted to help us out so badly.” Noctis smirked.

“He’s so _cute!_ ” Prompto exclaimed when he saw the sight of the snoozing baby dragon. “He looks like me in my younger days!” he added with a grin.

“But back on track here-” Noctis reminded as he turned his attention back towards the stunned Angeal, “-If it wasn’t for your nephew, we would be dead men. Helping you all out would be the perfect way to repay that debt.”

“…Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to burden you.” Angeal pressed.

“Sure I’m sure. We have plenty of room back at the manor; it’s rather empty in fact. Besides, it’s right behind the castle, so you won’t have to go far and you won’t have to stay here either. It’s a win-win if you ask me.”

“Besides!” Prompto cut in, “We’re way more hospitable than this place, plus the food’s way better!” He added, only having to wince again when the nurse still working on patching him up tied another bandage on tight.

“I mean, it’s not like we have anywhere else to go.” Genesis reminded.

“I suppose you’re right. You’re _absolutely_ sure you wouldn’t mind?” Angeal asked again.

“C’mon uncle Angeal, they sound like they want us over there whether we like it or not.” Zack laughed.

“…Alright, you’ve twisted my arm enough. I guess we’ll accept your generous offer.”

“Woo!” Prompto cheered, pumping a fist into the air, “Now it won’t be so boring back home!”

“Oh, calm down and get better.” Noctis smirked as he playfully nudged his dragon.

“Augh! I’ve been hit!” The energetic dragon cried as he made a big fuss over nothing.

A few more laughs were had. Now the tension and uncertainty were completely gone. They had a place to stay, lives were saved, and Prince Rufus got his just desserts. All in all, while they may have suffered a great number of losses today, they still came out strong and alive.

In the end, it was a lose-win kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Noctis and Prompto are going to start playing a larger part in this story! (As well as a few more XV characters too)  
> So yes! They have a place to stay, and even though some shitty shit happened, they're all okay!
> 
> Anyways, here's that special shout-out to those who have left kudos on this story. I wouldn't have been as motivated without you guys (Especially all of you who left comments, but as said before, that'd take so long to sort through!)
> 
> Shout-out to  
> DayStar713, poppytewix, Shagarin, BorderlineInsanity, LotusEve, TeaGreen, masterthorin, Laetheron, LazuriteLuxCaelum, zegirlthatlikeslongstories, 6336, melpomenethemis, littleman666, conkreen, WhiteKitty44, TheAkiraBlue, JebusCouch, Fedrane, Gonna_Be_Legendary, Crimson_Finder, LadyAthos, Fremontii, Ioeth, NoisyMuffin, ZalelTribal, akrend, FracturedSkeleton, Riddlezz, EonAl, pichupal, Antonia528491, Antonia528491, Zeiva, TheLoneWolf007, Nitemar, demigoddragon16, keerathehedgehog, Heaven_is_a_place_on_earth, kazkishi, Sideray, yutke, Sindrashar, Poky07, fafner, slayerboxer, aleger95, Gossens, Mokalyne, zsummern, uarini, ArthursShadow (Sigy_Artyn), WanderingHuntress, uc13, kyocatlover, TheVastEmptiness, zuramuffin, Spazzticpanda, ineliasprite, 0wolfie_chan0, LoveNdyy, Ryn_Tak, Mythos_of_Methos, iwritethingswithvampires, KazuSakai, Dyslexa, NaruNoa, Sam_08, arrowriver, Sunjewel, ScarletWard, TutShields, ForgettableFace, wulfy, Ketsuryou, Akira_of_the_Twilight, Wataredis, KyokiUzumaki, Nitelyfe, Kazi_kun, Sareco, lionstigersandbearsohmy, aoi_akiku, koruyuha, Skyren, mirandasS, Littleaerith2140, Aquaticnaho, orionCipher, Cat_that_is_a_Kiwi, 1ShyGirl1, Lady_Frisselle, TheWickedL0rdShingan, Titania13, Exultation_of_the_Gryphon, SpicklePock, kit572, KuyoTheHunter, AFineLine, WarhorseValadan, itsawesternhenry, Celestrail, FluffyOwner, Alanis_Strife, KouShindo, Caterfree10, KUmbral, alteans, ninemelodies, Jetta058, ShoelessPerson, kidwithwings, j99450, ZebraMittens, purrpleprose, SleepingHeart, Pucaroo16, DragonSayer100, QueenOfPanic, 1Emzdaydreamer, Kyubey, Blue_Line, KitschKit, Erephen, CandlesInTheSnow, Up_sideand_down, sakira35, Tez, Blossom_Strife, history, chuun, sylthfarne, FayeFox, obliviuns, AzraelAlice, Lucioleeteinte, TSoL_iNSaNITY, DivineEtro, kitsydemon, Ravenfire12, Dinkydory, HinatasShadow, Chinos, Cyndakrm, NefariousEuphony, Lyumia, KaydenReece, bizarreplatinum, Mikuri, cloudnibelheims, SpiderVal, EnyBac (HiBirde), Lady_Yunalesca245, Athlum, Saka_Sandora, ihatecreatingusernames, audaciousDreamer, Dementedblue, Dawnsty, Yuutousei, azelas, BlueCrosszeria, Shalanora, Dave_in_Nightvale, Maxie42, secluded_delusions, SaberAmane, allurascastle, bookworm83197, alternisdim, Janna (Ianna), AsreonInfusion, NekoMajo, Dodo, TopsyTurvyCat, valhannah, iBlossom, birdboy, TheRedHero11037 and skywright 
> 
> and thank you to those 430 guests that let kudos too, I appreciate all of you!!
> 
> And also, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and a future Happy New Year too! Hope you'll all continue to stick with me!


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ragtag group makes for the manor.

**Chapter 20**

* * *

 

Rufus felt absolutely ashamed and humiliated. Here he was, _royalty_ , being escorted around by his mother while he was forced to apologize to _everyone_ he saw! Not only that, but she was making him go to the infirmary with all those peasants and apologize to _them_ too! Not to mention every time he tried to escape this horrible punishment, his mother would grab him by the ear and pull him back right where he started. He was fifteen and he was being treated like a child!

Why couldn’t his foolish mother understand that all he wanted was a dragon? It was the only reason he did what he did. Foolish Reeve! Foolish Goddess! He scowled a little deeper as he was marched down to the infirmary to apologize. Not only did he have to do this degrading work, after this was done his mother told him that he was going to make a speech in front of the _whole_ kingdom and tell them what he did! Then after that she was actually going to sentence him to his chambers for an entire _week!_ Followed by a whole _month_ of helping the castle servants! How cruel of her to do that to her son!

With her harsh tongue and even harsher punishments, he was glad that the older brother he would’ve had died a long time ago! He may be getting disciplined now, but she had already been punished long ago for treating him like so! He may not have his dragon, but at least his mother had been properly reprimanded for her self-righteous behavior too by losing her firstborn!

Take that Goddess! Take that mother!

But his self-gloating was over when he was soon standing right in front of the Infirmary. Shame and dejection took his high and mighty pride and it left an absolutely horrendous taste in his mouth. His mother nudged him into the large room where eyes were now soon upon him. He knew he had to force that vile apology out of his mouth lest he suffer another ear pinching.

But he hesitated when he saw two familiar faces that made his blood boil. General Crescent and that commoner named Zack Fair. Those two sealed his humiliating fate and made him look like a bumbling fool in front of his mother. Oh, how he hated them the most right now. Those faces soon caught sight of him and they were just as displeased as he. The General just looked mildly miffed, no worries there, but that filthy commoner was glaring daggers at him! How dare he look at him like that! But what made him very mad, beyond all belief, was when he saw that lowly commoner holding a baby dragon that was fast asleep.

Even that scum possessed a dragon? Unbelievable! Unacceptable! But when a humanoid dragon saw the way he was looking at the commoner, he was quick to step in front of the scum and snort black smoke at him. Ohh if it wasn’t for his mother he’d have all their heads on the chopping blocks! He knew his face must be showing how angry and disgusted he was, because that fiery dragon was now being held back by the scum that set him up.

Go ahead, let that dragon come swipe at him! Then he’ll have a reason to give those little worms the punishment they deserve, because no one strikes royalty and gets away with it!

But he must have been stalling for too long, because his mother had enough of his silence.

“Good afternoon to all of you injured souls. I trust our nurses are taking care of you properly? I am truly sorry for your losses you have endured today. There is also someone else who would like to offer you those regards as well.” She stated loudly before she nudged him forward so he could speak too.

“I’m sorry for hurting you…” He muttered.

“I’m sorry, my dear son, but could you speak up so these wounded people can hear you?” The Queen ordered a little louder.

“I’m Sorry. For hurting-”

“I recall myself saying to speak up.” The Queen clarified.

“I’m. Sorry. I. Hurt-”

“ _Speak up, Rufus!_ ” The Queen demanded.

“ _I’m sorry my selfish actions have hurt all of you and I deeply apologize. It was I who made that dragon tear up the market and I truly hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me!!_ ” Prince Shinra yelled, not sounding sincere in the slightest notion.

“Better. Now I want you to ask for forgiveness to each person in here individually _without_ yelling at them so rudely.”

“But Mother-!!”

“Do not ‘But mother’ me! Your irresponsible actions caused this, now see to it that you give them the apologies they deserve! If you do not, I will sentence you to _two_ weeks in your chambers!” The Queen snapped.

“Mother! That’s not-!”

“ _Two_ weeks in your chambers it is! Now scoot along. If I find you skipping any pardons I will have you ask for forgiveness to everyone in this room _again,_ do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, mother.” Prince Rufus muttered.

“Good. Now, off you go.” The Queen directed with a wave of her slender hand.

And one by one, Rufus Shinra began to apologize to every person in the infirmary, starting with the first on the left and making his way down. The Queen did the same, starting on the opposite side of her son.

General Sephiroth was swift about leaving the infirmary now, probably not wanting to be in the same room as that heinous Prince.

Genesis smirked from his spot in front of Zack, the smoke from his nostrils now long gone, “Now _that_ is a sight for sore eyes.” He commented with a wicked grin.

“He can apologize to me until he’s blue in the face, but I won’t forgive him that easily.” Zack remarked as he cradled his sleeping baby dragon a little tighter.

Now that the Prince was in here, all he could be reminded of was how irresponsible he was: All the lives at stake, the homes destroyed, the lives ruined. None of it was Prompto’s fault either, it was all on the Prince himself. He didn’t want him anywhere _near_ his Cloud.

“Zack.” Angeal warned from his spot behind him.

“But Angeal! Look what he did to all these people! To _you!_ ”

“I agree with Zack…For once.” Genesis seconded.

“But nothing. If you don’t forgive him, even if he doesn’t mean it, then you’ll be the same as him. Same goes for you, Genesis.” Angeal reminded, his teachings of morals coming in strong.

That thought left a sour taste in both the teen’s and the dragon’s mouths. But Angeal was right, if he didn’t forgive the Prince for what he did, then he’d be the same as him by not meaning the apologies he was forcing out. Leave it to his uncle to keep him from getting too blinded by rage, even if he was still rather mad for what he had done to everyone here.

“Well, I couldn’t have phrased that better myself.” The voice of the Queen spoke.

They didn’t realize how close she was until she spoke up and made her presence known. She approached them with a small but genuine smile on her face and stopped right before Genesis and Zack. Everyone was quick to bow –or at least make a movement for one if they were bound to a bed. She dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand.

“I do sincerely ask for the deepest of pardons for my son’s actions.” The Queen offered, “I know words won’t do much to help mend your spirits, but I hope they do offer some comfort.”

“Think nothing of it, Your Majesty!” Angeal was quick to let go, “Your heartfelt apology is enough, I assure you.”

The Queen nodded before she turned her attention to Zack, “And I would like to thank you, noble Zack Fair, in your assistance earlier this afternoon.”

Zack fought to stave a blush from his face, but it broke through his defenses easily, “It was no trouble, Your Majesty. I just really wanted to help.”

“So it seems,” She smiled, “Earlier it was brought to my attention that your title is not only an apprentice blacksmith, but a newly appointed dragon handler as well? I would very much appreciate seeing the type of dragon you are raising, noble one, for I am sure it is a fine breed of your caliber.”

“Zack, noble? What a load of balderdash.” Genesis snickered.

“Genesis!” Angeal snipped, not wanting his dragon to misbehave in front of the queen…Again.

“Ah, it seems the old piano player and his fiery companion haven’t changed a bit. I fear I may have aged since then.” The Queen commented with a lithe laugh.

But her attention was drawn back to Zack when she saw him gently lift Cloud a little higher up in his arms. She observed the sleeping babe fondly at first, but a heartbroken look soon washed over her face and one of her slender hands went to cover her face.

“Oh, do tell me this little one’s name?” The Queen asked kindly. There was a hint of longing in her voice, even the young handler could tell.

“His name’s Cloud.” Zack responded. When his response seemed to make the Queen look even more upset, he was quick to ask, “Are you alright, Your Majesty?”

“I’m sorry,” Queen Shinra acknowledged as her eyes still roamed over the sleeping babe, “His name is the same as my firstborn’s, he looks just like him. It’s a knife to my heart, oh how it stings.” She explained.

“You mean, you had another son before Prince Rufus?” Zack inquired.

What a strange coincidence; the Queen appearing as if she could be a version of his dragon’s mother, only to find out that Her Majesty herself had a son that once looked like and was also named Cloud. It was almost a little freaky.

“Yes. My Cloud was born prematurely, such a tiny little thing. He was not very strong, a weak child rather. He grew to be about three before he fell ill, the doctors said it was pneumonia. He didn’t last long after that. Oh, I still miss him so.” The Queen reminisced as she wiped moisture out of her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, Your Majesty.” Zack acknowledged.

“It is quite alright. It rekindled a bit of an old spark in me I thought had died many moons ago. Well, I better go check on the Prince and see how his pardons are going. Adieux for now.”

With that, the Queen gave a little curtsy before she briskly walked over to her son, throwing the authority right back in her walk and talk again.

“So uh, I take it that means you guys have a pretty good standing with the Queen?” Prompto pieced together.

Noctis turned to look at his dragon square in the eye before saying, “How else do you think we were pardoned? The ‘Get out of Jail Free’ Fairy?”

Prompto just laughed bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head, only having to wince when he brought an injured arm up too high. But that good moment left all too quickly when the Prince caught up and made it to their side of the infirmary. With the Queen standing right next to him there was a lot less tension, but it was still thick as molasses in the end. Subconsciously, Zack turned his body away from the angered Prince, as if to shield his sleeping dragon from his eyes alone.

“…I’m sorry my selfish actions have hurt all of you and I deeply apologize.” Prince Shinra monotonously stated, “It was I who made that dragon tear up the market and I truly hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me…”

“Just be sure it doesn’t happen again.” Genesis snorted as he huffed black smoke at the young teen.

“Genesis.” Angeal chided for the third or fourth time that afternoon.

But that little notion caused the Prince to straight up a little bit and some of that monotony left his voice, “Uh, yeah.” He stammered.

The Queen didn’t seem to mind how the Kazilik spoke to her son; either she turned a blind eye towards it, or she embraced it in order for the lesson to sink in, one of the two. Noting how they had bothered the group long enough, Her Majesty ushered her son towards the next people and gave them a smile as she stepped away. The small group waited to speak until Prince Shinra and the Queen left the room entirely. It was then that the tension finally left and loud exhales were had all around.

“You know, it was really hard to keep myself from grabbing that kid by the collar and shake him around.” Prompto commented as his fists shook the air in front of him as if it had been the Prince.

“Easy tiger,” Noctis chuckled as he placed a hand on his dragon’s shoulder, “I think we all felt the same way.”

“I would have just liked to burn that little runt to a crisp.” Genesis remarked with a haughty tone.

“ _Genesis!_ ” Angeal snipped before he just sighed instead, “You know what… I’m not even going to fight you on that one. He may be the Prince, but his attitude isn’t very noble.”

“I’ll say.” Zack agreed as he adjusted Cloud in his arms when he started to get heavy.

“So, about the lodging accommodations –I don’t mean to rush, but how long will it be until we’re given the clear to stay with you two?” Angeal asked as he directed his query to the Marquees.

“Oh that?” Noctis laughed, “As soon as you feel well enough to leave here.” He responded.

“Yeah!” Prompto agreed with a chipper voice, “It gets lonely in that big place sometimes.”

“Well if that’s the case, I’m quite ready to leave now.” Angeal mentioned as he tossed his blankets off him.

“Woah, you sure? You just got here.” Noctis reminded.

“The sooner I get out of this place, the better it’ll be for everyone else. I may chide my dragon a fair number of times, but I don’t like keeping him in a place where he’s visibly uncomfortable.” Angeal brought up.

Genesis gave his master a considerate smirk, “Well if that’s the case then I’ll help you out.” So he started to help Angeal off the cot and onto his feet, well, on his good one anyway.

“Uncle Angeal, are you sure you want to move around so soon?” Zack spoke up when he saw his uncle wince upon standing. He was still rather wounded.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“And what about you, Prompto?” Zack asked, noting how the Marquees’ dragon was rather injured himself.

The furry humanoid dragon had almost every inch of visible skin bandaged except for his face, where only a bandage covered his right cheek. He looked a little surprised when he had spoken up, but it slipped away into a kind grin.

“Don’t you worry about me, Zack! I’m right as rain!” Prompto responded with a wink.

Zack gave the enthusiastic dragon a bit of a pitiful look. Someone who said they were right as rain sure didn’t look the part. After all, he could barely walk on his own when he came in here.

“Not to worry,” Noctis assured when he saw the look on the young handler’s face, “I’ll be making sure that Prompto takes it easy.”

“Wha-? C’mon, Noct! I told you I’m fine!” The blond-haired dragon pressed.

“Again: You were unconscious in the marketplace and covered with wounds. You still are in fact. I will believe that ‘you are fine’ whenever you don’t look so beaten and bloodied.” Noctis reminded.

“Well when you say it like that you make it sound way worse…” Prompto muttered.

Although Zack had to admit, the Marquees had a point. He wasn’t over-exaggerating a single thing; it was Prompto who made it seem like it was just a scrape on the knee. Maybe that’s just how he was, or maybe he just didn’t want to worry his handler. Regardless of that, it took a lot of strength to shrug off wounds like that as if they were nothing. Then again, Noctis and Prompto were General Sephiroth’s best warriors. They probably weren’t given that title for nothing.

“Well, if everyone is ready, then I believe we’re good to head out.” Noctis stated as he stood up from Prompto’s cot.

Genesis nodded as he helped support Angeal’s frame, whom was already off his cot and steadied against his dragon. When Zack checked on Cloud, he was still snoozing away in his arms and didn’t seem like he’d be waking up soon. It didn’t take long for Noctis to gather up and support his own dragon, and soon they were all walking rather slowly, but surely, towards the Marquees’ manor.

* * *

 

“You know, I never really asked, but what kind of dragon are you, Prompto?” Zack asked as he walked next to Noctis and his supported dragon.

The ragtag group of six were making their way towards the Marquees’ manor near the back of the castle. They had already made it out of the castle itself and were making a slow yet steady progression to get there. The sky was still dark and cloudy, but if Zack really looked, he could see a yellow tint from behind the gray. It was getting close to sunset.

But with all that had happened today, it was no wonder the day was almost over. From having a normal morning to get clothes patched up, to ending with a crash and bang; no home, injured, but together and with a place to stay after all.

“Oh, lil’ old me? I’m a Celere.” Prompto responded with a smirk. Although some of his chipper demeanor had deflated now that he was back on his feet and walking again. Must be from his injuries.

“I’ve never heard of that one before, and believe me, I’ve read the dragon book through and through.” Zack stated.

“That’s probably because Prom’s breed isn’t in the book at all.” Noctis supplied.

“Really?” Zack asked, his enthusiasm growing. He still loved learning about dragons and that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

Noctis nodded before he took the floor in explaining, “They’re a breed that originates in the northern continent in the Ice Maze region. You saw him in his dragon form yourself, although he was bloody then, but they have very thick fur instead of scales. It protects them from the freezing weather up there. I’ve read they can withstand temperatures around negative fifty degrees Fahrenheit, or negative forty-five degrees Celsius.”

“Wow! Talk about freezing!” Zack exclaimed.

Noctis nodded, “Right? But the hottest temperature they can stand is about sixty degrees Fahrenheit, or fifteen degrees Celsius. Because of their temperature requirements, I have to keep up with Prompto’s fur or it’ll grow too thick and give him heatstroke. I even have to trim him up in the winter because it doesn’t get cold enough sometimes.”

“I’m high maintenance.” Prompto bragged as he flicked his blood-stained yellow tail.

Zack almost forgot he had a tail he had gone so long without seeing it.

Noctis continued, “So brushing out his fur is a must too because if it gets too tangled it can really mess us up in training. They are also the smallest of all the large dragon breeds, only measuring to be around nine feet tall or so. But they’re very agile to make up for their small size. Their coloration is usually gold and white, or black and gold and they’re omnivores too.”

“-They’re also devilishly handsome.” Prompto smoothly added with a flick of his tail.

“-And they’re also a high energy and rather self-righteous breed.” Noctis quipped.

“Kinda sounds like Genesis about the self-righteous part.” Zack agreed.

He heard Genesis sneeze from behind him.

“So, what about that little guy? What breed is he?” Noctis asked as he gestured to a still sleeping Cloud bundled up in his master’s arms.

“Oh, uh, he’s…” Zack trailed, glancing all around him to make sure no one else but them were around. When he deduced the coast was clear he leaned in a little closer and said, “He’s a Re Nuvole, a really rare dragon breed.”

“A Re Nuvole? General Sephiroth was talking about those not too long ago. He said someone had hatched one and he was looking forward to enlisting them in the Dragon Army when they came of age. So that was you all along, huh?” Noctis mused.

“He was talking about us?” Zack inquired, having to fight a blush from his face.

“Yeah, said you had some serious potential. He told us just how rare the breed of dragon you hatched was, so I’ll try not to speak too loudly about it when we’re outside.” Noctis assured.

“Thanks man, I appreciate that. I’ve already almost had him taken away from me before, so I’m kind of skeptical when I talk about it.”

“I’m not too surprised there. I don’t think there’s a crooked person alive that _wouldn’t_ steal a dragon capable of making endless amounts of pearls or having gems on their foreheads and wings.”

“Sephiroth even told you that?”

“Yeah, just the really important bits though.”

“Well,” Prompto spoke, pulling himself into the conversation, “I hope he wakes up soon! I’d sure like to meet the little guy!”

“Yeah, he’s pretty tired. I’ve never seen him sleep so long before.” Zack commented as he stole a glance at his snoozing Re Nuvole.

With all that had happened today, he kind of forgot his dragon was still in a shirt that was ripped at the sleeves. He was going to change his clothes as soon as he could –he at least still had that bag with him, even though he forgot about that too. He wondered how Angeal and Genesis were holding up, so he slowed down enough to where he’d fall behind to walk with them for a little bit.

“Nice of you to join us.” Genesis mused once Zack was walking right next to them, “How is it rubbing elbows with the rich?”

“Oh, knock it off, Genesis.” Zack laughed. He turned his attention towards his uncle, “How are you doing uncle Angeal?”

“Eh, I’ve seen better days.” He responded with a bit of a wince, “But I’m just glad to be out of that infirmary. I didn’t want to say anything, but it _was_ rather stifling.”

“I had a feeling you didn’t like it after all.” The young handler said.

“I never said I did liked it either.” Angeal reminded, “It was just better than nothing.”

“You have a point there.” Zack agreed, taking a little bit of time to adjust Cloud.

He hadn’t set him down since he arrived in the infirmary and he didn’t plan on letting him go until they were in the manor. He still felt a little on edge from seeing the Prince again, especially how he glared at him and his dragon. It chilled him and made him mad all at the same time. He cradled his little dragon closer to him. It wouldn’t be too much longer until they had a place to get cleaned up properly and rest their heads.

After today, Zack was beat and just wanted to sleep, much like what his little dragon was currently doing. He couldn’t resist petting those blond spikes, having not done it for what felt like a long time. Cloud slightly wiggled in his sleep and a small smile spread across his face, but he remained snoozing.

A deeper shadow soon washed over the ground that they walked on. Zack gazed up only to have his mouth drop open in surprise. The manor of the Marquees was now in sight and they were approaching it steadily. The large building was indeed sitting in Castle Shinra’s shadow, but that didn’t eclipse its grandeur.

The outside walls were a deep ebony color, decorated in large and ornate stained-glass windows with a few number of balconies on the upper floors right in front of said windows. Even from this distance, the glass had intricate designs of dragons, palaces, and landscapes on them. Multitudes of flowers and shrubs decorated the front of the manor and even stretched out into the courtyard that they would soon be arriving in. There was a large ornate fountain spitting water from stone carved to look like a Sui Riu, a water breathing dragon.

The tall roof looked just like the sharp spires of Castle Shinra, but seemed to hold even more elegancy if that was at all possible. The ground they traversed soon turned to multi-colored cobblestone; alight in colors of brown, tan, honey gold, and the average reddish-brown brick color. Large torches lit up the front of the large manor and burned brightly against the contrasting darkness.

This place seemed more majestic that the castle itself. There was much more greenery here, even some small trees were growing around the courtyard along with the creamy hues of all the flora before their very eyes. It had a much more soothing atmosphere and seemed much warmer than even the infirmary had been. There was not a single ounce of tension just by gazing upon the large house either. It was grand, but quaint at the same time.

“Royalty here sure are roiderbanks.” Genesis commented.

“Gen,” Angeal chided, “don’t use such a derogatory term towards the people who took us in.”

“I’m just pointing out what I see.” The humanoid Kazilik responded with a flick of his spiked tail.

“Hey!” Noctis called from ahead of them. When the rest glanced ahead, the Marquees and dragon had already made it up to the front doors, “You coming?” He asked with a laugh.

Zack picked up his pace just a little bit, enough to lead the way for his kin, but slow enough to not leave them behind. Once they had effectively caught up to the royal pair, the Marquees pushed open the large wooden doors framed with iron and molded into abstract designs. They didn’t skip a single detail with this place.

But if the young handler thought it was only the outside that was grandeur, he was completely wrong: The ceilings were tall, stretching mightily high above their heads. Paintings were adorned across the ceiling alight in pastel and primary colors. Instead of candles to light their way, large and lavish looking oil lamps were bolted into the walls on either side of them and further into the manor.

The marbled floor underneath their feet was a marvelous shade of burgundy scrubbed so well that Zack could almost see his reflection in it. He was a little hesitant about dirtying up the place now, but his focus went back to the magnificent decorations and fine woodwork that went into this astonishing manor within seconds of the thought.

A large dark brown staircase lay a few meters away, the steps lavished in a maroon red carpet and the rails carved with highly detailed patterns. All over the walls of this large foyer were extravagant paintings of old and new, and from near and far-off places. Most of them were of landscapes or dragons and it only had the young handler gawking even more so. A few empty suits of knights’ armor stood stationary on either side of the staircase close to the back of the foyer. Two large halls lay on either side of the foyer, stretching to new rooms that were probably just as lavish as this one.

There was even a large grand piano situated slightly behind and to the left of the large staircase. It had Zack thinking about the time when Genesis had activated his ability to let people see into his memories. He recalled the beautiful sounds his uncle made when he played the piano. Now that there was one here, maybe he’d pick up playing again? It’s not like he could do any blacksmithing work while staying here.

Everything was colored a deep red or a soothing dark brown. The colors blended evenly, like some sort of delectable dessert. A grandfather clock chimed the hour from somewhere on their right, the deep echo ringing out the time of five in the evening.

It looked like Noctis was going to call out, but he stopped when voices could be heard coming from one of the halls.

“There has to be some way we can pardon Noctis.” An older sounding voice spoke.

“I have tried every method in my arsenal, Your Grace, but unfortunately I do not have much sway with the King and his decisions.” Another voice responded, this one being younger and smoother, but sounding strained all the like.

“Balderdash! That abydocomist brother of mine knows fully well my son is innocent, I am sure of it!” The older voice challenged, “There is no way that Prompto would react so violently and destroy the western market unless against his will.”

“Of course, Your Grace. I share the same sentimentality as well; the Young Lord and his dragon are being framed without a doubt. The question is, who is the real culprit and how do we bring them to justice?” The younger, smoother voice queried.

Noctis cupped his free hand around his mouth before he called out, “That’s all water under the bridge now!”

The other voices stopped their conversation for a moment, then the sounds of hurrying footsteps echoed across the marble floor. They weren’t necessarily running, but they were walking faster than before. Shadows were cast against the walls as the figures approached, then the people who made those dark colored shapes were soon in plain sight.

One of them was indeed much older, already sporting some gray in his hair, not to mention his thick facial hair too. He was donned elegantly in black and gold; a cape, a well-pressed tunic and unwrinkled looking pants. There was a cane in his right hand adorned in the same color as his clothes.

The other man next to him had to be about the young Marquees’ age, if not slightly older. His hair was a light brown, his bangs slicked back and sideburns neatly tamed against his face. Thin bifocals sat against his face and cast a soft glare off the glass. His attire was much more simple than the other man’s; a ruffled white button up neatly tucked into belted black pants. The shirt was long-sleeved and was ruffled near the neck and the ends of both sleeves.

The younger man was quick to hurry over to them, while the older man walked a comfortable yet speedy pace to join them.

“Lord Noctis, you’ve returned! Prompto as well! But how were you granted pardon?” The young man exclaimed.

The older looking man looked behind Noctis and Prompto and now had his eyes gazing at Zack, Cloud, Angeal, and Genesis. His eyes were firm at first, but they softened when he spoke, “I believe it must have something to do with these young souls.”

“Right! These guys helped pardon both my name and Prompto’s as well. Without them, we’d be dead men come tomorrow.” Noctis explained as he glanced back to smirk at them, “Especially that young man carrying the sleeping dragon.” He added.

Zack felt a blush forming across his face and he glanced to the side with a nervous sounding laugh, “It’s not a big deal, I just helped the General is all.”

But the young man broke away from Noctis and approached him instead. Zack felt even more embarrassed when the brunette actually gave him a small bow of thanks.

“I am grateful to you, kind sir. Your actions have lifted tremendous weights off the shoulders of everyone residing here.”

“Yes,” The older man agreed, “Noctis, would you please introduce your honored guests?”

“Oh, sure. The one in front is Zack Fair, a blacksmith, the dragon in his arms goes by Cloud. The dragon behind him is called Genesis, and the man next to him is known as Angeal Hewley, also a blacksmith. They’re all first tier residents that got caught up in the destruction of the marketplace.”

“Well, I’m just an apprentice blacksmith,” Zack clarified with a sheepish laugh, “Uncle Angeal’s the actual blacksmith here.”

“How do you do?” Angeal greeted, attempting to bow towards the Duke of Midgar.

“Stop that, you’re injured!” Genesis hissed at him.

“Then why don’t _you_ do the bowing? Zack, you too; show your respects to the Duke.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Zack quickly apologized, completely forgetting he had yet to pay his respects to higher nobility.

But the Duke dismissed the notion, “There will be no need for that. If fact, it is I whom should be doing the bowing. Without your assistance, I would not have my son back. But allow me to properly introduce myself,” He paused for a quick bow, “I am Duke Regis Lucis Caelum, younger brother to the King. For saving my son, the Marquees, we are indebted to you.”

The younger brunette was quick to bow as well and Noctis just laughed a bit, “They’re still pretty tight on honorifics.”

“If there is anything that the Caelum family can do for you, we would be honored to do so.” Duke Regis offered.

“Actually, about that, dad. Their home and shop was destroyed and they have nowhere to stay. I told them that they could room here for clearing my name, and Prompto’s name too.” Noctis recalled.

“I see,” Regis responded, “If that is the case then consider this your home until you are able to heal and get back on your feet. It is the least we can do for your efforts.”

“Thank you so much, Your Grace!” Zack thanked as he performed a hasty bow.

The Duke smiled and hummed a gentle note before he turned towards the brunette next to him, “Ignis, please prepare rooms and the bath for our guests. I’m sure they would like to change out of those dirtied clothes.”

“At once, Your Grace.” Ignis responded. He glanced over to the small group still standing by the door and he gave them a small smile, “Thank you all as well.” He spoke before he turned on his heel to go and ready the spare rooms.

“Y’know, I could get used to this.” Genesis commented with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t be a sorner, Gen.” Angeal scolded.

“I’m not gonna, I’m just saying!” The Kazilik huffed, “You’re awfully keen on chastising me today, what’s up with that?”

“Just giving you a hard time.”

“Oh I see, you’re going through a hard time so you’re gonna make _me_ go through one too with all these petty jeers to my personality.”

“I wouldn’t call them petty jeers, more like harsh truths.”

“Oh, I can’t _believe_ you!” Genesis griped, “You call me a moocher, you get onto me for speaking my mind, and you get all nitty gritty with my temper! I’ll have you know I am a _sophisticated_ and hard-working dragon! I do _not_ take advantage of other’s hospitality!”

While they looked like they were getting into a heated argument, Zack could see the smiles on their faces as they bickered back and forth with one another. He even saw Genesis’s tail tap Angeal’s uninjured calf a few times. He realized that was probably how the proud dragon displayed affection to his handler.

In fact, he had seen Prompto do that with Noctis too. Maybe it was just a universal sign of affection with all dragons and handlers? He wondered if Cloud would ever do that when he got older?

“What an interesting group of guests indeed. The way you pick your friends, Noctis, it surprises me.” Duke Regis chuckled.

“Well, you know me, I don’t care much for boring.” Noctis responded.

“So you don’t.” Regis responded as he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, he also gave Prompto a fond look as well, knowing just how spontaneous the dragon was as well, “I’ll be taking my leave now. We’ll talk more over dinner tonight.”

“Alright.” Noctis responded.

He waved his father off when the older man started to walk away. He turned his attention back to the four behind him, as did Prompto. Genesis and Angeal were still play fighting and now Zack was keen on jumping in and adding his own insults, which just made the dragon bicker with his handler and kin. Cloud still slumbered away, blissfully unaware of the bickering.

“Oh yeah, they’re really gonna make this place fun!” Prompto laughed.

“Well it won’t be as quiet anymore, that’s for sure.” Noctis agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Hope it came out quickly enough for you!
> 
> I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be out, it could be soon or it could take awhile, it honestly depends on how the life shit goes for me (Which right now it's still a huge can of shit: Still can't find a job, got fired from the one I did get that only lasted four days, cut most of my hair off cause stress is a real crazy bitch and it's doing real crazy shit to me, running dangerously low on funds, and all that other bull-crap life is so keen on throwing at people, y'know, the usual.)
> 
> Anyhow, just let me know what you thought of the chapter, okay? Hearing your awesome feedback would definitely help a little bit.
> 
> See you in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally going to be a two part chapter, but I decided naaah XD And the dragon breeds in this story are based off mythology and folklore, so you can find images of what their full dragon forms are if you look! Try Genesis for example: "Kazilik dragon" and boom! There you go! XD


End file.
